Let Me Leave Three Words Behind
by Citrus Sunscreen
Summary: COMPLETE! Daring to look up, the young boy with the same jet black hair as the man holding him found himself staring at a group of people, all in the same black suits bearing a similar crest to his father; the crest of the Vongola.
1. Blood Stained Memories

Title: Let Me Leave Three Words Behind

Rating: M

Warnings: OC included, Character death

Note: Hm, I've always been thinking about the best way to portray this story, and yet I still can't seem to find the right method….or the correct sequence of events.

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

01: Blood Stained Memories

Head shoved against the warm chest, he could hear the short pants of his father. The hammering of running feet echoing in his ears, hushed whispers from the man carrying him as he ran, faster and faster, turning into alleyways and fleeing from the main roads; it was as if they were in a maze; turning around when the road was blocked. Not really knowing what was happening, the young boy's grip on his father's shirt tightened, his head burrowing deeper against his father's black suit, ruffling the perfect tie.

It was sudden when he suddenly felt the ground beneath him, the protective arms still tightly around him, desperate. Daring to look up, the young boy with the same jet black hair as the man holding him found himself staring at a group of people, all in the same black suits bearing a similar crest to his father; the crest of the Vongola.

He would have been reassured, if not for the fact that his father was on the ground out of breath and that the people surrounding them were all holding out shiny black guns, ready to press the trigger. Staring at the faces he didn't register, the young boy held on tighter on his father's chest, the body that was partly shielding him, not able to ask why they were in this situation in the first place.

"Vongola's tenth Cloud Guardian, this is a direct order from the higher ups. Please do not refrain. Do you have any last words?" came a dark serious voice from one of the men in the crowd.

Slowly standing up, the Cloud Guardian hid the boy behind him so that the child's back was facing the dead end of the alleyway. Hibari Kyoya narrowed his eyes, his tonfas still hanging loosely on his waist; untouched. "Is it just me?" His voice was still smooth and filled with danger even in such a situation.

A pregnant silence fell across the people in the alleyway. There was no movement, yet the tone of the man that held the Cloud Ring was serious, ominously dangerous too. For the group of Vongola members surrounding the strongest Guardian of the Tenth, pressure mounted, it was uneasy to even be in his overwhelming presence.

"Why, of course. After all, it is the higher ups of the Vongola Family who decided this, we only follow orders, you above all people should know this very well, Vongola's Cloud Guardian."

As if the man was hesitating to continue in the voice laced with loath, he slowly whispered "That boy of yours, unfortunately will not be joining you yet"

Narrowing his eyes further, the Cloud Guardian turned around, facing the boy that bore the same silky black hair. Embracing him fragilely as though he were to break, Hibari Kyoya spoke softly into his ear, his voice projecting the pain and sadness he was holding onto. "Look after Hibird for me" His arms tightened as he continued "If he asks, tell him I'm sorry, for everything."

Not knowing what was happening or going to happen, the young boy nodded, holding tightly onto his father's shirt for he felt like he'd never have another chance to do so.

The young boy remembered this particular point in his life rather well; after all, it traumatized him to no end. Shadows illuminated the faces of the gun wielding Mafioso of the Vongola Family as the sun slowly set, the boy with the same jet black hair as the Cloud Guardian could remember the warm liquid flowing down his arm as his hearing was blocked with the sounds of gun shots.

He could not remember his father's expression as he was separated from the warmth that was just holding onto him before; only remembering the red liquid seeping past the black suit, dripping as his father fell his hair array, hiding the pale face from view and the ceasing of gun shots as the sun died down

Blood

Unsurprisingly, he too collapsed, but from shock, hands dyed red from his father's blood as his mind shut down, ringing with the light satisfied laughter in the background, unable to register the scene in front of him.

* * *

Opening his eyes, a relatively young boy got up from his bed, looked blankly in the mirror at the hazy blue eyes that stared back at him, his raven black hair as unruly as ever. Clenching his fists, the teenage boy walked towards the bathroom, running his hands under the icy cold water, attempting to wash off the blood that wasn't there. This almost seemed like a daily routine for him, waking up from unpleasant memories only to find his own reflection staring back at a pair of hateful eyes, his hands still stained with the blood of his father.

Cursing, the boy hastily put on his Namimori school uniform, and attempted to tame his un-tame-able hair to no avail. Bidding Hibird a good morning, the young boy rushed out of the small single-person apartment.

It wasn't long before he found himself being tailed again. Like every other morning, the young boy didn't look back, gave no recognition to the people tailing him. He knew they were all Mafioso from the same Family his father was in, but there was no need for someone like him to come into contact with them, yet.

Making a quick dash for school with Hibird in tow, the young boy realized he did not want to think about such things, a Family that goes around killing their own members. He did not want to think about it. It was draining him. The warm liquid that flowed down his arm that evening, his hands dyed red, a father he never saw again, he refrained himself as much as he could to not bring up those memories. Either way, remembering or not remembering it was slowly eating him up, those memories from childhood.

These blood stained memories.

Just making it before the school gates closed, the young teenage boy was out of breath, his pants short and filled with pain. An after affect it was. Staggering slowly in the school grounds, the boy walked into his class late, the teacher so much as glanced at him before continuing to teach, completely ignoring him. Dipping his head down, the boy slept, softly and soundly throughout the morning classes, another of his daily normal routines.

* * *

In a room decorated with stolen artifacts and walls sculpted with the different Gods of different customs, there stood a group of people, watching their leader intently.

Pale hands drummed softly on his knee, as if thinking intently, his head was supported by his other hand, foot slowly tapping, filling up the silence in the chamber.

"Should it not be time that he is introduced properly to the Family he belongs to?" came a soft yet strong voice.

There was not a single word said, each and every one of them knew, deep inside their heart, the answer. Hence, not wanting to ruin the Tenth's mood anymore, none of the Guardians spoke; merely stood there, waiting for him to continue.

It was nevertheless easy to say that an eerie silence fell among the Guardians of Vongola, each having their own thoughts and opinions on the boy left behind by the forgotten Cloud Guardian.

The ticking of the clock slowly surfaced, it's repetitive 'tick tock tick tock' steadily gave the atmosphere rhythm, bringing the troubled Ring bearers distraction and a warning, that no matter how long they think, the same amount of time would of past by. Time is precious.

Unable to stand being in the heavy atmosphere anymore, Vongola's female Mist Guardian took a step forwards before speaking softly yet confidently "We should allow him to come to us. We all know he would seek us out eventually plus, he's--"

She stopped, afraid to say the rest as Mukuro entered the chamber flashily, his lotus blooming in every nook and corner of the majestic room.

Tsuna looked up and smiled at the imposing entrance, welcoming it warmly. Scoffing, Gokudera turned away, he was use to these over exaggerated entrances, and so was everyone else, after all, they've all been together for so many long years.

"I have a request, Sawada Tsunayoshi" requested the other half of the Mist Guardian.

* * *

Feeling a chill run down his spine, the son of the Vongola's Cloud Guardian stood up out of the blue, his face pale and shaking a little, the boy ran out of the classroom without another thought, stopping in the middle of the corridor to catch his breath whilst cursing his lack of athletic skills. He could hear the talk from his classroom as he steadily made his way across the corridor, heading to the rooftop, his father's last words ringing in his head.

It felt like, someone, someone was calling, calling for him.


	2. Question Not Asked

Title: Let Me Leave Three Words Behind

Rating: M

Warnings: OC included, Character death, 6918

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

02: Question Not Asked

_His eyes blinked a few times, trying to register the sinister smile the other had on him. Hell, he should have been __wondering what this other man was doing in bed with him in the first place. But he didn't. Why? Only he would know._

_Pushing the other off of him, Hibari Kyoya scowled at the other man before leaning in to kiss him on the forehead, his only sign of affection. Not ashamed of his body full of bruises and scratches, the Cloud guardian got off the bed, unaware of the two piercing eyes following him as he headed towards the bathroom._

_He didn't shudder as he felt possessive arms wrap around him tightly, he didn't move as he felt naked skin on naked skin, he didn't so much as say a word as Mukuro pushed him down, bringing him lying flat and exposed on his back. However, his eyes did dilate when he felt a pair of warm lips on his lips before being replaced with the feeling of sharp teeth on his lips, blood slowly trickling down his chin._

_Wasn't he supposed to do the biting?_

_It was, he thought to himself, not that he was being submissive, nor that he was being weak against such a man or the fact that he enjoyed the attention the illusionist gave him, he thought, to himself as the man above him sadistically slowly entered him, he thought between his pants, his moans and grunts that he was only doing this, he was only allowing himself to succumb to the Mist Guardian because he could._

_There are many things he could do. Yet he does not do. So why, why does he allow himself to be dominated, to be possessed by Rokudo Mukuro?_

_As he felt his climax reaching, he shuddered, his nails leaving scratches on the back of Mukuro, enjoying the friction between them, his voice muffled as he bit into the illusion user as he came, believing that such a personal question, a question that brings up turmoil in him should not be asked. And so he dismisses that question._

_And that was what he decided as he moaned deeply against the feeling of being filled, the attention he was given, just by this one person._

* * *

The chamber was silent. No one said anything to recognize that Mukuro had spoken. Yet it was the silence the told them that they had answered, with silence. Still beaming with a crooked smile, Rokudo Mukuro did not lower himself to state his request for a request once more.

Sawada Tsunayoshi tilted his head up a little, taking a good look at his Mist Guardian.

"So, your request…" the Tenth began, his voice void of any uncertainty and doubt.

Shifting slightly, the other Guardians believed no matter what the male illusionist says, it is without a doubt, not good. An uneasy tension fell upon the Guardians as Mukuro started, his voice strewed with enthusiasm.

"Simple, I say you allow me to go see this boy. You never know, I could well place him under your orders anytime, but of course, he'd work more efficiently under me, kufufufu…"

"What the HELL are you SAYING to the TENTH!!" burst Gokudera, his dynamite already in hand, ready to be thrown towards the disrespectful half of the Mist Guardian.

Quickly stepping in, Yamamoto stepped in, allowing his blade to cleanly slice off the tips of Gokudera's dynamite.

"Rule number one" Yamamoto skillfully places his blade back into its sheath "No fighting between Guardians"

"That's right; we should all just listen to what he" Ryohei jabs towards Mukuro "has to say to the EXTREME"

Scoffing, Gokudera moved back in line, apologizing softly, laced with anything but sincerity. Tsuna watched, quietly thinking to himself.

* * *

Finally reaching the rooftop, the young boy noticed that he did in fact feel scared. The shiver that had run down his spine, it was still tingling at the bottom, his intuitions told him not to head towards the rooftop, but he was already here. And there was no one in sight.

"No one in sight, my boy?" a voice drifted into the teenager's ear

Whirling around, the boy stumbled and fell on his back side, there was no one behind him, eyebrows raising as he slowly stood, massaging the pain, he looked up, and there was no one there too. Confused, the boy looked down. A lotus.

It was as if the world stopped, his heart stopped, he could not think of anything else, except for the lotus, it rang in his head, his father's image, flashing across his memory, the blood, the lotus. Falling to his knees, the boy held his head, his eyes dilated, the pain inevitably shown in his pupils, his sweat, his tears, his anguished face. For a mere lotus.

His scream as he buried his head in his knees, shielding his hazy blue eyes from the lotus, a single blooming lotus. His hazy blue eyes merely catching the odd coloured eyes before blanking out, the flow of his memories flashing before him too much to bear. An overload of emotions.

It was evening by the time the boy woke up, in the nurse's bed. His scream had brought about quite the fuss, despite the usual routine of ignoring the boy who, wants to be ignored. And of course, if something really had happened to the boy who cried out in pain on the rooftop, then would that not look bad for the school's reputation?

Groggily, the boy sat up, rubbing his dead tired eyes, seemingly unaware of where he was, that was until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Eyes widening, hand still on his head, the boy turned around. Staring into the face of the person who had placed a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

"Tenth, was it really alright to let him go like that?"

Tsuna looked up, his maturity shown clearly in his face; a warm and reassuring smile graced his features. "It's fine, he is the best choice out of us all, you know?"

Laughing heartedly, Yamamoto slapped Gokudera on the back "Don't worry so much, worry-wart, or you'll end up with wrinkles" he pointed to the Storm Guardian's forehead "here".

Getting up, Ryohei straightened his tie, murmured a few words to Tsuna before making his exit out of the dimly lit chamber, one by one, Chrome, Yamamoto, Gokudera left the chamber off to do their job, the usually, patrolling their area. Tapping his fingers, Tsuna snacked on ramen, delivered by I-Pin a while ago whilst reading manga. What else could he have done, after all, his job as boss has been quite peaceful, during the past decade or so.

Shifting around in his overly comfortable chair, Tsuna began to feel uneasy, his blood tingled, his hair stood up, curious, Tsuna left the unfinished bowl of ramen on his coffee table, grabbed his coat before running out of the chamber himself, leaving a small note held under the bowl.

_Forgot the Groceries_

* * *

Staring at the odd coloured eyes, the young teenager could not find himself to look elsewhere. The red eye scared him. It was different, if you looked closely, to other eyes. You could make out the number six 六 engraved in the pupil if close examination was made. Fascinated, the young boy unconsciously leaned in closer, wanting to take a closer look at the eye. He was captured.

Chuckling, Mukuro extended his other gloved hand, cupping the boy's face before he too leaned in to place a kiss on his forehead.

Tears streamed down the boy's face as he painfully looked at the older man that had kissed him tenderly on the forehead. Shocked and curious, Mukuro hesitated, not exactly knowing what to do, a simple question escaped his mouth "Was it wrong?"

Still staring, tears still flowing freely, the son of Hibari whispered softly, as if in a daze. "It's been ten years"

Noticing the familiar ache in the whisper, Rokudo Mukuro wiped off the tears gently off from the boy's face, still listening to the boy mumble on, reminiscing over his past, his memories.

"My father, he use to hold me tightly" whispered the boy as he held his shoulders tightly before letting one hand go to point to his own forehead "and he'd kiss me here each morning" his eyes scrunched up hiding his hazy blue eyes, the tears trailing down his pale face, and mouth quivering, he buried his face in his palms, sobbing.

Holding the boy in his arm, Mukuro ran his hand through the jet black hair, the familiar hair. His smile dropped, remembering old memories that should not have been. Clutching onto the boy, the illusionist dropped his head, unable to cry out the tears, allowing the boy to cry out his portion. He was still a child, after all, both him and the boy he was holding.

_Revenge._ The single word ran through the Mist Guardian's head as the boy was curled up against him. His eyes narrowed, knowing that the boy in his arms would most definitely want revenge. The problem was, against who.

A question that should not yet be asked.

Shifting his position, Rokudo Mukuro whispered softly into the boy's ear, not a question, but a statement, a proposal.

"Join the Vongola"


	3. Remembering Tenderly Forever

Title: Let Me Leave Three Words Behind

Rating: M

Warnings: OC included, Character death, 6918, slight 6927, Mpreg

Note: I don't ship 6927.

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

03: Remembering Tenderly Forever

_All it took was a single branch from a sakura tree. That was all it took. _

_Wincing, Hibari sat up, careful to not disturb the man sleeping soundly beside him. Everything was all right, he thought to himself as he stared at the moon, slowly being covered by the clouds, yet it's shine would still seep through, the twinkling stars, the blooming sakura trees, a sweet pleasant smell. A still night. How he wished time would just stop. A forbidden desire. A thought he quickly banished._

_Reaching for Mukuro's hand, Hibari held it between his hands, softly tracing the grooves in the warm hand, lightly drawing circles before placing it against his cheek, his factor to inhibit the tears he felt that would come out soon._

_Stirring, Mukuro opened his eyes, his gaze landed softly on the boy holding desperately onto his hand. It took an instance for Hibari to notice that the man beside him was awake before letting go of the hand, instantaneously turning around and pulling the blanket up with embarrassment. _

_Smiling widely, the illusionist scooted closer to the lonesome boy, hands expertly snaking around the thinner boy, holding onto him tightly, letting him know he wasn't alone._

_The next morning, woken by the chirping of the birds outside, the two were seen entering a clinic, waiting for the results of the test._

_It was awkward, and so his eye twitched, his face strained and he couldn't comment. It was hard to register. Pregnancy, that is. So he had known that his partner, Mukuro that is__, had wanted to try, to see if it would actually work. For it to actually work, it was ridiculous, it's not possible. It hit him hard. The fact that illusions would work for something that goes against the world. The fact that illusions can allow the male sex to bear a pregnancy._

_Hibari gripped Mukuro's hand, his head lowered, as if this realization was not something he had hoped for. For it had worked, it had hit him, rock hard. He was trembling, his emotions were uncontrolled, and he could not stop the tears trickling down his cheek. He couldn't restrain the pain he felt, clearly reflecting off his murky eyes, damp with tears. Yet he was still holding desperately onto Mukuro's right hand. Clutching tightly._

* * *

If Tsuna had remembered correctly, his son wanted to have curry tonight. Reverting to the fatherly role, Tsuna hesitantly picked up a shopping basket and quietly stepped into the grocery store.

More than anything, Tsuna loved his son. His partner could under no circumstance be excluded from Tsuna's boundary of love. Being the tenth boss of the Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi was not naïve, to an extent. Yet there were many things he does not notice, or perhaps, his brain refuses to register. But these were not important; so much as to the strings that pulls his emotions in his heart.

He ponders, as he smiles at the lady at the counter, paying for his groceries, just what drives him to acknowledge his partner's decision. What allows him to sigh and give up, to allow him to understand that he won't be able to change what he wants to change in his partner. Emotions, to be exact; his motivation, his feelings, his thoughts, his heart, in the very end it all comes down to him, just him, just Rokudo Mukuro himself.

Tsuna watches the blue sky above him as he walks home, his thoughts all jumbled and not reflecting the clear and decisive sky he was under.

* * *

"Join the Vongola"

The words rang through his head; he shifted his eyes as he tilted his head back, staring straight into the mismatched eyes of Rokudo Mukuro. "No, I will not join that nasty group of murderers!" The eyes were filled with hatred as the young boy tore away from the other, scrambling to the other end of the bed, distancing himself, yet also waiting for an answer from the other. His tears still slowly streaming down, dampening his shirt.

Still holding onto a tight smile, Mukuro did not break his line of sight from the boy, instead, he sauntered closer, almost like a predator out hunting for its prey. "Why not, my boy? I'm sure your missing father would love it if you joined"

He stopped breathing, his eyes widened with fury, the memories, the smell, the touch, the red liquid, the blood, it haunted him, it was a touchy subject, a fragile, subdue subject; one that should not be discussed, or even mentioned, with the son that was left behind. Yet it seems, Mukuro had no desire to follow such an act of politeness.

"Missing?" the boy whispered, his voice shaking, as he once more hid his hazy blue eyes.

Their movements stopped as the boy started breathing again, the Mist Guardian chuckled "Why of course, kufufufu, if he's not here, then he's missing, and it's been ten years too"

The boy started laughing, tilting his head back to hide the tears that were still flowing out of him. How could he have not guessed, of course those bastards from the Vongola Family would of hid his death, the voluntary death of the Cloud Guardian, it was a shame! News that would ruin the reputation of the Vongola. Would it not be easier to declare that he had traveled overseas and then broken off all contacts with everyone?

Suddenly stopping, the young teenager tilted his head back, staring straight back at the confused visitor. "I never thought you'd be the idiotic type" he began, his tone excruciatingly different to his agonized, pain-filled tone "My father was murdered, by the Vongola Family"

* * *

Ryohei stared into the sky, it was hard to see the clear blue sky now, covered in grey clouds. He sighed as he kept on walking, kicking a stone in line, he felt so restless, tired and put with the 'secret' he'd been bearing for the ten long years. It wasn't long before the mist embraced the city, turning everyone's vision translucent, clouding up their views.

It was the slight patter of the rain that brought the Vongola's Sun Guardian back into mode, his cries of 'EXTREME' being heard all over town as he picked up his pace, jogging down the streets, leaving the rock he was kicking behind.

* * *

Tsuna stares, the sky that was once so beautiful now covered in clouds, blocking out the spectacular blue it once held.

A premonition

He could not rid of the sinking feeling he felt inside of him as he watched the rain fall, at an unusual time, the sakura petals, diminishing before his eyes as the rain hit hard, the wind blowing them off the tree, allowing the petals to clump up, soggy on the ground.

Moving his gaze, Tsuna did not want to watch the sakura wilt, under this unfortunate and abnormal weather. It ignited an unwanted feeling in him, as if watching the petals fall, one by one presented a situation, a suspicious thought, yet not quite like a realization.

Doubt.

Shaking his head, as if to rid of the thought, the young man pushed his suspicions to the back of his head, not wanting to think about it before with shaky hands, opening an umbrella, yet he was allowing his head to soak in the rain. The opened umbrella swayed, with Tsuna's movements as he slowly walked home, under the cold rain. His thoughts no matter how much the rain tried to wash away; resurfaced, stronger than before, leaving his trusty umbrella with a kid who had forgotten his own.

It was when Tsuna looked down; towards his feet that he also noticed he was carrying his dinner for tonight, under the rain. Staring as if he did not know what to do, he placed a hand against his forehead, cursed before running, eyes squint towards home; wishing he had not given his umbrella away in the first place, not that it'll do much, with him soaked to the bone.

* * *

_It was rare to see Rokudo Mukuro stare out into the vast sky, from a window nonetheless. His usually go-lucky face filled with boredom, his eyes, a hazy blue and a crimson red, seemed so fixated onto the clear sky. One would think it was happiness that should have been shown in those mismatched eyes, __for being able to bask under a beautiful sky, for having someone next to him when in need, for having…_

"_What are you reminiscing about?" Tsuna asked, approaching the other man_

_Not looking at the other, Mukuro continued to look on, out towards the sky, a beautiful blue sky, tranquility, so pure. "Nothing" his voice hoarse and croaky, as if he was on the edge._

_Slowly, without haste, Tsuna sat on the opposite of Mukuro, the other end of the window sill. His eyes, staring straight at the illusionist. "Are you feeling unwell?" his tone, polite, sincere and worried, these simple emotions were easily seen displayed on Tsuna's face; if Mukuro had looked at him._

"_No" a simple and predictable answer from the Mist Guardian. He will never be unwell. He's Rokudo Mukuro, someone who could possible not be unwell._

_Tsuna shook his head, "No, I'm not referring to your physical state, Mukuro" Sighing, the Tenth scooted closer to the other man, he lifted a finger and pointed towards his chest. "I'm talking about your emotional state, your heart, your feelings, what's worrying you so?"_

_Finally, Mukuro closed his eyes, his focus no longer lingering out the window, staring at the sky no more, he opened his eyes and looked straight at Tsuna. "Your ability to read people never surprises me" He placed a hand on his forehead, covering his red eye, the fingers pressing softly against his skin, his other eye looking back out the window, frowning. "You know, tonight marks a year, since Kyoya never came back home. Where is he?"_

_Not knowing what to say in this situation, to say to such a different-Mukuro, his emotions tearing up inside him, he excused himself from the room, leaving a rarely worried Rokudo Mukuro in the room. Tsuna clutched his chest, his face portraying the pain he felt. The pain of knowing that he could not change that man's emotions, that the roots of his heart was elsewhere and not with him, it pained him so; the fact that the memory of a missing person was so much more important and held so much more dearly; remembering, tenderly forever._


	4. Discarded Petty Emotions

Title: Let Me Leave Three Words Behind

Rating: M

Warnings: OC included, Character death, 6918, slight 6927, Mpreg

Note: This one's just a tad longer than what I wanted…

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

04: Discarded Petty Emotions

_It was a quiet spring night. The moon shone brightly, the stars twinkled, a clear night sky. A warm breeze blew into the room, pulling the pale curtains open, bringing in the scent of sakura flowers. It was a warm spring night where Hibari found himself unable to sleep. Unusual. The boy who loved taking naps so much found himself unable to sleep, deep inside, he knew, the worries that clouded themselves around him, his thoughts, and his suspicions were the cause of his sleep deprivation. _

_Breaking himself free from Mukuro's embrace, Hibari sat up, his bare chest tingling as the breeze drifted past, softly ruffling his raven coloured hair. He looked across towards the baby cot, at his son, sleeping peacefully, undisturbed. Sighing, Hibari took a hold of one of Mukuro's hand, caressing it gently, tracing it, curling his hand around it, and cherishing it wholeheartedly._

_Hibari found it hard; he found it difficult to display his feelings. Having avoided crowding around with humans for so long, the proud Japanese disliked socialising with such herbivores. Even so, he was constantly seeking, seeking for someone, someone who could take the uneasiness away from him. His habit, a custom. It was uneasy, one could say, for someone of the likes of Hibari Kyoya to open up, or to simply give a sincere smile. _

_Petty emotions were something Hibari had locked up, he had not thrown them away, he had simply sealed it, he found it unnecessary, yet he had the heart to not discard them. He was someone who had emotions; they can be seen, if looked closely enough, hatred and fury towards disobedient herbivores, love for his hometown, interest towards the strong, such as Reborn himself. Even though he has shown his fair share of emotions, it was Mukuro in which he did not know how to deal with, how to portray his emotions to him._

_Slipping under the covers as the air around him grew colder, Hibari had to be careful, after all, his immune system is not what you'd be calling normal, and definitely not above average. In fact, below average would be the perfect adjective. He did not want to end up in the hospital tomorrow, it'll be one time too many. Still holding onto Mukuro's hand, Hibari placed it against his cheek, enjoying the warmth it provided, how he desired for this hand to always be beside him. _

_Subconsciously, tears found their way out, slowly trickling down his face. Instantaneously letting go of the warmth, he sat up, his palms covering his face, quietly, he got off the bed, covering himself quickly with a spare blanket, he huddled, in the corner of the room, trembling. He shouldn't even be thinking about his future, especially not a future with someone by the name of Rokudo Mukuro. Burying his head in his knees, Hibari Kyoya whispered softly to himself "That's why that's why I should of just discarded emotions in the first place"_

_The next morning, Rokudo Mukuro found himself empty in the bed, worried, he got up immediately, only to notice the missing man asleep, huddled in the corner of the bedroom._

_Hopping off the bed, Mukuro whispered "Kyoya" kneeling down, Mukuro shook the sleeping man "Kyoya, wake up"_

_Stirring, Hibari Kyoya blinked a few times before standing, whipping out his tonfas in an instant, his blanket that was draped over him made a small lump on the ground. _

_Amused, Rokudo Mukuro stood up, slowly. "Oya? Why are you in such an alert stance? Did I try to rape you last night?" his fingers tracing over the tear stains._

_Twitching, Hibari lashed out at Mukuro, who easily dodged, his voice amused "Aah, so I am right, that'd explain why you were huddling in a corner"_

_He froze; the reason as to why he had distanced himself away from Mukuro was reflected in the back of his head. He lowered his tonfas, walked past Mukuro "I'm going to go take a shower, come in and I'll bite you to death" and into the bathroom. He did not want to let him see his tears anymore, or he'd find out.  
_

* * *

"My Father was murdered, by the Vongola Family"

Mukuro registered the dead serious tone, laced with hatred; he stared straight at the boy with his mismatched eyes. It took a while before Mukuro filled up the ward with laughter, his chuckles. "Don't kid with me" his tone not amused, "Kyoya would never have been killed off by such weaklings"

Raising an eyebrow, the teenager asked "You'd call your own family weaklings?"

As if contemplating how to answer, Mukuro rubbed his chin, his eyebrows scrunched, caught in a difficult situation. "Well, compared to Kyoya, I suppose yes, they're weaklings, most of them"

Anxious to know more, the young boy pressed on "Most?"

"Well, the only one stronger would probably be Tsuna himself…" Mukuro stopped, sudden realization hitting him "Are you saying the Vongola Boss killed Kyoya?" his eyes narrowed, a flash of different emotions displayed on his face, his voice brimming with danger.

Scoffing, the boy answered, his voice arrogant "Of course not" there was a small pause before he took the initiative to start the conversation again, his desire to know more from the figure before him, the loss, the pain "He was shot dead by a crowd of Vongola suit wearing Mafioso" his voice trembling slightly as he clenched his fists, the hands that were dyed red with blood that night.

This time, it was the illusionist who scoffed, not believing the words of the boy in front of him. "You should know as well as I know that Kyoya cannot be captured by such operations, boy, you should well stop lying to me." There was a short minute of silence "plus we all know he's missing." He added as an after note.

There was silence as the boy got up, his face dark, his hands in fists and shaking "I have no idea what my Father saw in you, Rokudo Mukuro" the teenager whispered darkly with disappointment before he strolled out of the room, away from someone he saw as idiotic, from someone he knew did not understand his Father at all.

* * *

_Mukuro watched as Hibari bashfully presented him a Japanese styled breakfast. Elegantly cooked by fine hands, and a scene so rarely seen; Hibari up and about early in the morning of June 9__th__, cooking for a specific person. Smiling cheerfully, Mukuro stared in awe at the dinner table, filled with many plates of breakfast dishes._

"_Kyoya! You did this all for me!? I'm so happy!" Mukuro cried, hugging the boy from behind._

_It was a reflex, Hibari forced himself to believe as his tonfa came into contact with Mukuro's face, his eyes narrowed, his face dark "You were the one that requested this insane breakfast for your birthday and I was in no position to argue with you." His tonfas raised, ready to strike again, regaining self confidence once more as he landed another hit. _

_It took less than a second for Mukuro to grab Hibari by the arm, pinning him down on the tiled kitchen floor. "Kufufu, if I remember correctly, you were indeed in such a situation back then, were you not?" Mukuro slid a hand under the pink frilly apron, clutching tightly around Hibari's shaft. A gasp was heard before the boy with jet black hair landed a punch with his fist, not his tonfas on Mukuro's face. Rubbing his cheek, Mukuro smirked at Hibari, clearly amused at the rebellious boy. _

_Standing up, Hibari dusted his apron, ridding of the invisible dust, attempting to pull the short apron down, "The situation back then was different, I was tied up and molested" Hibari cleared up on instinct. Sensing an unwanted stare, Hibari looked at Mukuro and raised an eyebrow, deciding to ignore the illusionist, Hibari headed towards the table laid out with so many dishes and started feasting, after all, it was his hard work was it not?_

_He stopped as he whisked around to stare at Mukuro, who had not shifted his gaze from him. Frowning, Hibari stood up and walked boldly towards the fussy pineapple head. "You do realize I'm never going to do this again, right?" Hibari stated clearly, referring to what he was wearing; nothing but the ridiculously short pink frilly apron._

"_We'll see, Kyoya" smirked Mukuro_

_Hesitating a little, Kyoya placed his hands on Mukuro's shoulders, tipi toeing, he pressed his lips softly against the other. It was sudden when he felt Mukuro's hand holding his head, pressing his lips harder into his, the tongue easily invading Hibari's shocked mouth as he felt a cold hand groping his back side. Hibari immediately bit down on the unsuspecting tongue, breaking off. Mukuro licked his lips with his bitten tongue, strutting happily towards breakfast, leaving Hibari flabbergasted at Mukuro's actions._

* * *

Mukuro shook his head, ridding himself of the memory in which he had spent his birthday with someone for the very first time. Now was not the time. Clutching his trident tightly, the Mist Guardian got off the bed, leaving a scent of lotuses behind as he hastily chased after the boy, his face no longer bearing a smirk.

He despised it with a passion, the feeling inside him now, and rarely does he feel this sinful emotion; guilt. Rokudo Mukuro does not feel guilt, after all, he does almost everything perfectly, and if not, in the end he will. Yet the nagging guilt weighing him down begs to differ, its opinion highly cynical towards the illusionist's own beliefs. Discarding this cynical and petty emotion, for the time being, Mukuro aims to find the boy before he drowns in his own nagging guilt.

The sun has set, the night sky covering the sky, the moon shines brightly through the clouds, the roads are wet and slippery from the rain just a while ago, the street lights flicker, and the sounds of insect fill the silent night.

Running, careful not to slip, Mukuro jumps from behind, landing in front of the not so pleased teenager, the son of Hibari Mukuro. His smirk situated itself carefully on his face; Mukuro whipped his trident, staring straight at familiar blue hazy eyes.

A light breeze blew past, carrying the sakura petals towards the pair, its scent enveloping the two, and the clouds drifted by, illuminating the shine of the moon, hiding the stars, covering the night sky.

"You're in denial, aren't you?"

* * *

Tsuna opened the door home, the bright light greeting him cheerfully as his son popped out from the lounge room, smiling cheerfully, "It's curry tonight, right Dad!?" hope gleaming clearly in his round amber eyes, his fingers unconsciously pointing towards the shopping bag.

Chuckling at his child's immaturity, Tsuna answered, his voice just as light-hearted as his son's tone "Why, of course, you ordered curry, did you not?"

Smiling widely, the teenage boy ran and hugged his Dad tightly, thanking him over and over again.

"So" Tsuna began as he headed for the kitchen "where's your Papa?" questioned the Vongola boss as he took the groceries from the bag and placed them gently on the counter, ready to dice up to cook instant curry. Tsuna's son hopped onto one of the stools, swinging his legs widely, he answered, his voice void of any suspicions

"I saw him chasing a boy, do you know what he's doing, Dad?"

It was the pause in Tsuna's movements that implanted the doubt in his son's thoughts, he asked, wanting to know a bit more.

"Dad?"

Regaining his composure, Tsuna smiled brightly at his son "It's nothing son, he's just chasing his past."


	5. Emotions are Unchangeable

Title: Let Me Leave Three Words Behind

Rating: M

Warnings: OC included, Character death, 6918, 6927, Mpreg

Note: Ren Lotus Mukuro's signature flower. Oh, and I'm assuming Hibird is a 'he'

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

05: Emotions are Unchangeable

_Hibari watched as the trees budded green, he watched as the petals fell, slowly, one by one. He watched the reflection of his heart as he sat there, on the window sill, looking out with pitiful eyes. The sun was glaring, the sky was clear, the scent of an approaching summer. Turning around at the sound of an opening door, he elegantly got off the window sill, holding his hands out towards his son. A loving smile he'd only show his son graced his beautiful features, his thin arms, wrapping themselves tightly around his boy, pressing his pale and soft lips against his son's forehead, a soft whisper "Good Morning"_

_The young child turned his head towards the untouched bed "You're not sleeping on the bed anymore?" his voice childish, questioned with curiosity_

_Answering the same question every morning, Hibari smiled, his reply was not needed, his boy knew the answer anyway._

_Giggling, the young boy smiled brightly, lighting up the Cloud Guardian's heart, "Father, when is Papa coming home?" his voice innocent, his heart pure, not knowing how cruel the world really can be. Hibari Kyoya will shield him from this cruelty, at least, for the time being. This child needs a normal childhood, at least, a glimpse of it, a taste of childhood before it all disappears. _

_Gripping tightly, Hibari sat down on the carpeted floor, his eyes closed, as his child snuggled in closer. "Soon, my boy" replied the Father as he tousled his son's hair._

_Disappointed, the son frowned, "Ehh But you said that yesterday, and the day before that, and the months before that too!" his whining tone bringing out a slight chuckle from the bearer of the cloud ring._

_Leaning in closer, Hibari stared into his son's naive eyes, his voice hoarse as he spoke "We've nearly waited for a year, a little more won't hurt"_

_Getting up, the pair walked, hand in hand towards the bathroom, the son never stopped watching his Father's tired eyes, he saw his Father's heart crack, he saw the jigsaw puzzle his Father was like, scrambled, lost. The hasty scramble of Mah-Jong echoing softly past the broken shards. _

* * *

"You're in denial, aren't you?"

The young boy's tone was grim, laced with hatred. Mukuro's smirk dropped a little, his struggle to analyse the words of the boy in front of him frustrated him, and it was annoying; a bother to his conscience. His grip on his trident loosened as it slowly faded away as the moon faded from behind the clouds, the stars twinkles glowing dimmer by the second.

Sighing, the young boy seemed to have artlessly ignored the presence of the man in front of him as he kept on walking, not muttering a word, his face showing no emotion, though his clutched fist told the story. It took a while before Mukuro could register the thought properly, that he was letting his prey walk away because he was thinking too deeply into his words.

"Aren't you the one in denial, Ren?"

It was amusing, Rokudo thought as the young boy turned around instantaneously, his voice dark and thick with loath, deadly with poison "Don't call me that!" his eyes narrowed, ignoring the original question asked.

Taking no notice of the teenage boy's disapproval, Mukuro's eyes lit up, proud to have hit a different sensitive spot "Kufufufu, Ren, Ren, Ren, is it not a beautiful name?"

His eyes flashed, his blue hazy eyes dangerously narrowed "Not when it represents such an idiotically naïve man" he turned his head, fed up from talking to Mukuro, his body shivering against the cold breeze, the scent of sakura bringing in bad memories, his Father, the warm blood, the gun shots, the horror, clutching his shoulders, the boy ran, ran away from Rokudo Mukuro, ran away from the scent of sakura, ran away from the soft blowing breeze, ran, he ran across the rain dampened roads.

* * *

Taking a seat on a near by bench, Rokudo Mukuro contemplated, his first meeting with Ren after so many long years. It was strange, his attitude, his behaviour, it was full of malevolence towards him. Questions kept on filling his mind, if what the young boy had said was true, if Kyoya had indeed been shot dead, then why was the young boy not dead? Why had Kyoya let himself be shot dead? Had he been hiding something? Just why had Kyoya allow himself to be followed in the first place? Was he really dead?

Shaking his head once more, the illusionist cursed as he woke from his daze, realising that the boy he was after had just turn tail and ran from him once more.

* * *

"_So, what are you going to name him, Kyoya?"_

_Hibari looked up, at the smiling pineapple, letting go of Mukuro's hand, Hibari held the baby boy in both hands, holding him before him "Is this child going to live?"_

_It was a simple question, but it was not a question Mukuro had especially expected from the man beside him. It was a question that provoked thought, why, why would someone ask such a question after giving birth?_

_Looking up at Mukuro, Hibari waited for an answer, he stared with forlorn eyes, a question he asked on purpose, triggering a switch Mukuro did not know Hibari knew. He watched as Mukuro displayed the confusion inside him, his eyes reflecting what he was thinking, Hibari watched it, as if watching a movie, his eyes lowered, not wanting to see anymore, he teeth gritted as he breathed in deeply, surprising the man beside his bed. "I'm going to take a nap, you can think of the name for the two of u-" he paused, he turned from Mukuro, correcting himself softly "you can think of the name for me"_

_Mukuro looked queerly at Hibari, taking the baby boy with care, gently placing him back in the cot. The Mist Guardian took a seat beside the bed, watching as his partner drifted off to sleep. Amused, Mukuro waited, he waited for Hibari to open his eyes, and when he did, Mukuro smiled and held his palm out. Blushing slightly, Hibari avoided looking at Mukuro as he reached out for the hand, grasping it before closing his eyes again. There was no interchange of words, it was a mutual understanding, an easy and logical theory. Hibari merely adapted to holding Mukuro's hand whilst sleeping, it was that simple._

"_Ren" Mukuro whispered as he held the hand in his palm tighter, 'that way, you won't be alone even when I disappear' his thoughts ran through his head truthfully as he whispered the child's name once more._

* * *

It was late when Mukuro opened the door home. The bright light enveloped him warmly, his worries still lingering in the back of his head as he was brought in by the scent of instant curry.

"Welcome home! We just finished dinner, your share is in the oven" Tsuna cried from inside the kitchen, washing the dishes.

Walking in, Mukuro smiled as he pinched his son's cheek, greeting him with a smile, he took out the instant curry from the oven, "Tsuna," Mukuro started, he wanted to talk to someone about it, and well, since Tsuna's here, why not?

"Yeah? What's wrong?" the mafia boss replied, listening whilst scrubbing dishes, trying to avoid the detergent bubbles from sticking onto his arm.

Sensing that somehow he'd be missing something if he were not listening, the son sat still, waiting for his parent's conversation to go on, listening intently with patience.

Mukuro stopped eating, he looked straight at the bowl, his dinner in front of him "Where's Kyoya?"

The house fell silent, Tsuna stopped scrubbing, the son stopped breathing, knowing better than to ask who this 'Kyoya' was.

A man that has been forgotten for 10 years and counting, it was hard topic to discuss in the house. Tsuna did not know how to answer. Hibari Kyoya, the man that holds the unchangeable emotions of Rokudo Mukuro, no matter how much Mukuro had denied it; it was there, his affection for him. Something of the past, Tsuna learnt, it's hard to change, and in some circumstances, such as the one he's in; unchangeable.

Eyes dropping slightly, Tsuna sighed before raising his eyes hesitantly, looking towards the back of Mukuro. A sense of uncertainty ran through him, Mukuro's back seemed so far away from him, it was as if he was drifting further away, fading back into the past. Returning back to the dishes, Tsuna scrubbed the dinner bowl, his movements filled with doubt, but even so, he answered truthfully "I don't know, I really don't know"

* * *

Stepping into the warm shower, the boy known as Ren scrubbed his mob of jet black hair, rinsing out all the thoughts, rinsing out all his pain, taking a little time to relax, the young teenager lathered up the soap, intending to scrub off all the emotions his encounter with Rokudo Mukuro gave him, rubbing hard to rid of the imaginary blood stain he could remember covering his hands

Despicable. Turning off the tap, the young boy got out of the shower, staring straight at the mirror, hating the pair of eyes that reflected back, staring straight at him. Turning away from the small mirror, he hurriedly put his clothes on, remembering how easily his immune system could be broken. Much like his dead Father.

Falling with a flop, the young teenager allowed himself to be sprawled across his single bed. He stared at Hibird, his Father's favourite companion. "Hibird, do you think Father would scold me for calling Papa an idiotically naïve man?" Ren mumbled, watching as Hibird perched himself on his outstretched arm.

There was no reply.

Blinking, the boy left behind by the Cloud Guardian opened his mouth, asking another question "Why did Papa never come home for Father?"

There was no reply, no sign of recognition.

Closing his eyes, the tired boy asked one last question for the night "Does Papa really not think of us at all?"

There was no reply, no sign of recognition, only the soft breathing of the drained boy.

His mind deep with thought, the young teenager drifted off to sleep, allowing the memories from childhood to haunt him. His usually ordinary day completely off the rack, it disturbed him, he felt like something was going to happen, a change, and that this change has already begun.


	6. Importance of Significance

Title: Let Me Leave Three Words Behind

Rating: M

Warnings: OC included, Character death, 6918, slight 6927, Mpreg

Note: This is more of a 'reason' chapter….I suppose. Hoping you all enjoy this chapter! xD

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

06: Importance of Significance

_The morning sun shone brightly in the sky, the birds were singing quietly, the music played by the creek; nature's tempo, its tempo suiting the man sipping on coffee perfectly. The sounds of ruffling brought the man in the painting of tranquillity to an alert state, his head swivelling almost immediately to the source._

_His eyes softened, though the disappointment was visible._

_"Father" the child began as he walked closer to the man sitting on the porch "I'm sorry I'm not Papa"_

_Hibari Kyoya placed his cup down, gently with grace. He looked at the boy in front of him; a small smile replaced the slight frown "I didn't think it was him. I knew it was you, so don't apologise."_

_The young boy raised an eyebrow slowly, not quite registering why his father was lying so blindly. However, as a young boy, he did nothing but nod, running to his father, embracing him tightly, desperate to not let go. "Don't leave me like Papa did Father"_

"Revenge" Mukuro whispered softly into the night, unable to sleep. Tsuna shifted slightly before he too got up, disturbed by the Mukuro who could not sleep.

"What's keeping you up?" asked the Vongola boss, breaking the still silence.

Going under the covers, Mukuro turned to face Tsuna. His eyes unwavering; frosted over with worry.

_Parental love_

Tsuna too slipped under the covers, watching the man beside him closely, waiting for him to speak, to rid of his worries, even though Tsuna knew knowing would only tear him up even more.

"I saw him today" the Mist Guardian started, his fingers smoothing out the silk covers "You know, before, I, I'd always thought that the kid would want revenge" he paused, as if trying to find the right words. The tenth's expression changed; worried that someone such as Rokudo Mukuro himself could not find the right words to describe something as simple as emotions, which, Tsuna silently corrected himself. Emotions are not simple; they're complex, the roots to someone's heart. Emotions were something he had seen cut, leaving the heart to slowly wilt by itself. Such things, he thought, such things are necessary, but to live without roots is the way to life. Such petty little things, he could not do.

After waiting a while, Tsuna decided to ask his partner himself "Is his revenge bothering you?"

To his surprise, Mukuro averted his eyes, nodding slightly "I thought I knew what he wanted revenge against, but I'm not so sure anymore."

"Against?" prodded Tsuna, wanting to squeeze out more information.

"I had thought, all these years that that kid would come after me, for leaving him to grow up with only one parent." He shifted "and I heard, from people in our Family, not long after I left Kyoya, something happened he suffered a consequential injury and he was forced to leave the Family, and perhaps, perhaps that kid had thought that whatever had happened, the injury he suffered was because of us, the Vongola Family."

Taking time to register the rumour, and possibly the truth, as Hibari Kyoya had indeed 'left' the Family in his own way a few years before he disappeared. Yet he was not killed on the orders of the Tenth, for after all, he was still Tsuna's senior from school; another problem with emotions. Rubbing his temples, Tsuna refused to believe that the Vongola Family would deliberately harm a Guardian, in which Mukuro was implying. And the Cloud Guardian it was that had supposedly suffered an injury from Vongola itself, "absolutely impossible" he whispered as that exact same thought ran through his head.

"Huh?" Mukuro said, referring to what Tsuna had whispered before "What did you say?"

Looking up with guilty eyes, Tsuna smiled sheepishly awkwardly, denying the fact that he had said anything. Changing the topic slightly "So you never went to go see if he was actually injured or not?"

The illusionist sat up, allowing the silk covers to ruffle down, exposing his bare chest. His frown told a great deal to Tsuna, who decided to answer for him "You didn't go see if the rumour was actually true because you have pride, pride that would not let you go see him, after how you left him, for me."

Mukuro tensed, clearly trying not to think of such a memory.

_"What do you mean he's sick?" Mukuro's voice asked, filled with haste, worries._

_The other voice from the phone however was calm and collected. "He just has the cold, and since I don't touch guys, whatever, he'd get better soon" Dr Shamal's voice was heard on the other end of the line. Clearly not interested_

_"He's the Boss of this Mafia Family! At least prescribe some medicine even if you're not going to use those handy medical mosquitos of yours!" Mukuro shouted, his desperateness not only heard in his words, but his body movements, his expression._

_A hoarse laughter was heard from the doctor "You should be worrying about someone else, young man, you do realise it is a season in which he is especially vulnerable, don't you?"_

_Mukuro had no time to question the doctor as the conversation ended with a beep, Dr Shamal had hung up. Infuriated, Mukuro chucked the phone down, his mind dismissing the advice the doctor had told him before he hung up._

_It was sudden, the loud crashing of utensils hitting the wooden floor, followed by a thump, the collapse of a young man. Curious as to what the other man in his house was up to, Mukuro strolled into the kitchen, to find the floor covered with flour, a wide range of vegetables and several utensils._

_"What are you doing?" questioned the illusionist. His voice still enraged from the recently learnt news. _

_Receiving no response from the Cloud Guardian but a blank stare, Mukuro looked away, "I'm going out to visit-"_

_"Already? Can't you stay just for today?" interrupted Hibari, his voice was quiet, yet pleading._

_Mukuro blinked, not knowing what the other was going on about._

_Hibari looked away, his voice softer than before, he whispered "Could you pass me the box of tablets on the bench?" as he stood up from the floor, brushing flour off of himself._

_Recomposing himself, Mukuro grabbed the box, reading the name before throwing it towards the Cloud Guardian. "You have a fever?"_

_Hibari nodded as he carefully took the medicine out "Don't worry, I'll clean up the kitchen"_

_"Alright, well I'm going over to Sawada Tsunayoshi's place, so I won't need dinner tonight"_

_Kyoya's motions stopped, Mukuro remembered, his voice was indifferent when he spoke next "Why?" another one of Kyoya's simple questions that provoked so much in Mukuro himself._

_"Urgent business" the lie came out smoothly_

_Reaching for a cup Hibari responded "I see. Urgent business. Well, be careful…" his voice grew softer as he slanted, slowly slipping against the wall, his sentence unfinished, shrouded by his breathless pants._

_"Kyoya-"_

_"I'm ju-, just, just tired is all" _

_Shrugging Mukuro said nothing as he walked out of the kitchen, dismissing the fact that the man in the kitchen was behaving strangely; openly admitting he was tired it was as if he could see something Mukuro cold not see. Shaking his head to rid of the man's pain-filled face, Mukuro headed out, unknown to him that that would have been the last time he'd ever see Hibari Kyoya._

"You never went back, did you?" Tsuna asked, waking Mukuro from his reminiscence "I was told, that night, May 5th; Children's Day, that kid came home to find his father collapsed on the kitchen floor. Hibari-san was sent to the local hospital that night, in which he was recovering from a fever."

Dr Shamal's warning ran through the head of the Mist Guardian

_"You should be worrying about someone else, young man, you do realise it is a season in which he is especially vulnerable, don't you?"_

"For you never went back, you were telling Hibari-san and his son that you had chosen me over them" Tsuna commented "And that's what you also think that kid is going to take revenge for, am I right?"

Mukuro looked out the window, the moon greeting him with sincerity "I left a message, on his phone." Mukuro stated, clearly wanting to clear up any misunderstanding about him not cutting his ties with the former Cloud Guardian clean enough "I didn't know Kyoya spent his birthday in hospital, but yes, you are right, Sawada Tsunayoshi" there was a gentle pause before Mukuro spoke again "But you know, I think he's seeking revenge for a different reason, that is, if he is really seeking for revenge.

Tsuna rolled onto his back, facing the ceiling, not wanting to hear anymore of Mukuro's theories "Mukuro" he said

"Yeah?"

"Do you love me?"

_Curious with the mess in the kitchen, Ren carefully stepped over the vegetables towards his Father, wanting to know why the kitchen was in such a mess._

_"Father" The young boy whispered as he poked his father with a finger on the shoulder "Father?" he pinched his father on the cheek "Father!" he screamed into Hibari's ear._

_He received no response. Crestfallen, the young child leaned up to place a peck on Hibari's flour covered forehead, attempting to wake him up with a 'good morning' kiss. However, he was shocked to find that his Father was, you could say, burning up. It was then the young child frowned at the irregular breaths._

_"Come on kid, let's take your Father to the hospital"_

_Turning around, Ren looked at the man that had spoken to him. He watched as the man picked his limp Father up with ease._

_"Why does he need to go to the hospital? If Father's sick, can't Dr Shamal cure him?" the young boy asked, confused._

_Dr Shamal looked down at the boy "Sorry kid, I don't bother with guys"_

_"Then Dr Shamal is here because?" Ren asked, wanting to know why this man was suddenly here._

_Dr Shamal looked at the young child, not answering; he turned around and headed out of the house._

_Obviously confused, Ren merely accepted the fact that Dr Shamal had come and trotted after him._

Woken by his hungry stomach, Ren sighed as he got off the bed, draped himself with a blanket as he headed to the kitchen for a midnight snack.

However he turned around and headed back into his room as he came face to face with the kitchen in the still night. It invited too many unwelcome memories. This kitchen, the room he loathed most.

_Hibari woke, not surprised to find himself in a hospital bed. He watched his son sleep, most likely worried about this Father that spends so much time sick in bed to the point in which he was sleeping because the Dream Merchant had forced him to._

_It was a while before Ren woke, rubbing his eyes tiredly, he asked his Father, innocently curious "Father, why wasn't Papa there for you last night?"_

_Reaching to hold his son with his rather weakened arms, Hibari placed a small kiss on his son's forehead "He had an urgent matter to go to"_

_Scrunching his eyebrows, Ren looked up at his father "A matter that's more important than you?"_

_Nodding, Hibari stroked his son's hair "Yes, something much more important than me"_

_Unable to believe that something was more important than his Father, Ren traced over the stitches on his Father's forehead before deciding to let his curiosity slide this time._

Holding his head in his hands, Ren's hands tightened as he pulled on his own hair. "Father knew all along, didn't he?" he asked, to no one in particular, the small chirp from Hibird was his only reply "He knew how insignificant he was, to him."


	7. Love Me Dearly

Title: Let Me Leave Three Words Behind

Rating: M

Warnings: OC included, Character death, 6918, 6927, Mpreg

Note: italics are memories…(should of mentioned this before hand)

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

07: Love Me Dearly

_It was a quick slice, a clean blow. Lowering his weapon, Hibari Kyoya walked away from the pile of defeated Mafioso, grimacing slightly, his eyes showing no signs of hesitation as he raised his tonfa, looking straight at the smirking man before him._

_His chin resting on one of his palms, Rokudo Mukuro's smirk grew broader as he watched Hibari, intently. His fingers drumming lightly on his cheek "That's a no-no, Kyoya, we're a Family now, there's no fighting between Family."_

_Shifting, Hibari's stare deepened, clearly telling the other he did not care about such restrictions as he lifted his weapon slightly higher, his grip holding on strongly._

"_It's been a long ten, fifteen years since we last saw each other, do you suppose this is faith bringing us together?" Mukuro pronounced with passion as he slowly rose from his sitting position._

"_Shut up, I'll bite you to death"_

_Catching his balance as he tripped, Rokudo Mukuro feigned stumbling as he bravely slipped behind Hibari, intending to grab the other from behind but could not as the Cloud Guardian turned around almost instantaneously, going in for a critical blow._

"_Kufufufufu, I like it when you bite me, Kyoya-kun" laughed Mukuro as he took a step forward towards the black haired, placing a gloved hand on the other's shoulder "But I'm sure you like it more when my teeth sink into your shoulder as you're gasping for air" _

_Narrowing his eyes, Hibari ignored the gloved hand as he aimed for the face. It connected slightly, allowing blood to trickle down the illusionist's cheek, but before Mukuro could even have the chance to lick the blood crawling down the corner of his mouth, his opponent had already swung his next move, a gaping slice across the chest._

_It was not surprising as the attempt hit missed, the Mist Guardian gracefully dodging, his smile never leaving his face. His mismatched eyes bore into the other. A hint of playfulness, joy and excitement, it was a dash of ecstasy, adrenaline rushing to the maximum in both Vongola Guardians._

_In the mist of the cloudy atmosphere built by the two as they both came to a halt, Rokudo Mukuro remembered well and clear, the scenario in which he asked a question in which he was totally unsure of the answer for._

"_Kyoya"_

_The Cloud Guardian stood, proud and tall, saying nothing, signalling for Mukuro to go on._

"_Do you love me?_

_Hibari looked at the man curiously before slowly stepping forward, careful to not touch the other man, Hibari leaned in closer before closing off the gap between them quickly, closing his eyes and placing a sloppy kiss on the other's lip and hurriedly separating, walking away without a word._

_A surprised Rokudo Mukuro gently placed a finger on his lips, his smirk broadening even further than before as he watched the other walk away._

* * *

"Do you love me?"

Mukuro looked at Tsuna closely. He stared into the golden amber eyes of the Tenth, looking deep into his soul. Holding Tsuna on the chin with his hand, Rokudo Mukuro leaned in, covering the Vongola's Boss' lips with his very own as he closed his eyes gently, missing the joyful reassurance overtone in Sawada Tsunayoshi's eyes.

* * *

_His hand holding onto the back of the head, his fingers locked between jet black hair, Mukuro held onto Hibari's chin lightly, tilting it to the perfect angle to deliver his kiss. His eyes watching the other's actions, Hibari's tightly closed eyes and the rising blush of embarrassment._

_Their tongues danced synchronised with lust, attraction and bilateral understanding of needs. Smirking into the kiss, Mukuro let go of the other's chin, allowing his other hand to do the positioning as he used his free hand to wrap the other, pulling him in closer to a heavy proximity._

* * *

Mouths opening; tongue met tongue as Tsuna wrapped his arms around the Vongola's Mist Guardian, his eyes shut tightly, enjoying this moment as best as he could. Taking the most from it, his insecurities magically evaporating with his thoughts, Tsuna gripped on tighter, pulling in closer, instinctively.

This terrible sense for comfort, to know, reassurance, the warmth of being embraced, Tsuna needed to know. He carefully re-explored Mukuro's mouth, tracing it along the teeth, the cheeks, just Mukuro.

* * *

_Picking up his phone, Mukuro clicked on the talk button, answering the call from the man he had just dumped. Pressing the phone closely to his ear, he waited intently, knowing Hibari never talked right on the spot, he knew the Cloud Guardian always waited a few moments before speaking on the phone, he always had, perhaps, it was a habit._

"_Forgive me" Hibari's voice came from the other end of the phone_

_There was a slight pause before Mukuro commented "What for? Calling so late at night?"_

_Receiving no answer from the other, Mukuro asked, just for the sake of it "Do you love me?"_

_The answer was not immediate, there was a pause of silence before Hibari spoke into the phone, his voice still quiet with fragility "Sayonara-" the line was cut suddenly, a beep from the phone signalling the end of the call_

_Farewell, goodbye in Japanese. Mukuro's mind ran blank. Unable to register that one word and the unfinished sentence, unable to comprehend why the other had not lashed out on him, why he was still uninjured, why Hibari Kyoya had not come hunt him down. In fact Mukuro wanted to know how it was possible that he had a rather decent conversation with the other, especially concerning what situation they were in. _

"_Sayonara" Mukuro repeated, silently, as if in a trance, fixated with the word._

"_Mukuro? What's wrong?" Tsuna asked, poking Mukuro on the cheek childishly, checking to see if the other was still there._

"_Nothing" he replied, as if he were being ordered to, his voice soft and distant. Somehow, he knew, he just knew that that would have been the last time he's probably hear Kyoya speak to him. His eyes dilated, realising that he was feeling guilty._

_Raising and eyebrow, Tsuna asked, curious "That was Hibari-san right? What did he say?"_

_Mukuro shook his head and looked at the man before him, Vongola the Tenth. "You're ill, you should get some more rest." With that, the conversation was cut off._

* * *

"_Sayonara"_

Tsuna pulled away, out of breath, catching his breath, the Guardian of the Sky looked up, towards the man he was just kissing.

"_Do you love me?"_

His eyes instantly dropped with shock, not willing to watch the other cry. Tsuna's hands gripped into a fist before relaxing again, this time looking up, careful not to display the shock, he leaned in closer, wrapping his warm arms around the other, whispering softly, his tone affectionate and caring "It's okay, don't cry"

"_Sayonara"_

"_Sayonara"_

* * *

He hated with passion, the eyes he bore; the eyes he saw with, the hazy blue eyes. He hated it with an indescribable amount. But, unfortunately, what Ren hated more than his eyes, more than the memories that haunt him each night, threatening to bring him over the edge, the trauma, the pain, he detested his Father's choice. That is, Hibari Kyoya's decision to live his life for a certain person. And no matter how important the child was to such a proud man, his decision to live his life for Rokudo Mukuro's sake could not change. This was increasingly stressed by a group of certain people.

And Ren hated them the most.

The sky was cloudy today, the teenage boy noted. He smiled, a little, allowing his usually tense shoulders to relax, Ren fell back onto his bed, staring out the window, wondering if his Father was watching him, but quickly dismissed the thought, realising that it would not be possible for his Father to watch him, now or forever.

Getting up, the boy attempted to straighten his messy hair a little before heading for school, for an ordinary day, hopefully.

However his hope quickly disappeared as lifted his head towards the direction of the mirror looking straight into a pair of mismatched eyes.

"Rokudo Mukuro"


	8. A Cloudy Day

Title: Let Me Leave Three Words Behind

Rating: M

Warnings: OC included, Character death, 6918, 6927, Mpreg

Note: I really love cloudy days.

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

08: A Cloudy Day

"_Father" Ren said, politely, asking for Hibari's attention. When his Father looked at him, the young child promptly asked "Why does Dr Shamal not visit us anymore?"_

_Smoothing out the young boy's hair, the Cloud Guardian answered with a question of his own "Why would a Doctor visit someone who's not sick?"_

_Looking confused, Ren looked at his Father with puzzled eyes, readjusting his sitting position so that he was sitting directly in front of his Father, the boy asked "If you're not sick then, why are have you stayed in the hospital for so long?"_

_Hibari frowned, his soft smile turning upside down when he whispered softly towards his persistent child "I'm getting discharged tomorrow, am I not?"_

_Nodding slowly, the boy accepted the fact, unwillingly. "What about the stitches" Ren reached for his Father's forehead "and the bags under your eyes" he pulled his hand back to outline where the bags were in proportion to his eyes "plus, Father, you seem paler than usual." He poked his Father on the cheek, grimacing, "are you sure you're not sick?"_

_Sighing, Hibari placed a finger on the row of stitches across his smooth forehead "These stitches do not mean I am sick." He closed his eyes "The bags under my eyes are telling me I'm not getting enough sleep, I'm worrying too much about whether you're sleeping well in this ward or not" It was not as if he were telling a lie, it was part of the truth, he just was not telling his son everything, that is all. Such young children do not need to know the sufferings of their parents. "My skin has always been this pale" he opened his eyes as a knock sounded into the quiet ward._

_Ren looked to the door automatically, wondering who could be coming so early in the morning. His worry, his curiosity disappeared as Ryohei came into the room his face rid of any emotion._

"_You are?" Ren asked, subconsciously noting that the man who just came in was wearing a suit, a sense of superiority fell across the room._

_Ryohei looked at the young child he spoke with and excited tone "That's Muku-" but shut his mouth as his eyes lingered onto Hibari._

"_I'm Ren" Sticking his hand out, Ren introduced himself, briefly, simply._

"_Ryohei" smiled the keen boxer as he shook the young boy's small hand lightly, careful not to crush it. He turned to face the Cloud Guardian, grabbing a nearby chair, the Guardian of the Sun sat next to the bed, looking Hibari into the eyes._

"_I heard you dumped him" Ryohei stated, watching Hibari as his emotions fluctuated; it was as if he was reading a picture book. He was that easy to read when he was unguarded, when he was weak._

"_I did" was the soft reply from the patient in bed, his eyes telling Ryohei a different story, a deeper and more complicated story._

_Scoffing, unbelieving, Ryohei rubbed his hand on his head, as if trying hard to forget that he had ever read Hibari "You love that damn illusionist, don't you?" Ryohei asked, his voice suddenly serious and grave._

"_I don't" Hibari answered, the pressed lips were not gone unnoticed by Ryohei._

_Sighing, Ryohei fixed his tie, commenting without his usual carefree face "You're slipping away without him"_

_Hibari's glare ended the conversation, reminding the Vongola Sun Guardian that there was a child in the room._

_Understanding the deeper meaning behind the glare, Ryohei stood, holding out a palm._

_Emotionless, Hibari turned, reaching under his pillow to grab a small case and an envelope. Putting both into the palm of the other, Hibari watched as Ryohei opened the small case, the shiny Vongola Cloud Ring glimmering under the tiny ray of light seeping through the clouds and into the ward. Closing the box, Ryohei held the envelope, silently asking what it was and who for._

_Hibari pointed to the front of the envelope, where the name of the receiver of the envelope was printed with black ink in Hibari's writing. "Hand it to him when everything's resolved"_

"_Everything?" Ryohei asked, his voice thick with doubt_

"_Concerning me and him"_

_Ryohei, slightly troubled as to how to leave, he decided to leave with three words "Today is cloudy" With that, Ryohei left, holding onto the small jade box with the ring representing the Cloud, the envelope, and the secrets of Hibari Kyoya that would, most likely not be known by any other, but him and Ren, at least, not till the very end._

* * *

"Rokudo Mukuro"

Ren snarled, his eyes narrowed; clearly he did not want to see that man. Mukuro chuckled, his eyes lighting with amusement, showing just how much he was enjoying all this.

"Ren" Mukuro drawled out, slowly as he slowly walked towards the boy watching him through the mirror.

Turning around quickly, Ren grabbed his schoolbag that was placed next to his bed, loosening his tie slightly; he spoke in a rather surprisingly clam and collected tone "I don't want to see something like you" he opened his front door "especially not this early in the morning" and stepped outside, locking the door and cringing as he could see, he could remember how blood red his hands once were.

Reaching into his bag, Ren pulled out an umbrella, it wasn't raining but the sky was cloudy, he didn't particularly want to see the clouds so early in the morning, not when he has school to go to. Not when the clouds reminded him of all the days his Father and he himself had spent waiting. Waiting for what, right now, he was not quite sure.

It was still early, and he had not yet had breakfast. Deciding to stop by a near by lolly store, Ren purchased a lollypop to put in his mouth as he slowly walked to school, certain that the damn illusionist won't be following. Why? Because he had locked the door. However, he stopped, his arm going limp, dropping the umbrella. He hadn't opened the locked door for that man to come in. Cursing, Ren picked up his umbrella, sheltering his already wet form; he sprinted towards the school, hoping to not meet him on the way.

* * *

"_Move"_

_It was a simple word, commanding and terse. The threats bubbling behind the single word, waiting to be released, restricted by the limited patience of the Disciplinary Committee commander._

_Mukuro looked at the shorter boy with a blank stare, brushing Hibari's direct order aside, Mukuro held his hand out further, covering the soaked tonfa wielder with his umbrella. "It's a cloudy day today, so take the umbrella, just in case"_

_Hibari looked at the other with inquisitive eyes, as if he were trying to say 'You came all the way to Namimori to give me an umbrella?' The aloof boy blinked before walking away from what he considered an eyesore._

"_Kyoya!" Mukuro cried, running after him, his umbrella in tow._

_Spontaneously, Hibari turned around, giving Mukuro a fraction of a second to stop, hastily. Hibari looked at the other boy "Don't bother me"_

_Smirking, Mukuro chuckled, his laugh ringing in Hibari's ears._

"_It's not going to rain today"_

_As if the sky was mocking him, rain started pouring, bouncing off the umbrella, shielding the two from the rain._

_Cursing, Hibari grabbed the umbrella offered to him, and by himself, walked off, leaving Mukuro to stand in the rain. Stopping, Hibari stood still, not looking back, waiting for the illusionist to catch up. His method of saying 'Thank-you'._

* * *

Sighing, Tsuna smoothed out his wrinkled cloak, stepping out of the shadows.

"Seems like you're quite hated, Mukuro"

Mukuro said nothing, simply sitting on the kitchen bench. "This place hasn't changed at all, after all these long years." He strolled into the small kitchen, trailing his gloved hand over the bare fridge, void of any notes, magnets. "You know, Tsuna" Mukuro began as he looked at Tsuna "This fridge was once filled with pictures, photos" there was a pause, Tsuna walked over to the illusionist, waiting for him to go on. "And the walls, the walls weren't so plain; they were covered in paintings and photos." Sighing, Mukuro strolled past Tsuna, out of the kitchen and into the dining room "It had a very home like smell"

Turning around, his cloak twirling with its owner's movements, Tsuna smiled. "I'm sure the boy is just going through a phase all boys go through"

Nodding, Mukuro frowned, as if thinking deeply.

Worrying, Tsuna placed a hand on his partner's shoulder "Come on, we should go find the boy, we should at least take Hibari-san's child into our Vongola Family."

"No"

Surprise was clearly displayed in Tsuna's amber eyes "Wh-"

Mukuro walked towards Tsuna, tilting his chin so that Tsuna was looking directly into his eyes, Mukuro leaned in, whispering softly on his lips "I told you before; I'm going to get him to join by myself. Remember?" Letting go, Mukuro strolled to the front door. "Remember to take an umbrella, Tsuna. It's cloudy today.

Smiling sheepishly, Tsuna nodded, wishing Mukuro the best of luck, Mukuro inserted his key into the keyhole, turning it slowly, unlocking the front door locked by Ren.

* * *

Unlocking a drawer, Ryohei took out a well kept envelope. The name Rokudo Mukuro written in cursive, neat writing was printed so carefully, Ryohei traced over the writing with a finger.

"_Hand it to him when everything's resolved"_

"_Everything?" Ryohei asked, his voice thick with doubt_

"_Concerning me and him"_

"Everything" whispered Ryohei, thinking to himself, "it's coming". He looked out the window, a sincere smile on his face "It's a cloudy day today" his smile cracked a little and added as an after note "to the extreme."


	9. Déjà Vu Memories

Title: Let Me Leave Three Words Behind

Rating: M

Warnings: OC included, Character death, 6918, 6927, Mpreg, OOC-ness

Note: Pancakes taste best with maple syrup, though jam is nice too

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

09: Déjà Vu Memories

"_Hey"_

_Mukuro stared at the man beside him, receiving no signs of response_

"_Kyoya?" the illusionist asked, pensive._

"_What is it?" the soft and irritated voice asked_

"_Let's have pancakes for breakfast"_

_Hibari rolled over, ignoring the comment, wanting to go back to sleep._

"_Kyoya-" Mukuro began, but was rudely cut off_

"_Touch me and I'll bite you to death" the voice was slightly muffled as the Cloud Guardian snuggled under the warm covers, yet it was sharp and to the point._

_Mukuro smirked, instead of taking his reaching hands away, he grabbed the covers, pulled it off, challenging the other to a game of wrestling, perhaps._

"_Come on, Kyoya, let's eat pancakes with maple syrup for breakfast" chuckled the man pinning the other as he left petal soft kisses on Hibari's neck._

_Losing all sense of his morals and beliefs, Hibari succumbed to Mukuro's wish, following his rhythm, forgetting his previous threat. It was when he felt a cold finger slip up him that he widened his eyes, pushing the intruding finger away, his previous forcefulness and vigorous tone returning "I'm tired"_

'_Let me sleep, I'm still sore' was what Hibari meant, in other words, Mukuro figured out as reached out for the other man, wanting to continue._

_Frighteningly surprising, Hibari allowed Mukuro to pin him down once more, his eyes staring daggers into the other, his irritated scowl._

"_Maple Syrup Pancakes"_

_Closing his eyes, Hibari nodded, suppressing a tired yawn._

* * *

Gripping his umbrella tightly, Ren cursed as he bit onto his lollypop. He did not whatsoever wish to see such a man, especially the one before him. "Déjà vu" spoke Ren, softly as he remembered being in such a situation just the night before. Slowly, the teenage boy lifted his right arm up, pulling his sleeve down a little, attempting to take a look at his watch as well as keeping his eyes on the illusionist standing before him, an amused smile covering his face.

Frowning, Ren lowered his right arm; he had another hour before school started.

"Oi"

Ren looked queerly at the man calling for his attention. "What?"

"I'm hungry." Stated Mukuro, as if he were expecting Ren to fish breakfast out of his pocket for him.

Scoffing, Ren shifted his bag and moving the lollypop to the other side of his mouth. He began to slowly walk away, towards the right, towards the park, wanting to avoid the man, hoping that Mukuro's hunger will indulge the illusionist so that he could escape, escape from the chance of resurfacing memories.

Too late.

Ren's tummy grumbled. The boy stopped, holding his starving stomach, craving for food. Mukuro laughed, his chuckle light-hearted yet frustratingly irritating, to a certain extent.

"Come, I'll treat you to breakfast, Ren"

Finding no reason, no, finding no damage to accept breakfast from someone kind enough to treat him to, Ren walked back, following the man with rather long hair, and many ear piercings. Perhaps, Ren just never noticed, or intentionally forgot, such a person, his image, his face, only painful enough to remember the personality, and most of all, the name, Rokudo Mukuro.

Finally stopping at a small coffee restaurant, Mukuro noted for the menu, passing it to the teenager he was treating. He himself, placing his menu down, staring out the sky, watching the clouds, allowing the soft breeze to play with his hair.

It took a while for the waitress to return, holding a small notepad. "What would you like this morning?"

"Pancakes please" the two said, synchronized. There was a slight pause as the wind blew by, carrying the autumn leaves by "with maple syrup" said the two once more, in harmony. The waitress left, a small smile on her face.

Mukuro turned his face from the window, grinning ear to ear as he stared at the boy before him. "Seems like we both like pancakes, Ren"

Ren looked up, his face void of any emotion, yet when he opened his mouth, his tone was full with loath, hatred and envy "I'm only here for breakfast."

* * *

_"Father!"_

_Opening his eyes immediately at the cry of his name, Hibari got up, watching Ren run towards him. Hibari stretched his arms out, allowing Ren to jump into his protective arms. "What is it, little one?"_

_Pouting, Ren crossed his arms "I'm not little anymore, I'm growing see?" And to prove his point, the young child stood, stretching his arms above him, wanting to show his father just how tall he was. "See?" he emphasised, tiptoeing._

_Chuckling a little, Hibari pinched his son's cheeks playfully before wrapping his arms around him, affectionately, placing a soft kiss on his son's forehead "I see, I see, so what brings you here so early in the morning, Ren?"_

_Ren smiled, broadly, his eyes lighting up "Papa told me last night, Father used to make alota pancakes for breakfast!"_

_"Pancakes?" Hibari asked, leaning back into the frame of his bed, yawning._

_"with maple syrup" Ren added quickly, as if he had forgotten to add it in before. Curious with his Father's lack of reply, Ren wriggled out of Hibari's arms, jumping onto his Papa, pinching Mukuro's cheeks without hesitation "Papa! Papa! Wake up!" Mukuro stirred, obviously uncomfortable with his son pinching his cheeks, yelling into his ear._

_"Ren, my little angel, what is it?" Mukuro asked, reaching up to peck his son on his forehead._

_Once more, Ren pouted at the word 'little' as well as the word 'angel', but decided to let it slide, he had more important matters to attend to. Waiting for his Father to finish giving his daily good morning kiss to Mukuro on the forehead, Ren got off his Papa, before roughly yanking his Papa's hair._ _"Papa!" Ren cried, wanting his attention. "Tell Father that you always ate his pancakes for breakfast!" there was a small pause before he quickly stammered on "and that I want to have pancakes for breakfast too!" it seemed to be a habit by now as Ren hastily added "with maple syrup"_

_Mukuro laughs as he pulls a sleepy Hibari into a tight embrace "No, Kyoya's cooking is all mine" watching as Ren pouts in fury, yet knowing his Papa was only joking, Ren's knowing bright smile saying it all, that he too, understood, to an extent._

* * *

Mukuro ate, slowly, savouring the taste of syrup and pancake, the ideal breakfast, he kept watching, the people outside. He watched as Gokudera hurried by, completely blinded by something so important that the silver haired man did not notice the Mist Guardian.

It was a little later in which Mukuro saw Lambo run past with I-Pin. _Strange_. He thought, his worries only growing deeper as Chrome and Yamamoto passed by, both as if they were in a big hurry.

Placing his knife and fork down, Mukuro stood up, worry in his head.

"You done?" Ren asked, just curious as he stared at the plate still filled with quite a bit of pancakes and syrup.

"There's something wrong" Mukuro contemplated. Gokudera, Lambo, I-Pin, Chrome and Yamamoto.

"What?" Ren asked. Completely oblivious to the identity of the people who had ran past.

It was when Ryohei ran past with Dr Shamal at tow that something clicked in Mukuro's head. _Tsuna._

Recognising the faces of Ryohei and Dr Shamal, Ren too stood up, he wanted some unanswered questions answered, yet he could not, not today, he had school to attend to soon. He'd been waiting for so long, he could probably wait for another chance. Plus the two had most likely ran to the ends of earth by now.

"Tsuna" Mukuro whispered, imaginary scenes of his partner in trouble, hurt and sick surfaced in his head. "He's in trouble. He has to be, everyone was running there!"

With that, Mukuro paid hurriedly at the counter, ready to leave the shop. However, the sudden hand holding his wrist stopped his movements.

"Ren?" his tone clearly in a hurry, desperate.

Ren looked down, not wanting to look at the Mist Guardian's face "No one rang you, right? So the Vongola Boss can't be in trouble."

Raising an eyebrow, Mukuro shook the hand off, sprinting out of the restaurant, only to have his wrist get caught again as Ren followed after him, this time, the grip tighter. "Are you so worried about this 'Tsuna'?" Ren's head seemed much lower than before, his jet black bangs hanging over his eyes, covering them.

Seemingly losing his patience, Mukuro shook the hand off harder "Of course I am!" running off in the same direction as the others, leaving Ren to stand by himself in the middle of the street.

* * *

_Curious with the mess in the kitchen, Ren carefully stepped over the vegetables towards his Father, wanting to know why the kitchen was in such a mess._

_"Father" The young boy whispered as he poked his father with a finger on the shoulder "Father?" he pinched his father on the cheek "Father!" he screamed into Hibari's ear._

_He received no response. Crestfallen, the young child leaned up to place a peck on Hibari's flour covered forehead, attempting to wake him up with a 'good morning' kiss. However, he was shocked to find that his Father was, you could say, burning up. It was then the young child frowned at the irregular breaths._

* * *

_It was a while before Ren woke, rubbing his eyes tiredly, he asked his Father, innocently curious "Father, why wasn't Papa there for you last night?"_

_Reaching to hold his son with his rather weakened arms, Hibari placed a small kiss on his son's forehead "He had an urgent matter to go to"_

_Scrunching his eyebrows, Ren looked up at his father "A matter that's more important than you?"_

_Nodding, Hibari stroked his son's hair "Yes, something much more important than me"_

_Unable to believe that something was more important than his Father, Ren traced over the stitches on his Father's forehead before deciding to let his curiosity slide this time._

* * *

The teenage boy clenched his fists and looked up at the sky, at the clouds, whispering softly as the wind slowly picked up his soft black hair, ruffling it, carrying his words; "It must be different if it's someone you love." Soft tears slowly found their way welling in Ren's eyes. "Father" a tender, anguished whisper.

"Ren?"

Surprised, Ren wipes his eyes as he turns around, towards the voice calling him.

Ren watches carefully as a man walks proudly towards him. Narrowing his hazy blue eyes, the child of Hibari pulls out a lollypop; he was absolutely not in the mood to deal with strangers. He had about another 20 minutes before school started, and it was just round the corner, he could probably just say that he was running late to school as an excuse to escape from the stranger before him. However, the polite comment made by the man before him changed Ren's decision, completely. He would not run away, no, not this time; even if school started. There was something he had to do with the man before him. Something important.

The man smiled warmly, his brown hair swaying gently against the wind, his piercing amber eyes looks straight at the boy, as if he could read the young teenager word for word, emotion by emotion. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ren. I'm the Tenth Vongola Boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi"


	10. Bitter Apologetic Forgiveness

Title: Let Me Leave Three Words Behind

Rating: M

Warnings: OC included, Character death, 6918, 6927, Mpreg, OOC-ness

Note: Ah I really wanna go eat crepes! TT A lollypop doesn't sound bad either. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

10: Bitter Apologetic Forgiveness

"_Father" Ren whispered as he poked his father on the arm._

_Turning his head away from the window, Hibari asked his son gently "What is it?"_

_Hopping onto the sofa his father was sitting on, Ren's eyes sparkled "I want to go to the park!"_

_Gracefully standing up, holding his son's hand, Hibari spoke with love "Do you want crepes?" knowing how much Ren adored desserts._

_Nodding, the father and child walked out of the house, silently, towards the park._

"_Hey, Father" Ren suddenly asked_

_Looking at his son, Hibari noted for his adorable son to continue_

"_I heard, from Dr Shamal, the last time he came around that you were a Universal Donor."_

_Hibari nodded, not quite sure how his son heard._

"_Universal Donor, what's that, Father?"_

* * *

"Sawada…Tsunayoshi?" Ren slowly stated, as if the name was taboo. Close anyway. Taking the lollypop out of his mouth, the young teenager narrowed his eyes, immediately suspicious of the man before him. "What do you want?"

Slightly taken aback by the frightening nature of such a young boy, Tsuna's eyes widened a little before sticking his hand out "It's nice to meet you" his eyes smiling.

Saying nothing, nor moving, Ren merely stared at the Vongola Boss.

It was a little later in which Tsuna took his hand back, realising that the child before him was in a foul mood and did not wish to cooperate. Much like Hibari-san when he was in his teenage years.

"Ren," Tsuna began, his eyes never leaving the face of said teenager "Why won't you join us?" A simple question that's to the point.

Ren scoffed, silently thinking _Not him too_. Putting his lollypop back into his mouth, his eyes not as narrowed and slit like cat eyes, Ren looked away, at the clouds before back at the Guardian of the Sky. "Why do you want me to join so badly?"

There was a silent and uncomfortable pause as a pair of eyes watched another pair of eyes. Tsuna was thinking, he did not know how to answer this question, especially to someone such as Ren. Dumbfounded that he could not put his thoughts and emotions into simple explanatory words, Tsuna frowned.

"You're forgiven" Ren said, calmly.

"What?" Tsuna asked, his eyes widening slightly with confusion, obviously puzzled with how the conversation had trailed to forgiveness.

"You're forgiven" repeated the rather impatient child.

Another hesitative decision, Tsuna asked, wearily "What for?" his tone indicating that he did not believe that he needed to be forgiven by such a child, especially when this was only their first meeting. It was not like Tsuna had done a lot of terrible things, no he hasn't.

Sort of half-knowing what Ren was hinting at, Tsuna asked, he wanted a confirmation, and the best candidate to get the confirmation from was none other than Hibari's very own treasure, his child. "Is this about Mukuro and Hibari-san?"

Ren sighed, taking a seat on a nearby bench, checking his watch. "Father once said, when I meet you, and if there's nothing to say, I was to tell you that you're forgiven."

Tsuna nodded, taking a spot next to the rather young boy.

Twirling his strawberry and cream flavoured lollypop in his mouth, Ren kept on talking "He said it's a part of my job to tell you, that you're forgiven, for what, I'm sure you know what it is too. For that part in your heart" Ren takes a finger and points to his chest and draws a circle "the heart that holds your conscience, guilt, perhaps, he said, that you would have felt guilty for knowing that Mukuro had left him for you." Ren stretched back, relaxing his limbs "But, Father said, it's not your fault, so you're forgiven."

Popping his lollypop from his mouth, Ren takes a look at Sawada Tsunayoshi, his hair hiding his eyes, his head nodding softly, his hands crumpled in fists, the knuckles showing under the pale skin; obviously knowing what Ren had said was really what he had thought of before.

"You have pale skin" Ren commented _Father had pale skin too…_

Tsuna looked up, query with the sudden comment. "Wha-?"

Jumping from the bench, Ren stood up, alarm on his face "Ah! Before I really do forget!" he said, holding his head, and in his case, just this time, he just does not want to remember, just not the blood, memories of Father's blood.

* * *

_Narrowing his eyes further, the Cloud Guardian turned around, facing the boy that bore the same silky black hair. Embracing him fragilely as though he were to break, Hibari Kyoya spoke softly into his ear, his voice projecting the pain and sadness he was holding onto. "Look after Hibird for me" His arms tightened as he continued "If he asks, tell him I'm sorry, for everything."_

_Not knowing what was happening or going to happen, the young boy nodded, holding tightly onto his father's shirt for he felt like he'd never have another chance to do so._

* * *

"Father also said, Sorry, for everything" whispered Ren, trembling as he stared at his palms, eyes widened.

"Everything?" Tsuna whispered in a daze as he watched the son of Hibari cradle his head in pain, obviously wanting to forget that certain part of his memories.

* * *

"_Everything?" Ryohei asked, his voice thick with doubt_

"_Concerning me and him"_

* * *

"Relationship" mumbled Ren as he brought himself back to composure, taking another quick glance at his watch, "Please, please" Ren begged "forgive my Father!" his lollypop dropping from his mouth, tears streaming unwilling down his face, in-synch with his heart, his thoughts and his memories.

"Forgive Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked, his face showing disbelief, and somewhat a little relieved, for being forgiven or for being asked for forgiveness, Ren could not see, his eyes were blurred with tears, his knowledge and understanding of his Father. His pain. He understood it all, he just could not feel it; the pain his Father bore.

Kneeling down, the Tenth placed his hands on the child's shoulders, an attempt to stop him from crying, an attempt to encourage Ren to speak to him, to answer Tsuna's rather desperate answers.

Holding onto Tsuna for support, Ren was kneeling as he hung his head down, crying silently. Somehow, the young teenager just knew, he just knew that he would probably not make it to school today.

* * *

Cursing softly, Mukuro ran out of the house he shared with Tsuna, unable to find him anywhere, Mukuro hastily pulled out his cell phone, frowned as he noticed that his phone was as good as dead, out of batteries. Shoving it back into his pocket, Mukuro came to a halt on the street next to his. "What the?"

"Mukuro?" Yamamoto asked, astonished

"Aren't you suppose to be running an errand for the tenth?" scoffed Gokudera, clearly unimpressed that he had to see the cursed illusionist so early into the day.

"Where's Tsuna?" Mukuro asked, alarmed with worry and confusion.

"Oi, oi, calm down to the EXTREME man!" Ryohei laughed, slapping Mukuro on the back.

Turning around, Mukuro looked at Chrome "Chrome darling" Mukuro ordered

Answering with unblinking eyes "Yes, Mukuro-sama?" Chrome took a step forward, ready to obey the person who once saved her 'pitiful' life.

"Tsuna-" Mukuro heaved as he felt a familiar weight clamping onto his back.

Gritting his teeth, Mukuro pushed Lambo off his back, "LAMBO!" the holder of the Mist Ring threatened.

"Oi! You!" Lambo pointed towards a clearly infuriated Mukuro "Where's the lollypop you promised me!?"

Pinching Lambo on the cheeks, Mukuro gritted his teeth, hissing "When did I PROMISE you ANYTHING?" unaware of the crowd of people backing away from Lambo and him. However he stopped as he realised that he had more important matters to address, he threw Lambo aside, though it was rather hard, as he had grown up to be quite the tall man.

Ignoring the cries of Lambo and suppressing the popping vein on his forehead, Mukuro forced a 'gentle' smile on his face, "Chrome darling"

"Mukuro-sama?"

"Where's Tsuna?" _And why the hell are you all gathered in ONE SPOT!?_

Chrome stayed silent as Yamamoto tried to explain, without really telling lies, but not the whole truth either. "Tsuna is out, on business"

Shifting, Mukuro did not buy Yamamoto's lousy explanation, so he decided to ask, in another way. "Then what are you all doing here?" a direct command, demanding for reasonable answers.

Clapping her hands together, I-pin smiled shyly "We're here on a-"

"DIVERSION!" shouted Lambo, bursting with happiness that he could actually answer a question. However his happiness did not last long as I-Pin and Gokudera simultaneously hit Lambo on the head, furious.

Raising an eyebrow, Mukuro's eyes narrowed "from Ren?" realisation slowly sinking in, cursing his outstanding understanding of Tsuna, Mukuro believed that it might have been better if he had not said immediately that Tsuna was on business, with Ren, for he really did not enjoy being pinned down by his fellow companions as he felt his body go numb, and he disliked the taste of dirt in his mouth even more so. "Shamal" Mukuro managed to gritted out

Laughing, Shamal apologised without sincerity "Sorry man, but we just gotta immobilise you for a while" as he closed his closed his pack of pills, owing up to his title, 'Trident Shamal'

* * *

"_Universal Donor, what's that, Father?"_

"_There really is no real Universal Donor. Just a belief is all."_

"_Belief?"_

"_Experimental, I suppose could also work as a proactive adjective"_

"_Really?"_

_Ren watched as his Father nodded, sitting peacefully on the park bench, watching Ren attempt to reach the sky, swinging as high as he could. Just wondering out of curiosity, Ren turned his head around, so that he was facing the sky, and not his Father. "Father, does that mean I am one too?"_

_Hibari watched his son carefully, choosing his words wisely "You're not."_


	11. Mukuro, Ryohei, Shamal

Title: Let Me Leave Three Words Behind

Rating: M

Warnings: OC included, Character death, 6918, 6927, Mpreg, OOC-ness

Note: The sun rises early. Really, it does and mosquitos? I swear, I really hate them. Ah A little longer than what I'd expected...

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

11: Mukuro, Ryohei, Shamal

_Greeting the morning sun with a sleepy yawn, Hibari Kyoya got off the bed elegantly, pulling the thin crimson blanket with him, leaving the nude man behind as he wrapped the blanket around him like a big coat, sluggishly walking out of the room._

_Mukuro woke, to find himself alone and blanketless; squinting, Mukuro read the red flashing digits on his alarm clock '07:02' the illusionist's light-hearted chuckle filled the room for a while before he too, got out of bed, not giving the missing blanket a second thought, for he knew that the person missing so early from bed was most likely with the missing blood red blanket._

_Opening the door to the bathroom, Mukuro found it empty, he frowned, noting the time, the illusionist found it hard for his partner to have woken much earlier than seven, it would be accurate to say it was near impossible for Hibari Kyoya to wake at seven at all, but it wasn't impossible._

_Scowling darkly, Mukuro left his bedroom, heading out to the living room "Kyoya?" he cried, tired and rather annoyed._

"_Kyoya?" Mukuro shouted louder, popping his head into the kitchen, half expecting the person he was searching for to be up and about, cooking breakfast, or something along those lines, however, the kitchen was empty. Mukuro slapped himself as his thoughts took a U-turn, thinking of things he should not be thinking of in such broad daylight. Though the house was still dark._

_Hearing the silent squeak of a closing door, Mukuro raised an eyebrow, and looked down the corridor, to the front door, and bingo, the said Cloud Guardian was locking the door, the thin blanket still draped over him._

"_Kyoya?" Mukuro asked, questioningly, and softer, this time._

_As if alarmed, Hibari turned his head quickly, holding onto the blanket, as if the thin sheet was hiding him._

"_What are you doing up so early? Aren't you tired?" Mukuro walked towards the man with the messy black hair, his arms open, as if he were waiting for the tonfa wielding Mafioso to jump into and snuggle into his arms. But that wasn't possible, so instead, Mukuro placed his arms around the slightly shivering boy, pecking him on the forehead "Good Morning"_

_It was sudden when Mukuro suddenly yanked the blanket from Hibari, smirking, knowing how easily he could drop his partner's guard. But Hibari's reflexes were fast, in a split second, he had grabbed the end of the blanket, wrapping it around him once more, this time more wary of Mukuro._

"_You can't hide it Kyoya, I saw it, and even if I hadn't saw it then, I would've tonight" Mukuro pushed Hibari against the door, cornering him as he pinned him gently, his left hand holding tightly onto Hibari's right hand. Elegantly, Mukuro slid his right hand under the fabric in between the two, he was careful not to touch anywhere unnecessary as he slid his fingers down Hibari's forearm. Taking his right hand back out, it was covered in blood, Mukuro licked the blood off of his index finger. "Another one today" the illusionist stated, watching Hibari closely "Where are you getting these wounds from, Kyoya?" _

_Pulling the fingers on Mukuro's left hand to his lips, Hibari softly kissed each finger before letting the hand go, Hibari did not make eye contact as he strolled away, clutching the crimson blanket tightly, still attempting to hide the wound._

_The sun glimmered in softly into the house, the curtains were not drawn._

_Mukuro did nothing but watched as Kyoya most likely headed towards the bathroom. However, his confusion and irritation was vented through his actions as he slammed his left palm against the wall, squashing a mosquito dead._

* * *

Tsuna listened, to the pleas of the boy he was embracing, the tear-filled tone, the desperate need of forgiveness, Tsuna knew what it felt like, and so he nodded into the boy's head, he himself whispering "I do, I forgive Hibari-san" the tears flowing freely as the words came out, somehow acknowledging that Hibari-san needed Tsuna's forgiveness as much as he himself needed Hibari-san's forgiveness. And even though the words 'I forgive you' did not come directly out of Hibari-san's mouth, the pleasure in knowing that there were no grudges held relieved Tsuna more than anything, his tears of joy, and perhaps, the sad story that enveloped Hibari so. Tsuna grasped tighter and the young teenager trembled even more.

Allowing his tears to represent his knowledge and understanding of his beloved Father; Hibari Kyoya, of his Papa, the person his Father devoted himself to; Rokudo Mukuro and the man holding him now; Sawada Tsunayoshi, Ren kept on asking for his Father's forgiveness, not stoping even when Tsuna himself had nodded, whispering his forgiveness. Ren could not look up into the face of the Vongola Tenth, he knew the other must've been crying, but he did not want to see the tears streaming down the cheeks of Sawada Tsunayoshi's face.

Slowly, Tsuna regained his composure, smiling lovingly, he attempted to straighten Ren's hair, "It's okay, it's okay" he whispered, over and over, ignoring the staring pedestrians.

It took a while before Ren's tears finally came to a halt, his tight grasp on Tsuna's shirt loosening, Ren apologised softly for wetting his clothing with sincerity, though he was not at all ashamed.

Giving in to his curiosity, Tsuna could find himself no longer hold back his desperateness, he had to ask, even though Ren was in such a weak and vulnerable state, but perhaps, that this was the best time to ask, Tsuna did not really know, he just found himself opening his mouth and asking, suddenly, without warning whatsoever. "Why did Hibari-san not come see Mukuro, in all these years?"

Ren was no stupid, he was quick-witted, even in such a state, he recognised the message behind Sawada Tsunayoshi's question 'Was Hibari-san's love for Mukuro so shallow that he didn't even come check up on Mukuro?' and the deeper meaning behind the message 'Was I forced to wait so long for a love, a relationship between Mukuro and Hibari-san that was so easily dismissed, so easily broken?' and so Ren slowly pushed himself away from the man asking the question, knowing that even if he lied, he would not be able to bear the guilt of telling such a fib under this situation, but on the other hand, Ren though it'd be best if it were not known at all, his Father's feelings, but instead was left for the people that were around him to guess.

Realisation clicked in Ren's head soon after he realised just how much Tsuna's question told him "You, you can't forgive Father, can you?" Ren asked, shaking, tears starting to stream down his face again, it wasn't like he could help it, because in the very end, his Father still could not be forgiven, for such a matter.

"Even if Father loved that damn illusionist more than you, even if Father loved him less than you, even if Father never loved him at all, no matter what emotions Father held for him, you can't forgive Father, can you?" There was an awkward pause as Ren sobbed "Even if you're nodding and you're saying that you can forgive him, you can't because your heart won't let you, why? Why?"

Ren covered his face with his thin pale hands. He was not only covering because he was attempting to hide his tears of shock and understanding, he did not want to see the man before him cry even though Ren knew well that the Vongola Tenth was most likely crying out tears of guilt, insecurity and hate, hate for how he himself was thinking, loathing the Cloud Guardian for taking his time with the person he loved. Yet, Ren knew, he knew that the man before him was sincere to a point, and that he too, must've been crying for his Father, at least, he was hoping.

"Why did you have to ask why Father did not go see that damn illusionist!? Why!?" shouted the distraught child, wanting answers, though his crystal tears proved just how much he understood the unsaid answers. He knew the answer, but that did not stop him from asking. No it did not, just like how Tsuna's curiosity provoked Tsuna into asking

* * *

Shamal took out a smoke, he was anxious, worried. He was sweating, and this did not go unnoticed by Mukuro, whom was obediently lying on the floor, Lambo sitting on top of him, as if he were a bench.

Mukuro scowled, he really, desperately wanted to go see Tsuna and Ren, for he too was worried, perhaps he was stressing out more than Shamal was, and Shamal truly knew a lot between Kyoya and Ren…but obviously not enough, otherwise he wouldn't even be here, not that Mukuro had any right to think that.

Tightening his hands into a fist, Mukuro frowned deeper, he was almost sure that Ren would have negative feelings towards Tsuna, Mukuro knows that Tsuna is able to protect himself, but what he is worried about, is not Tsuna, no not Tsuna at all, it was the child, the weak child that resembled his Father so much. Ren. That young boy probably would not be able to think straight when he meets Tsuna, after all, Tsuna does in a sense represent everything Ren does not have. And it would not be right if Ren is overwhelmed…He's got to get to them before they say anything unnecessary.

Mukuro feels the guilt in him. And even though he probably knew less than what Shamal knew, it was all okay. He won't be deceived again.

Mukuro pursed his lips, closing his eyes, calculating, thinking of a way for Shamal to let him go, there was only one way. Just one. And that'll be through using Ryohei's knowledge as well. What suppressed Ryohei here instead of over at the scenario with Tsuna and Ren, Mukuro could not think of. But he had to be the key. He was hoping.

It wasn't Shamal, it wasn't himself, it was Ryohei.

"Oi, Shamal."

Shamal looked at Mukuro with dislike, blowing out the inhaled smoke from the cigarette "What? Did you see a pretty lady I missed?"

Mukuro chuckled "Kufufu Is that even possible?"

"Probably not" yawned Lambo as he shifted his position a little, knowing well that no pretty lady can escape the eyes of 'Trident Shamal'.

"Oi, don't move!" growled Mukuro, uncomfortable with the idea of Lambo shifting his backside, but he turned his attention to Shamal straight afterwards "Shamal, are you just going to ignore what's happening now?"

Dr Shamal did not move, he just sat and looked at Mukuro "So what if I am?"

"He's Kyoya's son! You should know how fragile he is!" exclaimed Mukuro, his tone calm and serious.

Yamamoto, Gokudera and Chrome came running by, curious with Mukuro's rather calm outburst.

"I'd be lying if I said I did not care at all, but I am a liar, so I will say 'I DO NOT CARE' and plus, this is what the Boss wanted, wasn't it, for you to stay here quietly and not interrupt, in fact, he didn't even want you to know, he was going to see that man's child"

"Boss?" Mukuro whispered with frustration "Tsuna is not your boss, hell, I don't even know if you're really part of the Vongola!"

Shamal narrowed his eyes "And if you knew?" his voice dangerous.

Ryohei found this the perfect time to cut in. "Dr Shamal, if you're that worried about the kid" Ryohei points to Shamal's tapping feet "Go check it out, I'm sure if it were you, he'd be fine. We can look after Mukuro-"

"Ryohei" Mukuro's voice interrupted

The Sun Guardian turned around, facing the illusionist on the ground

Mukuro smirked. He knew Ryohei had been the one to go pick up Kyoya's ring, and that is why it should be Ryohei, that knew the most about the Hibari Kyoya before he disappeared from the Vongola. Ryohei is after all, a very intelligent man, if he wants to be.

"Are you not worried too, over Kyoya's child?" Mukuro's eyes were beaming with a shine so peculiar, it fixed Ryohei into a trance. It was as if Mukuro was implying that Ryohei knew as much as Mukuro knew that the outcome of Tsuna and Ren's independent meeting would not be the least positive. They'd be broken hearts.


	12. But Please Don't

Title: Let Me Leave Three Words Behind

Rating: M

Warnings: OC included, Character death, 6918, 6927, Mpreg, OOC-ness

Note: From the SHS + FoSu subs for ep24 of KHR! I took a line "But please don't get between me and Vongola" and added a 'the' in between 'and' and 'Vongola'. Yup, rewrote a little bit of that little scene…/points down/ Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

12: But Please Don't

_Painfully, Hibari picks up his tonfa with his right hand, his back turned from the illusionist; he asks "Have you prepared yourself?"_

_Mukuro turns around to face the wounded student and makes a comment, as if he was mocking the other yet acknowledging his persistency at the same time "You're very scary."_

_There was a slight pause before Mukuro continued, still holding his trident. "But please don't get between me and the Vongola" He turns his head around, as if watching Hibari was not even worth looking at "Besides, you can barely stand right now. I've broken many of your bones, after all." _

* * *

Ryohei looked at Mukuro with a flat expression. Finding no reason to not speak the truth he spoke, smiling broadly "No I'm not. Tsuna's just cleaning up on what you couldn't do, which is making Re – your kid, join the Family."

Shamal stopped smoking and Mukuro let his forehead drop to the ground, eliminating all eye contact with the lawn head.

"Hey, what's wrong? It's not like the two of them are going to have some emotional talk or anything, really." Ryohei exclaimed, rubbing his head, he laughed.

Mukuro raised his head, his eye twitching, obviously infuriated at the feeling of as if he had been duped all along. "If it's only so, why are you all going to such lengths to keep me here?"

Interested, Shamal looked at everyone for an answer as well.

The answer was silence, but they all knew it, _because it was an order from Tsuna, Vongola Decimo._

"Shamal" Mukuro stated "you should know" his tone clearly disheartened that he had placed to much trust into Ryohei knowing that there was only one way to avoid the heart broken outcome, providing it hasn't already happened.

Dr Shamal nodded, he knew, of course he knew, he wasn't the only one that watched Hibari go through the suffering he went through; in fact, the only one that really was watching the closest had to be his son, Ren. But all he knew was the pain Hibari was in, he didn't know anything else, except for the fact that Hibari was used as the Vongola's main supply as the 'Universal Donor' and that he was the doctor in charge, for a number of years before someone else replaced him. And Shamal bet that Ren knew all along.

"Are you saying that Sawada and your kid are - ?" Ryohei stammered, half understanding what Mukuro and Shamal are talking, the memories of the Fatherless teenager, those memories which resurface to haunt him, to eat him.

And even though, the knowledge of each three, Mukuro, Ryohei and Shamal are different, they all had the same thought; _it would be most negative if Tsuna brings in the topic of Hibari into his conversation with Ren._ It really would be most negative, because, Tsuna is not only at the top of the Vongola Family, but he is the man in which created the spark that created Ren in the first place.

Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome, Lambo, I-Pin had not the faintest idea of what the three were going on about, but they sensed that it was something they probably would never understand. And there was nothing they could do about it but watch and attempt to make the right decisions.

And believing that they were making the right decision, they refused to allow Mukuro to go after Tsuna, after all, a decision Tsuna makes is most probable, the best decision. And so Lambo stayed sitting on top of Mukuro.

However, Ryohei and Shamal were adamant about going to go try and stop the tragedy they had predicted, with or without Mukuro.

* * *

_Hibari sat on the window sill and watched as the sky turned dark, enshrouding everything, enveloping the trees into darkness. Hibari watched as the clouds filled the sky, turning into a dark grey as the pitter patter of rain hit the window. Hibari watched the rain slowly slide down his window, distorting his reflection._

_It was raining._

_Hibari frowned as he got off the window sill, pulling on a jacket and a matching scarf he went to the umbrella holder and taking two umbrellas with him, Hibari left the house silently._

_Opening his dark blue umbrella, Hibird safely in the warm house, Hibari locked the door before opening his umbrella, stepping into the wet night. Making haste to the Sawada residence, he quickly realised that doing so was quite difficult with the child he was carrying in him, and so he dropped his pace, deciding to be safe than sorry._

_Careful not to slip, Hibari tugged tighter onto his jacket, holding Mukuro's umbrella firmly. He pushed opened the gates and rang the door bell._

_It didn't take long before the door opened, the warm atmosphere of the Sawada residence poured outside, ridding the smell the damp rain was carrying._

"_Ah Hibari-kun, please, do come inside, it's so cold out there" Sawada Nana exclaimed with a bright smile on her face "You don't want to get sick during pregnancy, do you?"_

* * *

"_But please don't get between me and the Vongola"_

* * *

"_Ah, no it's okay" Hibari said as he handed Mukuro's pineapple printed umbrella to Tsuna's mother "I'm sorry, but I'll have to trouble you to hand this to Mukuro when he leaves, because it'll be raining"_

_Nana frowned a little as she took the umbrella, curious, but could not find herself to ask why Hibari is so sure that it'll rain and why he had come all the way to where he is now just to hand an umbrella to Mukuro when the man himself could of borrowed one from Tsuna. "Come in, Hibari-kun, I have apple pie inside"_

* * *

"_But please don't get between me and the Vongola"_

* * *

_Hibari smiled gently and declined with utmost grace "I'm sorry, I'll have to have your apple pies another day."_

_Determined to have Hibari come in, Nana continued giving reasons, attempting to persuade the young man "But it's so cold out there! Surely you could just stay for a while"_

_Hibari's eyes widened, as if he had just realised something. Pulling his navy scarf off, he handed it to Nana, a tiny warm smile gracing his features "It'll probably be colder when he leaves, so hand this to him too, please?" Hibari paused for a while, noting that Nana was not taking his scarf "I don't want to disturb, especially on such a fine night."_

* * *

"_But please don't get between me and the Vongola"_

* * *

_Nana frowned deeper as she took the navy blue scarf from Hibari. "Do you want me to walk you home?" still not convinced that she should let Hibari walk home alone. Especially in the rain, who knows, he could slip and having the burden of carrying a child within him, he could roll down some mysterious flight of stairs, or worse, he could slip and bump into a lamp pole before rolling down the mysterious flight of stairs._

_Appearing to be rather shocked, Hibari shook his hands as he held his umbrella with his neck "No, no, it's okay."_

_Nana frowned even more "Than I'll tell Mukuro-kun to walk you home, hold on."_

* * *

"_But please don't get between me and the Vongola"_

* * *

_Hibari grabbed Nana's arm with one of his hands, the other hand, holding onto his stomach, just in case. "No, please, don't. I'm fine. I don't want to interrupt."_

* * *

"_But please don't get between me and the Vongola"_

* * *

"_But-" Nana started, worried as Hibari let go of her arm when he was sure she wouldn't go call._

_Hibari gave a short wave to the Sky's mother out of respect before he stepped into the rain, allowing the dark night sky to envelope him once more._

* * *

"_But please don't get between me and the Vongola"_

* * *

Tsuna did not raise his head to look at the crying child, nor did he answer the question immediately. No, he could not answer the question, for he himself could not analyse himself well enough to answer though the teenager before him had already shouted out the possible reasons as to why Tsuna had asked the question, but he could not accept it, and so he lied, that was all he could do. "I asked because I want to confirm if I can really forgive Hibari-san"

Tsuna cursed at his inability to analyse himself well and the inability to read the complicated mind of the teenager kneeling before him.

Ren laughed at the obvious lie, his tears slowly stopping once more.

* * *

_Ren hopped onto the window sill, swinging his legs as he watched his father write._

"_What are you writing, Father?"_

_Hibari did not look up, instead he dipped his feather pen into the ink and wrote another word on the yellow parchment. "A letter"_

"_A letter?"_

"_Yes" Hibari said gently as he folded the parchment in half, carefully placing it inside an the matching envelope._

"_A letter that has such a short message?"_

"_Yes" Hibari repeated, sealing the letter with melted red wax, waiting for it to harden a little before placing his seal over it with his ring._

"_That's so like you, Father, keeping messages short and to the point" laughed Ren as he looked out the window, smiling._

"_Who is it for?" Ren asked suddenly, feeling mischievous, leaning forward he tried to read the name on the front of the envelope. "Ro-ku-do…Mu-ku-ro-?" Ren paused "To Papa?" his voice surprised and curious._

"_Yes" Hibari said once more "It's an important letter for him."_

_Ren kept staring at the letter "But Father, you said –"_

_Hibari cut his son off "Ren, Papa probably won't come back. Do you know why?"_

_Ren shook his head, tears brimming in his eyes as he squinted; he raises a hand to wipe away the tears._

_Hibari watched as his son cried silently "I'm so sorry, Ren" Hibari placed a hand on to of the child's head stroking his hair "Please don't cry"_

_Almost immediately, Ren wiped his eyes with haste, not wanting to cry when his Father had asked so desperately, in such a tone that made Ren wish he had never looked into the pair of lonesome eyes belonging to his forlorn Father._

* * *

"_But please don't get between me and the Vongola"_


	13. A Smiling Family

Title: Let Me Leave Three Words Behind

Rating: M

Warnings: OC included, Character death, 6918, 6927, Mpreg, OOC-ness

Note: I prefer pizza over spaghetti and hamburgers. I feel as though the sentences in this chapter are very short.

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

13: A Smiling Family

_It was amusing to watch Kyoya eat spaghetti, thought Mukuro as he stared at his partner with an awfully bright smile._

"_What's so funny" Hibari asked, looking at Mukuro as he wiped the tomato sauce from his lips._

_Mukuro smiled broadly "Kufufu"_

_Hibari twitched "I still prefer hamburgers"_

_Ren smiled, his face covered with tomato sauce and pieces of spaghetti, "Then let's go get hamburgers next!"_

_Mukuro laughed proudly as he wiped his son's mouth "You're barely three, you can't possible fit so much in there" Mukuro poked his child's tummy playfully. _

"_And you haven't finished eating either" Hibari added as he kept eating._

_Mukuro nodded, smiling as he too kept on eating. "If you'd like, Ren, I can feed you, mouth to mou-" Mukuro shut his mouth as he looked at Hibari's rather scary glare._

"_There is no need for you to chick feed Ren."_

_As if he took no notice of what was going on between his parents, Ren chewed cheerfully on his spaghetti, the sauce splattering as he slurped it up, munching he mumbled "You mean like how you feed Father in bed with my snacks?"_

_Hibari whipped around to face his son quickly. Mukuro choked on his food._

_Ren kept on munching, scratching his cheek with his index finger, as if he were deep in thought "I'd like to share pocky like that with Father too!"_

_Mukuro looked like he exploded as he pinched his son's cheeks, Hibari's eyes softened as he ignored the pleas of the two as they pinched each other, though Ren found it hard with his short limbs. "You're not allowed to do stuff like that with Kyoya!"_

"_What do you mean!? Then why am I allowed to do it with you!?" screamed Ren as he tried to attack his Papa with his punches._

_Hibari separated the two with a glare "You're not allowed"_

"_Eh?" the son and Papa said, simultaneously._

"_But didn't Papa say before that he would-" Ren started._

_Hibari sent a dangerous glare to Mukuro._

_Mukuro chuckled awkwardly "No, no, that was a misunderstanding"_

_Ren frowned "So why am I not allowed?"_

_Hibari answered quickly, looking at his plate of spaghetti "Because you're going to get hurt in the end, if you do so."_

_Mukuro looked at Hibari with eyes that could not understand what the other was saying. Ren merely frowned deeper._

_Raising his head, a gentle smile graced the face of the Cloud Guardian "Mukuro bites, you know?"_

* * *

"Ren?" Tsuna asked hesitantly.

Focusing once more, the teenage boy looked at Tsuna with his tear streaked face, his laughing dying down slowly. "You're wrong, Vongola Decimo, no, Sawada Tsunayoshi-san"

Not surprised, nor taken aback, Tsuna stared into the eyes of the boy that seemed so much calmer, surprisingly

"It's because you were scared"

Tsuna narrowed his eyes, not exactly liking where the conversation was going "of what?"

Ren's eyes widened at Tsuna's short and direct question "What do you think? Sawada-san?" Ren's tone was low and dark, as if all the colours, but black were sucked out with that one question.

Pondering for a while, Tsuna found that he did not want to think of it himself, he wanted to hear it from the mouth of the boy before him "I'd like to hear what you have to say on that"

Ren smirked "You're scared that you'd be replaced by memories of a dead man"

Narrowing his eyes and holding his fists together, Tsuna was about to speak before he was interrupted before he could even say a word.

"Oh, I forgot, you never knew Father was dead, did you? Vongola Tenth?" Ren glared darkly with hate. "I wonder why?" his tone dripping with sarcasm, though he knew it was not the man before him that had murdered his Father so coldly.

Tsuna's eyebrows slanted, he was angry and depressed, he stood up, hands by his side, in two tightly held fists. Still half-heartedly refusing to believe that his former Cloud Guardian was dead.

Slowly standing, Ren lifted his head, a sudden change of display of emotions, a different tone, a gentler, softer whisper "It's okay, nothing can ever replace you in that man's heart, especially not Father. You're what he values most after all." Pulling out a packet of tissues, Ren gently wiped his face clean, his eyes solemn and empty but he smiled "And even if you can or cannot forgive Father, please, don't lose any sleep over him, was what Father truly wanted, and so he apologised" telling Tsuna with his smile that he too had matured in their conversation and would not cry next time, no it was as if the young teenager had forgotten all about his tears, which Tsuna summed up, was impossible. However, Tsuna was rather calm to know that neither of them were bawling with tears, and that the kid before him could actually smile. Though his eyes told a different story.

Tsuna nodded. He understood Hibari's intention in the apology. "Can I ask another question?"

Ren's eyes narrowed a little, suspicious.

"Why are there no photos displayed at your place?"

Ren pulled out another lollypop, pulling the wrapper off, he stuffed it into his mouth before answering, his face void of any emotion. "I came home to find it like that"

There was an awkward silence. Ren noticed that Tsuna had either not comprehended what he had just said or he was waiting for Ren to go on, to explain.

Sighing, Ren took the lollypop out of his mouth "Plus, there's no one to decorate the house for"

Ren turned around, attempting to walk away but found him face to face with an awfully familiar face.

"Dad!" A rather young boy cried out.

Ren watched as the young boy ran past him, he spun his head around, just in time to watch Tsuna embrace the boy that was running towards him.

"You're –" Ren whispered as he walked towards the boy, he looked into the amber eyes, they were the same as the Vongola Tenths'.

Holding his son tighter, Tsuna was wary of Ren. And Ren noticed as he stopped walking when he looked up at Tsuna.

"What's, what's your name?" Ren asked, hesitantly towards the young boy.

Said boy looked up at Tsuna before looking back at Ren "Who are you? Why are you with Dad?"

Ren's expression darkened as the colour of the child's hair finally sunk in. _It's Papa's hair colour._ "I'm Ren, a boy who just happened to coincidentally be here"

The boy nodded, his amber eyes examining Ren closely. "I'm his son" said the kid, pointing at Tsuna.

Ren nodded "How old are you?"

"Thirteen, turning Fourteen soon" said the boy before Tsuna could stop him.

Ren's expression darkened even more as he took out a lollypop from his pocket, chucking it to the child that was obviously Tsuna's and Mukuro's child.

"I'm seventeen, four years older"

Ren looked at Tsuna closely "Papa left on the 5th of May, before I could turn four, I was born on the 21st of October –"

Sensing that Ren was going to continue, Tsuna broke eye contact with Ren and looked at his own son "Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

The said son scratched his head, smiling sheepishly "I just wanted to come find Dad to confirm that we're having spaghetti tonight."

Both Tsuna and his son did not notice as Ren left as Ryohei and Shamal came jogging in.

* * *

"_How long will this go on for?" Hibari asked, looking out the window_

_Shamal, sitting on his chair was busy typing into the computer, his answer was not very distinct "A while"_

_As if giving up on what Shamal had in mind, Hibari hopped off the windowsill, Hibird chirping on his shoulder._

"_Am I the only one?"_

"_Yeah" grunted Shamal as he opened his drawer, taking out a needle._

_Hibari rolled up the sleeve of his Kinagashi "Is it so vital, this blood?"_

_Shamal shrugged "You should be honoured, I usually don't treat men"_

"_Tch, you still treat men anyway, plus, I'm not being treated." Frowned Hibari_

_Shamal grabbed a sharp scalpel "Hold still" Slicing through Hibari's skin as if it were nothing, Shamal made a small wound on Hibari's arm; the blood immediately started flowing out. Pressing a piece of cotton pad on it, Shamal, with his other hand, gently pressed the needle in, penetrating the skin. And he pulled up, taking up blood._

"_That's very unprofessional" Hibari commented_

"_It doesn't need to be professional" Shamal replied, placing the blood in a small container, sealing and placing it in a safe seal bag along with the cotton pad._

"_What are they using it for?" Hibari asked, curious as he rolled down the sleeve of his black Kinagashi._

_Shamal scribbled something incoherent on the plastic bag, answering the question "For many of the injured"_

_Hibari rose an eyebrow "I'm supplying them all" it was clear from his tone that Hibari was unimpressed._

"_Well it's not like a mafia group such as the Vongola can just go running around hospitals and take their blood supply."_

"_So you're using mine?" Hibari stated, pointing at the plastic bag which contained a little dose of his blood._

"_For emergencies, yes" stated Shamal, for he knew full well just how weak Hibari's immune system really was, and this could affect the patients of the blood transfusions._

"_That's not a lot."_

"_That's why I'll have you come back tomorrow, for accumulation"_

_Hibari scowled as he left the room. Though it was through Hibari's unclenched fists that Shamal knew the Cloud Guardian would be back tomorrow._

* * *

Ren shoved his hands in his pockets. Sucking on the lolly pop gently, he thought to himself as Hibird flew down onto his shoulder. How Hibird left the house, he wasn't quite sure, but it was nice, to just walk through the park, alone.

He looked at his watch, there was still a whole day ahead of him, and somehow, he was feeling a little heavier than before, he was not in the mood to go to school. And as easy as unwrapping a lolly pop, Ren decided not to attend school today.

"Family" whispered Ren to no one in particular as he looked up at the cloudless sky. "No matter how important, it's Family that matters the most, isn't it, Father? Father?"


	14. Cranes of Happiness

Title: Let Me Leave Three Words Behind

Rating: M

Warnings: OCs included, Character death, 6918, 6927, Mpreg, OOC-ness

Note: I prefer folding stars over cranes. Enjoy this chapter everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

14: Cranes of Happiness

"_Father, why is my skin not as pale as yours?" Ren asked as he skilfully folded a paper crane, popping it into a jar._

_Hibari, also folding paper cranes looked at his son before looking back down, answering "Because your skin colour is the same as his skin colour."_

_Ren twitched a little, his Father enjoyed referring Papa as 'him' sometimes, he seldom used his name much anymore. "Father, why are my blue eyes not the same as your blue eyes?"_

_Hibari finished folding the crane he was folding before answering "Because you have his eyes"_

_Ren nodded, expecting that answer, he kept on folding, placing the cranes carefully into the glass jar. "Father, will our wish really come true if we fold a thousand cranes?"_

_Hibari nodded slowly, concentrating on perfecting his origami skills "Hopefully it will"_

_Grabbing another square piece of origami paper, Ren asked his Father another question "Father, is your wish the same as mine?"_

_Hibari did not stop folding his crane, instead he asked Ren "I don't know, Ren, what's your wish?"_

_Ren looked up from his hand, staring straight at his Father with bright eyes, his smile lighting up the already bright room "For Papa to come back soon of course!"_

_A small sincere smile graced Hibari's features as he looked at his angelic son, speaking softly, he responded to Ren "I suppose our wishes are different then"_

_Obviously disappointed, Ren asked once more "Does that mean we have to fold twice as much cranes for both our wishes?"_

"_Yes, I am sure" Hibari replied_

* * *

Ryohei and Shamal hid behind a tree to survey the situation. It was only Tsuna and his son. There was no messy black haired kid in sight.

Were they wrong?

Tsuna had said he was going to see the kid, perhaps he was talking about his son, and not Hibari's son, but then why the need to restrict Mukuro's movements? Why the need to distract Mukuro from Ren if Tsuna were to only go see his son? It didn't add up.

Confused, Shamal and Ryohei both scratched their heads, watching Tsuna carefully. He was smiling. His eyes were shining with joy, was it even possible that he had met Ren? Both Ryohei and Shamal came to the same conclusion, it was not possible for Tsuna to look so perfectly normal, so fine and dandy after meeting Ren. For if the two had met, it would not have ended up like so. Definitely.

Slowly turning around, Shamal and Ryohei walked away, careful not to attract too much attention. Both of them rather confused, yet not quite relieved at the same time.

* * *

Tsuna watched, from the corner of his eye as Ryohei and Shamal walked away. He placed his focus back towards his son. Holding his thirteen year old son tightly in his arms, Tsuna sighed, relieved.

"Dad? I'm going to school now, see you tonight!" said Tsuna's son before he too ran off.

Waving, Tsuna stood up, ruffled his own hair a little before sighing again. This really was a rather big impact to his mood.

* * *

"_Papa left on the 5__th__ of May, before I could turn four, I was born on the 21__st__ of October –"_

* * *

What was Ren going to say next, Tsuna had a hunch, and he did not want his son to know. No, he didn't want to hear it from Ren's mouth either. And that was why he had stopped Ren from talking by catching the attention of his son.

Grabbing a drink from a nearby vender, Tsuna took a gulp before pouring the cool liquid over his head. He needed to think straight. Shaking his head, Tsuna wiped his face, getting rid of the faint tear streaks he had on his face before, hoping his son had not noticed.

His hair blowing elegantly with the wind, Tsuna headed to the convenience store. He had spaghetti to make for his family tonight.

* * *

Walking casually in the park in his school uniform, Ren was enjoying his lollypop, to an extent, his concentration on his lollypop prevented him from side tracking too much, thinking of necessary but confusing issues.

Going around trees and bushes, looking at the flower gardens, the water fountains, Ren found that he was troubled.

It was when Ren felt a hand on his shoulder that he broke from his trance, from dwelling too deeply in his own mind. Looking at the owner of the hand, Ren smiled a little. "Why if it isn't the boy from before. What's up?"

Tsuna's son smiled a little. He was suspicious, and so had decided to look for the boy that had suddenly disappeared when he was conversing with his Dad. "Hey Ren" greeted the boy with amber eyes.

Sitting under a rather tall oak tree, the child of Tsuna gestured for Ren to come sit next to him. Ren hesitated a little, but seeing that he had nothing else to do, he too made himself comfortable under the oak tree. Taking out the lollypop Ren gave him, the younger boy popped it into his mouth, smiling brightly. _Just like Sawada Tsunayoshi._

"Hey, I never caught your name" Ren said, looking up into the sky.

* * *

_Popping the last one in the jar, Ren sealed the jar, holding it with both hands, he held it up, showing his father "Look Father! Look at all the cranes we folded together!"_

_Hibari beamed, taking the jar from his son, Hibari held it up high too, looking at it with admiration "We still have a long way to go, Ren"_

_Hibari's son chuckled, standing on the table, Ren reached for the jar, taking it back, placing it gently with the other filled jars. "Let's start the next jar!"_

_Hibari nodded, picking up another piece of origami paper, starting to fold._

"_Hey Father" Ren said, also folding neatly, almost perfectly "Why am I named Ren?"_

_Hibari looked up, not surprised, just hesitant "Well, it was he who named you"_

_Still folding, Ren kept on asking, he was curious "Was it just random or did Papa have some kind of motivation behind naming me Ren?"_

_Frowning, Hibari looked back down, folding cranes "He thought that it would be nice to name you after his signature flower, the lotus."_

_Nodding, Ren placed a finish crane in the empty jar "I see, so it was just that?"_

"_Ren" Mukuro whispered as he held the hand in his palm tighter, 'that way, you won't be alone even when I disappear' his thoughts ran through his head truthfully as he whispered the child's name once more._

_Putting on an emotionless expression, Hibari answered softly "No" but he quickly covered up his answer, avoiding the chance for his son to prod on further "Naming you Ren shows how important you are to your Papa" but in saying so, it provoked a new question in Ren._

"_Does it really, Father?"_

_Hibari placed his crane in the jar, looking at Ren before answering softly "I wish it did"_

_Just those words from his Father showed Ren how upset his Father really was. Just those words showed Ren that perhaps, his Papa did not see him as important. Just those words planted a seed of doubt in Ren, in which his Papa really might never come back._

* * *

"Oh, me? I'm Kai" said Tsuna's son.

Ren looked at the boy next to him "Kai?"

Nodding the boy replied "Yeah, Kai as in change."

"Change" whispered Ren before asking "Who named you?"

Kai took his lollypop out, "My Dad did" he was smiling brightly.

Ren nodded, before returning back to the original topic "So why aren't you at school, Kai?"

Putting his lollypop back into his mouth, Kai answered bluntly "Because you're not in school either."

Ren looked at the other boy with a raised eyebrow "You do realise we're as good as strangers, yeah?"

Kai's eyes narrowed, he smirked "Are you so sure? I thought you were my brother, maybe I got the wrong person." There was an awkward pause as Kai looked at Ren's rather shocked expression.

"I –" stammered Ren, not sure how to reply to something he had never expected.

Suddenly smiling, Kai's tone of voice changed "Not I know you're my half-brother, I've seen a picture of a younger you before."

Ren's heart dropped, there wasn't suppose to be any pictures of him from when he was young.

* * *

"_Nah Father, what is your wish?" Ren asked, still folding paper cranes._

_Hibari grabbed another piece of origami paper as he began folding, but this time, it did not end up as a crane, but as a rose. "I wish that Mukuro will find happiness"_

_Ren looked at the rose with awe, but he raised his eyes to look at his Father, curious, wondering how that wish is any different to his wish for his Papa to come back home, to his happiness._


	15. Tearfilled Family Bonds

Title: Let Me Leave Three Words Behind

Rating: M

Warnings: OCs included, Character death, 6918, 6927, Mpreg, OOC-ness

Note: tch, Holidays are ending soon TT Enjoy this chappie!

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

15: Tearfilled Family Bonds

"_Father" Ren started, he always found that he starts a conversation starting with 'Father', but really, it was not intentional. "Father, why do you always seem lie you get new scars on your arms a lot?"_

_Hibari kept on digging with the small garden spade "It's just your imagination, Ren" as he placed a small seed inside before covering it up, moving a little to dig a new hole._

"_No! It's not!" cried Ren as he turned the hose off, dropping it without thinking as he ran towards Hibari, pointing to Hibari's elbow. "I swear, Father! That this was not here two days ago!"_

_Looking at his elbow, Hibari pursed his lips. "You're imagining things, Ren"_

_Ignoring his Father's comment, Ren went on picking out all the little scars that were not there a month before, or the year before. "Father, is Papa not coming back because you have these wounds on you?"_

_Hibari dropped his spade, his eyes narrowed before he looked at his son, smiling gently "What makes you say that?"_

_Ren placed a finger on his chin, answering brightly "Well, you did say Papa liked your flawless pale skin, I've seen them in your old photos before, you really did have skin like that! Ah, and last night, you said that Papa doesn't love you –"_

_Hibari cut his son off "I did not"_

_Ren smiled into his Father's face "Yeah you did, I heard it in your sleep!"_

_Looking down, Hibari knew that this was true, the little sleep he had was constantly being haunted by that one person._

_Continuing, Ren said thoughtfully "And so that's why I thought that if Father never did love you, maybe he loved your skin, and when your skin was different from before, he left"_

"_Maybe" said Hibari as he touched his elbow lightly, looking at all the scars he had accumulated. Looking up at his now quiet son, Hibari found his son crying, silently. Taking off his gardening glove, Hibari wiped the tears away, but was stopped as Ren's hands covered his own._

"_Even your once perfect fingers are so skinny now. Is it hard bearing those scars on your pale skin?"" whispered Ren as he traced the multiple scars across Hibari's palm, across Hibari's fingers._

"_This is nothing, Ren" Hibari said gently as he pulled his son in, placing a kiss on his forehead "Please, stop crying, Ren" he understood that his son was crying for him, yet Hibari had vowed to not spill tears over this matter. And if it meant that his son had to spill his tears, then Hibari would gladly spill his tears, if that could stop his son's tears._

* * *

Pulling out his lollypop slowly, Ren looked at Kai with shock in his eyes. "Where?" Ren asked, wanting to know how this boy could have possibly seen a photo of a young Ren, especially since all photos of him were eliminated when Kai would have been about three years old. How could he have remembered?

Smirking, Kai reached into his bag to pull out a pouch. Opening the crimson pouch, Kai pulled out a photo, showing Ren. "Here"

Ren looked at the photo, tears welling in his eyes.

Pointing at the picture Kai stated "That's Papa" he moved his finger to the adult with black hair "and that's your Dad yeah? Though I don't think I've seen him around before" and then Kai pointed to the smiling toddler eating ice cream "and that's you right?"

Ren nodded, he reached for the photo, but Kai quickly placed it carefully back into the pouch, "You can't, it's not my photo to keep."

Wiping his eyes, Ren inhaled deeply, breathing out slowly, calming himself down before asking, noting to the contents inside of the pouch "Where'd you get it from?"

Kai chuckled a little "Does it matter?"

Narrowing his eyes, Ren looked into Kai's eyes, asking if he had really just said that.

"What?" the younger boy asked, innocently

Sighing, Ren looked back up towards the sky "I've always thought that there wouldn't be any photos left, but here you are popping up suddenly, carrying a photo I thought I'd never see again."

Ren looked at Kai, not knowing whether to answer or not, hesitantly, Ren opened his mouth to answer, but thought for the best and closed his mouth.

Pouting, Kai poked Ren on the shoulder "Are you keeping things from me too!?"

Shrugging, Ren stood "I don't know how you got that photo, but there are some things that you're better off not knowing, especially when it's dealing with relationships and families. Though I wouldn't know what that really is like, would I?" giving the younger boy a small smile, Ren walked off, not turning back.

* * *

"_Hey Papa" said Ren as he climbed on to of his Papa, sneaking under the blankets sitting in his Papa's lap._

_Mukuro held his son tightly, kissing his hair "Shhhh you've got to be quiet, Kyoya is sleeping"_

_Ren looked over at his sleeping Father before placing his index finger over his mouth, nodding. The young boy stood up, cupping his hands over Mukuro's ear, whispering into the tiny hole between his two hands "Papa, if Father and I fell off a cliff into the ocean, who would you save if you had to save one of us?"_

"_You of course" Mukuro answered almost immediately_

_Ren looked at his Papa with a disappointed face, he looked his Papa into the eyes, still whispering quietly "What about Father?"_

_Mukuro, not expecting such a reaction from his son, he smiled and answered quickly "Kyoya won't die so easily"_

"_What if he will? Then would you still save me if you could only save one?"_

"_Ah" confirmed Mukuro. _

"_Because of our blood bond?" Ren asked, his eyes begging._

"_Ah" smiled Mukuro_

_Ren turned away from his Papa to look at his Father, as if he were silently asking Mukuro 'What about Father then?' before he asked another question "Then, if by sacrificing Father you could obtain your wish, would you?"_

_Mukuro felt his heart bleed._

"_Ah" nodded Mukuro, not looking at his son or the person sleeping next to him; instead he was staring out into the night sky "I will"_

* * *

"Oi!" shouted Kai as he ran after Ren "Wait up!"

Finally catching up to Ren who was walking away, Kai stood in front of Ren. Confident, and rather shy at the same time, the young boy asked "Why don't you and your Dad come have dinner with us tonight? We're having spaghetti"

Ren laughed, he covered his eyes with a hand, "Kai, are we family?"

Taken aback with the strange answer, Kai shook his head "We're not."

"Exactly" said Ren immediately, his hand still covering his eyes Letting his hand move up to his forehead, Ren stopped laughing, he stared straight at Kai "There are some things where it's better if you don't know, so don't pry"

An awkward silence surrounded the two as Kai nodded, wary, and not quite understanding.

Sighing, Ren placed a hand on the other's shoulder "I'm not your brother, and I never will be, a part of that family."

Kai whipped his head around as he watched Ren walk away again, sucking on his lolly pop, Ren turned around to wave, shouting out loud enough for Kai to hear "My Father prefers hamburgers! Sorry to turn down your offer!" After all, Ren had to do his job right, that is, if he did not want Kai involved in something so messy.

Popping a new lollypop into his mouth, Ren shoved his hands in his pockets lazily, he didn't even have to ask who it was that named Kai. He knew well that it was Tsuna. The fact that Tsuna was pregnant before Mukuro had split with Hibari. The fact that Tsuna showed signs of desperate changes that are still clinging onto him even now. It had to have been Tsuna.

* * *

"_Nah Father, Papa, what were your parents like?" Ren asked, curious as he flipped through a picture book._

_Mukuro looked at Hibari, he had never once asked Hibari what his family was like. And he couldn't deny that he was not the least curious. "Well, you know how my life story was right, Ren?" asked Mukuro_

_Ren placed the picture book back onto his shelf, hopping onto one of the bean bags, he made himself comfortable as he answered his Papa "Yeah, you went through it when I asked how you met Father."_

"_Well, basically, I have no recollection of my parents. I mean, I was born into the Estraneo to be experimented on." Mukuro said, chuckling, remembering how he escaped._

_Nodding, and somewhat not surprised, Ren looked at his Father "What about you, Father? What were your parents like?"_

_Untangling himself from Mukuro's grasp, Hibari shifted himself on the bean bag before he answered his son, yawning "I don't think I had parents"_

"_What?" Mukuro said, looking curiously at Hibari_

"_I don't think I had parents" repeated Hibari_

_Ren pinched himself on the cheek, making sure he wasn't dreaming "But Father, everyone has parents!"_

_Smoothing out his clothes, Hibari continued "Well, I came from what you would call your mother, I had one of those, and a father as well, but I didn't have parents"_

"_You mean your mother and father ditched you too? And so they're not qualified as your parents?" Mukuro asked, running his hand through Hibari's hair._

_Nodding, Hibari yawned again "Those adults sent me money monthly, so I grew up like that" the Cloud Guardian reached up and took Mukuro's hand, holding it gently "Ah, but that was after they learnt that they'd be held responsible if I died"_

"_If you died?" Ren asked_

"_Yeah, I was hanging off random families, but in the end, they all tried to serve me for dinner" muttered Hibari as he unconsciously squeezed the hand he was holding._

* * *

Welcoming Ryohei and Shamal back, Yamamoto asked why they were back so soon.

"Seems like we were all mistaken, the tenth was only meeting up with his son" stated Shamal as he diagnosed Mukuro with the opposite disease.

Ryohei nodded as he added another statement "And if you're wondering why we were told to restrict Mukuro's actions, don't, we don't know either"

Lambo got off Mukuro, nodding before he wandered off.

Everyone slowly left, leaving Mukuro to lie on the ground.

Slowly sitting up, Mukuro pondered. He was curious, and in fact, if what Ryohei and Shamal had stated were true, then there really was no need for him to worry. But the fact that he was restrained by Tsuna's order meant something, and so Mukuro concluded that Ryohei and Shamal must've missed something important.

Looking up, Mukuro caught sight of a teenage student with black messy hair running away from where Mukuro was sitting. The Mist Guardian smirked as he got up, ready to chase after that particular boy.


	16. Heart of Love

Title: Let Me Leave Three Words Behind

Rating: M

Warnings: OCs included, Character death, 6918, 6927, Mpreg, OOC-ness

Note: Every time I type, and make things harsher on Hibari, my fingers hurt, my heart aches. I realised I can't write 6927…I just can't put my heart into it….TT Ah this felt kinda short...and very tranquil. xD

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

16: Heart of Love

_Smearing the foamy bubbles in his hair, Ren looked up from the bath tub, at his Father, asking curiously "Father, why did you tell me to not keep you in my heart?"_

_Hibari 'hmmed'; stating clearly as he turned the water down "I don't recall saying that, Ren"_

_Standing, Ren placed the bubbled in his Father's hair "You did! Last night! When I was sleeping!"_

_Hibari scowled, his son wasn't supposed to hear that, well not yet anyway._

_Noticing that his Father remembered, Ren gently sat back inside the tub, chuckling as the bubbles enveloped him. "So, so? Father? Why?"_

_Sighing, Hibari reached out for his son, massaging his head forming even more bubbles as he cleaned the hair._

_Wincing, Ren flailed, claiming that he could clean himself without his Father help. Finally calming down, Ren decided to enjoy as his Father gently massaged his head, at the same time, cleaning his hair. "You know, Father, I think I will always keep you in my heart"_

_Hibari's movements stopped. Ren did not dare look up at his Father, scared that he had said something wrong, he stammered "Fa-Fath-er? I uh– I'm so-sorry I–"_

"_Ren" Hibari murmured, rather dangerously as he continued to clean his son's coal-black hair "Don't keep me in your heart after I disappear" there was a silent atmosphere between the two before Ren asked another question_

"_What do you mean?" Ren asked, not wanting to think about his Father leaving him like his Papa "Do you mean like Papa?"_

_Massaging until the bubbles slipped down his arm, Hibari answered "No, not quite"_

_Frowning, Ren did not understand, yet the aura his Father was giving out was not quite comfortable for Ren to keep pursuing, so he asked, a different question "Are you in Papa's heart?"_

_Hibari looked at his son with a soft gaze before he focused on scrubbing the hair "No, I never was in his heart, to him, I was very much like a one night stand, not being able to remember my name after he wakes."_

_Frowning deeper, Ren cupped his cheek with a hand "Eh? But you said you keep important people in your heart"_

_Smiling a little Hibari answered, his voice certain "That's right, that's why you don't keep me in your heart, just like Papa, okay?"_

* * *

Walking back, tracing his steps, Tsuna walked back towards where he last saw his Guardians, only to find no one there, so looking around, rather desperately, Tsuna spotted Mukuro, and he smiled softly, before noticing that he seemed to be in quite a hurry, tipi toeing, Tsuna looked further on, amongst the sea of people he spotted a certain black haired student, who was supposed to be in class, but was not.

Panicking, Tsuna chased after his Mist Guardian.

Finally catching up, Tsuna placed a hand on Mukuro's shoulder, panting, he gasped out Mukuro's name.

Turning around in surprise, Mukuro's eyes lit up as he saw Tsuna, "Tsuna?" Mukuro asked as he came to a halt, completely forgetting about the boy he was chasing.

The Vongola Tenth looked up, smiling sheepishly as he attempted to catch his breath, he never was that good at sprinting, and especially not when he wasn't in his Dying will mode.

* * *

_Chuckling a little, the Vongola Tenth smiled happily as he perched himself on his chair, his arms on the desk, watching as his Guardians took their rightful place, placing their mug of coffee, or tea, in some cases on the oak table._

_As usual, the Guardians sipped at their warm drink as they waited for two others, namely the Mist and the Cloud. It's not like it's the first time they've been late, no really, the day that the two come in early would probably be the day they'd all bow down to the two._

_However, the sudden slam of the doors flying open took a hold of the attention of the waiting Guardians._

_Mukuro came tumbling inside the room as he rolled swiftly, to avoid any serious injuries. Within seconds, Hibari's fuming self stood at the doorway, his tonfa in hand, his feet standing on Mukuro's trident before he kicked it towards the other who caught it with ease._

_Flabbergasted, Tsuna and the other stood up, before they sat back down again, realising that it must've been just another fight between the two._

_Twitching, Gokudera attempted to drink peacefully when a flying tonfa hit him in the head, making him choke on his hot coffee. Yelping, Gokudera turned to look at the direction in which the tonfa came flying. However all he saw was an exasperated Cloud Guardian, missing a tonfa._

_Everyone else just busied themselves by sipping on their warm drinks, chatting lightly as Hibari went to pick up his coffee soaked tonfa, attempting to throw it at Mukuro again._

"_So?" Tsuna said as he tilted his head back, looking at Mukuro "Why are you here so early?"_

_Mukuro chuckled as he dodged a flying tonfa, before looking down at Tsuna "Oh, Kyoya got out of the hospital early todayl"_

_Gritting his teeth, Hibari stalked out of the room, wrapping the white patient's coat around himtightly, mumbling about Mukuro and him planting an excessive amount of sakura trees in the garden._

"_Anyway, I thought I'd just drop by to inform you all that I'll be gardening today and won't be participating in this meeting! Ciao!" And with that, Mukuro went to go chase after Hibari, bringing his tonfas with him._

_The Guardians nodded, all of them suddenly reading news papers, paying no attention to the duo._

_Tsuna smiled as Mukuro winked at him before leaving the room._

* * *

"Mukuro" Tsuna repeated, still catching his breath as he squatted a little.

Wrapping his arms around the other possessively, Mukuro breathed a breath of relief, holding the other tightly. "It feels like I haven't seen you in ages, Tsuna" mumbled Mukuro as he breathed deeply; enjoying the distinct smell Tsuna carries with him.

Smiling, Tsuna hugged back, nodding.

"Nah Tsuna" Mukuro stated as he slowly let go, sitting in the middle of the walk way for a while before he got up, puling Tsuna with him as they sat, waiting at the bus stop.

"What is it, Mukuro?" Tsuna finally asked as he made himself comfortable. He knew what was coming, and he had an excuse, he had to believe in himself, and in Mukuro. He had no other choice.

Mukuro leaned back as he looked up at the cloudless sky "You went to go meet Kai today, right?"

Tsuna nodded as he tilted his head up to also stare at the sky.

A bus came along, but left as neither Mukuro nor Tsuna made any notice of wanting to board the bus.

"Then why did you restrict me? It's rather suspicious" Mukuro's voice was mellow and small as he felt slightly sleepy.

Placing his hands on his lap, Tsuna took a glance at the other before he looked back into the sky, as if he were mesmerized once more. "That's a secret between Kai and I, though you'll know tonight" Tsuna smiled softly, it was partly true, the secret, though the reason behind Mukuro's restriction was obviously because he did not want to be interrupted when he was talking to Ren, even though he was successful and unsuccessful at the same time.

Mukuro raised an eyebrow before he nodded, trusting Tsuna enough to believe him and his words. Although he did not find out till dinner that he was restricted for a reason as simple as his son and partner deciding on what to have for dinner that night; spaghetti, Mukuro's current favourite dish.

It was not till late at night when Mukuro could not sleep that he realised that he had forgotten all about his worries with a certain black haired child, and his Father. Cursing, Mukuro hopped out of the warm bed, only to be pulled back in by Tsuna

"Don't go, Mukuro" ordered Tsuna as he held onto Mukuro by the arm

Mukuro looked at Tsuna, only making out Tsuna's stern expression; he looked at the other, asking why

Tsuna sighed "It's late, it's dark, and that boy has school to attend to tomorrow." Tsuna nodded as he counted each point with a finger "Oh, and we still have people tailing him, so it's all good. Go tomorrow"

Frowning a little, Mukuro unwillingly slipped back into bed, unsatisfied with his decision, but could not resist the words of Tsuna. Even if he wanted to, he was bound by an emotion usually known as love.

* * *

_Gokudera rang the bell repeatedly, but no one came to open the door, sighing, Gokudera placed a hand over the knob before he twisted, rather surprised that it was unlocked, yet he assumed that it would've been._

_Walking into the small house, Gokudera asked tiredly if anyone was home, receiving no answer, the Storm Guardian walked further into the house, halting when he saw Hibari sitting alone on one of the window ledges looking into the night sky._

_Turning around, Hibari hopped off the ledge when he saw Gokudera, taking his tonfa out from his handy box, the Cloud Guardian looked ready to attack without even asking why Gokudera was at his place._

_Sighing, Gokudera pulled out an envelope "Your next mission" placing it on the kitchen bench before he turned around, wanting to leave as soon as possible._

_However, it was Hibari's next question that made him stop in his tracks_

"_Are you the Vongola Tenth's right hand man?" Hibari's smooth and low voice asked, rather bored_

_Turning around, Gokudera noticed that Hibari's eyes narrowed even further, he raised his silver eyebrow, asking for an explanation_

"_If you are, then do me a favour" smirked Hibari as he gripped his tonfas tightly before he added threateningly "Or I'll bite you to death"_


	17. What About You?

Title: Let Me Leave Three Words Behind

Rating: M

Warnings: OCs included, Character death, 6918, 6927, Mpreg, OOC-ness, 8059

Note: This chapter (It feels rather lengthy) is revolving around Gokudera too much…I don't fancy it. TT and I still wrote it /sigh/ ah…I should get a move on between Muku and Ren…shouldn't I?

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

17: What About You?

"_What makes you think I'll help you?" Gokudera sneered as he leaned against the door frame._

_Sitting at the dinner table, Hibari traced his name on the parchment, the envelope addressed to him "I thought herbivores like you wanted to make herbivores such as the Vongola Decimo happy?"_

_Eyes lighting up a little, Gokudera faced Hibari, wanting to know what the other was thinking. And so he asked. "What do you mean?"_

_Holding up the thick envelope towards the source of light hanging from the ceiling, Hibari asked "Do you, as Sawada's right hand man want to him to have happiness?"_

_Raising his eyebrows a little, Gokudera crossed his arms "Of course!" he answered roughly, still not quite sure where the other was heading._

_Nodding, Hibari looked up at Gokudera "All you need to do is visit me frequently."_

_Nearly losing his balance, Gokudera held onto the frame as support, he was gob smacked, bamboozled. "Wha-What!?" he managed to stammer out_

"_It's for your, our Tenth's happiness" Hibari stared straight at Gokudera, his eyes emotionless "Not that you will refuse, as his trustworthy right hand man"_

_Gokudera wondered since when Hibari talked in such wordy sentences._

"_Refuse and I will bite you to death" added Hibari, reminding Gokudera that he really was in no position to refuse, plus, it wasn't a bad deal._

_Not understanding the Cloud Guardian, Gokudera asked "Why? Why would you want me to 'visit' you frequently?" _

_Hibari just stared at the other, his eyes asking if the other really was that stupid, for Hibari had just answered that question seconds ago 'For the Tenth's happiness'_

_Noticing the ridiculous stare, Gokudera shook his head, pulling his hair before he cried out "No! I mean! No! How!? How does all this make the Tenth happy!?"_

_Nodding his head, as if Hibari finally understood, the holder of the Cloud ring smirked a little as he answered, as if he were proud to have come up with such an idea "Don't you get it? With you frequently visiting me, the others will think you're seeing me, and then, this will in turn" Hibari stopped a while as he looked away from Gokudera to catch a glimpse of the night sky before he looked back at the other, his face looking less excited, his tone less cheerful "this will in turn, force Mukuro to believe that he too, that he too can see someone else without feeling unnecessary emotions, such as guilt"_

_Walking to the kitchen desk, Gokudera slammed his hands on the surface "Just WHAT are you saying?"_

_Crossing his legs, Hibari leaned back a little asking with that provoking tone of his "You didn't know that Sawada is in love with Mukuro and that Mukuro is in turn–"_

"_STOP!" Gokudera yelled as he rubbed his temples "Just let me get all of this straight first. The Tenth is in love with your partner, and your partner is in love with the Tenth. And you are in love with Mukuro, but you want me to pretend to see you so that that damn Rokudo you love will go see the Tenth. And then the Tenth will live happily ever after!" _

_Hibari nodded, confirming Gokudera's statement. _

"_What about you?" Gokudera asked, catching his breath._

_Hibari looked at Gokudera, confused "What? You worried about me?" his tone was sarcastic_

_Holding his fist up, Gokudera denied "Of course not!"_

"_Then why ask, herbivore?" Hibari spoke immediately _

_Putting his fist down, Gokudera took a seat, his mood seemingly to have calmed down a little "Hey, isn't there a better way to get the two together?" As if he had forgotten all about the reason in which he asked Hibari 'What about you?'_

_Hibari rested his chin on his palm as he stared out into the night sky "What are you saying? Are you that delirious? Mukuro is over at Sawada's right now, they're together already"_

_Gokudera looked at the other with disbelief "But you're merely–" he replied as he looked at the Cloud Guardian who has been pregnant for barely three months._

_Smiling gently Hibari spoke one last sentence to Gokudera that night before he looked at the other "He will not pay any attention to me in Sawada's presence, even if I commit suicide" answering Gokudera's unasked question as well as informing Gokudera on quite a lot that he seemed to have missed._

_Sighing, Gokudera stared at the man looking at him with no real expression on his face. Shaking his head to rid of the fact that Hibari had been serious before he nodded "Alright, I'll go along this game of yours, I'm only doing it for the Tenth, no other reason, and –" Gokudera took a look at Hibari's emotionless face "I'll have to explain this to Takeshi though."_

_Hibari's lack of response was Gokudera's confirmation. Standing up, Gokudera walked towards the front door; talking loudly enough for the man sitting in the kitchen to hear "I won't tell anyone else, our little mission" It was as if he wanted to reassure the other "And, I think you're just a bit too paranoid. It's impossible for him to not look, because you are important to him" as he referred to Hibari's previous statement. Perhaps, he was feeling a little sympathy for the man, but for what, he could not quite pick it out. But it was there._

_Gokudera did not catch Hibari's mumbled words "I'm important in another aspect" to no one in particular._

* * *

Yamamoto looked at Gokudera as they ate breakfast silently.

Twitching, Gokudera looked up "What is it?" he said, his tone annoyed.

Smiling, Yamamoto proceeded to eat his steaming fish, not answering.

Sighing, Gokudera placed his chopsticks on the table, and he looked at Yamamoto "Shamal and Ryohei were just speculating. They just told us what they saw"

Nodding, Yamamoto smiled "I know" he chewed silently before he took a sip of soup "Also, Mukuro probably knows that Tsuna was deceiving them, but refused to believe in it"

Picking up his chopsticks again, Gokudera scowled "The Tenth wouldn't lie to us"

His smile thinning a little, Yamamoto looked at Gokudera with doubt "It was probably just that once." Yamamoto stood up, packing his bowls into the sink "And we all know in our hearts that Tsuna will only lie to us if it was necessary, Hayato"

Following Yamamoto, Gokudera finished up, packing his bowl into the sink "I suppose" sighed Gokudera as he looked out into the clear blue sky, admiring it for its beauty.

"I love you" smiled Yamamoto as he began washing the dirty breakfast dishes.

Gokudera looked at Yamamoto "I know"

There was a peaceful silence as Gokudera finally decided to help clean the dishes. "I've been thinking ever since the issue of the old Cloud Guardian came up" Gokudera started

Yamamoto looked at Gokudera with wary eyes "You haven't brought him up ever since those days"

Gokudera had his hands in a fist around the plates he were wiping clean "I never really thought about it, but" there was a tense silence before Gokudera had that familiar frown on his face again "those hours I spent with him for the Tenth, it seemed like he was someone else."

Yamamoto did not looked up, instead he concentrated on his cleaning "He died with a smile, he was satisfied, no regrets"

Frowning deeper, Gokudera's voice was softer yet more coarse "Could he have really died with a smile?"

This time, Yamamoto frowned "What do you mean, Hayato?"

Leaning on the bench to wipe the dishes clean, Gokudera took a glance at Yamamoto "We all know that the only person he's been with is that damn illusionist"

Yamamoto nodded, sort of knowing where this was heading "Ah, I love you, you know?"

Punching Yamamoto on the arm Gokudera sneered "Listen to me!"

The Rain Guardian laughed it off half-heartedly

"Taking in the type of person he is, he wouldn't spend time with people he didn't like, yet by pretending to be spending time with me, isn't he just encouraging Mukuro; the person he's supposed to like to be with someone else?" Gokudera brought up, as if he had finally remembered why he had asked Hibari 'What about you?' in the first place.

Yamamoto looked at Gokudera with a deep frown "Does that mean that he liked you?" attempting to avoid the real subject matter.

Gokudera shuddered "heh, you wish, that guy actually had to refrain himself from trying to kill me" Gokudera frowned, it wasn't exactly true, all the other really did was sit silently doing something by himself most of the time. He wondered if Hibari had even recognised him.

His face lighting up a little at the humour, Yamamoto laughed a little "No, not like that, I was talking about his reason in choosing you"

Taking out a cigarette, Gokudera lighted it "He said it's because I'm the Tenth's right hand man, I told you remember?"

"He didn't say anything else?"

Gokudera shook his head "All I learnt is that, he's probably never been told that he's loved, not by anyone, not by Mukuro or his son"

* * *

_Gokudera sat at the kitchen bench, sipping coffee silently as he watched the Cloud Guardian read the paper before he looked down at his own book._

_Shifting slightly, Gokudera crossed his legs "By the way, where's Mukuro?"_

_Hibari did not look up, he answered simply and to the point "He's still sleeping because I hit him too hard"_

_Frowning, Gokudera looked at Hibari with wary eyes, not daring to ask for what reason._

"_I just felt like it" Hibari stated, as he flipped the page, knowing that Gokudera did not dare ask._

_Nodding, Gokudera sipped on the coffee silently as he too flipped the page of the book in front of him, though his expression clearly showed that he thought the person sitting opposite him was rather, insane._

"_Oya?" Mukuro's voice rang throughout the house "You're here quite a lot, Gokudera Hayato" stated Mukuro with interest as he slipped into the kitchen_

_Automatically, the illusionist strode over to his partner._

"_Good Morning, Mukuro" smiled Hibari softly as he leaned up to peck the other's forehead before he placed his attention back towards the newspaper._

_Gokudera ignored it all, no, it would be better to say that he was use to it now. These kind of entrances from Mukuro and then Hibari's display of simple affection, whether it was before breakfast, before lunch, before dinner, or after a shower, the Storm Guardian has witnessed these scenes countless of times already._

_Ignoring the silver haired man, Mukuro directed his attention towards Hibari "I'm going out for a while"_

_Hibari nodded, not knowing what to say._

"_Kyoya" Mukuro said_

_Looking up from his paper, Hibari took a sip of tea before he looked at Mukuro "Hm?"_

"_I" Mukuro said before he closed his mouth, getting up from the chair he looked away "no, don't worry"_

_Hibari's eyes darkened, Gokudera noticed, but he brushed it aside, he was only doing this for the Tenth, he was not here to make sure that the Cloud Guardian was fine and dandy. Gokudera got up from his chair too, walking to the sink he washed his empty cup, before drying it and placing it in the cupboard "Well then, I guess I'll be going too, I'm sure Mukuro wouldn't want me in the house with just you" Gokudera directed at Hibari, taking no notice of the mismatched eyes staring at him._

_Nodding, Hibari got up as well as he walked to the front door, opening it for Gokudera. Sighing silently Gokudera forced him to smile at the face void of any expression, after all, this was a pretence to force Mukuro to not feel guilty._

_Seemingly rather busy, Mukuro also marched to the front door, putting his boots on, he did not give the two a glance as he walked down the front steps._

"_Oi!" Gokudera shouted at Mukuro._

_The Mist Guardian stopped in his tracks as he turned around, looking at Gokudera with a rather bored expression, yet his eyes were a swirl of emotions._

"_Don't you have something to say?" Gokudera asked, as if he were superior_

_Quirking up an eyebrow, Mukuro looked at the other funnily "Care to tell me what?"_

_Shrugging a little, Gokudera jerked his thumb towards Hibari "Oh, I don't know" his voice dripping with sarcasm "Something like 'I love you' to your partner before you leave the house?" Somehow, it just felt like the right thing to say, after all, he had never heard the other confess his love to Hibari. He found it extremely abnormal since his partner says it to him whenever he can. He refused to believe that this pair could be much different._

_Mukuro chuckled as he turned around, heading out of the house, his chuckle echoing down the street._

_Gokudera stood at the front door, not believing Mukuro's reaction, and in fact, rather infuriated by his actions. However as soon as Mukuro was out of sight, he felt himself being pushed over, out of the house by the Cloud Guardian who promptly slammed the door on him._

"_Remember to be punctual" Hibari said from the other side of the door, loud enough for Gokudera to hear._

"_Tch, I'm a busy man you know" scowled Gokudera as he placed his shoes on properly before he walked off._

* * *

Yawning loudly, Shamal stretched his arms as he rolled off the bed, sitting on the floor, he blinked his eyes a few time before he caught a glance at the clock. It was nearly 11. Pulling himself up, Shamal staggered into the bathroom.

Coming out well groomed, the Doctor was about to fix himself brunch when his door rang. Eyes widening, he licked his lips _perhaps it's some pretty lady! '_Getting his hopes up, the man opened the door with haste, closing his eyes, he stuck his head out, his lips already ready to receive a kiss.

Feeling a palm pushing into his face, Shamal opened his eyes and was thankful that it was not the sole of a shoe that was in his face. Standing up properly, Shamal looked bored "What, it's just you, Hayato"

Scowling, Gokudera removed his hand form the other, he frowned as he looked at the Doctor "I've got a question" he stated.

Picking his nose, the Doctor sighed as he strolled back into the house "And here I thought it'd be some pretty lady"

Kicking his shoes off, Gokudera kicked the door shut before following the other man into the house.


	18. I Love You

Title: Let Me Leave Three Words Behind

Rating: M

Warnings: OCs included, Character death, 6918, 6927, Mpreg, OOC-ness, 8059

Note: I love Chrome! xD but I love MukuHiba more! I really like writing all the memories, it's all open to imagination xD Such a wonderful feeling! Though discussing death…and the possibility of death….kinda drains me…Enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

18: I Love You

"_Kyoya" Mukuro said as he pinned the other against the wall_

_Hibari glared at the other, his arm stung from the fresh wound he had gotten this morning_

"_Kyoya" Mukuro repeated as he leaned in closer to take a better look at Hibari's piercing eyes "What were you doing this morning?"_

_Still glaring, Hibari did not look away nor did he answer, as if he were telling Mukuro that he felt no responsibility to answer his questions._

"_Kyoya" Mukuro pushed in, aggressively._

_Wincing a little, the Cloud Guardian held his glare "You're hurting me, Mukuro"_

_With that sentence, Mukuro raised an eyebrow for a while before he realised and looked at the pregnant man "Ah!" He jumped back a little, giving Hibari some space "Sorry, Kyoya"_

_Holding his pregnant belly, Hibari shook his head "If my son comes out with any problems, it's your fault."_

_Eyes thinning, Mukuro grabbed Hibari's thin arm, rolling up his sleeves, revealing the poorly bandaged arm "And this wound?" stated Mukuro, not wanting to get off track._

_Mistaking the meaning of Mukuro's words, Hibari snapped back as he took his arm back "this has nothing to do with my son's well being!"_

_Looking rather horrified, Mukuro pinched his partner on the cheek "Yeah, taking care of the well being of the mother carrying the baby has absolutely no affect on our son!" Mukuro only received a glare before he focused on his real concern "So? Where's this from?":_

"_Forgot" was the simple answer Hibari gave Mukuro._

_Feeling frustrated, Mukuro pulled his hair, Hibari watched, slightly amused._

"_You shouldn't worry yourself too much, Mukuro, or you'll start growing white hair before I do"_

_Chuckling Mukuro glared at Hibari playfully before he tilted the other's chin "You're so cute, sometimes" the Mist Guardian whispered before he closed the gap between them, pressing his lips against the other._

_However, it was Hibari's immediate rough shove that took Mukuro by surprise. Staggering a little, Mukuro looked at Hibari with unbelievable eyes, shocked that his partner was refusing his kiss. A sudden connection of events took place in Mukuro's head as he asked, suspicious "Are you seeing someone else?" there was a small pause before Mukuro continued "perhaps, that rotten Storm Guardian?"_

_Hibari laughed a little, a tad too cheerful that his plan was working as he took a step towards Mukuro "I only see you, plus, he's with the Rain, isn't he?"_

_Suspicious as he was, Mukuro looked at Hibari with wary eyes "Then why are you spending so much time with him?"_

"_I could ask you the same thing, Mukuro" whispered Hibari as he closed in, touching Mukuro's lips softly before breaking contact. _

"_You should only kiss the one that means the world to you" Hibari mumbled quietly, not loud enough for Mukuro to hear as he grasped Mukuro's warm hand in his cold palms. _

"_What?" Mukuro asked, not catching what Hibari had said, but saw his lips move_

"_I love them" Hibari stated softly_

"_Who!?" Demanded Mukuro as he grabbed Hibari by the shoulders_

_Smiling softly, Hibari took the hands off his shoulder, holding it in his pale hands "You, and these pair of hands" whispered Hibari so softly that Mukuro could only catch a few words._

* * *

Ren woke, tired as usual, yawning, he didn't feel like going to school today either. Rubbing his eyes, Ren covered them, not wanting to look into the mirror. Slowly, he slid off the bed, his navy cotton pyjamas slipping off of his shoulders; it was baggy against his petite form, much like his Father.

Sighing, Ren slowly took his hands away from his eyes, half expecting to see a smiling illusionist standing in front of him. But, Ren was thankful that there was no smiling pineapple greeting him.

Heading into the bathroom, he did not want to look into the mirror, yet knowing that he did not want to look into the mirror so much just weighed him down even more, reminding him of his dead Father. He just couldn't let go.

Hopping into the shower, the teenager let the warm water run down him, it was as if he believed that letting water run down him enough, he's be able to wash away his scars. But he was only lying to himself, and the shower was not refreshing him at all, in fact, he felt drowsy, and even more depressed. He knew he was clinging onto the memories of his Father, and that it was foolish, but all this wasn't over yet.

Stepping out of the shower, Ren looked at Hibird, he smiled softly whispering to Hibird "That's right, it isn't over yet" he grabbed his towel "not before Papa understands, it's not over" Ren looked into the mirror with courage "I can't forget until then"

* * *

"_Hibari-san?" Chrome asked, breaking Hibari from his day dreaming_

_Looking over at Chrome, Hibari did not say anything, but gave her his attention, he didn't even wonder as much as how she got into the house in the first place. He wasn't in the mood to interrogate._

"_Hibari-san" Chrome repeated "Where's Mukuro-sama?" her eyebrows scrunched up a little as she watched as Hibari's expression changed a little, it grew a little softer, less tense._

"_He's out" Hibari replied with a mumble, his palm supporting his chin_

"_Hibari-san" Chrome started again as she nodded "Why are you purposely trying to get Mukuro-sama to believe that you're seeing someone else?"_

_Hibari glared at Chrome "Is he getting you to ask me?" his tone was laced with menace, yet it was soft and gentle._

_Shaking her head furiously, Chrome gripped her knees as she lowered her head a little "N-no, I'm just curious is all"_

_From Chrome's reaction, Hibari knew that she was lying, he sighed "Don't tell him" he shifted a little so that he was more comfortable "Tell him and I'll bite you to death"_

_Chrome looked up, rather surprised "You're telling me?"_

_Hibari snapped back "Do you really want to know or what?"_

_Chrome nodded._

"_Then don't ask questions like that" Hibari stated as he grimaced "and don't tell him"_

_She affirmed with the nod of her head._

"_I" Hibari began, suddenly feeling rather uncomfortable "I guess I just want to thank him"_

_Chrome's big round eyes looked deeply into Hibari's eyes "Because you love him?"_

_Hibari's expression did not change "Because I love him" he sighed a little as he stood up "Do you want tea?"_

_Speechless for a while, Chrome nodded as she got up, ready to help the Cloud Guardian make tea. The fact that he was making tea for her, he must really be out of it today. Frowning, Chrome kept on asking "So what are you thanking him for and how does pretending to see Gokudera-san help?"_

_Pouring the tea leaves into the china tea pot, Hibari answered as Chrome placed a little boiling water inside, rinsing the leaves before use. "I'm doing him a favour, I'm forcing him to believe that he doesn't need to feel guilty about me when I leave" _

_Chrome nodded as she poured in the second batch of hot water from the kettle. She noticed the other wasn't speaking anymore, and so, whilst pouring the tea into the tiny tea cups, she asked "You're leaving?"_

_Sipping his tea, the black haired man nodded, his eyes closed and his face calm. As if he were already use to that fact. Opening his eyes, he noticed Chrome's strange look._

"_You're not sad?"_

_Hibari raised an eyebrow "It's for the best, for them and for me"_

"_Them? As in Mukuro-sama and Boss?" Chrome asked as she took a seat_

_Ignoring her question, Hibari kept on talking "Plus, I've been sleeping, knowing that for all these long years. You could say, I'm use to it"_

_A little puzzled, Chrome wanted to press on, but could not every time she looked at Hibari's forlorn face. So she decided to ask something else "And your happiness, Hibari-san?"_

_Hibari did not answer her, no he did not need to, the look in his eyes confirmed everything for Chrome. Hibari's definition of happiness was, you could say, not what she would call happiness._

* * *

"So?" Shamal stated as he snacked on a sandwich "What are you doing here so early, Hayato?"

Gokudera frowned "Well, obviously because I–"

The doorbell rang.

Sighing, Shamal placed his sandwich on his plate, mumbling "it better be a hottie at the door" Opening his front door, Shamal nearly slammed it in the other's face out of disappointment, but Gokudera stopped him, just in time to let Yamamoto in

"Hey!" The Rain Guardian greeted cheerfully

Slapping his head in dismay, Shamal asked with a dreadful tone "And just what are you doing here?"

Scratching his chin, Yamamoto answered as he strolled into the kitchen "Well, to hear the answer to Gokudera's question"

Shamal sat down "Oh, that's why Hayato is here"

Bursting, Gokudera grumbled, seemingly more mature than he was when he was a middle-schooler "Tch, I told you didn't I?"

"Well, what's the question, Hayato, I haven't got all day you know?" Shamal said whilst eating his brunch

Taking a seat next to Yamamoto, Gokudera started "Well, I heard that the bastard died –"

"–We all know that, idiot" Shamal interrupted

Yamamoto had to hold his partner's hands in order to stop him from attacking the other. Breathing in and out, Gokudera calmed down a little before he started again, he could tolerate this, if it could satisfy his growing curiosity.

"Well, to the point, did he die with a smile?" Gokudera asked, his voice hoarse.

Shamal shrugged "I don't know, I didn't see him die or anything"

Yamamoto leaned back as Gokudera leaned forward, studying the face of the doctor opposite of him "Wait, you mean to say that you didn't see the scene in which he died, or hid corpse?"

Nodding, Shamal reached for a banana "That's right, kid" Shamal peeled the banana "If I had been able to see his corpse, there would have been a funeral, and you guys would of seen it too"

Crossing his arms, Yamamoto asked "Then how are you certain that he's dead?"

Scoffing, Shamal took a bite "I'm as certain as you are, boy" Munching silently, the doctor licked his lips before he continued "And you know, if you hadn't seen the blood covering Dokuro, and the child she was carrying, we wouldn't be discussing this, now would we, Yamamoto Takeshi?"

He nodded before he realised something as he too leaned in "But I never told you that I saw Dokuro that day"

"Oh, right, you don't know that I know" Shamal looked at Gokudera "But Hayato does"

Yamamoto looked at Gokudera with a blank face

"She came to Shamal" Gokudera answered "And I was there at the time, washing that bastard's blood that stained his own son. She told us that she had bumped into you on the way here"

"Do the others know?" Yamamoto asked, as the new information slowly sunk in "And does that mean it was Dokuro that had eliminated had Ren's father?"

Both Shamal and Gokudera shook their heads, answering both of Yamamoto's questions.

"She wouldn't kill him; though she might, if her Mukuro-sama had ordered it" Gokudera replied "But, I won't believe that he wants that bastard dead, seriously" Gokudera folded his arms as he leaned back, looking at Yamamoto "What I'm concerned about is that, you said he died with a smile?"

Nodding, Yamamoto stated "Yeah, Dokuro said he did" there was a while of silence before he continued "But I wonder, was she just saying that so I wouldn't worry?"

Shamal stretched his arms "And you didn't get to ask her much, did you?"

Frowning, the Rain Guardian glanced at the Storm Guardian before looking back at the Doctor "Ah, she was crying, and seemed to be in a hurry, she left before I could ask more"

"What is the meaning behind his smile when he died?" Gokudera asked, suddenly "Assuming that he did die, smiling"

"Satisfied, what else?" Shamal grunted as he peeled an orange

Gokudera looked over at Yamamoto.

"Yeah, probably satisfied" agreed the Rain Guardian "don't dwell on it too much, Hayato" smiled Yamamoto.

Looking at the other's genuine smile, Gokudera's heart sunk. "No, you're both wrong" he mumbled as he got up, racing out of the house, yelling loud enough for Yamamoto to hear "I'm going to go see Dokuro!"

* * *

"_I love you"_


	19. Dokuro, Gokudera, Yamamoto

Title: Let Me Leave Three Words Behind

Rating: M

Warnings: OCs included, Character death, 6918, 6927, Mpreg, OOC-ness, 8059

Note: "Hidden in truths lie lies, hidden in lies hides the truth" I must agree with that, Mukuro.

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

19: Dokuro, Gokudera, Yamamoto

"_Why are you here, Chrome?" Hibari asked as he looked up from the book he was reading._

_Chrome, the other half of the Mist Guardian took a seat opposite of Hibari "Gokudera-san isn't here today" she stated as she made herself comfortable._

_Hibari ignored the woman sitting across him, he merely closed his eyes, as well as his book, asking in a tired voice "So? What is it that you wanted to know today, Chrome?"_

_Wincing a little, the young woman put on a brave face "Nothing, I just wanted to see you"_

_Sighing, Hibari said nothing as he looked out the window before he stood up to go open the window, letting Hibird fly in._

"_Hibird" chirped Chrome as she held out her index finger, allowing Hibird to settle on her finger before Hibird flew on top of her head, chirping happily._

_Smiling briefly, Hibari closed the window, sitting back on his comfortable chair, he watched as Hibird snoozed on Chrome's head._

"_Hibari-san" Chrome began again "Where's Mukuro-sama?" she asked, the same question once more._

_Shifting his legs a little, Hibari's expression fell, he shrugged a little before he supported his chin with a palm once more. This time it was Hibari who asked "You're coming often because you've noticed how distant your Mukuro-sama has been, right?"_

_With her non-changing expression, Chrome nodded, quietly stating "It's always the Cloud that takes the most notice, even seeing through the Mist, you're really Hibari-san after all"_

_Pushing Chrome's comment aside, Hibari stretched and yawned "The day I send Hibird to you, follow Hibird, I probably won't make it, but Ren will, take him back here and leave Hibird with him, would you?"_

_Chrome's eyes pierced through Hibari "All because you love him?"_

"_Go after Ren, not me" Hibari stated, looking away, he did not like to answer the same question twice, especially not when he did not want to admit it. A question like that._

* * *

He found it uncomfortable, he knew there were still people tailing him, watching him, and he was use to it, after all, he had been frowned upon, spied on ever since his Father left. Perhaps it was the Vongola Boss' sense of awareness. Not that he showed it at all at times.

Tapping his feet against the floor, Ren was impatient, anxious, expecting Mukuro to suddenly pop up from behind him and attack, head on without any logic, without common sense. Tapping his fingers against the desk, Ren looked out of the window warily, just in case a pair of mismatched eyes was watching him. However, when he realised that his Papa had never even come to see him in all those long years, except for that one incident at the rooftop, Ren stopped flustering, he regained his inner calm. It was just going to be another one of those ordinary days.

* * *

Sitting under the golden sun, Mukuro looked up at the bright blue sky, allowing life's parade to walk him by, allowing nature to envelope him as he laid back, staring at the blue sky, waiting for the cloud to pass him by. He refuses to believe that the Cloud was dead.

Holding his hand up towards the sky, Mukuro spreads his fingers out, allowing the shadow of his hand and fingers to create shapes above him. He was not amused. Rolling over, Mukuro turns away from his source of entertainment, relaxation. He stares out at the city, the blooming flowers that covered the park, the birds that flew in the distant sky, the cloudless sky. Closing his eyes, Mukuro covers it with a palm, he winces as an image of Hibari pops up in his head _'he's not dead'_ shaking his thought away, Mukuro attempts to fall asleep, but he could not, there was a nagging feeling in him again. A sense of guilt, he recognised.

* * *

"_What's wrong, herbivores?" Hibari whispered as he glared at the two before him_

_Gokudera and Yamamoto stood before Hibari as they slowly looked around the house, trying to sense for another presence._

_Sighing, Hibari sat down, resuming to sipping tea "If it's Mukuro you're after, he already left"_

"_You're not coming?" Yamamoto asked, surprised._

_Hibari did not say anything "I don't need to, plus I need to go pick up my child later" he explained roughly, wanting the two to leave quickly and stop pestering him with such simple questions. But then, he didn't expect them to understand. Really, he didn't expect anyone to understand, his happiness._

"_Oi" Gokudera scoffed "The Tenth ordered for the Guardians" as an attempt to get the lazy Cloud Guardian to attend the meeting._

_Sighing, Hibari stood up, and literally kicked the two out "I don't need to go to a meeting which reveals information about the boxes in which I already know" claimed the feisty and impatient Guardian before he slammed the door shut._

_After tucking Ren into bed that night, Hibari looked at the clock, it was nearly 12. The Cloud Guardian averted his eyes 'He wouldn't be coming home tonight' slowly standing up, Hibari cleaned the kitchen table of the dishes for dinner, packing them silently into the fridge, aware that his son was watching him. But he didn't say anything; he knew his son knew that his Father knew he was there. But what was missing was Mukuro._

* * *

Sighing, Shamal took out a cigarette as he watched Yamamoto chase after Gokudera who had promptly left his house. Shaking his head, Shamal yawned, tired. He did not want to dwell on it too much, however, he was surprised, he never actually thought about how the past Cloud Guardian had died, and it seems like Dokuro knew the answer. Sighing again, Shamal closed his eyes and chuckled a little "It's a small world"

* * *

Hurrying, Gokudera climbed the stairs up to the shrine. She was always there, Dokuro never failed to be at the shrine, praying for everyone's happiness. And this time, Gokudera believed that she was there, at this very moment.

Catching up, Yamamoto did not say anything, he did not prod on what Gokudera had realised, or why he wanted to go see Dokuro. She hadn't said a word about the incident since, it was kept from the rest of the Guardians who did not need to know. They didn't see her carry the child passed out from emotional shock, covered in the dark crimson liquid.

Reaching the top of the shrine, Gokudera literally ran up to the girl kneeling, hands clasped together, praying.

"Dokuro!" Gokudera cried out as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Slowly turning around, Chrome opened her eyes, alarmed "What? What is it!? Did something happen?" her voice worried.

Taken aback, Gokudera stuttered before Yamamoto cut in "No, no, Hayato just wanted to confirm something"

Claming down a little, Chrome stood up "What is it, Gokudera-san?" she asked, her round purple eye gazing deeply into Gokudera's own eyes.

"Ah, I just, just wanted to ask something trivial. How did you know he was there, at that time? Was it a coincidence?"

Not understanding what the other was saying, Chrome looked at Yamamoto for an answer.

Clearing his voice, Yamamoto smiled, explaining "What Hayato was trying to say is how you knew you had to go pick up Hibari's son."

Blinking, Chrome looked back at Gokudera, nodding a little "Oh, coincidence?" she said as if it were a suggestion.

Gokudera frowned, the Mist was lying, he could tell. But he proceeded to ask as she did not seem to want to discuss "Well, then assuming it was coincidence, today, Takeshi brought up the fact that you saw him die with a smile?"

Chrome's expression darkened as she looked around, as if she were suspicious. Pursing her lips she answered "So?" wanting to go away from this topic.

"So we want to ask" Yamamoto began

"I won't tell you how he died" Chrome intervened as she took a step back. Wary.

"Eh?" Yamamoto mumbled as he put a finger on his chin "Ah, I never thought about that"

Scoffing, Gokudera stuffed his hands in his pocket "I want to know if you know the reason for that bastard's smile"

Chrome looked at Gokudera with hesitation, yet her eye was bright and piercing "Why do you ask me?"

Taking a smoke, Gokudera answered, smartly "Simple, because out of all of us, you spent the most time with him before he and that other illusion bastard split up"

"True" Chrome stated, letting Gokudera get away from calling Mukuro-sama a bastard, because really, he wasn't. And she believed in it, just as much as Hibari had believed in it. "I do have a suspicion, a theory, but it's mine to keep, not to share."

Smirking Gokudera fixed his tie a little before he kept on talking "No, that's fine, because I think I've just realised too, and I must say, if anyone were to know, it should be that illusion bastard. I just wanted to check if you knew"

Unable to understand what Gokudera and Dokuro were going on about, Yamamoto tensed, as if he were listening to a conversation in which he'd never be able to hear again, the contents were something important, yet he could not understand. "Dokuro" spoke Yamamoto

Both Gokudera and Chrome turned to look at Yamamoto

"What is it, Yamamoto-san?" Chrome asked, her voice surprisingly normal and emotionless.

The eyebrows of the Rain Guardian scrunched up as he frowned "I don't know what you and Hayato know, but, I want to know, you weren't the one that murdered out Cloud Guardian, right?"

"I wouldn't have been able to" Chrome said, keeping her calm as she answered immediately.

"Then, still, I don't understand how you could've gotten there in time to see him die" Yamamoto pressed on, knowing that Chrome did not want to discuss this.

Gokudera sighed, he too was curious, but he did not want to press on, but was surprised that Yamamoto pressed on. Was he that curious?

"I only bumped into you because I was heading home, but Dokuro, you, you live on the other side of town, was it really just coincidence?" Yamamoto explained, expressing how much it clearly bothered him.

"Of course it wasn't a coincidence" both Gokudera and Chrome said at the same time.

Chrome held a sprawled hand up towards the sun "I didn't want to tell anyone, really." She smiled a little as she watched a few birds fly by "but I think, you two know too much, and it won't hurt knowing just a bit more" she suddenly felt like she had an obligation to tell the two.

Chrome looked over at the two before she continued "It was half planned, by Hibari-san and me. I could tell the exact day in which he was ambushed because I felt it, the weakening of his body, he's not suppose to run with so little blood in him. He wouldn't be able to bring enough oxygen to his cells; I could feel the effect it had on my illusions. Just like how Mukuro-sama conjured up illusions for me, I conjured up illusions for him, so that he could watch over Ren for a little longer."

There was a small pause as Yamamoto and Gokudera let the information sink in. Chrome continued "You two don't need to ask anymore, fill in the gaps by yourself, and if you can't, just fill it up with lies, or whatever makes you most comfortable, but bear in mind, in the end there's only one answer" Chrome smiled softly "Hibari-san really was a loyal person, even to the very end."

Yamamoto frowned, he was even more confused now, he looked over at Gokudera whose expression relaxed, as if he was sharing the feeling Chrome felt. "Ah, but it wasn't that which that illusion bastard wanted" stated Gokudera knowingly.

Something clicked in Yamamoto's head "Are you two saying" he whispered darkly "that Hibari's smile at the very end" Yamamoto's fist were gripped tightly as he bit into his lips, unable to believe it "was to tell Mukuro that he was happy?"

Chrome looked back at her hand "Who knows? By saying so, aren't we all assuming something? The fact that his emotions didn't change in those years in which he lived with just Ren, without seeing any of us?"

Gokudera smirked.


	20. An Unthoughtful Gift

Title: Let Me Leave Three Words Behind

Rating: M

Warnings: OCs included, Character death, 6918, 6927, Mpreg, OOC-ness, 8059

Note: Ah it's been AGES since I updated (apologies for that) …I'm blaming the technical difficulties I had with my hardrive. Tch. My head aches and my runny nose isn't helping either. TT Enjoy this chap everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

20: An Unthoughtful Gift

"_What's this?" Hibari demanded looking at a smiling Mukuro_

_Placing his black gloved hands on his partner's shoulders, Mukuro looked Hibari in the eye, smiling gleefully "I made it last night"_

_Softening a little, Hibari opened the paper bag to take a look inside "Cookies?"_

"_Yes, cookies" Mukuro repeated "Cookies for my Kyoya"_

_Hibari grimaced a bit and looked up at Mukuro "Are you treating me as a little kid?"_

_Blinking a little, Mukuro smirked and answered "Well, what do you think?"_

_There was no answer from Hibari, only a daring gaze._

"_Of course I am!" chuckled Mukuro as he pulled the other into a tight hug "I have to go pick up Ren now, so you go wait at our designated restraint with Chrome, okay?"_

_Hibari watched as Mukuro ran off, off to pick up their son from school._

"_Mukuro-sama sure is considerate, making such a beautiful gift for you" Chrome commented_

_Standing at the intersection of the busy road, Hibari stood and waited for the lights to turn green, signalling that he could cross the street. "What are you on about? He was holding another bag, probably for Ren, since the bag was covered in his silly drawings." Hibari smiled softly._

_Chrome laughed a little "I wish I had a Dad like that"_

_Hibari did not say anything as he reached for a piece of the cookie, passing it to Chrome before he took one for himself,. But Chrome knew, she knew he wished for a Dad, a Father, just like Mukuro._

* * *

Chrome looked back at her hand "Who knows? By saying so, aren't we all assuming something? The fact that his emotions didn't change in those years in which he lived with just Ren, without seeing any of us?"

Gokudera smirked.

"What are you saying, you know how stubborn that fool is, as if his emotions can suddenly change" Gokudera said, smugly "plus, just look at yourself, you feelings for you 'Mukuro-sama' hasn't wavered has it? You still admire him, you're still loyal to him, and you still appreciate him for everything that he has done, right, Chrome?"

Nodding, Chrome gripped the hem of her sleeves; she could not deny what Gokudera had said. She knew it herself, just how hard it was to break off bonds, to change her emotions, especially when it was such a kind and warm emotion, such a beautiful gift Mukuro had given her, this feeling of hope and love. Yet why, she wondered, why could Hibari not receive such emotion, even when he was so close to the illusionist himself.

Yamamoto could not bring himself to comment as he too understood just how deep-rooted simple emotions may be for people born without a family. Not that he was raised without love. But the anguished face upon the other two showed him that even if there was family, life must of have been rough, if there was no love.

* * *

_Taking a bite from the cookie offered Chrome smiled warmly "Ah! So nice! Mukuro-sama never fails when he puts his mind to it, right?" grinning Chrome reached the other side of the intersection. Noticing that there was no response or any sign of walking behind her, Chrome looked back._

"_Hibari-san!?" she called out across the street at the man standing fixated in the middle of the road "Hibari-san!?" she repeated, feeling a little uneasy._

_It was in the flash of a second in which Chrome widened her eyes as she watched a shiny and sleek silver car smash into the Cloud Guardian, she watched as the car was tinted a dark blood red. She watched as Hibari's hold tightened around the paper bag of Mukuro's cookies._

_Staggering a little, Chrome, eyes wide and determined, ran towards the Cloud Guardian "Hibari-san!? Hibari-san!?" and even though she knew just how amazing and strong the Cloud Guardian was, she could not deny the fact that the blood on the car was Hibari's blood. This assumption._

* * *

Humming to himself, Tsuna walks out into his garden to call Mukuro in for lunch.

"Mukuro?" Tsuna asks as he squats down next to his partner.

Mukuro takes a glance at Tsuna before he look back up at the clear blue sky "You get a really nice view of the city from here, Tsuna" stated Mukuro as he sat up, brushing the grass off of him

"It's time for lunch" nodded Tsuna in agreement as he stood up to that the grass Mukuro was brushing off would not stick to him.

Smiling, the illusionist got up, brushing grass off he followed Tsuna into the house, however, a certain yellow bird caught his attention.

"Hibird?" whispered Mukuro as he automatically stuck an index finger out for the yellow bird to land on.

Tsuna looked back and smiled softly as the yellow bird landed swiftly on Mukuro's finger "Eh, shouldn't Hibird be with him?" Tsuna commented as he referred to Ren.

Chuckling a little, Mukuro took the tiny envelope in the bird's beak as Hibird hopped on top of his head, sitting comfortably. Walking into the house, Mukuro sat at the kitchen table before he pulled out the envelope from the package "Eh? It's for you, Tsuna"

A little surprised, the Sky Guardian's curiosity was perked as he stretched his arm out towards Mukuro, indicating for him to pass him the envelope.

Opening the envelope, Tsuna pulled out a note; he read the short note and smiled softly. Tucking the note into a pocket, he picked up his chopsticks and began to eat, not once noticing the weird glance he was receiving from Mukuro

"What did he say?" Mukuro asked

Tsuna looked up "Huh?" Tsuna replied stupidly, he did not want Mukuro to know that he had met Ren before "Ah, you mean in the note?"

Mukuro nodded "Yes, the note from Ren" the Mist Guardian reinforced.

"He just want to meet up is all" Tsuna said smoothly, only telling Mukuro a part of the note

"With you?" Mukuro asked, demanding

Tsuna laughed a little, his eyes calculating "No, no, seems like he's asking if it's okay if he can meet Kai. It seems like they've met"

The atmosphere became cold and uncomfortable. Mukuro said no more, no, he did not know what to say, not in such a situation.

Noticing the tension in the air, Tsuna smiled half-heartedly as he placed his warm hands on Mukuro's "It's okay, Mukuro. I'm sure Kai would love to frequent talk to his half brother"

Smiling a little, Mukuro looked tired "I suppose you're right, but–" Mukuro sighed "No, don't worry"

Tsuna's heart fell a little as he watched Mukuro pick up his chopsticks. Tsuna reached into his pocket and held the note in his hands, the message on the note repeating in his head

_To Sawada Tsunayoshi,_

_I'm sorry for wetting your clothes with my tears, I didn't mean to. I just thought that I needed to apologise for that. Also, I'd like to take something back from your son, I'll probably drop by today._

_Ren_

* * *

_Chrome watched in anxiety as she entered the operation room to watch as the surgeons, doctors and nurses treated the Guardian covered in blood._

_She covered her mouth as she collapsed onto her knees. He was just like her, in many ways. She watched as the people in white took out some of his organs, the ones damaged and no longer useable. "Hibari-san" she whispered _

_Gripping her fingers, Chrome slowly stood up and walked towards the dying Cloud Guardian to take a closer look. Her eyes, wavering, but determined, there was a driving force in her, telling her to save the man in front of her. Because if she did, it would almost be just like saving herself._

"_Are there any spare organs we could replace his damaged one with?" Chrome asked one of the nurses_

_The nurse shook her head "The head Surgeon is already implementing the last organ that we have that we can provide with him"_

_Chrome looked at the working surgeon. She already knew, yet she asked "leave the rest to me" she stated, her voice brimming with confidence as she ignored her ringing phone "I'll make up for his missing organs"_

* * *

Packing his school bag, Ren contemplates as he frowns at his memories. He remembers waiting at the restraint with his Papa, waiting for his Father to come for lunch. He remembered as his Papa, without patience kept on typing in numbers into his phone, ringing someone. He remember his Papa cursing as he ate his burger silently.

Leaving his classroom, Ren walks down the school corridor. He remembers many things, yet he has forgotten so many. Yet he remembers as he nibbles on the cookies his Papa had made, he remembers as his Papa drives at a speed over the limit towards a building known as a hospital. He remember as he watches his Papa's distressed face, trying to outrun time.

Walking down the steps of his school, Ren shifts his bag so that it's more comfortable for him. He thinks back and he smiles a little as he remembers seeing his Father sitting in the hospital bed, reading. He remembers as his view is suddenly covered with his drastic Papa flings himself on his Father, holding him tightly. He remembers as his Father gives off a radiant warm smile as he holds his Papa before he opens his eyes to look at him, pulling him in to the embrace as well.

Strolling out of the school gates, Ren shivers a little against the cool wind and rustling leaves as he remembers his Father and Papa talking about peanuts, allergies and cookies. He remember as his Papa apologises, tears streaming down as his Father wipes them away, whispering soft words to the other, reassuring him. He vaguely remembers the lady that was there at the time. No, he couldn't remember her face, her name or her voice, but he remembers her presence. It was a pleasant presence.

Heading towards the house of Sawada Tsunayoshi, Ren puts his hands in his pockets. He remembers how different his Papa was, back then, compared to the one now. He stops a little, and decided to head back home, but his body moves against his thoughts as it keeps on walking forward, towards the Sawada Residence. There was something he needed to take back. Those smiling memories of the bonds he shared, the photo that Kai carried.


	21. Sincerity Beclouds Honesty

Title: Let Me Leave Three Words Behind

Rating: M

Warnings: OCs included, Character death, 6918, 6927, Mpreg, OOC-ness, 8059

Note: This week was just too negative…I wish I could just skip all this…maaan TT

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

21: Sincerity Beclouds Honesty

"_Cheese!" Mukuro smiled as he pushed the red button on the remote he was holding. However the nonchalant reply from his partner and his son did not at all liven up the picture taken._

_Scowling, Mukuro put his hands on his waist "Now, let me get this straight" he gritted out from his bared teeth "Photos are relics of these precious memories"_

"_So?" the young boy complained, tugging onto his Papa's long hair _

_Sighing, Hibari looked at the two with a frown "Is this a precious memory of yours?"_

_Mukuro nodded with a radiant smile "It sure is"_

_Hibari got up "Then don't try to twist it around so that it suits you."_

_Placing a hand on his forehead, Mukuro slapped himself "Kyoya, you don't understand, you're suppose to smile in these kinda situation"_

"_Papa, Papa" tugged Ren as he kept calling out for Mukuro's attention_

_Looking at his son, Mukuro calmed down a little, lifting Ren up, he placed his son on his lap "What is it, oh little one?"_

"_Why do need pictures of memories? Aren't these memories important enough for you to remember?" Ren asked, curious._

_Mukuro was a little speechless, but he held his surprise inside, he should be use to his young son asking all these ridiculous questions he did not even contemplate about "Well, yes, but you see–"_

"_What are we celebrating?" Hibari asked as he walked over from the kitchen which was framed with photos on every wall "What are we celebrating for?" He repeated._

"_Eh?" Mukuro asked "What?"_

_Hibari sat next to Mukuro on the couch and took one of his hands, holding it in between his own. Mukuro's expression softened as he watched Hibari trace the lines on his hand._

"_Mukuro, you know, every time we've taken pictures together, we were celebrating something. What are we celebrating this time?" Hibari did not look up, he kept looking at Mukuro's hand._

* * *

Looking up at the sky, Ren stood outside the Sawada household. He didn't feel much like entering anymore. He felt like he was going to curse his Father if he entered. But it wasn't like he was told not to. Yet there was this overhanging feeling. It didn't feel right to enter the Sawada house.

However, he had to take the last picture back. And so, mustering up his courage, the young boy took a step closer to the house, pushing open the gates, he slowly but confidently walked up the paved path, stopping to press his index finger against the bell.

He was just a little nervous. After all, it felt like he was going to be stealing in broad daylight, yet the item in Kai's possession, it should be with him, after all. Really, and it wasn't like he was stealing, no he was just going to ask nicely and take it back.

Ren looked up as Tsuna opened the door.

* * *

"_I, I" stuttered Mukuro "I'm not sure what we're celebrating" he laughed as he tried to lighten up the atmosphere._

_Hibari gave him a warm smile "I see"_

"_Father" Ren said as he hopped onto his Father's lap "you're crying, why? Did Papa do something mean again?" Ren's small hands gently wiped away his Father's tears, his worried expression puzzled Hibari as he raised one hand to gently touch his cheek, checking for tears, his other hand still holding onto Mukuro's hand._

"_Ah?" Hibari looked at his moist finger "I wonder why" he mumbled as he gave Ren a smile "it's okay, it's nothing. Papa is a nice person, he wouldn't do anything mean to me" _

_Ren looked up at his Papa "Are you sure, Father? Papa looks really, really suspicious"_

_Mukuro's eye twitched as he pinched his son's cheeks_

_Hibari watched, in amusement "You know, Ren, even if Mukuro does do something mean to me, Father won't cry, so it's okay"_

_Looking at his Father with shocked eyes, Ren exclaimed "Father you liar! Last night! Father you were–"_

_With haste, Hibari covered his son's mouth, shutting him off from finishing his sentence._

_However, it was already too late as Mukuro looked at his partner for an answer "last night, Kyoya?"_

_Cursing, Hibari pulled his hand away from his son's mouth "I was watching a tragedy last night"_

_Mukuro raised an eyebrow "I never knew you were into dramas"_

_Ren looked at his Father with confused eyes "But Father, I was watching anime last night"_

'_Sincerity beclouds honesty'_

* * *

"So it was an allergy then?" Yamamoto asked after listening to Chrome's rather short recap.

She nodded.

"Tch, you can fix those types of allergies these days, with technology, hell, you could've fixed them ten years ago!" scowled Gokudera as he folded his arms, not satisfied.

Chrome nodded "Ah, I think he was aware of that, but probably, he didn't want to change, you know, some people find themselves blessed, to be given a human body their soul can use"

"And yet you replaced his damaged organs with illusions" Gokudera retorted immediately, tapping his foot "Is that not contradictory?"

Yamamoto frowned, he found all this hard to digest.

"Gokudera-san" Chrome started "and Yamamoto-san" she added as an after thought "if you had a child with your partner, and your child had just started school, wouldn't you be really happy?"

Yamamoto nodded and Gokudera looked away.

Chrome smiled "and if you knew your partner was going to leave very soon, for someone else, wouldn't you want to live for as long as you can to look after that child of yours?" there was a pregnant silence as Chrome watched the other two think "it's only natural, is it not?"

* * *

"_Kyoya" warned Mukuro as he grabbed his partner by the shoulder "is what Ren saying true?"_

_Hibari looked at Mukuro with a frustrated expression "Aren't we going to take pictures?" he stated softly as he held up the camera, directing it at Mukuro, pressing the button so that a picture is taken._

_As if he had instantly shoved the matter to the back of his head, Mukuro smiled, cheerfully as he snatched the camera from Hibari's hands. "That's right; we were going to take photos" the Mist Guardian walked towards the stand, placing it well and in position he walked back towards the couch, chuckling happily._

_Sitting next to the Cloud Guardian, Mukuro's radiant smile placed a small smile on the once scowling face, placing his arm around the other, Mukuro leaned in, placing a small peck on the other's pale face._

_Ren watched as his Father blushed "Na, Father, can I have a kiss too?"_

_Hibari looked at his pleading son and he smiled gently "sure you can" and he swooped down, pecking his son on his cheek._

"_No!" cried Ren as he looked his Father in the eyes "I want on here" he pointed to his lips "like with Papa"_

"_Eh?" whispered Hibari as he looked at his son, and it was obvious, from his expression that he had never thought about kissing someone else on the lips, but Mukuro._

"_On the lips, Father" Ren repeated._

"_Eh!?" exclaimed Mukuro as he grabbed his son so that Ren was looking at him "are you serious, Ren?"_

_Ren frowned "Of course I am, Papa"_

_Mukuro twitched as he placed his son on the floor before possessively grabbing Hibari "You can't, Ren, Kyoya is mine!"_

"_Eh?" whispered Hibari for the second time that day "I thought we were going to take photos, because if we're not going to, I'm going to go to sleep" Hibari stated afterwards as he tried to free himself from Mukuro's strong grip._

_Pouting Ren smiled a little. He knew Mukuro would of done that, yet when he looked up at Mukuro's smirk, somehow, he just knew that Mukuro knew what he was thinking._

* * *

"I received your note this afternoon, from Hibird" Tsuna stated as he moved aside so that Ren could step into the house.

However Ren placed his hands before himself, gesturing that he did not wish to go inside the house "I see, is he in?"

"Mukuro?" asked Tsuna

Ren twitched and his expression went sour, he shook his head "your son" he confirmed.

"He is, I'll go call him for you. Are you sure you don't want to come inside?"

Nodding, Ren shifted a little, he felt just a little uncomfortable "Ah, Sawada-san" Ren said, quickly, just before Tsuna disappeared into the house

"What is it?" Tsuna asked, carefully. He had to be careful around this boy.

"I never really got to finish what I wanted to say the other day, but, I wanted to thank you anyway, for trying to forgive the one that needs to be forgiven"

Tsuna looked at Ren with pitiful eyes "I'll go call Kai for you"

Ren watched as Tsuna disappeared into the house, he sighed and mumbled, to himself "Sincerity beclouds honesty, I think I know what you mean, Father."


	22. Treasured Crimson Pouch

Title: Let Me Leave Three Words Behind

Rating: M

Warnings: OCs included, Character death, 6918, 6927, Mpreg, OOC-ness, 8059

Note: Why is KHR! Licensed!! TT I'm crying…I don't want this, not at all.

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

22: Treasured Crimson Pouch

"_What's that?" Hibari asked as he took a seat next to his son_

_Ren looked up proudly at his Father "I'm framing the picture we took the other day"_

_Nodding, Hibari took a look at the photo "Eh? You were eating ice cream that day?"_

_Smiling, Ren looked back at the photo "I was, I went to go grab ice cream to eat whilst Papa was acting all scarily possessive over you"_

_Frowning, Hibari's cheeks were tinged pink as he nodded, his finger tracing over the wooden frame_

"_Where shall we hang that, brat?" asked Mukuro as he came in holding a big bowl of salad._

_Standing up abruptly, Ren slammed his tiny hands on the kitchen table "I'm not a brat!" he complained._

_Laughing it off, Mukuro rubbed his son's already messy black hair "Sure you're not"_

_Sighing, Hibari picked his son up with ease "Ren" he stated, his voice calm and collected._

_Turning his head around, Ren looked at his Father with pitiful eyes._

_Flinching, Hibari put his son back on his chair as he looked at the photo frame with the photo. His lips were a little bruised in that picture, courtesy of Mukuro's actions._

* * *

"Kai" whispered Ren as he saw the young boy approach him

Smiling brightly, Ren looked at the other boy, his half brother and he cursed silently in his head, he had a suspicion that Kai knew what hew as after.

Returning the bright smile, Kai invited the older one in, who refused politely. Shrugging, Kai took a seat on the paved steps in front of his house "So, what's up?" he asked, casually.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Ren gave a quiet sigh as he looked at the other boy "Do you love your Father?" he asked

Kai looked at the other with confusion "Which?"

Ren looked at the other with surprise "Which?" he whispered "Don't you love them both?"

Nodding, Kai played with his fingers "I do like them both"

Looking away for a while with a thoughtful face, Ren hesitated a little before he asked the next question "Do you love Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Feeling a little uncomfortable, as if her were being scrutinised, Kai nodded "I do, why?"

Shaking his head, Ren took a seat next to the younger and shorter boy "I just wanted to know, so what about the other, do you love him just as much?"

With pursed lips, Kai nodded, looking straight into Ren's eyes.

Allowing a soft smile to grace his features, Ren grabbed his knees "I see, that's good" he looked away from the other "they love you too, you know" he casually stated, as if he weren't really talking to Kai at all.

Raising an eyebrow at where this conversation was going, Kai could only nod, he did not know what to say, really.

"Can you do me a favour?" Ren suddenly asked as he looked pleadingly at Kai "Please?"

Taken aback, Kai could only answer with an "Eh?"

* * *

"_It's not here…" whispered Ren as he looked at the kitchen table "I was sure I left it here this afternoon though" huffing, Ren walked around the house, examining all the walls, searching for the photo frame he was working on earlier before._

_When he could find no trace of the photo, he sighed, and instead, he ran into his parent's bedroom, searching for his Father. "Father!? Father!?"_

_However he did not expect to see his Papa attack his Father frivolously. Squeaking, Ren quickly stepped out of the room, closing the door. Really, he thought to himself, his Papa knows no bounds._

_After hearing the complains of his Father and the sound of something heavy falling and hitting the ground, Hibari finally opened the door, apologising on behalf of Mukuro._

"_Nah, Father, have you seen the photo?" Ren asked, already forgetting about what he saw earlier._

_Shaking his head, Hibari asked Mukuro, who was unhappily sulking on the bed. A definite nod of his head brought a smile on Ren's face_

"_Where is it, Papa?" Ren asked, brimming with hope_

_Sighing, Mukuro moved across the bed so that his son wouldn't jump on him when he landed in the bed "It's in my special album"_

"_What?" exclaimed Ren as he poked his Papa on the arm "weren't we going to hang it near the kitchen?"_

_Nodding, Mukuro yawned "I'm making another copy so you can put it in the kitchen. Meanwhile, just leave the original in my album"_

"_Can I see?" Ren asked, excited as he hugged Mukuro's arm "Please!?"_

_Scoffing, Mukuro got up, leaning in to open his drawer, he pulled out a crimson pouch "Here you go, brat" and gently placed it in his son's hands._

"_Eh? This isn't a special album, Papa" complained Ren_

_Mukuro chuckled as he looked at his son "it only has one photo in it, that's why it's so special"_

_Eyes shining with excitement and anticipation, Ren opened the pouch and pulled out a single photo._

* * *

"What kind of favour?" Kai asked, a little nervous

Ren looked straight at the other, unblinking he stated "A very simple one"

Kai nodded, noting for the other to keep talking

"Can you give me that photo in the crimson pouch?"

Kai sighed "I already told you, it's not mine to keep, since it's–"

"Since it's his, right, it's your Papa's photo" interrupted Ren as he stared at Kai knowingly.

Hesitantly nodding, Kai gulped a little, his hair was standing, he was nervous, but he relaxed as he saw the smile that graced the other's face.

"I'd just thought that you wouldn't want Sawada-san to see it" explained Ren "after all, he's a kind-hearted and very wary man"

"I suppose" Kai answered

Ren looked at the other for a while before he asked again "Why did he give you the pouch in the first place?"

"Well, you see, actually, this, about when I was eight, I, I, I took it from Papa when I saw him treasure it so much, I just wanted to see what was in it, and then, I don't know why, I had to ask him who the man he was holding so tightly onto was, and he told me, that's all."

With an expressionless face, Ren looked at the younger boy, understanding what he must've felt like "I have two things to say" he stated calmly as he held up his index finger "One, why did he let you keep it in the end, presuming he did treasured it so much" he gave a small sigh as he held up both his index and middle finger, forming a 'V' "and two, you thought your Papa was cheating on Sawada-san, weren't you?"

Kai looked away "I, I did" he said, quietly "after all, Papa only held Dad like that sometimes"

Ren laughed. He laughed at how idiotic this all seemed, he laughed at the fact that the boy next to him was so fortunate compared to him, he laughed, and he could not stop.

"What's so funny, Ren?" Kai asked, nervous to the point in which he looked around, hoping no one was staring

Calming down a little, Ren rubbed his eyes "You really don't know, do you?"

"Know what?"

Pointing to his chest, Ren smirked "That my Father was next to nothing on his list"

"Huh?" Kai asked, obviously confused "Does that mean my Dad is too!?" he exclaimed, disbelievingly

Slapping the other on the back, Ren laughed a little "Of course not! So tell me, why are you still holding onto the pouch?"

Relieved, Kai sighed "Well, Papa never asked for it, so I'm still holding on"

"Because you're scared that Sawada-san might find it?"

Kai looked down shyly as he nodded "I think so"

Looking up into the sky, Ren frowned a little "Then why don't you just give it to me?" he looked at the other boy "I'll make sure Sawada-san never sees it again"

"Really!?" Kai exclaimed as he pulled out the crimson pouch from his pocket but hesitated as he gave it another thought "But what if Papa asks for it?"

"He hasn't asked for all these years, has he? What makes you think he'll ask about something so unimportant now?"

Kai looked at the pouch, frowning "I suppose" he stated, still not quite convinced.

"Kai" whispered Ren "If he does ask for it, just tell him that my Father took it with him"

"Eh? Is it okay to drag your Father into all this like this?" Kai asked, worried

Ren gave the other a grateful smile "it's fine, really." He reached and took the pouch from the other boy, and slowly he took out the photo. Smiling sadly, he traced the outline of his Father's face, and really, he could already feel the tears coming out. Wiping the tears away, Ren turned the photo around, and this time he could not complain about the tears flowing down.

* * *

"_Eh?" exclaimed Ren as he looked at the back of the photo he was holding "What's this, Papa?"_

"_Hmmm?" Mukuro looked over at where his son was pointing to "Oh, that"_

_Hibari, yawning looked at the photo, just out of curiosity. _

"_It's just something I wrote." Mukuro stated, with boredom_

"_But it's a whole slab of sentences!" Ren complained "And I can barely read some of it"_

"_It's in Italian, Ren" Hibari explained, "Do you want me to read it out to you?"_

"_No!" exclaimed Mukuro as he snatched the photo away "and Kyoya, don't do unnecessary things!"_

_Hibari glared at Mukuro "Why? Is it something I can't see?"_

_Mukuro did not say anything, and Hibari sighed "It is, isn't it?" he rubbed his temples before he stated, in a careless voice "It's okay, it's not important if I don't need to know, right?"_

_Ren was going to nod and agree, however when his Papa ran over to his Father with tears in his eyes, Ren thought, that perhaps it was something important after all. Yet, the only reason Ren could think of, at that time as to which why his Papa would not let his Father see was that it would probably embarrass Mukuro in front of Hibari. _

_All thoughts of any other actions were blinded by Mukuro as Ren watched his Papa hold his Father tightly, silently crying, his own Father speechless, but comforting the man at the same time. _

_Somehow, that just didn't feel right._


	23. This is Heaven

Title: Let Me Leave Three Words Behind

Rating: M

Warnings: OCs included, Character death, 6918, 6927, Mpreg, OOC-ness, 8059

Note: I want to watch ep96 already T-T ah….I shall wait patiently (Impossible! Impossible! I tell you!) ah well, the manga'll have to satisfy me for nowshz. I kinda wanna eat cake now. Enjoy this chappie!

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

23: This is Heaven

"_Kyoya" whispered Mukuro as he leaned in to peck the other on the nose "I never knew you were a sucker for this"_

_Head butting the other, Hibari growled "I am not!"_

_Chuckling, Mukuro blew into the other's ear "You're so familiar with my touch that you don't even wake up when I'm molesting you"_

"_Muku! You! Just because Ren's not here!?" complained Hibari as he pulled over his covers only to discover that indeed he wasn't wearing anything underneath. How could he have not noticed? Hibari whipped his head around, facing Mukuro "You didn't did you?"_

"_What?" asked Mukuro, feigning innocence, but then he looked at Hibari's pale bare legs "Oh, yeah, I placed those hickeys there"_

_Slapping his forehead, Hibari was infuriated "Not that! This!" he pointed at his entrance "it's red and abused, what did you put inside?"_

_Chuckling Mukuro held Hibari's chin softly, looking the other in the eye "my fingers, what else?"_

"_And if I hadn't woken up you would've spilled your seed inside of me, right?" asked Hibari, frustrated._

_Nodding cheerfully, Mukuro smiled "After all, I need to practice"_

_Hibari allowed his hands to drop onto his lap. Of course Mukuro needed to practice, he was leaving soon, wasn't he? Even so, he was out doing Tsuna more times than he ever came back to see Ren and him. _

_Holding his knees together, Hibari placed his forehead in between, somehow, he didn't feel like arguing anymore._

"_Kyoya?" Mukuro asked, worried as he poked his partner on the arm "why are you so silent? Giving up to the Great Me?"_

_Turning away, with his head down, Hibari contemplated for a while before he flopped back down on the bed, sighing "I don't know what you're practicing for" started Hibari, lying through his teeth, but Mukuro didn't need to know that "But I suppose I can help you with this" he averted his gaze so that he looked at Mukuro "It's okay, if you've decided not to after all."_

_Shaking his head, Mukuro smiled, crawling over the other man, he kissed him on the chin._

* * *

Lying on the couch, Mukuro watched Hibird slept comfortably on his chest. "Tsuna" yawned Mukuro as he tilted his head back to look at the Vongola tenth "Who's at the door?"

Tsuna looked at Mukuro confidently, smiling softly, he answered Mukuro's question "Kai's friend"

"Friend, huh?" mumbled Mukuro as he poked Hibird awake with his index finger "You sure do sleep as much as Kyoya does" Mukuro commented unwarily as he picked the yellow bird up, giving it a small kiss

Wincing, Tsuna turned away to look out the window, the blue sky was glimmering, and it was the lack of clouds that brought out its shine, its beauty.

Gripping his arm tightly, Tsuna frowned, he didn't know what to believe in anymore, he was in turmoil, whether the former Cloud Guardian was still living, or if he had already passed away.

* * *

_Watching as Mukuro pull out of him, Hibari groaned as Mukuro landed on top of him. Panting, Hibari pushed the other man off of him, before he sat up, watching as Mukuro's seed ooze out of him. _

_Grabbing a tissue from the tissue box, Hibari achingly proceeded to wipe the sleeping man next to him clean. Slowly, Hibari heaved himself up, watching as the rest of Mukuro's seed trickle down his bruised thighs. Wiping himself clean, Hibari walked over to the wardrobe to grab a supply of clean sheets._

_When he finished skilfully changing the sheets, Hibari tucked his partner under the bed, brushing a few strands of stray hair away from Mukuro face, smiling gently before he slowly backed away, holding his arm as he walked into the bathroom._

_He couldn't find himself to spend the night looking at Mukuro, not when he no longer sees him anymore, not that he ever did._

_Sitting in the middle of the tile bathroom floor, Hibari squeezed his knees together, his head down, hoping to hide himself away from everything else. He wanted, he hoped that the cold tiles would take his silent tears away. He wasn't supposed to be crying over Mukuro anymore, right? And it wasn't like there was anything to be crying over in the first place, right?_

* * *

"Oi! What's wrong?" exclaimed Kai as he anxiously shook Ren who wasn't responding. "Oi! Ren!"

Clutching tightly onto the photo Ren looked up "Shhh!" he hushed, looking back at the front door, trying to listen for any signs of footsteps. Hearing none, Ren, just being cautious, slipped the photo back into the pouch, placing it inside his jacket.

Ren looked at Kai and whispered "What is it?"

"Eh? No, I just wanted to ask why you were crying" Kai stated, as he watched Ren quickly rub the tears on his cheek away.

"There was something written on the back, but I couldn't read it, do you by any chance know what it says?" Kai asked, wanting to know. He was curious after all.

Chuckling softly, Ren shook his head "It's in Italian, I can't read it, but I know what it says."

Frowning, Kai studied Ren's face "How's that possible? Also, how do you know it's in Italian, it's just a jumble of words isn't it?"

Smiling a little, Ren looked up at the sky "I can understand it, but I can't say it, so when I read it, I understand, yet I can't read it out loud"

Confused, Kai decided to just give up, and instead asked another question "You mentioned before, that my Dad has seen this picture, you know when you said 'I'll make sure Sawada-san never sees it again', do you think that my Dad has also read the back?"

Shaking his head again, Ren stood up "No, it's not possible for him to have seen the back, after all, the one that was hung up in our house, it wasn't this one, yet it was."

"So like a copy?" Kai picked up relatively quickly.

Nodding, Ren pushed his hands into his pockets "Don't worry, your Papa loves your Dad the most, anyway, I should get going now, before it gets too late, tell your Dad I said bye yeah?" with that, Ren waved and walked off, leaving behind a young boy who still had questions to ask.

However, when Kai had just wanted to leave the house to go chase after Ren, the front door opened, and Mukuro walked out, like it was every other day.

"Where's your friend, Kai?" Mukuro asked, looking around, though he already knew that Ren had already run off.

"He just left, Papa" Kai answered, smiling at Mukuro

"Is that so?" mumbled Mukuro "and he forgot his pet bird too" the illusionist sighed before he turned around, walking back into the house "I suppose it won't hurt for Hibird to stay here a while longer.

"Ah, do you want me to take Hi-Hi-Hibird back for you?" asked Kai who struggled to pronounce Hibird's name as he chased after Mukuro

Shaking his head, Mukuro replied, confidently "I'll give it back to him tomorrow"

* * *

"_What business do you have with me?" sneered Hibari as he took a scoop from the sundae he was snacking on_

_Taking a seat, Sasagawa Kyoko ordered for a sundae as well before she smiled softly, taking a manila coloured folder from her bag, handing it to the man before her._

"_What's this?" demanded Hibari, taking a glance at the folder, not even bothering to open it._

_Thanking the waitress for the sundae, Kyoko opened the folder "Here, this is helpful for you, isn't it?" pointing at the different types of cake displayed before she slowly flipped the pages_

"_What's this for?" Hibari asked, his curiosity perking a little._

"_Eh? I thought we were holding a welcoming back party for Rokudo-san?"_

_Frowning, Hibari kept spooning the ice cream into his mouth "Is he coming back already, that herbivore?"_

_Hesitantly nodding, Kyoko silently ate her sundae._

"_It'll be better if he stayed in Italy, now that he's here I'll have to bite him dead" Hibari commented as he flipped through the folder, looking at all the cakes "So, why am I suppose to make cake for him?"_

_Clapping her hands together, Kyoko looked at Hibari with admirable eyes "Tsu-kun told me to tell you that Rokudo-san had requested it, that's why"_

"_It's just like that herbivore to order his own cake" mumbled Hibari as he stared annoyingly at the folder._

"_So you're going to do it, Hibari-san?" Kyoko asked, her voice brimming with joy._

_Hibari looked up at the girl that now had long hair "Of course not." He stated firmly, ignoring the girl's surprised face._

_Sighing, Kyoko ordered another two sundaes, which came immediately before she started talking again "You know, Hibari-san" she looked at Hibari with knowing eyes "You'd like to compete with Rokudo-san, right?"_

_Looking up from his sundae, Hibari asked what Kyoko meant_

"_Tsu-kun said, he knew you were going to refuse to, so he says in return, for the cake you make for Rokudo-san, he can arrange for you to compete with Rokudo-san after the welcoming party"_

"_When do I need to get it ready by?" Hibari asked_

_Smiling brightly, Kyoya answered, her voice just as bright as her smile "the day after tomorrow please, ah, over at Tsu-kun's house, okay?"_

_Smirking, Hibari took the folder and left. He could wait a little longer if it meant that there were going to be no interruptions in his fight._

_Finishing off her sundae, Kyoko paid for her sundaes before she too, following Hibari's lead and walked out of the shop. Smiling at the fact that Hibari was a very easy person to bribe._

* * *

Placing a single Christmas Lily on the grave, Tsuna prayed for a little while before he got up from his kneeling position, his expression forlorn and apologetic at the same time.

"Nah, Kyoko-chan, what do you think I should do?" Tsuna sighed "It's been so complicated, especially since you left us"

Looking up into the sky, Tsuna asked "Kyoko-chan, is Hibari-san in heaven with you?"

* * *

_Flipping through the folder, Hibari frowned, he couldn't decide on which one to make. Swinging slowly on the swings, Hibari kept on looking at the different types of cakes. It was a hard decision, especially since he did not want to bake a cake for someone such as Rokudo Mukuro._

"_I want strawberry shortcake"_

_Nodding, Hibari agreed with the voice, yes, strawberry shortcakes are nice, he liked them too, but this wasn't his cake. Closing the manila folder, Hibari realised that he didn't know anything about anyone else, practically. _

"_Strawberry shortcake would be perfect"_

_Scratching his head, Hibari frowned even deeper, what if he didn't like strawberry shortcake? Wouldn't that sort of be like as if he had lost against Rokudo Mukuro?_

"_That's why, strawberry shortcake is the best choice, you like it, don't you?"_

_Sighing, Hibari nodded, mumbling "Yeah, I like it"_

"_So do I, Kyoya"_

_Spontaneously turning around to look behind him, Hibari Kyoya had suddenly realised that he was talking to someone. Yet there was no one around him, especially since the sun was already setting. Yet the faint linger of lotus fragrance hung in the air. And Hibari was sure it wasn't there before. The single sakura petal on his shoulder told him all._


	24. Our Woeful Similarities

Title: Let Me Leave Three Words Behind

Rating: M

Warnings: OCs included, Character death, 6918, 6927, Mpreg, OOC-ness, 8059

Note: I feel like I'm trying to just say one thing in this chap…yet in the end, I couldn't portray it well...enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

24: Our Woeful Similarities

"_What do you mean?" Hibari asked, confused, and just a little worried about his own decisions._

_Haru looked up from the piece of coffee cheesecake she was snacking on "Don't you understand, Hibari-san?" her frown was deep and meaningful_

_Looking out the window, Hibari shook his head, telling her that he did not understand._

_Sighing, Haru quickly finished her cheesecake before she beckoned for Hibari's wavering attention. "Hey, why do you have so much cake in your fridge?" she peered inside Hibari's fridge._

_Turning around, to face the young lady who was peering inside his fridge, Hibari smiled a little "You can have which ever one you please, don't hold back" he then turned back, proceeding to look out the window, at the sunny day_

_Happily grabbing a piece of strawberry shortcake, Haru asked the other occupant in the room "You're not going to ask why I'm here?"_

_Shaking his head, Hibari answered with a soft "No", really he wasn't all that interested, really._

"_Do you want me to call Kyoko-chan over, Hibari-san?" Haru chirped as her eyes twinkled as she stared at the piece of shortcake in front of her _

"_Why?" Hibari asked, not really thinking, he was in a slight daze, his eyes were blank and dull._

_Smiling, Haru continued "Oh, well, you know, we're all the same, aren't we? Wouldn't it be nice to just talk about it?"_

"_Mukuro?" Hibari asked Haru_

_Covering her laugh, Haru stood up to go pick up Hibari's home phone, pressing Kyoko's number with the push of the buttons "Silly, no, Mukro-san, Rokudo-san, he's the one you're fussing over, whereas Kyoko-chan and I are infatuated, in love with Tsuna-san" there was a slight pause, as Haru's tone dropped a little "but our situation is the same, isn't it, Hibari-san?"_

_Narrowing his eyes, Hibari did not quite understand just what the person using his phone was going on about. Really. He just did not understand._

* * *

"Oi! Kai!" Mukuro cried out "it's time for dinner!" sighing, Mukuro mumbled on about how he hated calling for his son to come and eat, it was as if he were calling for a pet dog to come and eat. And it was tiring.

Flying above Mukuro, Hibird landed on his shoulder, it's black bead eyes staring right at the illusionist.

"What does Hibird eat, Mukuro?" Tsuna asked as he took the roasted chicken out from the oven

Shrugging, Mukuro suggested "Seeds, I suppose"

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, cutting off Tsuna and Mukuro's conversation "I'll go get it, Tsuna, it won't take long, whoever it is"

Walking tiredly to the door, Mukuro opened the door with a smile "Yes?"

Ren looked up, moving his eyes from the man who opened the door, he peered inside, just checking if there was anyone there, to save him, most likely. Sighing at the emptiness in the corridor, Ren cringed, holding his hand out, Hibird, flew and landed gracefully on Ren's palm.

Turning away from the door, Ren did not speak, he didn't want to, not with someone such as Mukuro himself. And Mukuro himself, could not find himself to speak. It was awkward as he watched his first son walk away.

Closing the door, Mukuro exhaled deeply, just noticing that he was holding his breath in. He wasn't scared, really. Biting his lower lip, he leaned against the door for a little while before he scrunched his hands into fists, proudly walking back into the kitchen.

"Who was at the door, Mukuro?" Tsuna asked, still setting dinner up with Kai's help.

Mukuro looked at Tsuna and then Kai before smiling brightly "No one really"

Nodding, Tsuna looked at Mukuro shoulders, and then his head, and then above his head "Where's Hibird?"

Closing his eyes, Mukuro shrugged "I don't know, Hibird flew out the second I opened the door"

* * *

"_Ah, this tiramisu really does taste nice!" squealed Haru as her cheeks tinged with a light petal pink._

_Clapping her hands together, Kyoko nodded "It is, isn't it?"_

_Hibari looked at the two with a blank expression, he didn't want to know why the two were over at his place again. It seemed much too like a common routine now._

"_Ah, we should bake a cake for Tsuna-san next time!" Haru suggested with excitement._

_Agreeing, Kyoko smiled brightly "We should! We should! But, what kind of cake does he like?"_

_Haru's expression dropped, and she frowned "Ah…I don't know."_

"_Torta Tre Monti__" Hibari stated, his head resting on the palm of his hand._

"_Eh?" both Kyoko and Haru looked at the man sitting with grace, who was watching them eat cake with boredom._

"_How did you know, Hibari-san?" Kyoko asked, surprised_

_Standing up, Hibari walked over to the oven, opened it and took out a plate "__Torta Tre Monti__, Mukuro said he wanted to make this cake for Sawada Tsunayoshi, and even though it's not the prettiest cake around, seems like he likes it."_

"_Wafers and hazelnut cream" Haru mumbled "can you really call that cake?"_

_Nodding, Hibari placed the plate of Torta Tre Monti on the table "I don't' suggest you make this though, it doesn't taste as well after it's cooled down"_

"_When did you make this, Hibari-san?" Kyoko asked as she took a piece_

_Taking a piece for himself, Hibari answered "This morning"_

"_Why didn't you eat it?" Haru asked, noting that the cake was still a whole cake before they each took a slice_

_Hibari munched silently on the cold wafer cake "I took your advice, that's why"_

* * *

"Kyoko-chan" it was a soft whisper, kneeling in front of the grave, Haru had her head down, her short hair fluttering easily with the light breeze, the scent of misfortune wafted past her.

"I never really thought about it, but, you died, following Hibari-san, and I, I'm still here, living out your life for you too, Kyoko-chan" she wiped a tear away gently "Why must we be so similar, yet the end we meet is so different, yet the same in the end?"

Placing her bouquet of irises on the grave, Haru smiled a little "Ah, seems like Tsuna-san got here before I did, today." Taking out a handkerchief, Haru wiped the headstone gently "Kyoko-chan, are you doing well?" the rustle of the leaves placed a soft smile on Haru's face. "Next time, surely, next time you and I, Hibari-san as well, next time, surely we could be more fortunate"

* * *

_Gokudera sighed as he made himself comfortable on the sofa "What time is that bastard coming home tonight?" he asked_

_Looking up from the book he was reading Hibari placed his reading glasses on the coffee table "Don't sit so close to me" he muttered before he got up, placing his book on the table as well._

_Frowning, Gokudera ignored the other's comment._

_Bringing back a plate with a slice of fruit cake, Hibari shoved it in the other's face "If you're bored, eat cake"_

_Looking at the other weirdly, Gokudera hesitantly accepted the cake offered._

"_I don't know when Mukuro is coming back, he might not tonight" Hibari answered simply._

_Frowning even deeper, Gokudera looked at the kitchen table; the food was covered, obviously waiting for Mukuro to return "Have you had dinner yet?" Gokudera asked, not that he was worried or anything, really._

_Not looking up from the book he was reading, Hibari answered "Be quiet, Ren is sleeping"_

_Grumbling, Gokudera ate the cake before he went go clean his plate "You know, Hibari, that bastard's not going to come home tonight, no thanks to you, he probably thinks you're taking advantage of the time he goes out to spend time with me"_

_Still with the expressionless face, Hibari answered knowingly "I know that"_

_Standing next to the table with Mukuro's dinner on it, Gokudera looked at Hibari with pitiful eyes "Then why bother making dinner?"_

"_Why can't I?" was Hibari's immediate answer as he glared at the other _

_Looking at the food and then at the man with the ebony black hair, Gokudera asked, his voice stern "Do you not understand?"_

_Raising an eyebrow, Hibari looked at the dinner table "I think you're mistaken" he stood up and walked up to Gokudera "Wouldn't you always make dinner for him?" Hibari asked, referring to Yamamoto._

_Gokudera held his head high, like the other "Not if I knew he wasn't going to come home that night" Looking the other in the eye with firm, Gokudera spoke, softly "You need to understand that killing yourself like this is not the way to go, even if you are said to be the strongest Guardian, you need to know that, ultimately, you're not"_

* * *

Placing Hibird on his head, Ren ran, he hadn't expected to see Mukuro so soon, he had imagined some of the possibilities of it happening, if he had by chance bumped into him, all the things he could've lashed out on him with, he couldn't do it before. He was scared.

Walking into his room without turning the lights on, Ren flopped down on his bed, he felt really stressed all of a sudden. He didn't want to go see Mukuro again. He didn't want to, but he was sure that his Father, wherever he was, in hell, in heaven would of have wanted to see that bastard.

Sighing, Ren hopped off his bed, contemplating as he strolled into the hateful kitchen to grab a cup of milk. Taking out the crimson pouch, Ren slowly took the photo out. His Father was smiling, yet if it was genuine or not, he couldn't tell. But he was smiling, his eyes were smiling. Rubbing his temples out of frustration, Ren flipped the photo over, just so he could read the words at the back again, just so that he wasn't mistaken.

And he wasn't mistaken, the words at the back, the treatment of the photo. His Papa was only using it as a temporary piece of scrap paper. Just very much like what his Father was to his Papa, yet it was so dearly treasured to an extent, this piece of scrap paper.

* * *

"_Hey, Hibari-san" Kyoko started as both she and Haru looked at Hibari with determined eyes._

_Looking up, Hibari looked blankly at the two before him_

"_Why do you have so much cake here?" both Kyoko and Haru asked, simultaneously._

_Blinking, Hibari placed the book he was reading down "Why, you ask" he mumbled "well, that's because the people in this house enjoy cake" he stated, simply._

"_You mean, Mukuro-san?" Kyoko asked_

_Nodding, Hibari was a bit suspicious of where this was heading to._

_Haru squealed "You're so dedicated, Hibari-san!" _

_Hibari glared, warning Haru to be quiet or he'll have her head._

"_We're all so similar, aren't we?" Kyoko asked, smiling brightly._

_Twitching, Haru felt uncomfortable "I don't think that's a good thing, Kyoko-chan"_

_Frowning, Kyoko gave a soft nod "I suppose it isn't"_

_Sighing softly, Hibari picked up his book again, he didn't want to be grouped up with the herbivores, yet he opens his door every day to let the two in to mope in front of him as they eat away their worries with cake. He did not, he persuades himself, he did not feel similar to them, not at all. Yet he knew that he was, he was just like the two, who was once wishing for something too far-fetched. _


	25. Missing the Obvious

Title: Let Me Leave Three Words Behind

Rating: M

Warnings: OCs included, Character death, 6918, 6927, Mpreg, OOC-ness, 8059

Note: Cold mornings and sunny afternoons, the toy with my mood. This chapter was a lil hard to write due to the "unforseen" comp difficulties. But please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

25: Missing the Obvious

"_It's rare to see you here, Kyoya, what are you up to?" Mukuro asked as he made himself comfortable next to the Cloud Guardian_

"_Nothing" Hibari answered quietly, he shifted a little and sat up from the grass._

_Opening his mismatched eyes, Mukuro looked at the other "Oya? Going already?"_

_Placing his palms next to him, Hibari tilted his head back slightly to look at the other, it was respect, you know? To face someone you wanted to talk to, it really wasn't as if Hibari wanted to look at the other, no really "And if I am?" Yet the fact that Hibari wanted to talk to the other. It was contradictory. _

_Smirking, Mukuro sat up as well, his body length just a tad taller than Hibari's, making the tonfa wielder grimace under Mukuro's superior height._

"_Kufufufu" chuckled Mukuro as he looked the other in the eye, raising a gloved hand to gently hold the other's chin, leaning in, Mukuro smiled childishly as he blew lightly over Hibari's lips._

_Twitching, Hibari yanked his head away, looking away before standing up. He didn't really want to put up with Mukuro's immaturity right at that moment._

"_Don't you think it's fascinating, Kyoya?" Mukuro asked as he leaned back, staring up._

_Looking at Mukuro before looking in the direction the other was, Hibari asked, not quite comprehending as to which aspect the Mist Guardian was referring to "What is?"_

"_That is" whispered Mukuro as he stared up at the clear blue sky._

_Eyes narrowing, Hibari frowned; he didn't need to know that. Fists gripping, Hibari looked at the man who was entranced with the flawless sky. Kneeling down, Hibari reached to hold the other man in his arms. It was all he could do, to temporarily lift the gloomy face into a small petite smile. Even if it was just for show._

_Because he understood that feeling, the concept behind it, his reasons for the forlorn expression. For he himself was going right through that phase, but he didn't need to know that._

* * *

"Hey Papa" Kai began as he munched silently on his dinner.

Mukuro looked up "Yeah?"

"Don't take it offensively or anything, I was just wondering, ever since I met Ren, and it's been troubling me quite a bit, I mean, hasn't it troubled you or Father? Because if you think about it, really, don't you think that Ren should be–"

"Just get to the point, boy" grumbled Mukuro as he got just a little tired of Kai rambling on, and he really did not want to be discussing this certain topic during dinner.

Tsuna watched with worried eyes.

"Why isn't Ren with us?" Kai asked, putting on a brace face as he faced his parents.

Stopping, Mukuro placed his fork and knife down "Excuse me?"

Alarmed, Kai shifted, he was nervous "Well, I thought, wouldn't it be nice if Ren and his Father lived with us, I mean that could happen right? I mean, aren't you both friends with Ren's Father?"

Tsuna turned to look at Mukuro who was biting his bottom lip. And it hit him really hard, the fact that he hasn't seen or heard of Hibari for so many long years. It was as if he had disappeared until recently.

Eyes narrowed and with a frowned expression, Mukuro managed to reply to his son's question "Kyoya doesn't like to crowd"

And those words stabbed Mukuro like a knife. He never really gave it any real thought. The fact that Hibari never liked to be around anyone, yet it always seemed like he was, those people that frequently visited him. Abruptly standing up, Mukuro rubbed his head in frustration. It didn't make sense.

"Mukuro?" Tsuna asked, worried as he too stood up

Looking in the direction in which the voice came from, Mukuro's eyes widened "Tsuna" he whispered.

"Papa? Are you okay?" Kai's voice filtered through the room, his concerned tone washed over his thoughts on what had caused his Papa to overreact.

Nodding, Mukuro apologised with a sheepish smile as he sat back down for dinner, yet the heavy and tense atmosphere that hung over the dinner table was lingering with firmness.

* * *

"_What are you doing here?" Mukuro asked as he stepped out of his car, frowning as hail fell on his coat, the rain soaking it. He watched as Yamamoto stepped out of his car, opening an umbrella gracefully._

_Holding his umbrella tightly, Yamamoto grinned "Uh…I'm checking if Hayato is here?" _

_Raising an eyebrow Mukuro eyed the Rain Guardian with suspicion "And just why would you need to 'check' if he's here or not?"_

_Yamamoto looked at Mukuro with a serious face "He tends to be over here a lot these days, and he doesn't tell me anything before he goes out, he turns his phone off, so I thought I might as well give it a try"_

_Depressed by the rain that was pouring outside, Mukuro sighed before he opened the front door "Do what you want"_

_Walking behind Mukuro, Yamamoto grimaced, it was hard for him to put up this façade, especially since he wasn't so good at acting, but then, it was Hayato's request, it wasn't like he could go against it or anything._

_The two stopped, staring at the four that were spread around the rather 'tiny' kitchen bench, playing cards._

_Chrome was first to notice as she smiled warmly, welcoming Mukuro home._

_Raising and eyebrow, Mukuro hung his coat on the coat hanger before walked towards the bench "What are you all playing?"_

"_Cards, what else, bastard?" grumbled Gokudera as he hastily threw a card out, not even looking up to acknowledge the owner of the house._

"_Can I join in?" Yamamoto asked, smiling broadly_

_Looking up, Gokudera stared at Yamamoto "What are you doing here?"_

"_To pick you up of course" answered the base-baller, taking a seat next to Gokudera._

"_Hurry, up, it's your turn!" complained Haru as she slapped Gokudera on the arm._

_Frowning Gokudera focused on the pile of cards "Alright, alright, I got it"_

"_I placed the Ace of Spades before" commented Kyoko, just so she could make Gokudera's life a little easier._

"_Mukuro-sama" Chrome stated, just to get the other's attention._

_Looking at Chrome, Mukuro answered "Yes?"_

"_Where's Hibari-san?" she asked, her face holding a hint of concern "I didn't see him come in"_

"_Kyoya? Isn't he at home?" Mukuro asked, not knowing why Chrome would ask him such a question, since wasn't Hibari the one that let the four that were playing cards in?_

_The sounds of cards stopped as Chrome, Gokudera, Haru and Kyoko looked up, their focus all directed towards Mukuro._

_Smiling broadly Mukuro looked at them all "What?" and Yamamoto was just as confused as Mukuro was._

_Standing up, Kyoko went to pull the closed curtains apart, staring with shock at the sky that was already dark, and almost crying at the cruel weather outside._

"_What? What?" Mukuro asked, a little nervous at their reactions "Don't tell me there's going to be a hurricane or something!"_

_Fussing, Haru's frown placed the two that did not know anything into a whirlpool of worry. "He went to go see Dr Shamal and he said he'd be back a little late because he's going to go pay you a visit at Tsuna-san's place, to ask if you're coming home for dinner and and and" Haru's voice became higher as she attempted to say everything in one sentence "and he asked us to stay here to look after Ren who's still taking a nap" she finished as she collapsed back into her chair, catching her breath._

"_Eh?" was Mukuro's response as he looked out of the window before hurriedly running to the study, opening the door at the back of the room, Mukuro peered out into the dark garage, the family car was still there. Not that he could ever remember Hibari driving a car voluntarily. Panicking, Mukuro made his way hastily to the front door, looking at the umbrella stand, his umbrella as well as Hibari's umbrella was missing. Staggering back a little, Mukuro dismissed the thought that the reason for his missing umbrella could be because Hibari had taken it along with him because Hibari thought that Mukuro wouldn't come home till late. _

_Running past the kitchen, Mukuro headed into Ren's room, his son was sleeping deeply in his bed. Looking at the clock in his son's room, Mukuro frowned, it was nearly dinner time. Sighing, Mukuro attempted to walk calmly towards the kitchen, he grabbed the phone and dialled Hibari's number in. But the phone did not connect, there was no dial tone._

"_Mukuro-sama, the phones don't work at the moment. That's why Hibari-san went out on foot to ask you"_

_Throwing the home phone down, Mukuro was infuriated, he could not understand what could possible make the phones not work, yet, he did not want to know either. _

_Taking his coat swiftly, Mukuro slid his arms in perfectly before he grabbed his keys and ran out of the house. The others just looked as Mukuro ran out, their expressions not changing. _

"_He, he doesn't even know what he's doing, does he?" Gokudera stated "I suppose he let his emotions get to him, that bastard"_

"_Really? I think bit of Tsuna-san's personality is rubbing off on him" Haru chirped quietly_

_Kyoko and Chrome stared worriedly at the clock as Gokudera spoke again "I bet you, he's just worried about dinner tonight." And Yamamoto nodded._

* * *

He didn't like this, no, not at all. Turning around the bed, Ren sighed, he couldn't sleep. It was bothering him. And now, he wished he never learnt Italian. Yet at the same time, he was glad that he had learnt to, because, if he hadn't he would of spent the rest of his life just thinking what was written behind that photo. Ren smiled a little, at the fact that he could even see this photo again.

"But" Ren whispered as he sat up from his bed "I suppose that it is lucky that I read this, right, Hibird?"

Pulling the curtains shut, Ren headed towards his empty desk, placing the small crimson pouch in the middle, he put on a brave face. "I don't think Papa needs this anymore. And I suppose Father hasn't forgotten, so I suppose I don't have to send this to Father either, ah, maybe I should burn it anyway, just in case Father forgot." Ren whispered as he looked at the pouch.

"But I suppose Kyoya wouldn't want to remember such memories, right, Ren?"

Ren blinked "Why wouldn't he, he loved Papa so mu–" Ren closed his mouth before he turned his head around, his eyes narrowing when he saw Mukuro "You–"

"I what?" Mukuro interrupted, smirking, Mukuro took a step closer to the teenager "Surprised?"

Slumping down into his chair, Ren sighed "I was actually" closing his eyes for a while, Ren hoped to not see Mukuro when he opened his eyes. But he was still there. "What are you doing here?" Ren turned away from the illusionist "Can't sleep?" the teenager gritted out through his teeth.


	26. Crazy For You

Title: Let Me Leave Three Words Behind

Rating: M

Warnings: OCs included, Character death, 6918, 6927, Mpreg, OOC-ness, 8059

Note: I'm crazy for alota things, and I'm sure Mukuro too, is crazy for lotsa things. And not just Mukuro, but everyone else as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

26: Crazy For You

_Before he knew it, Mukuro found himself hammering with haste on Shamal's door. Shouting under the pouring rain._

_Eyes lighting up as the door opened, Mukuro held the other on both shoulders asking with a demanding tone "Where's Kyoya!?"_

_Raising an eyebrow, Shamal brushed Mukuro's arms away and gestured for the other to come in. _

"_Kyoya! Is he here!?" Mukuro asked, grabbing the other's shoulders again, shaking Dr Shamal._

_Sighing, Shamal took out a smoke and carefully examined the other before he replied, ignoring how breathless Mukuro was "That guy left ages ago"_

_And before Shamal could even continue talking, Mukuro had taken off. The rain was getting in the way of his vision, and the strong wind did not help him at all as his hair danced crazily with the wind. _

_Catching his breath, Mukuro slammed his fist repeatedly over Tsuna's door, just hoping that the person he was looking for was safe and warm inside the residence he found himself at._

_Opening the door hastily, Tsuna looked at the distressed illusionist with worried eyes before he pulled the other in forcefully, just so the rain wasn't pelting him, just so the wind could stop teasing him._

"_Tsuna" Mukuro whispered as he tried to regain his composure, to stop breathing inconsistently "Is Kyoya here?"_

_Shaking his head, Tsuna attempted to dry Mukuro with a towel "Hibari-san? He's not here. Is there something wrong?"_

_Standing up, Mukuro smiled a little at the other "Did he come over?"_

"_Eh?" Tsuna looked at Mukuro with a weird expression before he quickly averted his focus to something else. Walking towards the Umbrella stand, Tsuna looked around before he held up a pineapple printed umbrella "Didn't you take your umbrella with you?"_

* * *

Chuckling, Mukuro leaned against the wall of the room "Aren't you suppose to be asking yourself that, Ren?"

The young boy glared at the mirror that clearly reflected Mukuro's smirking expression "The same applies to you, doesn't it?" Folding his arms across his chest, Ren wished that the other would hurry up and leave already.

"You sure do like looking at people through the mirror; boy" Mukuro commented "Is it that intriguing?"

"What are you here for?" Ren asked, assuming that Mukuro was here for something.

Scoffing, Mukuro folded his arms "What makes you think I'm here for anything?"

Ren stared at Mukuro's eyes "I suppose, whatever it is you're here for, must be really important"

"What are you hinting at?" whispered Mukuro darkly as he pushed himself off the wall, walking towards his first son.

Standing up, Ren turned to look at Mukuro who had stopped at his tracks "I thought you'd be intelligent enough to know what I'm talking about"

With that, Ren strolled past Mukuro. He really did not want to see the other. There were so many things he wanted the other to know, there were so many things he wanted to hit the other for, for the other to realise that there really was a Hibari Kyoya. That there really was someone who had devoted everything to him. That there really was a man who would always smile genuinely for him, even in hell.

But most of all, he wanted Mukuro to understand his Father's wishes. However, now wasn't the time.

* * *

"_Umbrella?" Mukuro whispered as he reached for the umbrella in Tsuna's hands._

_Yawning, Tsuna handed it to Mukuro "Yeah, your umbrella"_

"_Ah…"Mukuro stuttered out before realisation hit him. That it must've been Hibari Kyoya that had left the umbrella here, because, Mukuro remembers clearly that he did not take his umbrella out today. After all, even if it did rain, from the front door to the car isn't that far away._

_Tossing another towel to Mukuro so that he can dry himself, Tsuna looked at the other with even more worry. "Ne, Mukuro, did something happen?" Tsuna asked, silently thinking that something must've happened with his Cloud Guardian._

_Standing up from his crouched position, Mukuro shook his head before smiling at the other, holding the umbrella "Thanks" and he pushed the front door open and left, but not before Tsuna grabbed his hand, pulling him in so that the younger man could wrap his warm and dry arms around the soaked man_

"_Don't go, Mukuro" Tsuna whispered into Mukuro's wet coat "Please, don't go, Mukuro"_

"_Tsuna" Mukuro whispered, a little taken a back._

"_Is that you? Hibari-san?" Nana's voice rang down the hallway, supported with the sound of her shuffling feet._

_Quickly letting go, Tsuna backed a little away from Mukuro before Nana came in._

"_Ah, it's Mukuro-kun" Nana smiled as she greeted the guest that was going to leave "And here I thought it was Hibari-san" she walked over to Mukuro "Ah, that's no good, you're soaked to the bone, Mukuro-kun"_

"_Just Mukuro's fine" the illusionist stated, smiling a little "Was Kyoya suppose to come here?"_

_Nodding, Nana, like Tsuna attempted to dry Mukuro "Yes, he's going on a little errand for me."_

"_Errand?" both Tsuna and Mukuro questioned with curiosity. It really wasn't like him to be running errands for other people._

"_Yes, Hibari-san said he's help me go collect Tsu-kun's medicine, so that I don't need to go get them myself." Nana smiled brightly "He's such a generous person, Hibari-san. Rokudo-san sure is lucky to have him all to himself" _

_Tsuna looked at his Mother with an unreadable expression. 'If only she knew'_

"_Just Mukuro is fine" Mukuro whispered, struggling to take in and accept what Nana had just commented on "Wait" Mukuro suddenly stated as he looked at Nana before at Tsuna "Is Tsuna sick!?"_

"_Eh?" Nana chirped "Tsu-kun just has a small cold, and we were just out of tablets, that's all, it's nothing serious"_

_Tsuna nodded, affirming the Mist Guardian "Yeah, it's nothing serious."_

"_I hope Hibari-san is doing okay" Nana's eyes were shaded with worry as she looked out at the weather outside._

"_Which one?" Mukuro asked_

"_Which?" Nana looked quizzically at Mukuro before smiling knowingly "The pharmacy near Dr Shamal"_

_Nodding, Mukuro looked at Tsuna "I'll get your medicine soon. So take care" and with that, Mukuro swiftly ran out of the house. Leaving Nana and Tsuna behind, watching with worried eyes._

* * *

"Ren" Mukuro stated firmly as he followed the other into the kitchen

The boy did not look back at the other, instead he opened the fridge to grab a glass of milk "It's not like you to visit me willingly, after all, you haven't done it for well over 10 years. Excluding that time in which you came to ambush me with Sawada-san."

"Ren" Mukuro tried again, only to be interrupted by the other

"Please leave, I'm not ready to talk to you yet" Ren's tone was grave and cold.

Mukuro's smile dropped "Just why would you need to be ready to talk to your own Papa?" he was confused with his son's comment.

Ren laughed into his glass of milk "Are you crazy? I don't have one." Thinking that it was ridiculous that Mukuro would even ask him 'why'. He found it funny, in many aspects.

There was an excruciatingly tense atmosphere between the two.

"You" started the illusionist as he walked towards the boy but stopped when Ren suddenly looked at him, no looked past him, as if Mukuro was transparent to him.

"I don't even have a Father anymore, because of what was once my Papa. I only have the memories, if you can still call that a Papa, a Father." The voice was solemn.

"Ren, you, you–"

"He was crazy for you" Ren stated, and Mukuro interpreted 'He' as Hibari and 'You' as himself. And he scolded himself for agreeing with the other's statement. He knew that Hibari Kyoya was crazy for him, if that was how his son liked to put it.

"And you were crazy for him" Ren said, lowering his head "For Sawada-san" And with that, Ren hastily grabbed the other's wrist, pulling him to the front door before pushing him out, softly closing the door on him. And Mukuro did not protest as he let his son close him off.

"You're too late, Father isn't here anymore, so please don't come back" was the soft voice Mukuro heard from behind the wooden door. And the rain started drizzling.

* * *

"_Kyoya!" Mukuro gasped out as he ran towards the boy huddled under the small shelter of the pharmacy_

_Looking up, Hibari glared at the other "Why aren't you at home?" his voice was demanding, yet it was evident he was cold, it wasn't just his body that was shivering from the cold, his voice was trembling, his teeth chattering softly._

_Quickly placing the umbrella over the other, hoping to cover the other, even just a little from the rain, Mukuro crouched down, ignoring the other's question as he quickly asked, a little desperate "Where's Tsuna's medicine?"_

_Hibari looked away from the other "The pharmacy was already closed when I got here"_

"_Then why didn't you go to anot–"_

"_I didn't want to get it wet." Hibari stated, not allowing Mukuro to finish his sentence "It was pouring and it still is"_

_And that was when Mukuro noticed that the boy next to him wasn't exactly soaked to the bone. "Get what wet?"_

_Hibari gave the other a shocked look before it quickly disappeared when it was replaced with his calm expression once more. "I didn't want to get the photo wet"_

"_Photo?" Mukuro asked, not knowing what the other was referring to._

"_The one in which you took the original to scribble Italian all over"_

"_Oh, that" Mukuro nodded his head, understanding that Ren had desperately wanted that photo._

"_Yeah, I figured that you'd be happier if I did not get your writing smudged" Hibari stated "And it's not like Sawada will die without the medicine, after all, it just eases his headache."_

_Nodding, Mukuro found himself entrapped inside Hibari's rhythm, his reasoning. "Why do you have the photo with you in the first place?"_

"_I wanted to read in detail what was printed at the back" he stated bluntly._

_Mukuro looked at Hibari, a little scared before he smirked "I bet you didn't"_

"_You know me too well" Hibari yawned, looking at the pouring rain "I wanted to, but I didn't, so you owe me one." Smirked Hibari looking at the other._

_Raising an eyebrow, Mukuro looked at the other before he chuckled "You're too honest, Kyoya"_

"_Do you think so, Mukuro?" Hibari asked before he got up, taking the umbrella from Mukuro's arm. "I think I need to hurry home. Ren's waiting."_

_Standing up as well, Mukuro took the umbrella from Hibari's pale hand "Yes, we should hurry and finish of this errand" he smiled a little at the other "I'll carry the umbrella, since you're so much shorter"_

_Mukuro chuckled as he received a playful punch. He was glad that the other still had so much energy left to hit him. Even under this cold weather._

"_Stop messing around, I don't want to keep Ren waiting." There was a pause before Hibari whispered "And I'm sure you don't want to keep Sawada waiting"_

_It was as if Hibari had expected Mukuro to bring the umbrella to him._

* * *

"Ren!" Mukuro called from outside the house. He knew the other was listening "I was crazy for Kyoya too, you know!?" the rain became denser, pouring down with more force, as if Mother Nature herself did not believe Mukuro's words.

Ren stood, holding his arm, his head down. He heard what Mukuro had said, and he smiled a little "I know" he whispered, too soft for Mukuro on the other side of the door to hear "I know you were crazy for Father" He lifted his head up, as if he could see through the door, as if he were facing Rokudo Mukuro himself "But you were crazy for him in another way, Papa" his hands crumpled into fists, still whispering softly "it was your craziness for him that ultimately lead Father to his early death, did you know that, Papa?"

Mukuro grimaced. He could only catch the last bit of what his son had whispered so softly from behind that front door. And he didn't like it. He refused to believe that Hibari Kyoya was dead. No, he knew that the other was not dead. It's not possible. He was still living somewhere. Enjoying life at his own pace. With or without anyone next to him. And even if Hibari were dead, Mukuro scoffed at that thought, even if he were dead, Mukuro was certain that he was not the cause. After all, no matter how crazy they were for each other, no matter what aspect it was, in the very end, it was Hibari that had cut the bond between them. Right?


	27. Denial and Confusion

Title: Let Me Leave Three Words Behind

Rating: M

Warnings: OCs included, Character death, 6918, 6927, Mpreg, OOC-ness, 8059

Note: Denial and Confusion go hand in hand, and, in my own little world, ie. My head; Muku and Hiba go hand in hand too. Enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

27: Denial and Confusion

_Hibari Kyoya found himself staring at the other intently. Really intently. But he didn't say anything, no he was waiting for the other to say something. And when it seemed like time had been drawn out for too long. Hibari closed his eyes and turned away before walking promptly out of the door, leaving the umbrella behind, the pineapple printed umbrella in the umbrella stand._

"_Eh?" Nana walked towards Mukuro before she looked at the umbrella stand and then looking at Mukuro. "He's not staying?"_

_Mukuro shook his head "I'm sorry, but he's not."_

"_Ah, and I was going to make apple pie as well" Nana complained, pouting a little._

_Shifting a little, Mukuro smiled "He wants to go check on Ren"_

_Seemingly ignoring Mukuro, Nana continued talking "I hope he'll be okay, it's still raining outside, and he didn't even bring an umbrella"_

_Shuffling his feet, Mukuro felt a little guilty. It wasn't his fault that he wanted to make sure that Tsuna was okay. Surely Hibari understood. _

_And Hibari did understand. _

"_Thank-you for taking the medicine here, Mukuro-kun" Nana smiled at the other_

_Nodding his head, Mukuro placed his hands in his pocket "No problem"_

_Looking at the front door again, Nana softly sighed before she looked back at Mukuro giving him a small smile. A smile which seemed like it was telling him something important, yet he couldn't decipher it._

* * *

Shaking his head as if her were ridding of the thoughts that slowly found themselves the way in to infiltrate his head, Ren quickly walked away from the front door, knowing that he did not want to hear Mukuro talk, and yet at the same time, he knew that even if he locks all the doors, windows, that the fact that Mukuro could still easily slip into the house through the shadows was a fact.

Closing his eyes, the boy with the messy raven hair sighed, he felt worn out. He could feel the warm blood that once stained his hands. The sound of the doorbell ringing brought Ren to his sense as he looked up, opening his eyes. Walking to the door, the young teenager opened it, before scowling and closing it once more. Cursing that he had so easily forgotten about the illusionist outside.

Locking the door, Ren turned around, only to bump into Mukuro. Looking up, and holding his forehead, Ren frowned deeply. He did not like the smell of this.

"Go home already" Ren stated as he walked past the other, not even bothering to keep looking at Mukuro, not even bothering to hold a staring contest with the other. Because really, he was not in the mood for something that seemed so childish at this moment "Father's not here anymore, so go home"

"I'm not here for Kyoya" Mukuro stated, as if he just had to retort what the other was saying, as if he had to defend himself.

Ren stopped and slowly turned his head around and took a good look at Mukuro before he scoffed, chuckling lightly "As if anyone would believe you" before he turned around to start walking off again "Please leave, I really do not want to wake up tomorrow morning to see you here"

Hands tightening into a fist, Ren bit his lower lip, he couldn't ask him, he just couldn't ask if Mukuro really had to throw his Father away. He just couldn't find the right time to ask and it wasn't like he didn't already know the answer.

* * *

_Sitting in the middle of the bed, Hibari held his knees together. It felt lonely. So empty. The warm breeze blew by, ruffling the curtains, playing with the man's hair. The breeze left a tingling feeling on his skin, making Hibari hold his knees together tighter, burying his head in between them. He didn't want to think about Mukuro, yet everything made him think about him._

_The room smelt fresh, the wardrobe was empty, and even though the sheets were the same, the pillow, the bed, the carpet, even though they were all the same, Mukuro's smell no longer lingered in the room._

_But it wasn't like Hibari wanted for Mukuro's smell to linger in the room._

_And even though he was showing symptoms of missing the other, he convinced himself, repeating over and over in his head, 'I don't miss him, I don't miss him at all' as if he were hypnotising himself._

"_I don't miss him, I don't miss him at all" whispered Hibari as he held himself tighter, afraid that he was going to fall apart if he budged, if he didn't hold himself together "I don't miss him, I don't miss him at all" He shook his head a little, not willing to acknowledge the tears that were running down his face, he said he wasn't going to cry over him anymore. "I'm not crying over him"_

_There was silence as Hibari's toes curled, he was suppressing his sobs. 'I'm fine' his hand gripped tighter 'Mukuro's fine' and he squeezed himself tighter 'Everyone's fine'_

* * *

Tsuna found himself in front of Kyoko's grave once more. He really was feeling inner turmoil.

And his inner thoughts were voiced out exactly by none other than Haru herself "Feeling turmoil inside, Tsuna-san?"

Lifting his head up, Tsuna looked at Haru before smiling softly "Haru…" he didn't know what to say, he wasn't exactly expecting to have company here "Do you come here often?"

Haru kneeled down next to Tsuna and nodded her head "I come see Kyoko-chan every day"

Looking at Haru with a little awe, he felt a little uncomfortable; he never knew that the relationship between Haru and Kyoko ran so deep. It disturbed him a little, the fact that there were so many things he does not know about.

"If, if" Haru started, looking up into the sky, smiling sadly "if there was one for Hibari-san, I'd come visit every day too"

Somehow, Tsuna felt that the woman beside him was so much more mature compared to him "Is Hibari-san really in the other world?" Haru's words had made him reconsider his former Cloud Guardian's whereabouts.

Haru looked at Tsuna with an exasperated expression "I want to believe that he is still here with us all today" she looked at Kyoko's headstone "However, there is no way that he would leave poor Ren by himself in this world, right, Kyoko-chan?"

Staring at Haru, Tsuna frowned. He found it relatively hard to understand, the fact that he couldn't quite grasp the hidden message behind Haru's words, when he usually could. It was scaring him.

None of them questioned the other as to why they were kneeling by Kyoko's grave so late at night.

* * *

Filling up his glass with wine, Ryohei sat comfortably at his kitchen bench, gently sipping the red wine, admiring the fullness of the moon that was hanging over the dark sky, the stars twinkled, and Ryohei smiled a little, wondering just a little at what Kyoko would have been doing if she were still alive. She had such a positive future before her too.

Placing the glass of wine down, Ryohei sighed as he rubbed his temples. His train of thought really was not helping him relax. Thinking about Kyoko was basically the same as thinking of the dead Hibari Kyoya. Except there was one significant difference; the fact that his sister had not seen her death come knocking on her door.

Stretching his limbs, Ryohei yawned, wishing so much for all this chaotic mess to finish already, so that he could hand that thin letter to Mukuro and get it over and done with so that he could forget everything, and perhaps, feel a little less stress. Suddenly sitting upright, Ryohei widened his eyes. Just how would he know when everything between Hibari Kyoya and Rokudo Mukuro would be resolved? He doesn't even hang around the illusionist much.

Taking another sip of wine, Ryohei twitched, he really didn't know. Shaking his head rapidly, he shrugged, thinking to himself that he'll just go question Chrome the next day. He really did not want to dwell too much on it.

* * *

_Watching the front door open, Chrome smiled brightly when the person who opened the door was Mukuro. _

"_Chrome?" Mukuro asked, just a little puzzled as to why the other was here._

_Placing her hands on her side she looked up at Mukuro "Mukuro-sama" and nodded as a greeting_

"_Something wrong?" Mukuro asked as he gestured for Chrome to come in. _

_Thanking the other politely, the petite girl walked into the house. Slightly alert "No, I was walking past, and I just wanted to see Hibird for a while."_

"_Hibird?" Mukuro asked with a quizzical look on his face "the bird?" he looked at Chrome strangely before he led her to the kitchen._

_Nodding, Chrome looked at Mukuro, there were so many questions she wanted to ask him, yet she couldn't. And it wasn't like Hibari couldn't answer her questions anyway. But the atmosphere around the Cloud Guardian was just so, fiercely tense that she always found herself unable to ask most of her questions._

"_Familiarising yourself with Hibird?" Mukuro asked as he watched Chrome with Hibari's pet. _

_Tensing a little, Chrome answered softly "Yes" knowing that even though Mukuro had realised what Chrome was doing, but there was no way he could imagine her purpose. After all, Hibari wasn't trying to keep everything a secret away from Mukuro for nothing._

_They have a passable reason too; to make sure that Mukuro goes on through life with the least amount of guilt possible._

* * *

Taking a smoke, Trident Shamal lay sprawled across his bed, silently flipping through his stack of Adult Only magazines, giggling quietly. Really he didn't give what happened to the Vongola, well not much, but seriously, the expression of the child that was silently crying desperately over Hibari Kyoya that night, he couldn't forget it. And it bothered him. How that child hadn't asked why Mukuro wasn't home that night, not until Hibari woke up in the ward the next morning.

Hell, he didn't even know why he went over to help that poor sap in the first place. Gosh, and he was even pleasant enough to advise that damn illusionist over the phone as well. Scoffing at his wasted human kindness, Shamal flipped the page. Frowning he found that he could not concentrate on what he was viewing. Grumbling, he turned around, lying flat on his back, he looked up at his white ceiling, grimacing as the thought of how easily people die came into mind 'He must've bled a lot when he died' Shamal thought as he reminiscence over the time in which Chrome had brought the young Ren over, covered in Hibari's blood.

No, it's not like he's being troubled by all this, no, he could sleep peacefully, he could, and he could sleep without wondering how that young child was doing, if there was anyone to tuck him into bed, no, he never thought about such stuff, but still, he did find himself occasionally thinking about it, whether if the boy was having nightmares, whether the boy would grow up to hate his Papa, whether the boy would be like all the other normal boys, or whether the boy would grow up to be like his Father, even though he had gone through a different childhood.

But it's not like he worried, really.

* * *

Holding his hand tightly, Gokudera looked at the man beside him.

"What is it?" Yamamoto asked, smiling brightly "Are you still having second thoughts about the smile Hibari died with?"

Gokudera shook his head "We don't even know if he died with a smile or not, though it certainly seems like he did" Gokudera spoke, hinting at the things Chrome told them "Plus, I, I want to believe that that bastard is still alive"

"You're believing in the impossible, Hayato" Yamamoto spoke softly "There's no way he could be alive and not here"

"I know" Gokudera whispered, he shook his head a little, this atmosphere was depressing. He really did not want to keep thinking about all of this. He wanted to spend his life peacefully, with the man holding his hand. He sighed as he shifted his position, changing his focus to the television program he was watching.

Giving the other a reassuring squeeze, Yamamoto smiled softly "Everything will work out fine, hopefully"

Eyes softening, Gokudera whispered quietly "Takeshi" as he looked at the hand that was holding his own, wondering if Mukuro had ever held Hibari's hand like so. He couldn't stop as he felt his heart wrench at the possibilities.

* * *

_Popping his head in, Ren looked gloomily at his Father that stayed huddled on top of the bed. And somehow, he wished that his Papa would hurry home and magically place a beautiful smile on his Father's pale face. _

_He didn't like watching his Father whisper to himself, over and over again, as if he were chanting a mantra. He didn't like how his Father seemed so fragile, so weak and hapless. He didn't like the curling of his Father's toes, nor did he like how his Father gripped tightly onto himself. He didn't like it because he couldn't comprehend what kind of feeling his Father was feeling. _

_And though he has seen his Father like this a number of times before, but the fact that there's a sinking feeling in his stomach makes all the difference, that this time, his Papa might not come back to make everything seem all right again._


	28. Coping Without You

Title: Let Me Leave Three Words Behind

Rating: M

Warnings: OCs included, Character death, 6918, 6927, Mpreg, OOC-ness, 8059

Note: It's heart-wrenching. For me. I feel as though I'm forgetting so many things. Please enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

28: Coping Without You

_It was the shuffling of feet outside his door that brought Hibari to his sense. Looking up, Hibari made eye contact with his son. Ren was watching him. Probably curious and worried. And yet the young boy could feel the tense atmosphere in that room, because he didn't take a step inside of the room. _

_A small soft smile graced Hibari's face, he weakly stretched his arms out, indicating for Ren to come to him. _

_He needed a hug._

_Hesitating a little, looking around him, just to check if his Father was really silently asking him to go over. Rather afraid, Ren slowly walked away from the door, before hastily running to his Father. He was scared._

"_I'm sorry" Hibari whispered with his hoarse voice "for neglecting you for so long" he could feel Ren squeeze him tightly "I didn't think that it'll hurt so much." Hibari mumbled, referring to the absence of Mukuro. He'd imagined it before, the days in which Mukuro would not be beside him, yet he'd never imagined just how much of a toll it would have taken on him._

_And it was a lot._

_Despite knowing that there really was not real treasured relationship between them, and despite the feelings he's been living with all these years, he never thought that the disappearance of Mukuro could scar him so deeply, to the point in which he'd huddle by himself, neglecting his own son. No, he'd never imagined this far._

_It was painful._

* * *

It was a bright morning when Ren woke up, the sun's rays drifted into his room, warming up the usually dull atmosphere.

Hibird landed perfectly on his head, chirping happily, greeting Ren a good morning.

Hopping off his bed gently, Ren yawned before he stretched his arms, he felt so very tired. Grumbling a little, the young boy headed towards the bathroom and groggily cleaned himself. He really was not a morning person today.

Heading back to his room to get a change of clothes for school, Ren noticed the light that was seeping out of his Father's room. Curious, the teenager approached the door, placing his hand on the knob for the first time in a very long time. He could vaguely remember the last time he had been inside of his Father's bedroom. Heart thumping, he knew it was impossible, his Father hadn't drawn the curtains after his Papa left. And the windows were never open after his Father had closed from that particular room.

And so, possibly the window was broken, forcing the curtains to flutter with the wind, allowing light to seep into the room. Yet as Ren held the door knob, he was expecting to see his Father's smiling face when he opened the door, did he miss him so much?

Taking his hand from the door knob, Ren grimaced. What if it were Rokudo Mukuro behind the door? He wouldn't know what to do.

Hands clenching into fists, Ren felt determined. He hasn't seen light under that door ever since his Father was last in that room. There must be something wrong. He felt obliged to just check. Placing his shaking left hand around the knob, Ren twisted it, pushing the door open just a little bit. He could smell it, the scent that he has almost forgotten.

"Father" he whispered softly to himself. It was indeed his Father's scent.

Opening the door a little wider, Ren peeked into the room. The curtain was drawn, but the window was still shut. Frowning, Ren stepped inside of the room, looking at the drawn curtains, wanting to pull them shut, however, his focus was suddenly drawn to the man that was lying in the bed.

* * *

"_Father?" Ren looked up curiously_

_Hibari looked at his son "What is it?"_

_Holding his cup of milk, Ren frowned "Are you staying up to watch TV?" _

_Raising an eyebrow, Hibari looked at his son "No, I'm not"_

"_Then what are you doing there?" Ren pointed at the couch._

_Hibari looked at his son with soft eyes "I'm going to sleep here."_

_Not quite understanding, Ren looked towards the direction of his Father's room "What about your bed?"_

_Hibari looked away from his son. He couldn't tell his son that he could no longer sleep there, as every time he does, he'd end up thinking about Mukuro. But then, when was he not thinking about him? However, sleeping out here on the couch should be a little easier than on the bed. "I feel more comfortable here."_

_Ren nodded slowly, still holding onto his cup of milk "Okay"_

_Hibari looked at his son, with a small smile he stated "I won't be going back in there"_

"_Huh?" Ren said before he frowned "Then I won't go in there too" he said with determination in his eyes._

_Hibari chuckled a little before he patted his son on the head "Good Night"_

* * *

"You" Ren found himself whispering again as he gently closed the door to his Father's room, his eyes never leaving the man that was occupying the bed that hadn't been touched for so long.

Opening his eyes, Mukuro smirked at Ren "Good Morning" he was sprawled across the bed, a pillow tucked softly against his chest, his arms holding it in place.

"What are you doing here?" Ren asked as he walked towards the man, standing with his arms at his waist, staring at the other sternly.

Sitting up, Mukuro's smirk turned into a small smile "This room smells like Kyoya"

Ren cringed.

"But it's so dusty in here, I suppose Kyoya isn't here after all. Perhaps he really did go overseas" Mukuro commented as he flopped back down on the bed.

"Were you here for the whole night?" Ren suddenly asked as he grabbed Mukuro by the arm, pulling the other out of the bed, and consequently out of the room.

Mukuro let himself be dragged out. There really was no reason why he wouldn't let his son drag him out of his former room. But really, he wanted to stay in there for a little longer.

"I wasn't there for the whole night, why?" Mukuro yawned as he looked up at his son. He really did have the other's hair, and those fingers, long and slender that seemed so fragile. Yet the grip was so decisive, so strongly resolute, however its beauty was still there, as fragile as it was, it reflected the man Hibari Kyoya so well.

Sighing a little, Ren had a soft smile on his face "You did go back home, didn't you?"

Giving the boy an awkward frown, Mukuro couldn't quite understand what the other was getting at "Of course I did" the illusionist claimed, the slight hesitation was noted in his eyes. He really did not know how to answer that question. It was so obvious.

Cringing again, Ren's grasp on Mukuro's arm slowly softened. It really was different. It really depended on how much you were thinking of the other. At least, for Mukuro it did. Of course Mukuro would've gone back, so that Tsuna didn't need to spend that night alone; worrying, like his Father had once done, with many painful nights.

"You know" Ren began as he sat on the arm of the sofa "It would have been nice if you'd come home earlier, when Father was still alive." There was a soft silence between the two. No one talked

Ren played with his hands, he was nervous, Mukuro noted. But he couldn't understand why the other was nervous. And really, he couldn't really remember those days, in which he'd come back to Kyoya early in the morning, and sometimes the afternoon the next day. No, he could remember them, he just didn't want to remember his expression. So yielding, that smile Hibari Kyoya greeted him with when he came back. Not at all suspicious. A beautiful smile.

"I think it would of made Father happier if you had come home, even if it's just for dinner, or even for a change of clothes"

Shaking his head, Ren stood up, his hands were clenched into fists and hurriedly he left to go change into his uniform, not looking back at Mukuro, bluntly ignoring the other's presence as he quickly left for school.

* * *

Picking up the ringing phone, Tsuna answered calmly into the receiver "Yes?"

Smiling on the other hand, Haru's cheery voice chirped through "Tsuna-san!" her tone bringing a small smile on Tsuna's face "Tsuna-san, do you want to visit Kyoko-chan with me today?"

Nodding, Tsuna spoke "Alright, what time?"

"Be there in 15 minutes?" Suggested Haru as she opened the fridge, peering inside before she looked over at the oven

"No problem" smiled Tsuna as he hung up. Stretching his limbs, he looked up at his cream coloured ceiling. It was then in which he wondered. Just suddenly, why Haru was still single, he really never did think about it.

Humming to himself, Tsuna went to go get himself ready. After all, he didn't want to disrespect Kyoko.

* * *

"_So? Why are the two of you back here again?" Hibari asked with much effort as he grumpily closed the door behind the two girls that had just walked into his house._

"_Thought you'd like some company" Kyoko answered as she followed Haru, making herself comfortable at the dinner table. _

_Hibari frowned, he didn't need company, yet he didn't voice his views, he knew that they knew, instead he opened the fridge pulling out a well made cake "Fruit cake today, is that okay with you two?"_

_They both simultaneously clapped their hands together, tilting their heads and smiling._

_With a curt nod, Hibari placed the plate of cake on the bench before he swiftly placed a slice of cake on each plate, passing it to his guests. _

"_You two really do need to stop coming here. There's a beautiful world outside of here that's waiting for you" grumbled Mukuro as he walked into the kitchen to see the two ladies and his partner eating cake together._

_Huffing, Haru placed her hands on her waist and stared at Mukuro. _

_Sighing, Hibari placed a hand on top of Haru's head, turning it so that she wasn't facing Mukuro. "Good Morning, you're early today" commented Hibari with sarcasm._

_Scoffing, Mukuro wrapped his arms around the other "I was sleepy"_

_Staring at the two for a while, Kyoko had a grim expression before she too turned away from the two, looking at her cake, she looked up to see why Haru was being so silent. But when she saw the other's expression, she looked back down again, somehow, she could understand, the reason behind her friend's saddened face. The eyes that wanted to cry but could no longer. She understood it. And she was sure; the man that was being embraced at the moment was just like them as well, just as unfortunate in this particular aspect and that it felt just as painful, and for him, probably even more so._

_For the three of them all had people so dear to them that in the end, letting go made those that are dear even more so important._


	29. Forget Me Not

Title: Let Me Leave Three Words Behind

Rating: M

Warnings: OCs included, Character death, 6918, 6927, Mpreg, OOC-ness, 8059

Note: I think sometimes, I find myself dwelling in the better parts of my memories, which is quite ridiculous, after all, I've still got my whole life in front of me, yet the days before seemed so much more welcoming. So much warmer. Anyway, I realised this is a little later than usual, apologies, but please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

29: Forget Me Not

_Leaning over, Mukuro smiled a little before he gently placed a sloppy kiss on Hibari's cheek. _

_Blinking at the other, Hibari placed his fingers over the cheek in which Mukuro had sloppily kissed him._

"_You're blushing, Kyoya" Mukuro whispered as he poked the other on the cheeks._

_Turning away, Hibari pulled the blanket up closer, his naked skin felt cold against the air. _

_Complaining, Mukuro slipped under the warm blankets, snuggling in closer to the smaller man, wrapping his cold hands around the other, chuckling softly as he felt the other tense._

"_What do you want?" Hibari demanded as he tried to free himself from Mukuro's grasp. _

_Holding the other even more tightly, Mukuro pouted into the other's hair "Don't ignore me, Kyoya-kun" he drawled out, teasing the other._

"_Ugh!" frowned Hibari as he forcefully broke free from Mukuro's arms, flipping around, Hibari faced the other "Don't use that tone, it's disgusting" Hibari spoke honestly._

_Smirking even wider than before, Mukuro pulled the other against him, wincing a little when Hibari pushed him away forcefully, once more. "Ah, you're so mean, Kyoya-kun!" cried Mukuro childishly._

_Twitching, Hibari glared at the other, obviously disgusted with Mukuro's immature and annoying tone._

"_What's wrong, Kyoya?" Mukuro asked, smirking knowingly._

_Punching the other in the face, Hibari frowned "You do realise that I'll probably never forget that revolting tone of yours now, don't you?"_

_Mukuro nodded gleefully as he carefully nursed his cheek "So? Isn't it good that you'll always remember my beautiful voice?"_

_Raising an eyebrow, Hibari did not say anything as he turned away; he didn't want to deal with the idiotic side of Mukuro. Really, it took too much of an effort._

* * *

Leaning against the wooden door that lead to his former bedroom, Mukuro sighed. He wondered, if perhaps, Hibari Kyoya had forgotten about him. And if it was possible, for a man like Hibari Kyoya himself, it didn't seem very likely. In fact, he didn't think it was possible.

Yet at the same time, he thought that it was not possible for the other to be thinking of him. For that seemed even more absurd than his though from before. Mukuro felt his heart clench.

Sighing, Mukuro slid down the door, propping himself against the door as he sat down with a thump. If the former Cloud Guardian was not here, than he must be over seas, yet, Mukuro doubted that. It didn't seem very Kyoya-like to leave Namimori.

And there was no way he could have moved houses, because Ren was still here.

So then where was he?

Feeling his phone vibrate, Mukuro opened his flip phone, looking at the called ID. 'Chrome' Sighing, Mukuro placed the phone back into his pocket. He didn't want to deal with anyone at the moment, talking to himself "If it's not Kyoya, I'm not going to pick up today"

* * *

"_Hey, Tsuna" Mukuro stated as he looked at the other with curiosity._

_Closing the book he was reading, Tsuna looked up, he could tell that Mukuro was in the mood to talk, and so he shifted himself a little, just to make it more comfortable for himself "Yes?"_

"_What was it like for you when I was still with Kyoya?" asked the Mist Guardian. He was just curious, it wasn't like he was thinking something else and decided to worm his way in with this question. But Tsuna caught the affectionate tone Mukuro had, whenever he'd naturally say the former Cloud Guardian's name as if it were a habit._

_Pondering a little, Tsuna frowned a little, he could feel Mukuro's intense stare. "I was jealous of Hibari-san" Tsuna began, wincing a little as the words came out of his mouth. He really didn't like the sound of that. "But I knew you were having fun" stressing on the word 'fun'_

"_Fun" Mukuro repeated silently_

_Nodding, Tsuna started again "I remembered I stayed up late at night, just thinking about all the things I could have done with you, if it were me." Hesitating, Tsuna looked at Mukuro with a sheepish smile before he realised he was doing all the talking "Ah, but then you were only with Hibari-san for about three-four years, but you came to see me often, so it wasn't that bad"_

_Mukuro nodded slowly "And if I hadn't come to see you often?" he asked, wanting to know a little more._

_Rubbing his chin, Tsuna looked at Mukuro with a deep frown "If you hadn't…" he murmured "I don't know, I'd probably think that you've forgotten about me"_

"_Forgotten…" whispered Mukuro "perhaps"_

* * *

"Is Mukuro coming?" Tsuna asked Chrome as the two them slowly headed towards the graveyard, in which Haru was most likely already there.

Chrome shook her head "I don't know, he's not picking up"

Tsuna sighed as he rubbed his head "He's probably not coming then" assumed Tsuna before he placed his hands in his pockets, he could feel his phone. Grasping his phone, Tsuna calmly debated in his head, whether he should ring Mukuro or not, it was a tough dilemma.

"Why don't you ring him, boss?" Chrome suddenly asked, her bright round eyes staring straight at Tsuna.

Staring back, Tsuna looked at Chrome before he nodded "I should, shouldn't I?"

Taking his phone out, Tsuna hesitantly rang the other, there was a nagging feeling at the back of his head, his intuition was telling him not to ring the other.

* * *

Feeling his phone vibrate once more, Mukuro carefully looked at the name of the caller.

Sighing, Mukuro stretched his legs so that they were flat against the wooden floor "Even if it's Tsuna" Mukuro whispered as his thumbs hovered over the cancel button.

However, he could not press the cancel button and instead hesitantly pressed the answer button, bringing his phone close to his ear, well aware that it was not Hibari Kyoya on the other side of the line.

"Mukuro?" Tsuna's voice came from over the phone.

Mukuro did not answer. He didn't really feel like it, yet after a while, he did. He gave in. "Kyoya" Mukuro whispered, talking into the phone. He was not delusional.

"Kyoya?" Tsuna's voice repeated from the other end of the line, his tone confused.

He knew that it was not Hibari Kyoya on the other side of the line. He knew that it was Sawada Tsunayoshi on the other side of the line. He knew that he shouldn't be saying what he wanted to say. Yet he couldn't stop as he slowly spoke into the phone.

"I miss you" there was a silent pause, Tsuna didn't say anything. Mukuro bent his knees as he slid down lower "Don't forget me, Kyoya"

The beep from the other end of the mobile cut off the conversation, and Mukuro smiled sadly, he wouldn't know how to act when he next saw Tsuna. How to explain all this.

Placing his head in the palms of his hands, the illusionist closed his eyes, talking to himself for the second time that day "It must be because I went inside. It must be that, otherwise, I wouldn't have said that, no I wouldn't have, I don't need to see him, I don't need it, Kyoya his lingering fragrance, I–" suddenly stopping, Mukuro brought his fingers to glide across his damp cheeks. He was crying.

* * *

"_What do I believe in?" Mukuro looked at the other weirdly "It's not like you to ask something like this"_

_Shrugging, Hibari placed his cup of tea on the coffee table before taking a seat next to Mukuro._

_Pulling the other into a warm embrace, Mukuro answered "I don't believe in anything, really"_

_Nodding, Hibari reached for his tea, he thought as much. What, with someone like Mukuro, yet he still felt like retorting the other. "But aren't you always going on about things like fate?"_

_Hands playing with the jet black hair, Mukuro smiled a little "I talk about it, but it's not like I really do believe in it."_

_Pouting Hibari placed his cup of tea back on the coffee table before reaching out to hold Mukuro's hands "Lie to me again and this time I will–" _

"_I know, I know" interrupted Mukuro as he spoke softly into the other's hair "Though it wasn't like I was lying to you, just teasing"_

_Scoffing, Hibari bent his knees "Whatever." It wasn't like he was expecting Mukuro to respond with a 'I believe in you', but he was hoping, perhaps, just a little._

* * *

"What did Mukuro-sama say?" Chrome asked as she looked at Tsuna who seemed to be in a world of his own at the moment. Not receiving an answer from the other, Chrome frowned before he poked the other. And Tsuna simply swayed a little.

"He says he loves me" Tsuna whispered, as if he were fixated in a trance "Yet he goes on about someone else" Tsuna stops in the middle of the road before he looks up into the sky "That's unfair."

"Boss?" Chrome asks, quietly, a little worried when she realised that Sawada Tsunayoshi did not answer her question, well at least, she thinks he did not.

Jolting up, Tsuna stares at Chrome "Chrome?" Tsuna's eyes narrow as he stares at Chrome for a little longer before he suddenly realises that Haru is waiting for the both of them at Kyoko's grave.

Pursing her lips, Chrome refrained from saying what she wanted to say, and instead settled with quietly following her boss. She shall pretend that she did not see the tears that leaked out from her boss' eyes. She shall pretend that she never did offer pocket tissue to her boss. She shall pretend, and he shall go along with it too.

* * *

It was quiet as the two kneeled in front of the grave. The atmosphere was tranquil. And then he stood up.

"Gokudera-san?" Haru asked

Looking at the grave, he turned to look at Haru "I'm leaving now. See ya"

"So soon" Haru whispered "Tsuna-san's not even here yet" Haru tried to persuade the right hand man of the Tenth.

Scowling, Gokudera looked at the grave "I didn't forget that the Tenth was coming" he tried to explain to both Haru and Kyoko "I just, I just don't like to remember the dead much, that's all"

Nodding, Haru understood, she didn't particularly like to constantly think about the dead, because if she did she wouldn't be able to move on. Yet moving on was the last thing on her list. Kyoko-chan, Hibari-san, they came first. Even if they're dead.

"It's not like I don't think about them once in a while" Gokudera went on, defending himself against Haru's uneasy silence "But it has to be painful, for anyone that's still dwelling on the past, and that's just not right for me"

Haru kept nodding, she understood. It made sense.

Frustrated, Gokudera was close to pulling his hair out. "Argh! I! I'll be taking my leave now" he said quickly before he hurriedly left the graveyard.

Still kneeling, Haru looked at Kyoko's headstone. It was fine this way. She enjoyed talking to Kyoko, whether she could hear or not, Haru missed it. And yes, she knows, it's painful, and she knows very well, this pain. After all, she's the only one left. Perhaps, she'll be the next one, after Kyoko-chan, after Hibari-san. Perhaps.


	30. Certain Indecisive Circumstances

Title: Let Me Leave Three Words Behind

Rating: M

Warnings: OCs included, Character death, 6918, 6927, Mpreg, OOC-ness, 8059

Note: Ah I made Hibari seem so demanding here. xD but when is he not? :D Ah, also...I detest Mukuro/Tsuna pairing to no end. And it's because I loath it sooooo much that they're in here. I suppose, it just grabs at my heart more. Anyway enjoy this chappie! xD

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

30: Certain Indecisive Circumstances

"_Hurry up and choose" Hibari demanded, his arms folded across his chest, his eyes stern, matching his impatient tone._

_Groaning softly, Mukuro eyed the sets of porcelain cups before him "It's hard, give me some time" Eyes narrowing, Mukuro carefully eyed each design carefully, running a finger across the delicate porcelain. "I don't know, which one do you like?" asked Mukuro as he looked at Hibari for an answer._

_Quirking an eyebrow up, Hibari looked at the two before shrugging "Can't decide. They both look ridiculous in their own way"_

"_Oh come on!" Mukuro complained as he held a different cup in each hand "This is important"_

_Frowning at Mukuro, Hibari turned away, silently telling Mukuro that he did not care which set of design was chosen._

_Grumbling out of frustration, Mukuro turned away from Hibari, who was of no help. Annoyed, Mukuro placed both cups back on the display table before he squatted down, just so he could examine both cups more accurately._

_Looking at the other with disgusted eyes, Hibari promptly pulled the other up _

"_What?" Mukuro looked at his partner_

_Twitching, Hibari glared at the other "You look like a naughty kid who was not given ice cream" explained the Cloud Guardian "It's embarrassing" and he added as an after note "For both you and me"_

_Nodding, Mukuro smirked at the other before he squatted back down again, just to tick the other off. And it worked. Hibari walked away from the display table, dragging Mukuro with him._

_Laughing, Mukuro stopped the other's movements "Okay, okay!" he smiled gleefully "Pick a finger" and he held up two fingers, his index and middle finger._

_Hibari looked at the fingers and sighed. He stretched his hand out, allowing his index finger to tap softly on Mukuro's pinky._

_Mukuro looked at Hibari with uncertainty "Kyoya"_

_Sighing, Hibari pursed his lips before he unwillingly pointed to Mukuro's fourth finger "Then this one." There was a slight pause as Hibari kept on holding onto the finger before he shook his head slightly, deciding to hold onto Mukuro's pinky "I think I still prefer your pinky." He said, before he took his hand back, frowning and then walking away._

* * *

"Tsuna-san" smiled Haru as she moved over for the two "and Chrome, I'm so glad you could make it" Looking around, as if she were expecting for more people, Haru looked at the two quizzically "Where's Rokudo-san?"

Speaking up first, Chrome shook her head "He's a little busy today; I don't think he'd be able to make it"

Squirming a little, Tsuna nodded before he paid his respects for Kyoko.

"I see" nodded Haru before she smiled brightly "You know, Gokudera-san was here before" the leaves rustled in the background as Haru carefully brushed her hair back "I think Kyoko-chan must be extremely happy"

All three praying silently, each with their own thoughts, all wishing that the person they were praying for could have been alive and well.

Standing up, Haru gently brushed off the dust from her knees, holding her bag tightly, she bowed slightly towards Kyoko's gravestone before she gave the other two a small smile "Thanks for joining me today" and she left.

Getting up as well, Chrome looked at her boss before she left without saying anything, running after Haru.

Waving at the two who were walking out, Tsuna sighed and turned his attention back at the gravestone "It's weird, I'm here more often now, Kyoko-chan" Placing the single Christmas Lily on the grave, Tsuna smiled softly when he looked at the irises Haru had left for Kyoko "Maybe I should get you a different type of flower next time."

"No, I'm sure Kyoko likes the Christmas Lilies as much as she adores the irises from Haru" Ryohei smiled as he kneeled down next to Tsuna "and I know she'll happily accept anything from you too"

Looking up at Kyoko's elder brother, Tsuna's smile widened "I suppose"

Clapping his hands together, Ryohei looked at the headstone. He hesitated a little before he smiled "Kyoko, I won the sumo competition today, are you proud?"

* * *

"Haru?" Chrome asked as she caught up to the other "What's wrong?"

Haru looked at Chrome and smiled before she stopped in the middle of the road "Hey Chrome, do you know where Rokudo-san is?"

"Mukuro-sama? Why are you looking for him?"

Rubbing her chin, Haru frowned "Yes, I wonder why too, I don't know, maybe I just feel that he might need some help" she grabbed Chrome's hand "Come on"

Nodding, Chrome followed Haru, it seemed like she already knew where the other was. There really was no need for Haru to ask her where Mukuro was.

* * *

_Yawning Hibari wiped away a lone tear before he slumped back down across Mukuro's back, lazily letting his limbs fall freely as Mukuro carried him on his back._

"_You're so lazy, Kyoya" Mukuro commented_

_Giving the other no response, Hibari snuggled in deeper, smelling the other. Really, if he wasn't tired, he'd never allow for Mukuro or anyone else to carry him like so, but even so, he never knew it was such a beautiful feeling. _

"_I'd say you love being carried like this, if I didn't know better" snicked Mukuro who then smiled as he realised that the other really was starting to doze off._

_Focusing back on the road, Mukuro slowly walked down the foot path, listening to Hibari's breathing. And he couldn't stop himself from not smiling. The Cloud Guardian on his back just seemed so relaxed, so at peace._

"_Mukuro" murmured Hibari "Hurry up and go already" complained Hibari "It's hard to sleep on your back, you know?" and with that, Hibari kicked Mukuro a little, as if he were kicking a horse for it to go._

"_Which house?" Mukuro asked the other._

_Hibari wrapped his arms tightly across Mukuro's chest, whispering gently "Any"_

_Nodding, Mukuro found himself at a crossroad. Sighing, he really did not know which way he should go. And the boy he was carrying was being too much of a baby to tell him, so indecisive. Hell, he didn't even know why he was carrying this boy in the first place, ah, no, he's no longer a boy. After all, they're both in their twenties. Yet the word 'boy' suited him so perfectly here._

* * *

Sticking his hand in his pocket, Ren sighed as he felt the velvety texture of the crimson pouch. He was expecting Mukuro to take it from him, after all, that man did comment.

Pouting, Ren stretched his legs as he took a deep breath. He loved spending time up at the school roof. It felt very refreshing, in the aspect that he could just look up and watch the clouds past by.

Sitting up when the end of lunch bell went, Ren yawned tiredly. It really did not feel like his type of day today. Plus, he was worried about what his dead Father might think of him today. He did say that he wouldn't enter that room, yet curiosity made him not keep his words.

Suddenly, at that thought, Ren felt dirty, and he realised that he really was his Papa's son, someone who can't keep their word. And it was to Hibari Kyoya too.

Feeling depressed, Ren frowned. Flopping back down, he decided he'd spend a little more time watching the clouds pass by, so that he could not just forget about the issues surrounding him at the moment, but the fact that the crimson pouch was in his pocket made it a little harder than expected.

* * *

"_If you had to choose" Hibari started as he watched Mukuro blow bubbles from his palm "Which one would you choose?"_

_Chuckling, Mukuro shuffled closer to the other, scooping up bubbles, he placed them gently on Hibari's hair, smiling widely "I don't know what I'll choose, and it's not like I'll have to make such a choice in the future"_

_Hibari scowled as he scooped up some bubbles, placing it on Mukuro's hair, just to satisfy himself "Choose" Hibari demanded _

_Sighing, Mukuro rubbed his chin, allowing for some bubbles to stick on his chin, causing Hibari to laugh, clutching onto the side of the bath for dear life. It was just that amusing for him._

_Looking at the other weirdly, Mukuro ignored it before he twitched, instantaneously grabbing the other, smearing bubbles over the other's face._

_Wincing, Hibari tackled the other, the water splashing out of the tub, plops of bubbles landed not so gently on the cream tiles "So? Which one would you choose?" Hibari repeated himself with a scowl, he really did not enjoy repeating himself, but for him, perhaps he'd be a little lenient. _

_Maybe not frowned Hibari as he pinched the other on both cheeks, once more, just to satisfy himself._

_Laughing, Mukuro leaned in to place a kiss on the other's lips before he smirked "I really don't know, Kyoya, I don't think I'd be able to choose between them. I mean, happiness and power come hand in hand for me. You know?"_

* * *

Brushing aside a strand of stray hair, Ren breathed deeply. He remembered, the type of person his Father was to some of the Vongola Mafioso.

* * *

"_Why, of course. After all, it is the higher ups of the Vongola Family who decided this, we only follow orders, you above all people should know this very well, Vongola's Cloud Guardian."_

* * *

"Hibari Kyoya was a man who seemed to dislike being obeyed, who never followed rules and orders. Yet, he was so contradictory in the sense that he could not choose between obeying or not obeying. He was such a man to them. Wasn't he, Papa?"


	31. Happily Ever After

Title: Let Me Leave Three Words Behind

Rating: M

Warnings: OCs included, Character death, 6918, 6927, Mpreg, OOC-ness, 8059

Note: I love fairy-tales. My favourite one is Snow White. I use to (and still do) believe in Happily Ever After endings. Personally, I didn't like the way this chapter finished but please do enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

31: Happily Ever After

"_Father, do you like fairy tales?" Ren asked as he looked at his Father with an intense stare "I mean, you're always reading fairy tales to me, so I was just wondering is all" Ren tried to explain himself as he laughed awkwardly, just a little scared of the glint in his Father's eyes._

"_I like fairy tales" Hibari stated "Don't you?"_

_Ren nodded, smiling honestly "I love them"_

_Crossing his legs, Hibari began reading again, ending with a "and they lived happily ever after"_

"_Happily ever after" Ren repeated after his Father, and he smiled brightly "Papa is coming home soon, isn't he? And then it'll be a happily ever after, right, Father?"_

_Looking at his son with blank eyes, Hibari chuckled "No silly" he ruffled his son's jet black and already messy hair "Happily ever after only happens to those who love each other the most"_

_Ren's smile fell "the most?" He understood what his Father wanted to say "Do you not love Papa the most, Father? It's because Father loves me the most, right?"_

"_Eh?" Hibari blinked at his son "I, I, I–" stammered the tonfa wielder, he didn't know what to say, surely if he said that he did love Mukuro the most, his son would figure that Mukuro did not love him the most, yet why was he so scared of telling it to his son like this, hasn't he told his son countless of times before, thought they were all rather not bluntly told. Yet what was restricting him this time?_

_Was it because he had once thought, when he was young that perhaps he too could have a 'happily ever after'? _

_No._

_He didn't have that choice. Shaking his head, Hibari looked at his son "Listen Ren, Papa and I, we don't love each other" _

"_What? I thought you loved Papa though, Father" Ren gasped out, shocked._

_Yes. I do love Mukuro, but_

"_It's not like that, Ren" Hibari closed the picture book "Mukuro is, to him, I"_

"_You love him, Father" Ren whispered, smiling "And Papa loves you too" he wanted to believe that._

* * *

Pushing the unlocked door open, Haru stepped inside Ren's apartment, and what use to be the 'house' Hibari Kyoya and Rokudo Mukuro once shared.

Following Haru, Chrome excused herself as she trotted lightly into the house, the apartment.

"Mukuro-sama?" Chrome asked as she kneeled next to the man leaning against the wooden door, head buried in his hands "What's wrong, Mukuro-sama?"

"Kyoya?" was the soft whisper from Mukuro as he looked up, disappointment evident in his eyes when he saw that it was only Chrome and Haru.

Smiling gently, Haru went to sit beside the obviously depressed and confused Mukuro "It's okay" she once went through the exact same phase. Mukuro is just, a little slower than everyone else, and perhaps, he's been in that phase for well over 10 years, not acknowledging that someone is dead.

"I'm sure he had his happily ever after too" Haru whispered, hoping that the man beside him would cheer up a little.

Mukuro nodded slightly. Though he knew, deep down inside, he didn't believe it.

"Mukuro-sama" Chrome said with worry, she clasped his hands together "Hibari-san wouldn't want to see you like this" she said softly "You can't keep lingering on in the past" she blinked, she was contradicting herself, but it was okay, because Mukuro needed this help "And plus, Boss is waiting for you" she paused a little when Mukuro gave her no response.

"Please" Chrome pleaded "Mukuro-sama, please, please don't make Boss wait for you any longer"

Haru got up and looked away. She did not want to witness this, especially not when she could still not forget Hibari-san and the pain that he went through. And yet she has decided to help Rokudo Mukuro. For surely, that's what both Hibari and Kyoko would of have wanted.

Haru stood, rooted in one spot as she listened to Chrome coo the other, allowing him to relax with her comforting words. Shaking her head, Haru had her hands in fists. She was determined. She had to do what she had to do. Brushing away a loose strand of hair, with determined eyes, Haru turned around and grabbed Mukuro's wrist, pulling the other up with both hands, with great effort. She had a bright smile on her face.

'_This is for Tsuna-san, for Hibari-san'_ Haru told herself, her smile unwavering, much like her resolve.

"Come, Rokudo-san" Haru pulled the other along "We have to clean you up" she didn't want Tsuna to worry any more than he already has. And obviously, he was very worried when she last saw him at Kyoko's grave.

Following Haru's example, Chrome smiled gently as she too led Mukuro out of the house, knowing best to get him out from his past, his memories as fast as possible.

* * *

_Hibari didn't like being woken up. Especially when he was sleeping soundly, peacefully, in a world of his own, where the sheets that covered him were warm and inviting. Hibari didn't like the touch of the cold fingers that wakes him up, that stirs him from his sleep and pulls him away from his world of dreams. No he didn't like it. But he liked Mukuro himself. But that's different. _

_Rolling over to his side, Hibari tried to ignore the fingers and go back to sleep. However when Mukuro suddenly pulled him to his chest, Hibari's breath hitched, he opened his eyes, lazily and turned around to look at the other. Blinking he turned back, just to check if it really was Mukuro that had outrageously decided to 'capture' him. Closing his tired eyes, Hibari yawned, he really was sleepy. And Mukuro was not going to stop him from sleeping. If he could help it._

_Mukuro's naked skin was warm against Hibari's own, yet the illusionist's fingers were like ice on his skin. It irritated him greatly._

_Smirking, Mukuro trailed his fingers across Hibari's chest, allowing his fingers to dance gracefully. He could feel the Cloud Guardian tense and then relax, tense again and relax again._

_Somehow, it felt so very peaceful. So inviting and he wanted to live like that, forever._

* * *

Mukuro didn't know what to say when he saw Tsuna. And likewise, Tsuna didn't know what to say either, whether he should bring up the topic or not. Whether he should look at Mukuro differently. Whether Mukuro's heart was his, completely.

"Mukuro" Tsuna started as he watched Mukuro slowly walk past the dining room and into the bathroom.

"Sorry Tsuna, I think I'm going to go take a bath first" mumbled Mukuro as he staggered a little as he looked back to answer Tsuna.

Frowning, Tsuna turned to look at the other two "Haru, Chrome" he whimpered. He was worried. He was scared. It really did seem like Mukuro was to be taken away from him. And that thought itself was scary.

"Tsuna-san" Haru held Tsuna's hands "It's okay. You don't need to be so nervous"

Chrome stood and watched. She could imagine, the nights in which Mukuro-sama was uncertain, at his frailest, she could see it, the way Hibari-san must've comforted the other, just like what Haru was doing now.

"Tsuna-san, it's going to be a happily ever after for everyone as well, so you don't need to worry about it." Haru smiled brightly, just to reassure the other "Go see how Rokudo-san is doing, I'm sure you'll clear everything up. Nothing can go wrong, and if it does, Chrome and I will be out here waiting" She understood what it must've felt like, if your partner talks about someone else so fondly. And for Tsuna, it must've hurt a great deal.

Tsuna turned to look at Chrome and she nodded. Gathering up his courage, Tsuna smiled weakly before standing up, walking towards the bathroom in which Mukuro had secluded himself in.

Gently knocking on the door, Tsuna opened it and walked inside before closing the bathroom door behind him.

Looking up, Mukuro smiled sheepishly from the bath tub "Want to join me, Tsuna?"

* * *

"_Don't touch me there" snarled Hibari as he kicked the other_

_Pouting Mukuro looked at the other before complaining "I can't help it, the tub is a little small to fit the both of us"_

_Glaring at the other, Hibari was fuming "Then get out" stressed Hibari._

"_No can do" laughed Mukuro as he pulled the other to him "See, much more comfortable isn't it?"  
_

"_What are you saying?" Hibari mumbled as he rolled around so that his backside was on the bottom of the bath tub "This is more comfortable" _

_There was a soft silence as Mukuro chuckled, nodding, holding the other around the waist "Okay, I know, I know" _

_Feeling as if he were being teased, Hibari broke free from Mukuro's grasp, scooting back to his end of the tub "I don't like it after all" in which he was hoping Mukuro caught his message that it was too cramped in the tub and that Mukuro should get out and leave the luxury for Hibari to enjoy by himself._

_Sighing, Mukuro leaned forward to catch the other by the hand, pulling the other in again "I've already told you I can't do that. Just be a good boy and sit here with me, that way, not only does it feel like there's more room, but it's much more fun than just sitting by yourself"_

_Hibari sent the other an infuriated glare, and he was going to retort, but really, Mukuro's lips on his did the magic._

* * *

Hopping into the bath with Mukuro, Tsuna felt wary. He felt like what he feared most was knocking on his door. He didn't want to lose Mukuro.

"Don't act so tense, Tsuna" smiled Mukuro warmly "Here, I'll wash your back" Pulling Tsuna towards him, Mukuro smiled sadly as he started to scrub the other's back, he could feel the other occasionally relax before tensing again. It created a very uncertain atmosphere.

Suddenly wrapping his arms around the smaller man, Mukuro pulled Tsuna in closer.

Tsuna did not say anything.

"Tsuna, I'm sorry" Mukuro whispered, his face buried in the other's hair "Please forgive me" inhaling deeply, Mukuro could feel Tsuna tense; perhaps Mukuro really had angered the other this time. "Don't leave me"

That wasn't what Tsuna had wanted to hear. What he wanted to hear, what he wanted was an explanation. However, those words made his heart thump harder. He had thought that Mukuro had really decided to leave him. To apologise for not being able to cope with him. Holding the other's hands tightly, Tsuna nodded. He understood that Mukuro was apologising for upsetting him. He understood that perhaps, if he really wanted to be with the other for the rest of his life, then, accepting the fact that Mukuro still thought about Hibari was necessary.

"It's just" Mukuro whispered, his voice straining, as if he were keeping his tears from flowing out "It's just, sometimes, the things you do, I can see Kyoya doing them."

Tsuna nodded. He wasn't crying, nor was he looking into Mukuro's eyes.

"At first, I just ignored it, as if it were a phase I had to go through to move on. And then, it became to be something usual, like I was imagining what his reaction would be, if he were there at that time. But I never gave it much thought. And slowly, I stopped seeing him in you. But then the whole Ren situation made me remember, but Tsuna, I–"

"I love you" Tsuna whispered, his hands still desperately holding onto Mukuro's hands. His voices sounded weak, and he didn't know, but he was trembling. He didn't want to hear Mukuro go on any more, he didn't want to know how much of Mukuro's heart was occupied by those seemingly permanent memories. So he was selfish, but, he couldn't stand it.

Blinking, Mukuro softly turned Tsuna's head around, allowing his lips to gently cover the other pair of lips. They were going to live happily ever after.


	32. Binding Magic Spell

Title: Let Me Leave Three Words Behind

Rating: M

Warnings: OCs included, Character death, 6918, 6927, Mpreg, OOC-ness, 8059

Note: Kinda fairy-tale theme for this one as well. xD Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

xxx

32: Binding Magic Spell

"_Hibari-san" Chrome wondered as she watched the other whip up dinner for that night_

_Hibari did not say anything, not did he nod or give any sign of acknowledging the other's presence._

_Chrome watched with a rather amused face as she watched the other cook in his Kinagashi. It was rather intriguing, she could not understand how the other found it so easy to cook in such clothing, was it not in the way, those long sleeves? However she shook her head, there was something that she wanted to ask the other. "Hibari-san" she stated again, before she quickly went on, knowing that the other probably did not like her repeating his name over and over again "Don't you hate Mukuro-sama?"_

_Stopping with what he was doing, Hibari looked up at the woman with a quizzical face before he shook his head "Why would I?" before he returned his line of vision towards the food._

"_Why wouldn't you?" Chrome asked, she looked at the other, her eyes were round and full with determination. She knew it; it would be so much easier for Mukuro, if Hibari would hate him in the end. Pursing her lips, Chrome scolded herself for even thinking that, though she knew it was true._

_Hibari took a glance at Chrome, but did not answer, no he didn't need to answer, he knew she knew why he wouldn't hate Mukuro. It was so simple. _

"_Because love is a hard emotion to change" Chrome said, as if she were chanting, answering her own question. She gripped her fingers against the chair she was sitting on. It seemed like Mukuro-sama would probably have to move on, delusional to the fact that Hibari Kyoya could not hate him. No, she was certain especially with a man like Hibari, she was sure that Mukuro would be able to move on, thinking that Hibari Kyoya really did hate him. Hibari was going to make it happen, because he was that type of man._

_xxx  
_

Slowly, Ren opened his front door. No this time, he was not hoping to see Mukuro in the house. No, he hadn't hoped the last time, nor did he expect it. Okay, so perhaps, a part of him was silently wishing that Mukuro would smile and welcome him home. That someone would.

The corridor was empty. The lights weren't on. And like wise the house was empty.

Heart dropping a little, Ren nodded to himself and closed the door behind him. "Of course there'd be no one but me here." After all, it has been like that for too many years. What was he hoping for anyway? He's being disillusioned.

Taking the red pouch from his pocket, Ren took the photo out, his Father looked really happy. Smiling a little, Ren traced his fingers over his Father's face before he turned the photo around, and stared at the words at the back. He didn't hate the words, and he didn't loath the person he wrote them. No, he believed he didn't. It was just, he had a certain dislike towards Mukuro, and perhaps, a certain soft spot for the man that was once his Papa.

Grimacing, Ren's school bag fell on the floor with a thump as the teenager leaned against the front door. The dark room hiding his expression. Really, he didn't know why he was feeling like this, just recently, had he not pushed his Papa out of the house? And now, and now his heart is dying to see that said illusionist. This is ridiculous.

xxx

"_What do you mean, Mukuro?" Tsuna asked as he looked the other in the eye as he scooped some ice cream into his mouth "Why am I supposed to help you with this?"_

_Smiling sweetly, Mukuro watched as the Vongola Tenth ate vanilla ice cream "I though that that would be obvious, Tsunayoshi" Mukuro spoke, his tone just a little aggravated._

_Raising an eyebrow, Tsuna focused on the ice cream before he looked back at Mukuro, his eyebrows scrunched up together, as if he were thinking seriously deep "I don't understand why you have to do this"_

"_I thought it would be right to get a birthday present for your partner" Mukuro explained_

_Tsuna scowled "Tch" clearly unhappy with how Mukuro was referring to Hibari as "Even so, why do you have to worry over it?" the Sky Guardian pouted._

"_Oya? Jealous now are we? But don't fuss; I only worry over what I have to get for him"_

_Looking as if he were hurt, Tsuna stared at Mukuro "And you don't worry about me?" he complained_

_Chuckling, Mukuro placed the tip of his index finger on Tsuna's forehead "I don't need to worry over you, because I know exactly what to get you every year"_

_Tsuna's heart lifted a little and he smiled with warmth._

_xxx  
_

The atmosphere in the Sawada residence was back to normal. The air seemed like it was buzzing, as if the magic spell between all the occupants of the house were never broken or infringed upon. It was that kind of a endearing warmth.

Kai looked up at his parents. They were smiling so happily, and he too was having fun at the dinner table with them, yet it made his mind wander, wondering if perhaps, Ren was having as much fun as he was now. And he smile broadened. Of course he was. He had such a pretty Dad. And then it dawned on him. They have the same Papa, Ren and him. It made him think; contemplate if a family would be able to enjoyably eat dinner together if a family member were not there, most likely enjoying dinner elsewhere, with someone else.

How it must've felt. He couldn't even dare try to imagine it.

"Kai?"

Looking up, Kai smiled sheepishly, already explaining himself to his parents "I was just thinking about whether I should write about the Egyptians or the Greeks"

Nodding, Mukuro ate silently. He really did not care about such ancient, ancient history. Really, the past is the past, you can't change it, not that he ever thought about changing it, okay, so maybe he did once or twice, but seriously, he was going to look further into the future than before, he was going to spend his time happily with his family.

Smiling brightly at his son, Tsuna wished him the best of luck before the three of them continued to discuss where they should go when Kai's holidays came.

xxx

"Haru" whispered Chrome "Are you alright?"

It was pretty dark out. The two of them left the Sawada residence only after both Tsuna and Mukuro came out, giant smiles on their faces, in which, they noted Kai looked at weirdly.

The stars were twinkling brightly in the sky. The light breeze caressed their skin, tingling them, reminding them that it was cold at night, but very beautiful.

Giving Chrome a warm smile, Haru nodded "I'm fine" though her heart disagreed with what she was saying. Her heart was wrenching. It really pained, that smile, so bright and beautiful, yet when conceived with her eyes, it pained her so much, yet at the same time made her smile so much.

Sitting silently on the swings, Chrome nodded and she too smiled silently, watching the stars that was hanging up above "Haru, I think it's best for you if you let go" she wanted to comfort the other, even though that line seemed just so repetitive, it made sense.

Haru's grip on the chains of the swings tightened. She didn't like the sound of that, yet she knew the other meant well.

Reaching to hold the other's hand lightly, Chrome smiled sincerely. This woman was very much like Mukuro-sama in many ways. "It's best for you to move on, I'm sure that's what both Kyoko and Hibari-san would say" there was a small pause before Chrome squeezed the other's hand as if she wanted to comfort herself as well "Haru".

She didn't want to move on with life. She wanted to dwell in the memories for ever, yet by simply accepting the fact that she had, even if a little, she had helped Rokudo Mukuro and Sawada Tsunayoshi settle in, she had already taken a step away from the memories she had so badly wanted to be surrounded in. Both were just as painful, but if she could choose, she'd rather be living in memories.

xxx

_He was a little late that night. He had to take a little detour. It was Tsuna's request, even if it were his partner's birthday._

_Opening the door home, the warm lights greeted him home. The house was silent. Walking into the house, Mukuro noticed the other occupant of the house, sitting silently on the couch, half lounging, wanting to go to sleep, yet couldn't._

_Stirring from his sleep when he felt the other's presence, Hibari opened his eyes and turned around, facing Mukuro. Smiling softly at the other Hibari's eyes glimmered as he got off of the couch, wrapping his arms around the other "Welcome home"_

_And there was that smile again. Mukuro noted. His heart sunk whenever he saw that smile, yet he felt so pleased, so warm inside. That endearing smile that graced Hibari Kyoya's features. It was like a magic spell. "I'm sorry for coming back late, I—"_

"_It's okay" Hibari interrupted as he let the other go with that same smile still on his face "I don't mind, because you had to, and it was worth it wasn't it?"_

_Mukuro blinked. It felt like the other was suspicious, yet that beautiful smile, it, it pulled him away from even contemplating longer on that trail of thought. And instead, he ended up deciding that Hibari must've thought the he was still working. And so he nodded. He did not miss as Hibari's smile faltered for a second, and he did not miss as the other seemed to back away from him. No, he didn't miss it, but he ignored it. Mukuro watched as the other walked away, most likely to the bedroom for some sleep. Sighing, Mukuro sat on the couch, yawning a little, he blinked as the clock chimed. It was 11 at night. The seven month old baby in the house must already be asleep. The fifth of May was already ending. And he had yet to bid the other a Happy Birthday._

_Walking into the bedroom, Mukuro got there just in time to see Hibari attempt to place his hanger in his closet, but missing. Frowning, Mukuro walked to Hibari, placing his hand over the other's hand, taking the hanger from him, placing it in the wardrobe for him._

_Hibari scowled._

"_Does it still hurt?" Mukuro asked gently as his fingers traced over Hibari's left eye_

_Narrowing his eyes, Hibari looked away "It's fine, I'm getting use to it" He just had some depth trouble was all. _

_Holding a forlorn expression on his face, Mukuro apologised quietly "I'm sorry"_

_And Hibari gave the other a light punch on the face "You don't need to be" he placed both hands on either side of Mukuro's cheeks "I can see well with just one" he smiled softly, again "Plus, no one is blaming you" Hibari leaned in and placed his head against the other's chest. He wanted to thank the other for coming back. Even if they didn't have dinner together. Even if they didn't wake up together that morning. And even though Mukuro's heart wasn't even there. Hibari wanted to wholeheartedly thank Mukuro for coming back, even if it was just for sleep. But if he did thank the other wholeheartedly, Mukuro would notice, surely he would and so he couldn't risk that, not when they've already trotted so far._

"_Happy Birthday, Kyoya" whispered Mukuro, as if he were scared that if he spoke too loudly then the other man would break._

_Gripping tightly on the other's clothing, Hibari buried himself deeper into the other. He wanted this magic spell to last forever, whatever this spell was covering, and all the lies in between. He was content with it all._


	33. A Witch's Ashes

Title: Let Me Leave Three Words Behind

Rating: M

Warnings: OCs included, Character death, 6918, 6927, Mpreg, OOC-ness, 8059

Note: The title is starting to venture into fairy-tale like themes…why? Though this one is more Medieval historical belief kinda theme. Character death is so hard to write. xD Please enjoy this chapter everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn!

xxx

33: A Witch's Ashes

"_What's the meaning of this?" Mukuro stood up and demanded, as he slammed his hands down against the table in which all the Guardians but Hibari were sitting behind._

_Hibari stood silently at the back. He was fuming, but he decided not to show it, after all, Mukuro was doing the display of emotions for him._

"_It's not worth the time Tsuna!" Mukuro complained, his worried tone just a little shaky._

_Tsuna shifted a little under the other's gaze and Hibari grimaced, he's never heard Mukuro call Tsuna 'Tsuna' before, it was always 'Sawada Tsunayoshi', wasn't it?_

"_It's too dangerous!" argued Mukuro "The Estraneo Family, we don't even need to interfere with them, they'll probably all die out themselves! We do not need to go to such extremes"_

_Shaking his head in disagreement, Tsuna asked for Mukuro to sit. The other Guardians sat in their seats, just watching and listening to the argument between the Sky and the male Mist._

_Hibari crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall, he didn't seem to care much anymore._

"_You're wrong, Mukuro" Tsuna spoke before he looked at all of his other Guardians "I want to create peace with the Estraneo Family" he turned to look at Mukuro and he whispered softly "Even if they were once your family you want to forget, and even though you dislike them, I still think it is for the best if we are affiliated with them"_

_The tapping fingers stopped as the Guardians listened intently to what Tsuna had to say. And Mukuro promptly, yet unwillingly took his seat._

"_Therefore, I really want to go over myself and shake hands with their current leader." Tsuna continued with a smile._

_The other Guardians had not time to talk as Mukuro muttered rather loudly "That's outrageous, Tsuna" And none of the Guardians could find themselves disagreeing with the illusionist. All except Hibari. He was indifferent to the whole scheme. And so he scoffed silently._

xxx_  
_

Sluggishly getting out of bed, Ren sleepily walked towards the bathroom. However, he didn't know if he consciously looked or what, but the light coming from under his Father's room made him stop in the middle of the corridor, it made him hold his breath, it made his eyes wide open.

Quickly twisting the knob and opening the door, Ren searched for signs of Mukuro, or for the illusionist himself. However, there was nothing there. The bed was still rather ruffled from yesterday, and the curtains were open.

"Ah. That's right, I never closed the curtains after I pulled him out" Ren told himself as he silently scolded himself for even hoping, expecting for Mukuro to be there.

Hurriedly closing the curtains and then leaving the room, Ren closed the door behind him. He didn't even bother to remake the bed for he really didn't want to be caught up in a room that reminded him of his Father in every aspect for too long. It wouldn't be healthy for him. And he could tell, it wasn't healthy for Mukuro either.

xxx

_Sitting up from the bed, Hibari groaned softly. His back ached. Cursing, he carefully swung his legs around so that they were hanging off the bed. Bending forward, Hibari tried to touch his toes with one hand, however he missed. His sense of balance was not working on him, and he slid off of the bed with a thump. Scowling, Hibari unconsciously placed his left hand over his left eye._

_Feeling a firm grip on his naked shoulder, Hibari turned around to look at the owner of the hand._

"_Is it hurting?" Mukuro asked, worried. It was his fault after all._

_Shaking his head, Hibari looked back towards the floor. He didn't particularly want to see Mukuro at the moment. Especially not when he was looking so fragile and weak._

_Scooting down next to Hibari, Mukuro pulled the blanket down with him, covering the other; it was rather chilly after all. There was a tranquil silence as Mukuro watched Hibari, his eyes outlining the other's petite form._

"_What are you doing?" Hibari questioned the other. It wasn't like Mukuro to come sit beside him, if he wasn't going to tease him._

_Grinning, Mukuro easily placed a hand over Hibari's hand. He squeezed it. "I'll help you"_

"_I don't need it" Hibari frowned, taking his left hand away from his left eye, Hibari slowly turned to face the other, his hand reaching out, trying to touch Mukuro's face._

_And Mukuro watched as Hibari's hand neared his face. He wanted to just grab the other's hand and move his cheek towards it, however, that would be showing Hibari Kyoya that he did not have the patience to wait for him. And it was his fault in the first place. Was it not?_

_Concentrating, Hibari could feel his own arm shake. He didn't want to miss, he wanted to cup the other's cheek._

_But he missed, his fingers did not graze the other's skin. Feeling remotely depressed, Hibari slumped back, taking his hand back with him. It wasn't going to work. His sense are rather distorted. And he missed it, Mukuro's cheek. It was as if it were a premonition, that in the end, in the near future, that he wouldn't be able to touch the other's cheek._

_Sensing the other's uneasiness, Mukuro smiled softly as he gently held the other's hand that had missed, lifting it up to his cheek, before he opened his eyes to look at the other's rather surprised expression. Giving the other a cheeky smile, Mukuro leaned in to steal a kiss from the other. Just to cheer the rather forlorn Cloud Guardian up a bit._

xxx_  
_

The bell for the end of school sounded throughout the many classrooms, and Ren made no waste in time to get out of the vicinity of the students as quick as he can. Which wasn't very quick.

And the direction in which he was heading too? The Shrine. He wanted a charm, to hand on his dead Father's bedroom door. Perhaps, to keep the bad spirits away, but in this case, to keep himself, and the Rokudo Mukuro away.

"A charm please" Ren spoke politely to the person at the shrine.

Nodding, the lady gave Ren a smile before she reached to grab a charm "Here, this one is good for everything in general, Ren"

Looking up, Ren took a closer look at the lady before he narrowed his eyes. She looked familiar. A bit too familiar "Chrome" he whispered before he asked, his tone much more certain "Chrome?"

Handing the charm to the young boy, Chrome nodded "Please be careful on your way back"

Clutching the charm in his hand, Ren bit his lips. He's been seeing an awful lot of people from the Vongola these days. It smelt very fishy. Looking at Chrome again, he was actually surprised that he could still remember such names, such faces, Ren attempted to smile, but he couldn't, his inner thoughts were in turmoil. He could not think straight. And Chrome noticed.

Taking another charm, a different one, Chrome handed it to Hibari's son "Here, take this"

Taking the charm, Ren looked at Chrome "What's it for?"

She smiled sweetly "For you"

Thanking the other, Ren slipped the charm into his pocket. And he felt the crimson pouch. As if he had suddenly realised something, Ren pulled the pouch out, opening it, taking the photo out. Ren looked up at Chrome and asked "This is Papa's, ah, no, Rokudo Mukuro's handwriting isn't it?" before he hurriedly took it back, not wanting her to read any more.

But she didn't need to, she only had to read the first line before her lips trembled. And her expression fell "It is" she confirmed for Ren "It is Mukuro-sama's handwriting"

"I see" nodded Ren. Now that it was confirmed, he felt even more gloomy.

Noticing the other's crestfallen expression, Chrome placed a hand on the other's shoulder, her grip was firm. "Ren, please don't dwell on the past too much" she grimaced a little, she felt like she's been saying that line just one time too many "Those recorded memories, I'm sure Mukuro-sama treasured them for many reasons, and not just for the reason stated on that list"

Ren nodded before his solemn voice interrupted Chrome "to the extent in which he'd write at the back of a photo, treating it like scrap paper, and then to memorise it all before discarding it, I'm sure that damn illusionist did not treasure it for the reasons we would of have wanted him to"

"That's not true" Chrome claimed as she placed her other hand on Ren's other shoulder, shaking the other a little, as if she wanted to wake him up from whatever illusion he was trapped in "Mukuro-sama really did love Hibari-san!" she wanted to believe that.

Ren smiled softly "I know" he held both of Chrome's thin wrists before he took the hands off of his shoulder "but there was someone he loved much more than he did Father"

xxx

_In the fleeting of a moment, Chrome arrived, having had Hibird guide her. She looked and her eyes widened. _

_As if she was rooted to her spot. Chrome stopped mid-way through running towards Hibari Kyoya in his black suit._

_It was just a moment, a blink of the eye and all that she could see were the bullets and then the collapse of the former Cloud Guardian, a smile on his face as he held tightly onto his son._

_She didn't expect to actually witness the shots, the method planned to kill what was once the strongest of the Guardians._

_Eyes wide and frozen, immobile, Chrome watched as the Vongola Mafioso dragged the limp body off of the young boy who was covered in blood before kicking him away._

_Jolting, Chrome ran towards the young boy, cradling Ren in her arms, checking for any injuries. She winced as she could smell the blood, with no doubt, it was Hibari Kyoya's blood. And there was so much of it too. Quickly scanning the boy for any injuries, Chrome breathed a sigh of relief as she found none except for a few bruises and a scraped knee._

_The men in black suits seemed to not have noticed her as they all focused on the crucifix, on the man being tied onto the crucifix._

_Staggering back a little she hid in the shadows of the alleyway, Chrome muffled her mouth, accidentally wiping some of the blood from Ren's body on her. She knew what they were going to do. Fire._

_She stared horrified as pieces of wood, and bundles of straw were chucked towards the crucifix. Even from as far as she was, she could see Hibari Kyoya wince, blood trailing down his chin. Yet a soft smile graced his features._

_He was still alive. Chrome gripped Hibari's son tighter. The young boy was not hurt. The Mafioso must've shot him in places where the bullets would not reach the boy. _

_They were going to turn him into ashes. Whimpering, Chrome cried as the fire was lit, she couldn't do anything. For anyone who tried to save what society, no the mafia deemed as a witch would not survive, and instead be branded as an accomplice. She could not die yet. There were still promises for her to be kept. And so turning away from the flames that engulfed Hibari Kyoya, Chrome ran, she ran, holding her mouth, holding the now orphan she ran away from it all, the tears still streaming down her face. No one, not even Hibari-san was supposed to die like that._


	34. Watching Miscalculated Situations

Title: Let Me Leave Three Words Behind

Rating: M

Warnings: OCs included, Character death, 6918, 6927, Mpreg, OOC-ness, 8059

Note: Woot! Longest memory, flashback written so far. I feel very accomplished at the moment

There seems to be some questions raised with the subject surrounding the word 'witch', basically, I shall explain that here, since I probably (most likely) won't explain it in the future chapters

Chrome uses the terminology 'witch' when she referred to Hibari in chapter 33. What I was attempting to portray is the comparison between Hibari and medieval witches. Medieval witches, were burnt at the stake, and if they survived, they were deemed as a witch, and if they didn't survive, well, then they weren't a witch. The people back then were really superstitious. Anyway, so I figured people that were accused of being witches are usually women (I know! Hibari is a guy! xD) that are disliked by the society they are in, so kinda like outcasts, oddballs.

In the case of this FF, society is the Mafioso after Hibari's life. So the Mafioso find Hibari as someone who doesn't fit in and needs to be eliminated.

Another way to interpret it is that witches tend to be women who seduce and then steal someone else's man, and if you put yourself in Tsuna's point of view, then, Hibari did seem like he had taken Mukuro from Tsuna (even though it was Mukuro who first went to Hibari).

I hope that made more sense ^^" Thank-you for asking! Enjoy this chapter everyone! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn!

xxx

34: Watching Miscalculated Situations

_Looking around him, Hibari scowled. It was not supposed to be like this. Sawada Tsunayoshi was flat on the ground, fainted. Gokudera was next to him, worried, shaking the Vongola Boss, shouting his name._

_And Mukuro? Mukuro stood there fuming silently, his grip on his trident was tightened; you could hear the squeak between the leather gloves and the trusty trident._

_And the perpetrator for their wounds? He was, like Sawada Tsunayoshi, lying on the ground, though he still held his conscious however, he was half dead._

_In an instant, Hibari's eyes caught Mukuro's fast movement as the Mist Guardian quickly made his way to the perpetrator, the boss of the current Estraneo Family._

_He was infuriated. He was surprised. The situation, the scenario wasn't supposes to be like this. Tsuna wasn't suppose to be on the ground, beaten. Gokudera wasn't supposed to be shaking Tsuna, trying to wake him up. No, it wasn't supposed to be so off, so miscalculated. Eyes opened wide, head filled with infuriated thoughts, Mukuro held his trident high before he slashed, intending to kill the leader of the Estraneo Family with his very own hands._

_However he came to his sense as his fury drifted off when he heard the clash of metal against metal, the metallic 'clang' sound, and then he could feel his trident slip out of his hand, before he hurriedly tightened the grip around it, catching his weapon before it fell, catching his fury before it disappeared from him._

_He could smell blood. And it wasn't just anyone's blood._

_Shocked, afraid and once more angered, Mukuro looked up to find him face to face with the Cloud Guardian. Hibari had a hand covering his left eye. Mukuro noted the excessive amount of blood from the other. But that was not the problem here. The problem was not the injuries of the Cloud Guardian, the problem was the fact that Hibari Kyoya had just defended the bastard that had attempted to kill Sawada Tsunayoshi._

_Gokudera had stopped shaking his boss, he was dumbfounded. Scared and surprised at the fact that Mukuro had acted so fast to the point in which Hibari Kyoya had only made it to block the attack, getting away with a lethal stab in the eye and then a slash across his right arm._

_Breathing heavily, Hibari's right arm fell limp against his side. The blood continued to trickle down his fingers, dripping silently, staining the earth. His left eye stung, he could feel the blood rushing out, and the sensation, the burn. However, he held his gaze, looking into Mukuro's eyes._

_Flicking his trident, as if to rid of the blood on it, Mukuro stared back at Hibari "What are you doing?" his tone was laced with malice. It was as if Hibari had suddenly turned into someone who was backstabbing them all. _

_Hibari took a step closer to Mukuro, his blood dripping faster with his movement. His eyes did not waver as he spoke. He knew what he was saying. He knew that by saying so he was admitting a lot, but in the state Mukuro was right now, he doubt that the other would remember. "If you kill him" Hibari whispered hoarsely as he referred to the man he had just protected "it won't make Sawada happier" he kept staring into Mukuro's eyes "Sawada wouldn't want for you to kill what was once called Family to you, Mukuro"_

_He knew, because it was true, he wouldn't want for Mukuro to kill what was once Family, even though it was a twisted relationship, it was still something you could call as 'Family'. And he was sure, it wouldn't make Tsuna feel happier, and most likely will sadden him. And Hibari was not going to sit and do nothing as he watches Sawada Tsunayoshi's emotions sway Mukuro's own for the worse._

_It was a selfish reason after all. He just didn't want to see Mukuro depressed. And a gloomy Sawada would mean a gloomy Mukuro. He didn't want that._

_Laughing quietly as if he were insane, Mukuro smirked. He denied it. He did not believe in such a thought. And his thoughts were demonstrated with his actions as he spontaneously pierced Hibari Kyoya with his trident, flinging him aside._

_He did not expect that. To be attacked by Mukuro's weapon once more, not that he expected the first time. But it was then when he noticed that there was a Gokudera at the scene. Cursing mentally, Hibari glared at the other. Whether it was to tell the other to stop gaping and stop Mukuro or whether it was so threaten the other so that he'd shut up about what he had just witnessed. Gokudera really did not know._

_But he took both options. He stood up and hastily ran towards the smirking illusionist. Placing a hand on the other's shoulder he realised. For once in a very long time, he had the same thoughts as the tonfa wielder. He didn't want to see Rokudo Mukuro kill the Estraneo leader._

_Whirling around, Mukuro glared at the other, but could not say anything as he felt a swift hand forcefully tapped his nerves on the back of his neck, taking away his consciousness, bringing him into the world of slumber._

_Taking his bloody hand away from Mukuro's neck, Hibari placed it over his stomach, attempting to ease the pain a little. He watched as Mukuro fell into Gokudera's arms before he turned around, looking at the scraggy Estraneo boss._

_Looking aside, Gokudera found it hard to look at Mukuro, and hard to look at Hibari. He had just witness Mukuro stab Hibari. Not once, but twice even though the first was accidental. And he wondered, if Yamamoto will stab him one day. It was just a thought. Everything around him right now was all so confusing, and he felt so very insecure._

_Sensing the other's silence Hibari whipped his head around slowly, he was suspicious. Usually the Storm Guardian would hold a ruckus and bring chaos, only allowing the Sky to calm him down, if that was possible. His wounds hurt. If possible, he didn't want to waste any more time._

_Noticing the piercing glare, Gokudera looked up, with his usual frustrated expression. And that was when he really noticed the amount of blood that was staining the Cloud Guardian that was in perfect condition just a while ago. His left hand was covering the left side of his face. The eye. His right arm was pouring out blood, much like his stomach. And he couldn't even imagine what kind of emotion was going through the other's heart, to be critically wounded by your partner, intentionally. Gokudera wondered, once more, if Yamamoto will one day attempt to cut him up into pieces like Mukuro had just done with Hibari. _

_Frowning, Hibari really did not want to comfort the other. Yet he felt like he was obliged to, after all, it was him that had showed him the ugly side of the scenario. If you interpreted it that way "He wouldn't" Hibari coughed out, blood trickling down his chin "because you'd never be able to hurt him, in any way" his knees gave in, collapsing from the lack of blood._

_Gokudera stood there, holding Mukuro as he watched Hibari cough and fall to his knees before he passed out. He did not want to believe in what the other had just told him. Yet it made him feel so much safer in the inside. _

xxx

Sometimes, he'd find himself wondering just how painful it must have been for Hibari Kyoya. To be able to be see through people with such expertise, to understand such emotions yet not able to grasp them himself, to watch as Mukuro came to him, yet never really did. He never really did pick it up until that incident with the Estraneo.

Stretching his limbs, Gokudera sighed as he took up the whole couch, his arms at the back of his head. Life felt like it sucked at the moment.

"So?" Gokudera asked looking at the occupant of the single couch "What are you doing here, bastard?"

Mukuro smirked "Nothing, just killing time is all" he stated calmly, sipping his coffee.

"We don't have dinner here for you" grumbled Gokudera as he shifted a little on the couch so that he was sitting a little straighter than before. He was going to be clear that Mukuro was not welcome.

Nodding, Mukuro knew, it wasn't like he was here for dinner, and he voiced out his thoughts "I'm not going to be here for dinner" he smirked at Gokudera "I'm having dinner with Tsuna tonight, and all other nights"

Gokudera looked away; somehow, that sentence just pushed his buttons. He couldn't get the thought of the former Cloud Guardian out of his head. Cursing silently, Gokudera rubbed his head a little before he stood up, oblivious to Mukuro's taunting, in which he humbly ignored.

"Hey" Gokudera suddenly stated as he looked at Mukuro

Chuckling, Mukuro traced a leather gloved finger around the rim of the delicate cup "What, finally want to talk to me?" he asked, rhetorically, referring to the minute or so in which Gokudera had obviously ignored him.

Brushing the other's comment aside, Gokudera sat back down on the couch, just so he would not feel inferior "You, do you ever miss him?"

Quirking an eyebrow up, Mukuro looked at the other with a weird expression "Then let me ask you, do you ever miss Yamamoto?"

Frowning, Gokudera tried to understand where Mukuro was heading "I don't, not really, since I see him all the time" he answered with caution.

"Exactly" Mukuro commented, his finger tapping softly on the rim of the cup "I see him everyday, so I don't miss him as much"

"As much as what?" Gokudera asked, he wanted the other to admit that he missed the dead Hibari Kyoya. Just so that he could calm his soul down. He needed it.

It was as if Mukuro knew what the other's objective was, and so he steered well clear from it, he'd already gotten into quite a mess before, from just thinking a bit too deeply about a certain person. And so he smirked "As much as when I couldn't spend every day with him"

Gokudera's eyes widened a little before they narrowed. He stood up, abruptly. And then he walked out. He really did not want to hear that, it just made his chest weigh even deeper. He knew, he knew that Hibari Kyoya knew how Mukuro viewed everything. And even though he's not even related to their business, much, it already pained him so. Perhaps, he was becoming soft towards the dead.

xxx

"_White walls" whispered Hibari as he opened his eyes. _

"_That's right, welcome back to your personal ward, Hibari Kyoya" teased Shamal as he lazily flipped through the magazine he was reading._

_Hibari did not want to know the contents of the magazine. And so he didn't ask._

"_Chrome's looking after Ren" spoke Shamal nonchalantly "she offered, so that both you and Rokudo Mukuro-kun can take a rest and wait for your wounds to heal"_

_It was silent as Hibari nodded, only the flipping of the magazine pages interrupted the silence._

"_You're not going to ask me why I'm here?" Shamal casually asked._

_Hibari turned around, he already knew, that his left eye could no longer see. So it didn't come as a surprise when he opened his eyes and realised that his span of vision decreased. And the depth, he'd probably need to work on that. "I'm not interested" he answered in a monotone. He didn't feel so well._

"_You're not going to ask why it's just me and no one else?" Shamal asked, once more in his casual tone._

"_Not interested" Hibari answered. He was use to it. And he knew Shamal knew it too. The number of times he's ended up in this ward seemed so ordinary that visitors weren't even necessary._

"_Your injuries are serious this time" Shamal commented "not that they always aren't, but" he sighed "That's a pretty clean blow you've got there through your stomach"_

"_I know" Hibari replied "He wasn't hesitant with that blow, nor the first" _

_Dr Shamal raised an eyebrow, he wanted to remind the other that the first blow wasn't even intended to hit him, but he knew better. "Don't you want to ask me why I'm here instead of Rokudo Mukuro?"_

_Clenching his fists under the blanket, Hibari felt the pain that soared through his right arm. It stung. He felt weak. Hapless. "I already know why"_

"_Oh?" smiled Shamal as he closed his magazine, putting it aside "Care to tell me why?"_

_He didn't want to cooperate with someone such as the perverted doctor. But, why not, it wasn't like he was feeling himself anyway "He's gone to see Sawada"_

_It was a simple answer, straight-forward. And it was the single line that told Shamal more than enough._

"_And you don't care?" Shamal asked_

_There was a small pause before Hibari answered "He's the boss after all"_

_Mukuro sat outside the ward. He was holding his knees. He couldn't quite remember what had happened. The last thing he could remember was Tsuna he showed no motion to defend himself whatsoever, consequently it was Tsuna who was then taken out in one blow._

_And then, when he woke up in the hospital ward, the only thing on his mind was the strong smell of Hibari Kyoya's blood. Personally, he didn't really want to listen to Kyoya's mundane conversation with the perverted doctor, yet, his body wouldn't listen to him, keeping him rooted to the one spot, forcing him to listen. It gave him a weird feeling in his stomach. _


	35. Forget the Dead

Title: Let Me Leave Three Words Behind

Rating: M

Warnings: OCs included, Character death, 6918, 6927, Mpreg, OOC-ness, 8059

Note: I think I'm a little too naïve to be perceiving about death and all, I try to avoid it after all, yet sometimes, as I have realised early in this life of mine, death is avoidable at all. Yet I still not to try think about it. This chappie seemed longer than usual….xD Also, finally found a place to put in Ren's past…well a glimpse :D Personally, I really liked this chapter. I hope you all do too! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn!

xxx

35: Forget the Dead

"_Aren't you going to mourn for a little longer?" Mukuro asked as he hastily made his way beside the Cloud Guardian who was striding away quite quickly._

"_No" Hibari answered, simply._

_Nodding, Mukuro folded his arms silently._

"_Aren't you going to mourn a little longer?" Hibari asked the other, he just wanted to push the other's buttons._

_Shoving his hands in his pockets Mukuro smiled brightly "Nope" before he looked at the other intently "It's best to forget the dead, you know"_

"_I know" Hibari answered "you tell me that after every assassination mission"_

_Smiling, Mukuro looked back up ahead, feeling a little proud "It's a funeral this time, for someone rather close as well." He paused a little, just to see if the other would talk "don't you feel any different?"_

_Giving the other a glare, Hibari answered "Forget the dead, remember?" and plus, Hibari thought to himself silently, he wasn't close to the Ninth Vongola leader anyway nor is he close to the current Vongola Boss._

xxx

Okay, so he had just left the dynamite's house, and really, he was not suppose to bump into anyone else, hell, that was the plan!

Taking a deep breath, Mukuro opened his eyes, just to see if the other was actually really there. Okay so he really was. Frowning at himself, Mukuro took a step forward, why was he being afraid of the other, it wasn't like he was Hibari Kyoya himself, and the boy in front of him is his son. Oh no wait, scratch that, just was is his train of thought poorly hinting that he was afraid of Hibari Kyoya? Because really, he's not. Seriously.

"Ren" Mukuro smirked, just to show to himself that he was not at all inferior to the other.

Eyes seemingly passing through the other, Ren really, really despised himself at that particular moment and cursed his fate. He really did not want to see the other.

"Bastard" whispered Ren before he turned around to walk away from the other; however, the hand grabbing his shoulder did not allow him to take more than a few steps away. Turning around quickly, Ren shook the shoulder off with quite the effort "Just what do you want!?" he yelled.

He was frustrated. And he did not know why. For was he not just fine before?

Not taken aback, Mukuro's smirk grew just a little wider, just a little softer "I'd like to have my crimson pouch back, Ren"

And before he knew it, he was infuriated, and he was shouting, pushing the older man that he once treasured as his Papa.

Stopping the teenager's movements with the snap of his fingers, Mukuro bent down a little so he was at eye level with the child with messy jet black hair "All I want is the crimson pouch, Ren"

He hated it when Rokudo Mukuro called him that, with that tone. He had heard from his Father that he was named Ren so that when Mukuro, his Papa disappeared his Father won't be lonely. But from that, he also knew that his Papa had never considered that his Father had always been alone, even when it was only the son that was sitting next to him, or the nights when his Father would hold his Papa's hand and sleep.

And so Ren pondered that if only his Papa had looked closer, he'd be able to realise that his Father had been alone from the very beginning.

Glaring into Rokudo Mukuro's eyes with a sharp glint, Ren did not look away nor did he try to struggle. "Let me go and I'll give it back to you" he sneered out. He really hated being so powerless and so weak. Like a herbivore.

Just a little amused, Mukuro smirked, and the tight grasp on Ren loosened, the lotuses slowly disappearing into nothing.

Reaching into his pocket, Ren took the crimson pouch out, opening the pouch, he slowly took the photo out before placing it back into his pocket. He looked up and chucked the crimson pouch towards Mukuro "Here"

Effortlessly catching the pouch, Mukuro grinned, without a word of thanks before he held out his right palm "and the photo in your pocket, Ren"

Cringing, Ren took the photo from his pocket, deciding to give it to the other, after all, this photo, originally, was not his. Taking one last look at his Father's smiling face, Ren placed the photo faced down, his eyes lingering on the words on the back before he looked up, smiling a little. "I'll give you another point to add to that list of yours"

Mukuro's eyebrows rose, knowing what Ren was talking about "What else is there to add, Ren?"

Ren shook his head "You shouldn't call me that, Rokudo-san" his smile widened a little as he took his hand away from the photo he didn't even realise he was still holding onto. "It will please Sawada-san if you addressed my Father and I with our surnames"

Mukuro scoffed quietly. He probably wouldn't be able to do it, after all, it is hard to change habits.

And Ren seemed to have known what he was thinking "I'm sure that that really will complete that list of yours. It will make Sawada-san happy"

Mukuro's eyes narrowed, he knew the brat was going to say that, and with a smiling face as well. Just like the missing Hibari Kyoya.

"Also" Ren continued "Forget the dead" he looked up at the sky, not wanting to directly look at Rokudo Mukuro "And Hibari Kyoya is dead"

xxx

"_Aren't you going to go mourn with everyone else?" _

_Ren looked up to the owner of the voice "No" he told the sister of the dead man._

_The lady frowned "Okay then" and she walked off, her black dress swishing with her steps as her heels made a repetitive clack against the tiled floor._

_It was a sunny day. The people that had taken him in were dead. They've lived together for near five years. Five long years. He thinks. And he squats in the middle of the corridor. He wants to forget their kindness. And even though the now dead couple that had taken him in had not exactly spent time with him, and he was not content with many things and for many years he had spent nights reliving through his blood stained memories, and still does, he still felt saddened with their accidental death._

_He had heard the sound of the clanking of the heels against the tiled floors come nearer, getting louder by the second. Yet he had not stood up, and instead stayed squatting down. He looked up though, when he realised the sister of the man that had adopted him, his Aunty, in a sense had squatted down next to him. _

"_It's okay to cry." She whispered._

_It did not feel okay. It felt like he was the cause of their death, despite the masses of people telling him that it was an accident, and that no on blamed him, still, believing that it was not his fault, he still felt that he was the cause. And it was a terrible feeling._

_And he felt, that this was something a little different from his Father's death, this felt as if he did not want to forget, such a memory._

xxx

Haru believed that she was not one who aimlessly intruded into other people's business. But Sawada Tsunayoshi was a different story, and though a part of her heart was holding strong, believing that she should not be so nosy, so intruding, another part of heart would not let her do so, and instead insisted for Haru to call the other.

And call was what Haru did. Because she cares.

"Tsuna-san?" she asked as the other end of the phone picked up.

"Haru, how are you?" Tsuna's cheerful tone came from the phone, Haru could well picture the bright smile on his face. It made her smile.

"I'm fine" Haru replied. She paused. She knew the answer to the question she was going to ask, after all, she was there at that time. But she still wanted to ask. It was a part of her. "How is everything with Rokudo-san?"

A little surprised that Haru had asked that question, Tsuna smiled softly before he beamed with happiness "Everything is all perfect" he chirped.

Hearing the other's voice, Haru's smile grew, she just felt so much happier when she heard it, though her heart weighed heavy. _Perfect._ "That's good"

xxx

_He dreaded these days, when people he knew and cared for would walk through the door to the other world before he did._

_Tsuna looked up as he felt a hand on his shoulder, gripping tightly, he understood, it was supposed to be comforting. Yet somehow, it just made him even more depressed, as if the hand on his shoulder was telling him to face reality, to embrace the fact that people die everyday, and to not let someone's death weigh you down._

_Ryohei was crying silently, Tsuna noticed. It wasn't very like him. But then, when someone dies, he heard, it affects the family the most. But weren't they all Family anyway?_

_He allowed his fingers to slowly run down his cheeks, checking for the tears, the damp chin. And it was there, mentally, he sighed, relieved, he wouldn't know what he would of done if he was not crying._

_She was dead. Kyoko was dead. He had to accept that, allow for that information to run throughout his body, and to realise, that though it was not inevitable, it was an accident, and that she was perhaps not the one at fault, that it was still death. That she would never open her eyes again, and her warm presence would never grace them anymore._

_He could see Haru silently crying, just like Ryohei, just like everyone else. He could imagine their pain to be greater than the one he felt at heart. He could imagine the thoughts running through their heads. He didn't want to see. And so he turned away, burying his head deep into the awaiting chest, sobbing into Mukuro's arms, allowing his tears to more freely run down, dripping onto the Mist Guardian's shoulder._

_And when Tsuna felt the warm arms wrapping around him, he could not suffocate his sobs as he realised, just how lucky he was to be alive._

xxx

Grabbing a pack of two minute noodles from his cupboard, Ryohei roughly opened the packet and chucked the noddles into the boiling water, watching as the noodles became soft.

He was growing impatient, Ryohei realised as his fingers twitched at how slowly the noodles were cooking at. He was indeed, feeling uneasy, impatient.

Growling, he turned off his electric stove, leaving the half cooked noodles to sit. And instead, he ate slices of bread, plain with nothing, just like that. He was frustrated.

He wanted to forget so that he would not feel so terribly frustrated. Yet he wanted to remember, for he did not want to end up being someone who just tossed all their troubles away. He was not a wimp. He was not a coward.

Lazily placing his tie on the kitchen table, Ryohei stood up and walked to his quarters, and hesitantly flipped on the lights before he cringed as he opened his drawer, Hibari's letter sitting neatly at the top, as if it were smirking at him.

Pursing his lips, the Sun Guardian held the letter above his head with one hand, eyes squinting, just to make sure there weren't anything there that'll confuse him, because really, the name on the letter was 'Rokudo Mukuro'. And he was just checking, like every other day for the past ten years or so, seeing if his eyes were deceiving him, looking to see if there was another name on the envelope.

And there wasn't. Just three words; 'To Rokudo Mukuro', the 'to' so tiny it looked like many little dots joined together, perhaps it was, just many little dots joined together, but Ryohei just merely assumed, it was a 'To'.

And he decided. Just like that. On the spot after so many long years. He was going to deliver this letter. After all, everything should be resolved, hopefully, by the time he gives the letter to the person who's meant to receive it, which didn't leave a very long gap for things to be resolved. It was just a feeling he had. Really.

xxx

Mukuro scoffed as he folded his arms, he refused to believe that Hibari Kyoya was dead. No matter how many times he was told, yet it registered in his brain, that there were many points in his life so far that insisted that the former Cloud Guardian was no longer breathing in this world. But, he was probably just delusional, because there was no way the black haired Japanese could die, at least not before he did.

Expecting that response from the illusionist, Ren sighed softly. He was getting tired of this, he felt like he was talking to a little child at times, when he conversed with Rokudo Mukuro. He really did. Yet he believed, at heart, he was more of a child than any other child in Namimori. "Haven't you memorised everything on the list?" Ren asked, pointing at the photo Mukuro was holding.

Unfolding his arms, Mukuro looked at the back of the photo, the list and he smirked "Of course, it's been so long after all"

"I see" whispered Ren as he walked towards Mukuro, closing the proximity as he took the photo from the other "then I suppose you won't need this"

Standing still, Mukuro did not reach out to easily grab the photo back, no, that would of made him look extremely childish. And so instead, he demanded the teenager to hand it back to him, like a good kid should.

Taking a few well cautioned steps back, Ren shook his head "You already know everything on the list off by heart" he held the photo up, the picture facing Mukuro "And I'm sure the goal, the aim of this list will be obtained soon, if you follow what I said before, if it hasn't already been" Ren took a deep breath as he took out a fire lighter from his pocket, flipping the lid of the stainless steel fire lighter, Ren smiled softly as he allowed the small flame to burn the photo "You need to forget Father, he's dead. And even if he were alive, it's in your best interests to forget him anyway"

Mukuro's eyes narrowed. He didn't like what the boy before him was saying. Somehow, his body just wouldn't move to snatch the photo away from the other, and instead, he watched as the photo disappeared. Perhaps a part of him had wanted to dispose of the photo, and so did not make a move to snatch the photo back when he saw the fire lighter, or perhaps, he really did want to forget, to the point that he would not remember even if someone asked.

"You wouldn't want to be suddenly reminded of Father when you see his picture. That's why…" trailed Ren as he placed the fire lighter back in his pocket "that's why I had to burn it" he pursed his lips. Ren cursed at himself silently. He really shouldn't have done that. That was, no, it should be the last of the last of the last of the photos of Hibari Kyoya. And he himself, with his own hands had just burnt it. "Forget the dead" whispered Ren, as an effort to comfort himself. Yet he knew, perhaps, even though his Father had told him to, he would not be able to forget.


	36. Premonition of Misfortune

Title: Let Me Leave Three Words Behind

Rating: M

Warnings: OCs included, Character death, 6918, 6927, Mpreg, OOC-ness, 8059

Note: Koi (Carp) is a type of fish, and it symbolises the family who owns them (well in this FF it's supposed to) so when one dies off, it's supposed to be like it's protecting the family from misfortune, so the misfortune that's supposed to head towards the family members are taken in by the koi and they die. Tragic, but yes, that's one way to interpret it. I felt like this took so very long to write //gloom//

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn!

xxx

36: Premonition of Misfortune

"_Something wrong, Kyoya?" Mukuro asked, boredly._

_Allowing his slender fingers to smooth his kinagashi, Hibari did not answer the other, instead he squatted down, dipping his fingers into the cold water._

"_Be careful, don't fall in" warned Mukuro as he slowly walked towards the man who was not answering him._

"_They're dying" whispered Mukuro. _

_Squatting down next to Hibari, Mukuro gently placed his hand in the water as well. It was a small pond in their small back yard of their small house that seemed more like an apartment. But it had a back yard. And there were flowers in bloom._

"_I know" Hibari answered after a while. He smiled lightly when a koi swam to him, Hibari moving his fingers to lightly touch his the scale-less skin of the koi "Perhaps this one will die tomorrow"_

_Mukuro gave the other a quick glance before he settled with looking at something else "You're so pessimistic, it's like you're cursing our beloved pets to death"_

_Suddenly standing up Hibari exclaimed "I'm going to go pick Ren up"_

_Smiling, Mukuro stood up "In your kinagashi?"_

_Hibari did not answer as he started walking away _

"_I'll come with you" chuckled Mukuro as he followed the other in his suit._

xxx

"Why are you hanging that charm on the door handle?" Mukuro asked the other as he took a seat on the couch.

"And why are you here in the first place?" grumbled Ren as he secured the charm around his Father's door handle. He couldn't tell Mukuro that the charm was there to keep evil spirits, or namely, just Mukuro out. It was childish, and most likely would not work, but it soothed him, it made him feel better.

An emotional act, he supposed. It wasn't like he was expecting Mukuro to enter his dead Father's room or anything. It was just a precaution. "There's no dinner for you here" stated Ren before Mukuro could answer.

Feeling that he had heard that phrase just a while ago, Mukuro chuckled "I won't be staying for dinner."

Ren's expression dropped, but convinced himself that he refused to believe that he had the slightest hope for Mukuro to suddenly declare that he was going to have dinner here.

"I'm going home for dinner" explained Mukuro

"Home" whispered Ren as his grip on the door handle tightened.

Nodding, Mukuro ignored the fact that he should not have said what he did, for it seemed to have gotten the teenager into a sour mood.

"So? When is Kyoya coming home?" Mukuro asked, tired.

Ren made his way and stood in front of Mukuro "Father is dead," stressed Ren "and please alter your speaking habits, call Father with his surname. I've told you before, right?"

Mukuro gave his first son a look that said 'I'm not going to listen to you'

Looking away from Mukuro, Ren walked away "Just go home and don't come back, please"

Grunting, Mukuro stood up, it wasn't the first time Ren has told him to leave. And somehow, he did not believe the other's words.

xxx

"_What's wrong, Tsuna?" Mukuro asked as he rubbed his head, yawning._

_Tsuna looked up at Mukuro with soft eyes "The koi you brought over have all died."_

_Mukuro's eyes dropped a little. "Is that so, I'll get you some new ones tomorrow"_

_Taking a seat next to Tsuna, Mukuro looked at the pond of dead kois. "They were Kyoya's koi, you know?"_

"_And they were protecting Hibari-san from misfortune, right?" Tsuna asked, hopeful._

"_To the point in which all of them died" whispered Mukuro who was suddenly feeling a little uneasy._

_There was an uncomfortable silence before Tsuna spoke "Why did you bring Hibari-san's koi over here anyway?"_

"_Hm?" Mukuro looked at Tsuna with a blank face "I don't know, why did I? Maybe because they were slowly dying off over there, and I thought it'll be best for the koi if I brought them over here."_

_Smiling at Mukuro, Tsuna nodded. He believed his partner "I'm sure everything is going to end up fine"_

xxx

It was still quite bright outside when Mukuro left his old house, the house in which Ren was currently residing in.

But by the time he reached the street in which his current house was in, it was already dark. The stars were twinkling in the sky, but their radiance seemed so dull, so boring. The trees were swaying casually with the soft and warm breeze, as if they were deliberately trying to rouse Mukuro from his thoughts. And the sounds of the crickets that ran throughout each street brought the smell of summer to the fullest. Yet it wasn't even summer.

Not fascinated, Mukuro sighed as he pushed his hands deep into his pockets, his head down low, for a while his legs stopped walking, his mouth slightly open, he could taste the salt in the breeze. Ah, but it was expected, after all, their town is near the sea. Yet he could not stop and think that perhaps the saltiness was from his tears that were rolling down his cheeks.

He did not want to believe that, because there was nothing to be crying over.

xxx

_Ren smiled at his parents that were each holding one of his hand. He felt loved. And it was a beautiful feeling._

_Running into the house, dragging his parents with him, a bigger smile graced the child's pale face "I'm going to go take a bath first!" Ren declared before he let go of his parents hands and then ran into the bathroom._

_Looking at his son run enthusiastically, Mukuro chuckled loudly and Hibari smiled softly before he took went into the kitchen to boil water. He wanted to drink tea._

_A piercing scream brought Hibari and Mukuro from their quiet alone time. The shuffling of feet were heard as Hibari and Mukuro hastily made their way into the bathroom, panicking._

"_What is it!? Ren!?" Mukuro cried out as he barged into the bathroom, Hibari in tow, feeling just as anxious._

_Looking up at his parents with wide eyes and tears rolling down his cheeks, Ren sobbed "There's a dead koi in the bath."_

_Turning their focus onto the bath, both Mukuro and Hibari raised an eyebrow each before they made their way towards the bath. And indeed there was a dead koi in the bath tub that was not filled with water. It was strange. Very strange indeed._

"_How did it get there, Papa, Father?" sobbed Ren as he covered his eyes._

_Holding his son tightly, Hibari placed a hand on his son's hair, comforting him "It's okay" Hibari always knew his son had a soft spot for almost everything._

"_We don't have many left now, especially after Father and Papa came back from Italy, most of them died, yet Father came back injured. Was the misfortune that great?" cried Ren as he started piecing up the pieces in his head, slowly he was unravelling everything. And he felt like he understood. Yet the answer seemed too far for him to reach._

_Mukuro looked away. He felt guilty, it was his fault that Hibari was injured. Yet he knew he was not supposed to be having such feelings. He could not linger on too much._

xxx

Sighing, Mukuro found himself tracing his steps back until he arrived at a nearby convenience store. Walking into the store with his hands in his pockets, Mukuro felt, for the very first time in so many long years that he did not want to head back to the warm and loving house. It was a gloomy feeling, it weighed him down. And he felt terrible.

Walking along the aisles, Mukuro stopped randomly to observe the junk food that was being sold. And he stopped when his eyes lingered on a packet of peanuts.

He remembered, the fiasco mere peanuts have caused in his life. It was shameful. He had been with Hibari Kyoya for a number of years, yet he never knew the other was allergic to peanuts until that day with the accident.

Unconsciously, Mukuro's hand reached out for the packet of peanuts, and when the peanuts were in his hold, Mukuro frowned. He felt like eating peanuts all of a sudden.

Holding a packet of peanuts, Mukuro made his way home once more. All of a sudden, everything around him seemed like it was in black and white, with shades of grey in between. He really was losing his touch.

xxx

_It was a quiet night in which Hibari spent sitting, watching his koi silently, his fingers dipped in the cold water, his fish that were now accustomed to the gentle fingers were no longer shy and would gather, allowing for Hibari to slowly run a finger along the koi with or without scales._

"_What will befall on the residents of this tiny household is not misfortune" whispered Hibari "we will all find our own happiness" he kept his eyes on the fish. They all seemed to understand what Hibari was saying "and we'll all die with a beautiful smile gracing our faces" Hibari's eyes lowered a little at the thought that he himself might not be able to "so please, do not head to the next world for the sake of protecting us from something that can not be misfortune" Hibari refused to believe that such great misfortune could befall on anyone "for only happiness await us"_

_And if fish could blink, Hibari was sure that his very own koi would of blinked, signalling to the owner that they understood._

_Yet it was only the flickering of the tail, the flippers and the small movement of the mouth._

_When one of the koi suddenly stopped moving and floated to the surface of the water, Hibari's eyes lowered even more. He did not want to watch as the dead fish floated aimlessly across the water's surface._

"_Am I that tainted with misfortune?" whispered Hibari as he slowly scooped the dead koi in his pale hands._

_Pressing his soft lips against the koi's tail, Hibari grimaced. He didn't want to see them die like this._

xxx

Opening the front door, Mukuro raised an eyebrow when neither Tsuna nor his son, Kai came running towards him, it was suspicious that there was no one welcoming him home. It didn't feel right, especially when he can hear the soft murmurings of people from the house. He didn't want to be forgotten.

And it never occurred to Mukuro how disturbing it must've felt for Hibari every time he walked into an empty house. Especially when there's supposed to be someone there waiting.

Slowly, Mukuro made his way to the bustling room. And it was not a surprise to find people other than Tsuna and his son there.

"So lively" stated Mukuro as he tried to put on a smile that would hide his gloomy tone. Mukuro did not batter an eyelid as he watched Tsuna smile beautifully, pulling out a chair for Mukuro to sit in. Shaking his head, Mukuro placed the packet of unopened peanuts on the dining table "So? Why are you all bunching here?" Mukuro asked, and for a second, Hibari filled his thoughts.

Kai gave his father an energetic smile "Lambo and I-Pin are sleeping over with me today"

Mukuro raised an eyebrow, but nodded. He didn't want to know why Lambo and I-Pin could not just go back to their respective houses.

"Aunt Chrome is coming in a while" smiled Kai as he tried to get Mukuro to give a decent answer.

Giving his son another wary nod, Mukuro did not say anything else.

And so Kai tried again "I got the top score for my history essay"

Giving his son a smaller nod compared to before, Mukuro yawned. He felt tired.

Sighing, Kai slumped into his chair. He felt immensely disappointed.

Standing up, Ryohei walked towards Mukuro.

A blank expression on Mukuro's face, the illusionist did not even notice the other "What is it?" Mukuro asked.

Ryohei took a look at the envelope he was holding before he looked up at Mukuro and smiled "I don't know, I was asked to deliver this to you, many, many years ago."

"Right" responded Mukuro as he lazily took the envelope from Ryohei. He noticed how thick the paper was, and the touch, it was rough parchment, and the edges were nearly not as good as new.

Curiously flipping the envelope over, Mukuro noticed that it was indeed labelled 'To: Rokudo Mukuro' and it was not after a few seconds before Mukuro's eyes widened as he recognised the handwriting.

And it wasn't just Kai who looked up at his Papa frowning that realised Mukuro's expression, Mukuro's mood had changed, Tsuna and the rest of the visitors noticed.

Looking at Ryohei, Tsuna wanted to ask Ryohei who asked for the envelope to be passed to Mukuro. Yet he had a hunch, so he held his tongue.

Trembling, Mukuro slowly traced his name with his fingers. He could recognise the writing anywhere. And it had been so long since he had last seen it. The beautiful cursive writing. He was not surprised that the writing was in romaji, and a small smile made its way on Mukuro's face as he remembered how much he hated reading hiragana and katakana as he found romaji so much easier.

Ignoring the looks he was getting from the occupants in the room, Mukuro turned the envelope over to the back, finally noticing the wax seal. It was a little worn out, but you could make out Hibari Kyoya's name. And it proved, most definitely just who the letter was from.

Carefully opening the letter so that the wax seal comes off cleanly, Mukuro took the single piece of paper, parchment out of the envelope with great caution. He could feel his heart beat quickly, and his hands trembling, fingers itching, anticipating. However, as Mukuro's eyes lingered on the parchment, he frowned. It wasn't what he had expected, it wasn't a really long letter, the thickness of the parchment was deceiving him.

Merely three little words on a single page.

How disappointing. But, Hibari Kyoya never was one of many words, and this thought comforted Mukuro. It made Mukuro smile. However much of a warm feeling such a thought gave Mukuro, it was only for the fleeting of a moment. For the next, it prodded Mukuro in areas in which Mukuro himself never gave much thought.

Merely three little words on a single page gave him a deep frown. He didn't quite understand it all. Yet he could make out what Hibari Kyoya had wanted to tell him.

_Cherish your family_

Merely three words. A premonition of misfortune, was what Mukuro had in mind and his sense of guilt only grew bigger. Something Hibari Kyoya did not want.


	37. Grasping Your Love

Title: Let Me Leave Three Words Behind

Rating: M

Warnings: OCs included, Character death, 6918, 6927, Mpreg, OOC-ness, 8059

Note: I have no idea what to say, but I suppose I tried to turn this chapter into one that attempted to portray how undecided Mukuro is. Enjoy~ :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn!

xxx

37: Grasping Your Love

_Mukuro held Hibari's hands tightly and whispered softly with an endearing tone "I promise, I promise I'll always be with you"_

_Hibari's eyes did not waver as he looked deeply into Mukuro's eyes. A small blush made its way across the Cloud Guardian's cheeks, but he shook his head repeatedly as he took his hands away from the other. Frowning, Hibari stood up._

"_Kyoya?" blinked Mukuro as he stared at the other, a little from shock._

"_You promise me so much, but you never keep them" muttered Hibari. He felt like he was sulking, and it didn't feel very comfortable._

_Reaching out to grab the other's arm, Mukuro pulled the other down so that they were both sitting._

"_When you say it like that, I feel as though my heart is going to burst" Hibari gripped his arm tightly._

_Smirking knowingly, Mukuro took Hibari's hands into his own again "then I'll say it again, I promise I'll always be with you"_

_It was obvious how embarrassed Hibari was from the red on his cheeks and the tone that sounded too sultry "It's as if you're proposing to me"_

_Mukuro's smirk widened as he spoke "And if I am?"_

"_I don't want to" muttered Hibari as he looked away, biting his lips. He didn't want to see himself marry Mukuro and then to see Mukuro leave him to marry someone else. He didn't want that at all._

xxx

"What does the letter say, Mukuro?" Tsuna asked, his tone of voice showing just how desperate and worried he was.

Shaking his head a little, Mukuro looked up before he gave Tsuna a soft smile. He will cherish his family, he didn't need someone like Hibari to tell him. And so he hastily folded the letter back into the envelope and placed it inside his suit "Nothing much, didn't say much" he didn't want the whole world to know, not that it'll make a difference.

Ryohei raised an eyebrow before he slipped his jacket on "Well then, that's all I came here for tonight" he smiled before he waved "I'll see you all later!" he still felt a little undecided, whether it was right to give the letter to Mukuro so soon, no, it's already been so long, Mukuro should of long cleared up everything between him and Hibari Kyoya, even if the former Cloud Guardian was dead. Hopefully. But he could not deny, he was just as curious as the others as to the content of the letter. And it was obvious everyone knew who the letter was from, right?

Before he took his leave Ryohei placed a hand on Mukuro's shoulder and whispered softly to Mukuro "Make sure you've already cleared up everything between you and him before you make any irrational decisions"

Mukuro knew Ryohei was referring to Hibari Kyoya when he was talking about 'him'. However, he didn't even have the time to respond as Ryohei had already walked out of the house and into the night.

The house was silent as all eyes were focused on Mukuro. Noticing the awkward atmosphere, Mukuro looked up and smirked "I'll be going out for a while"

"So late at night, Mukuro?" Tsuna spoke "Shall I come with you?" the Vongola Decimo asked as he grabbed his jacket. He didn't want Mukuro to go out on his own, especially since the content of the letter must've affected his Mist Guardian's thoughts and consequently his emotions. It felt like such a selfish thought.

"No, it's okay" replied Mukuro as he took his hand away from Tsuna's grasp.

"Eh?" Tsuna didn't even realise he was grasping onto Mukuro's hand, as if asking for the other to not leave.

"I'll be back soon." Smiled Mukuro as he placed a hand on Tsuna's shoulder for reassurance "So don't worry, okay?"

Mesmerized by Mukuro's smile, Tsuna nodded slowly. Lost in his own world, unaware of the eyes that were staring.

As Tsuna watched Mukuro walk out of the door, he felt so terribly hapless, as if he were watching his beloved for the very last time. Tsuna knew, Mukuro was going to come back a different person. He didn't want that.

"Papa has gone to go see Ren, hasn't he, Dad?" Kai asked as he pulled his Dad's sleeve.

Expression dropping, Tsuna sighed as his eyes lingered on the single golden band that was wrapped around his ring finger neatly "I suppose he is going to"

xxx

"_Papa is sleeping in late today, is that okay, Father?" Ren asked as he worked diligently, rotating the wooden spoon around the bowl._

_Hibari smiled softly as he approached his son, wiping off the flour on his son's face "It's okay, everyone becomes a little lazy now and then"_

"_Even Father as well?" Ren asked_

_Scoffing, Hibari folded his hands, he refused to believe that he would fall so low as to become lazy like Mukuro, but then, he slept more than the poor illusionist, so perhaps that counted as him being lazy, but that would mean he was lazy practically every day, and really, he just needed more sleep compared to everyone else "I suppose I do get lazy now and then"_

_Feigning shock, Ren let go of the wooden spoon and slapped his hands on his cheeks, allowing flour to stick onto his cheek as he spoke "I can't believe it!" cried the astonished Ren._

"_Eh?" Hibari's eyebrow twitched. He didn't expect that big of a reaction from his son, even though he knew his son was just feigning the shock, but it still disturbed him. He never knew his son loved sarcasm so much._

_Ren smiled sheepishly at his Father as he held the wooden spoon tightly "I will do my best to complete this cake for Papa!" he declared as he threw his arms up, not noticing how his hand had slowly lost its grip on the spoon. And Ren turned around just in time to see the spoon land on Mukuro's head with a soft thud. "Oops?"_

_Chuckling, Hibari pinched his son's cheeks lightly "You're just too excited about showing your love for your dear Papa, aren't you?"_

"_Yes, yes, I am!" cried Ren as he looked at the furious Mukuro with caution_

xxx

"Mukuro-sama?"

Turning around, Mukuro looked at Chrome who had called out to him.

"What is it, my dear Chrome?" Mukuro asked as he stopped in his tracks, watching as the girl walked towards him.

"Where are you going, Mukuro-sama?" Chrome asked, unafraid.

Putting his hands in his pockets, Mukuro looked away from Chrome's gaze. As if he were sneaking out and had just been caught "No where in particular."

Frowning, Chrome reached out to take Mukuro's hand "Hibari-san isn't here anymore, you won't find him even if you search"

Biting his lip, Mukuro wondered since when Chrome started to be able to read him so well.

Sighing, Chrome let go of Mukuro's hands. "I'm going to go inside. Don't come home too late, please"

Mukuro watched as Chrome was welcomed into his house. Grumbling, Mukuro stuffed his hand back into his pocket, where it was warm. He felt annoyed, but he couldn't deny that he was smiling, and why he was smiling, he wasn't quite sure himself.

Huffing, Mukuro walked down the empty streets, the dimly lit lamps were few, but the shadows created flooded the streets at night. Looking up at the bright moon above, Mukuro cursed silently as his hand grasped the throat of a flower and pulled. He turned his head away from the dark blue sky and closed his eyes for a moment, his grasp on the flower he had so cruelly picked tightened. He didn't feel like himself today.

xxx

_Slowly opening the fridge, Mukuro reached in to take out a plate of strawberries. Truthfully, he never really was fond of strawberries, neither sweet nor sour. And truthfully, strawberries covered in chocolate are not his thing either. However, he was suddenly craving for them, and the fact that he didn't know why bothered him._

"_What's wrong, Mukuro?" Tsuna asked as he took a chocolate coated strawberry from the plate Mukuro was holding "It's not like you to suddenly want to eat strawberries in the middle of the day"_

_Tsuna's worried tone rang through Mukuro's ears. "Nothing much, I just felt like it"_

_Looking at his partner with scrutinising eyes, Tsuna frowned deeply, he realised that Mukuro had just confessed that there really was something wrong with him, and it was quite evident as well. "So what's bothering you, Mukuro?" Tsuna asked as he guided Mukuro to sit at the kitchen table._

_Sighing, Mukuro placed the plate of chocolate coated strawberries on the table before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box. Slowly, Mukuro opened the box and carefully took out a single golden band._

_Eyeing the band suspiciously, Tsuna knew better than to reach out to touch the band before he stated quietly "So that's what's been bothering you, Mukuro?"_

_Nodding, Mukuro looked up, his face graced with a wary smirk, his eyes drooping, tired. Sighing again, Mukuro proceeded to spill out his thoughts "It's not like I want some fancy celebration or anything, but can't he simply accept this, I really cannot understand why not." The golden band rolled between Mukuro's fingers "It's as if he's questioning me or something, I really cannot believe it"_

_Tsuna looked carefully at Mukuro's frustrated expression. Covering Mukuro's hands with his own, Tsuna smiled with relief as he noticed Mukuro's frustrated eyebrows ceasing. He could feel the cold surface of the ring on his palm. Slowly, Tsuna took the ring from Mukuro. The symbol that represents united love. And instead, Tsuna took another strawberry from the plate, placing it between Mukuro's fingers and gave the other a sweet smile "It's okay, I understand"_

xxx

The night was dark, Mukuro noticed as he walked across the lonely streets, the dimly lit lamps were slowly being illuminated y the night, like how the stars had suddenly disappeared behind the dark clouds in the night sky.

Finding himself standing outside the convenience store he had just visited recently, Mukuro sighed quietly before he walked in, he wanted to disturb his train of thought, he did not want to think about Hibari Kyoya or the three letters on the letter. He did not want to feel his emotions sway dangerously, he just wanted a peaceful and smiling family with the person he loves. That was all, yet he could not understand why three mere words 'Cherish your family' could bring up such doubt and hesitation in his heart. There was something weighing him down.

"Mukuro-sama!" a voice came out through the night.

Still inside his own world, Mukuro did not register the voice, but he heard it, and so his pace slowed down as he walked down the street, purposely allowing for the owner of the voice that was calling out to catch up to him. And only when he felt a tight grasp on his arm did he stop and slowly did he turn his head around. A painful expression on his face.

"Mukuro-sama?" Ken asked with a worried tone as his hand slowly let go of Mukuro's arm. He never really did feel comfortable when he saw such a distressed expression on someone he respected so much.

"Ken" Mukuro stated, his voice soft "and Chikusa" a small curve was formed on Mukuro's lips. He was smiling "You guys came back from Italy!" he exclaimed as if he had his energy replenished "Why didn't you tell me!?"

Chikusa moved his glasses up a little with his index finger, his other hand in his pocket. "Mukuro-sama, we came back from Italy half a year ago. And we saw you last week."

Frowning a little, Mukuro took his hands away from Ken's shoulders "Really?" he asked, softly, but then he smiled giddily, thinking to himself that he must've forgotten.

"We heard from Chrome that you were spending the last few days trying to convince Namimori's Hibari Kyoya's son to join that, that family" Ken stated, he really disliked the Vongola family to a certain extent.

As if it was the first time he had heard such a thing, Mukuro stood rooted to his spot, as if he had decided to play standing dead. His eyes were wide open, and it wasn't long before he slapped himself on the forehead, groaning. He had forgotten all about it. And he voiced out his thoughts in low murmurs. "I had forgotten, I was too caught up with Kyoya"

Almost immediately, Mukuro looked up at his companions, a determined expression on his face "Alright! I shall go ask Ren again!" and Mukuro quickly rushed to the direction of his former house.

"He needed an excuse, didn't he?" Ken asked Chikusa as he roughly shoved his hands in his own pockets "Or he'd never have made his way there"

Adjusting his glasses again, Chikusa looked at where Mukuro had stood, just moments ago and then back at Ken "It's quite late already, the boy should be sleeping."


	38. These Flickering Feelings

Title: Let Me Leave Three Words Behind

Rating: M

Warnings: OCs included, Character death, 6918, 6927, Mpreg, OOC-ness, 8059, attempted suicide, suicide

Note: I feel like Mukuro is becoming more and more my main character in this FF. And I feel that I am slowly losing Ren. T^T this story really is moving slowly at the moment, isn't it? T^T But I hope that you'll all enjoy this chapter! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn!

xxx

38: These Flickering Feelings

"_Take it" whispered Mukuro as he held a single thin gold band between his fingers._

_Hibari looked at the object between Mukuro's fingers, his expression unchanging as he looked away "I won't take it" _

"_Kyoya!" Mukuro grabbed Hibari's wrist tightly as he yanked the other towards him, forcing Hibari's hand open, Mukuro placed the ring on Hibari's pale palm before rolling Hibari's fingers back into a palm, making sure the other was holding onto the ring._

_Standing up, Hibari took his wrist back from Mukuro. With sad eyes, Hibari looked away as he placed the ring on the table "We don't need something like this" his whisper barely audible._

"_Wha-What?" stammered out Mukuro as he too stood up, his hands placed on Hibari's shoulder, not roughly, but gently, as if Hibari was a fragile piece of glass._

_Hibari could hear himself gulp, swallowing saliva as he turned to look at Mukuro, putting on an indifferent expression. He did not like the look of Mukuro's furrowed eyebrows. He liked Mukuro's smile, his smirk, his laugh and eyes that were gleaming with mischief. _

"_Don't make me repeat the same thing twice, Mukuro" sighed Hibari, his tone so soft, it was like he wasn't even threatening the other. _

_Dazzled with such a reaction, Mukuro didn't know what to do. To say he was flabbergasted was an understatement. He cannot understand why Hibari Kyoya would not take the ring. And he's already asked so many times._

xxx

Dinner was what he was suppose to have made a few hours ago, yet Ren found himself in the kitchen, wearing an apron, still slowly slicing carrots.

The doorbell rang throughout the quiet house.

Slowly, Ren placed the knife he was holding on the cutting board, and slowly he straightened his apron before he walked to the front door. And he was hoping that it was just some door to door seller, he really was not feeling well tonight.

A polite knock sounded throughout the rather empty corridor.

Shaken from the disturbance, Ren looked up and he twisted the knob, opening the wooden front door.

"I don't want it" whispered Ren before he attempted to close the door. However, Mukuro's leather clad hand held the door steady, pushing it open, humbly inviting himself into the house.

Grumbling with a disgraceful curve on his face, Mukuro sighed as he looked into the dark and empty house, if he didn't know better, he'd say that the house was haunted.

Giving Mukuro a simple glance, Ren closed the door firmly before he walked passed the intruder, back into the kitchen, picking up his knife to continue with slicing carrots.

Following his son into the house, Mukuro's eyebrows made a ditch as he felt with his every step, the budge in his pocket. Where he had placed Hibari Kyoya's letter.

_Cherish your family_

Looking at the back of Ren, Mukuro's expression changed, as if he were thinking deeply. He was looking at the back of a teenager who had been alone for such a long time. "Are you not going to ask what I'm doing here?"

'Déjà vu' thought Ren as he kept on slicing the carrots, placing the sliced pieces in the empty containers from under the kitchen cabinets.

Mukuro walked closer, examining the many containers filled with sliced vegetables. 'Ignoring me, huh' Mukuro thought to himself as he examined each and every single box. "Join the Vongola, Ren" stated Mukuro, placing a hand lightly on the boy's shoulder.

Neither shrugging the shoulder off or replying, Ren simply kept on slicing the carrot he was so terribly slowly slicing. He wanted to just ignore the other, or perhaps, wish that he could just disappear, and never have to deal with being in Mukuro's presence anymore.

Sighing, Mukuro took a seat at the kitchen bench, watching silently as the knife broke the silence in the house "Why are you not sleeping yet, boy?" Mukuro asked, his chin resting on one of his palms.

Ren cringed at that question. He wanted to tell the other it wasn't any of his business. He wanted to push the other out of the house and hope that he'd never come again.

And then he heard the sound of a hungry stomach. Dumbfounded, Ren quirked an eyebrow. It wasn't him. And there was only one other occupant in this house. Pausing, Ren considered if he should ignore the other or not. It was a tough question. But he reached a conclusion, maybe if he ignored the other long enough, he'd get bored and go off to somewhere else, however, there was another possibility, the illusionist might be so hungry he couldn't move out of the house. And then Rokudo Mukuro would die, from hunger.

Ren placed his knife down on the chopping board as he spun around to open the pantry, taking out a packet of two minute noodles "This will do, right?" he asked the man sitting at the kitchen bench.

A little surprised, Mukuro nodded slowly, as if he found such an action highly suspicious.

"I just don't want to be responsible for your death is all" explained Ren as he opened the packet of noodles.

Raising an eyebrow, Mukuro chuckled softly, he had no idea how the boy had reached such a conclusion, but he was just a little grateful to be able to fill his empty stomach. After all, he hadn't had dinner yet.

xxx

It was a late night, Shamal noticed as he wrapped his white coat around himself just a little tighter, and really, he had spent the whole day chasing after pretty ladies, yet none of them had the intelligence to have a cup of coffee with him. They really had wasted a golden opportunity with someone as great as himself. However, Shamal found himself thinking, if they came and asked him out, he wouldn't reject it, so, Shamal mused on, perhaps those pretty ladies weren't wasting a golden opportunity, but were just a little shy?

Folding his arms across his chest, Shamal grumbled as he walked on. Passing Hibari Kyoya's house, Shamal stopped and took a better look, rubbing his eyes he peered closer. The lights were on. A little taken aback, Shamal looked at his watch, it was half past eleven. And the doctor wondered to himself as he walked closer to the house, perhaps kids these days enjoyed sleeping late.

Pressing the doorbell, Shamal waited a while before he heard the light footsteps coming closer to the door. Slightly opening the door a little, Ren peered outside and his soft voice was clearly audible under the silent night "I don't want it"

"Huh?" Shamal looked at the boy weirdly before he forced the door open himself, warmly welcoming himself into the house "I smell instant noodles" commented Shamal as he walked past the teenager.

"Did you come here for dinner as well?" Ren asked as he followed Shamal's feet into the kitchen "Well, it's actually more like late supper now" commented Ren dully.

Smiling, Shamal took a seat next to the Rokudo Mukuro who was busily eating noodles "That's a big bowl" laughed Shamal "Can I have a smaller bowl?" Shamal asked Ren.

Nodding, Ren took out a packet of two minute noodles and made a bowl for Shamal before he took a seat opposite both of his so called 'guests' that enjoy opening the doors themselves.

However it didn't take long before Ren got up from his seat and went back to slicing the carrots he was in the middle of slicing. He did not know what he was feeling as his grip on the knife tightened.

xxx

_Ren watched his Father a lot, end every time he saw his father reach over and trace his fingers over his Papa's face, his heart wrenched. He wondered what his Father was thinking, every time his fingers traced over the photos, perhaps he was recalling the memories of him. _

_Ren wondered every day, why his Father would never take down the photos of Papa. And though sometimes he feels that he has reached the answer, he becomes unsure again. It wasn't like his Father had ever been direct and told him the answer out straight and clear. The answer was always something broad; something to think about, yet Ren could not help but think that his Father was waiting for his Papa to come home to his family._

_However, every time Ren brought it up, his Father denied it. _

_Truthfully, it just made Ren all the more curious, and his desire to know what was going through his Father's head, his thoughts and feelings._

"_What are you thinking about?" Whispered Hibari as he hugged his son lightly, propping his child on to his lap as he made his way onto the couch. "You have a very dazed look on your face"_

_Ren looked up at his Father, and he noticed, his Father's skin was cold. It wasn't very comfortable. And so he held his Father's hand, wanting to warm up those cold hands. "I was just wondering" Ren started, but stopped as he remembered all the other times he tried asking, his Father denied it "I was just thinking about when Papa would come back" Ren gave his Father a soft smile. A smile in which Hibari returned. _

xxx

Standing up, Shamal said he's borrow the toilet for a while before he held his tummy and rushed into the direction of the bathroom.

The kitchen was silent again, only ringing with the sound of the knife meeting the chopping board. Mukuro had finished his noodles and instead, rested his palms on his chin and watched the teenaged continue to ignore him.

"So Ren, I don't understand why you don't want to join the Vongola Family" spoke Mukuro as he crossed his legs.

Closing his eyes for a while, Ren stopped slicing the carrots, and instead he turned around to face Mukuro as he opened his eyes, looking right into Mukuro's smiling eyes.

"Don't you want to become family with the Vongola?" Mukuro asked, he wanted to persuade his first son, and he hoped that this would work.

Ren sighed, the knife still in his hand "It seems you have forgotten something" Ren spoke as he placed a hand on the kitchen bench to support himself "my Father was killed by this Vongola Family." There was a small pause in which Ren watched Mukuro's expression turn sour. It was clear that the other still did not believe his words. "What makes you think I will join the Vongola when they killed my Father?"

Returning a stern stare to his son, Mukuro answered "Dismissing the fact that you think the Vongola murdered Kyoya–"

"Don't call him that!" interrupted Ren

Mukuro merely narrowed his eyes and ignored the other "–which is obviously not true" Mukuro took a deep breath before he spoke again "Won't you join the Vongola because your other Father" pointing to himself "is a part of the Vongola Family?"

"Who murdered Father, yeah right" mumbled Ren as he stood back from Mukuro.

Frowning, Mukuro looked at Ren with scrutinising eyes "How can you say that he's dead when he's not, and you're even accusing the Vongola! What child-nonsense are your sprouting, it's not funny!" spoke Mukuro with fury as his tone.

"Hey" Ren spoke his voice much more calm compared to Mukuro's voice, though it was obvious, Ren was shaking, whether from fear or from anger, Mukuro could not tell "You want to forget Father, right?"

Mukuro's eyebrows furrowed deeper, he really could not read the atmosphere in the air, much less where this conversation was going.

"No" Ren whispered "everyone who knew Father would want to forget him, right?" he didn't need confirmation, but he wanted to ask anyway, he wanted to know what Mukuro would say. Yet the man before him did not say anything.

"How?" Ren asked what he believed was his Papa.

"How?" Mukuro repeated "What do you mean?"

"How did you want to see Father disappear?" Ren asked, his eyes becoming a little blurry with tears at the thought of how his Father had died. And he looked down, he could see the stains on his hand, the hands that were dripping in his Father's blood many, many years ago.

"What are you saying?" Mukuro asked, he panicked a little as he stood up, making his way to the rather unstable boy.

Ren held the knife he was holding to his throat "Perhaps you wanted Father's presence to disappear with a slice across his throat?"

Mukuro's eyes widened, as his body betrayed his thoughts. He stood rooted, watching as his first son sliced his throat in front of him. He could feel the warm blood land on his out stretched hand. And never has he been so scared as a single thought ran through his head _'Cherish your family'_.


	39. A Mirror's Reflection

Title: Let Me Leave Three Words Behind

Rating: M

Warnings: OCs included, Character death, 6918, 6927, Mpreg, OOC-ness, 8059, attempted suicide, suicide

Note: Just making it clear, it was indeed Ren's throat that was slit. I don't have much to say about this chapter, but I hope you'll all enjoy it. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn!

xxx

39: A Mirror's reflection

_Hibari looked at himself in the mirror, he looked at his left eye. The eye that can no longer see. Using a finger to slowly trace over his eyelid, Hibari sighed softly as he turned away from the mirror to face his son who was looking with confusion from the door._

"_Father?" Ren whispered, holding tightly onto the door._

_He always found himself smiling at his son, most of the times, and this was not an exception. "What is it? Do you need to use the bathroom?" Hibari almost chuckled when he saw his son nod furiously "I'm nearly done"_

_Stepping into the bathroom, Ren stood on his stool and looked into the mirror before he looked at his Father who was wiping the sink clean. "Hey Father, what do you think about when you look into the mirror?"_

_Giving his son a frown, Hibari answered clearly "I'm not sure, why?"_

_Tilting his head a little to the side, Ren gave his beloved Father a cute smile "I just don't know what I should be thinking every time I see myself in the mirror."_

"_I see" nodded Hibari as he took the comb and straightened his son's messy hair "I suppose you should be thinking about how messy your hair is" Hibari waved the comb around for emphasis. _

_Ren pouted and instead at looking at his Father through the mirror, he tilted his head back, looking back at his Father and cheekily mumbled "It's only because Father has messy hair"_

xxx

"Why do you have such petrified eyes?" Ren whispered, a small smile on his pale face before he fell forward, his head landing right into Mukuro's chest before he slid off, leaving a trail of blood from his slit throat.

The clatter of the blood stained knife against the kitchen tile brought Mukuro back to his sense. The smell of blood was suddenly so much more noticeable. "Wha-Wha-" stammered Mukuro, his eyes still wide, his brain still unable to register the sudden change of events.

Right on cue, Shamal came out from the bathroom, holding his stomach, groaning "What's with all the noise? It's annoying"

Snapping his head to the direction of Shamal's voice, Mukuro stared at the doctor for a while before he looked back at the teenager on the floor.

Looking over, Shamal scoffed when he saw the kid lying on the kitchen floor, "What have you done to him, Mukuro?" Shamal asked, disregarding the fact that Mukuro's behaviour was a little weird.

"I didn't" whispered Mukuro before he quickly kneeled down, picking the boy up. And it was sudden for Mukuro when he heard Ren cough, and looked down, just in time to see the child's eyes open, the same blue eyes looking straight back at him.

"Why am I seeing you even in death?" Ren rasped out, his hands limp.

"Death?" Whispered Mukuro "No, you're not dead"

"That's quite a bit of blood" commented Shamal as he squatted down next to Mukuro, looking at the blood on Mukuro's shirt "Is it from the boy?" Shamal took another look at Ren before he sighed "Place the boy down"

Not knowing what to do, Mukuro held the boy tightly in his arms and hesitated before he placed the teenager on the tiled floor. Shamal is a doctor after all "Are you going to save him?"

Laughing a little as Shamal put on his white gloves, he answered the illusionist "Are you kidding? I won't be able to save this shortie" Placing his hands on Ren's neck, he applied pressure, trying to close the gap of the slit.

"No" gasped Ren as he weakly pushed Shamal's hands away, smearing some of the blood on the gloves on his own hands "Father"

xxx

_The water in the shower had already gone cold. Yet he could not force himself to step out of the shower when his hands were still so dirty, when he could not wash off the blood on his hands. He can still see the stains, and feel the warmth of his Father's blood even though so many years have passed. _

_Turning the water off, Ren stepped out of the shower. He didn't want to waste too much on just water bills. The bathroom was cold. The tiles flooded with the drops of water from the shower resonated just how cold the bathroom was when Ren's skin met the tiles, sending a shiver down the boy's spine._

_Looking into the mirror with his soaked hair, Ren found himself mesmerised. He could not look away from those blue eyes that were staring back, but he wanted to. He didn't want to look into those eyes. Slowly covering his eyes with his hands, Ren cringed. It was worse, when he was looking at those blood stained hands. Those painful memories. The loss. Every time he looked into the mirror, he did not see the messy hair he was supposed to see. He saw the blood, the memories he wanted to forget, it was painful._

_And just for that moment, he wondered if the painful expression his Father wore every time he looked into the mirror was the same as his own. And the emotions that flittered through their hearts. Were they similar emotions? This pain._

xxx

"Pass me the tranquilizer" said Shamal, his sultry voice now stern, his expression serious. And for a second there, Shamal had truly began to think that he really had gone soft. A man who did not take guys in as his patients was now here, tending to a boy covered in blood. When he received no reply from the other, Shamal looked to see what the other was doing. "Stop shaking, Mukuro!" shouted Shamal "Pass me the tranquilizer, the needle inside the green box, hurry!"

Shaking his head, Mukuro had no idea what he was doing, all he could think of was the blood. And the fact that the boy could die.

Death.

Looking for the green box, Mukuro flailed around, searching desperately when he finally found it, in the grip of Ren's hand. And obviously, he tried to pry the box out of the grip. Which was rather easy. And gently, he took out a needle, passing it to the awaiting hand. His hand could not stop shaking.

And Shamal pinpointed it exactly when he asked Mukuro to calm down as he pressed the needle into the flesh of a weakly complaining Ren.

xxx

"_It's not like you to be constantly staring into the mirror" laughed Mukuro as he wrapped his arms around the smaller man._

_Tsuna looked at the other man through the mirror and smiled sweetly "Really?" as he breathed in the scent of Mukuro._

_Nodding, Mukuro whispered into the other's ear "What were you thinking about so intently when you looked into the mirror?"_

"_You curious?" teased Tsuna, laughing._

"_Yeah, I'm curious" chuckled Mukuro as he hugged the other tighter_

_Looking back at the other Tsuna placed a light kiss on Mukuro's cheek before he looked back into the mirror, smiling. "I was just thinking how nice it is when I see you next to me in the mirror. I have the same feeling racing in me heart every time I think about my future with you."_

_Smiling, Mukuro snuggled deeply into Tsuna "It's truly a beautiful feeling, isn't it?"_

_Holding onto Mukuro's warm arms tightly, Tsuna nodded as he looked happily into the reflection on the mirror. "It is"_

xxx

Opening his eyes, Ren found himself in a rather familiar surrounding. White ceilings, white walls and white sheets. So very familiar. He wasn't dead yet. Placing a hand on his throat, Ren could feel the bandages around it. He was being treated.

This wasn't right.

He was just about to sit up, however, heavy hands pushed him back onto the bed. And without hesitating for a second, Ren attempted to brush the heavy hands off of him. But his weak hands allowed him to not be able to do so.

"You need to lie down and rest."

Ren looked at the man talking to him. He couldn't see properly, his eyes were blurry. And it was only after blinking a few times that his eyes adjusted to the blankets of white in the room and the face of the man with the familiar voice.

"Rokudo Mukuro" rasped out Ren's hoarse voice.

Taking his glasses off, Mukuro took a seat next to the bed. "Are you crazy? What were you trying to do, cutting your throat open with that knife?"

"You'll feel better if I disappear, right?" Ren stared into the eyes of Mukuro before he averted his eyes, his hand once again reaching to hold his throat, mumbling "I'm sure I slit in deep enough too"

"But why!?" Mukuro gripped his knees with his hands "You can just come join the Vongola, you don't need to do anything so rash"

"I've already told you before, I cannot join them. They killed him, my father."

Crossing his arms, Mukuro sighed, not wanting to discuss the topic anymore. It was getting so annoyingly repetitive. However, this was probably the best time to settle this little problem "Look, boy, you do realise that the Vongola would not kill for no reason. And clearly, there is no reason for him to be killed anyway" Mukuro took a deep breath "So stop making up stories"

Flipping the white covers over, Ren got off the bed, wincing as he felt the pain from his throat. It was already hard enough to speak, and now he was standing as he spoke "What you're saying is that the Vongola is represented by Sawada-san, and therefore, there are no aimless actions or murders without purpose."

Staying silent, Mukuro stood up and gently pushed the child back onto the bed. The patient was supposed to be resting. However, it didn't take long before Ren moved the hand holding him down away and stood up again, wincing in pain.

Taking a mirror from the nearby table, Ren looked back at the sickly skin colour, the blue eyes that seemed dead, and the hair that was once again, quite messy. But that wasn't what his reflection told him as he covered his face with his hand. It was the hand that disturbed him. The hand that was covered in his father's blood.

"Can I ask you something?" Ren asked, staring at Mukuro.

"What is it?" smiled Mukuro, thinking that the other was going to ask him about things related to his experiences after joining the Vongola Family.

"Did someone give you a letter from my Father?" Ren looked away a little, his fingers fidgeting, his nervousness was clearly visible through his actions.

"Yes" Mukuro answered hesitantly, Ren was suspicious. "Why do you ask?"

Shrugging, Ren winced as the pain from his throat jolted, triggering him to hold his throat lightly, as an attempt to soothe the pain "Can you tell me what's written inside, please?"

"Why do you want to know, boy?" Mukuro asked, he didn't want to tell anyone what was written inside the letter. He didn't want anyone to know, because, it was a letter to him from Hibari Kyoya. And that made all the difference.

"Well, firstly, I'm your child and Father's son and secondly, I'm curious"

"And being our son makes you eligible to know what's written in the letter?"

"Yeah" chuckled Ren lightly, smiling "Doesn't it?" he didn't know what was happening, why he was talking so calmly to someone he detests so much. It didn't feel right, yet the feeling was pulling him in. It was addicting.

'_No!'_ Mukuro wanted to scream out, but he could feel it himself, he was losing to the child's honesty. It was a disgusting feeling "It only has my name written on it" indicated Mukuro who smiled as he took the letter out, showing Ren the envelope.

"Aren't you going to show me the letter now?" Ren asked when Mukuro placed the envelope back into his pocket. His curiosity was clearly engraved in his tone and wandering eyes.

"Look" smiled Mukuro as he began his proposal, speaking clearly, smirking "If you join the Vongola Family, I'll show you the letter"

"Forget it" Ren said dejectedly

Mukuro asked again, if that was really what Ren wanted "Really?" but he received no answer as the other looked away, still standing.

"You know" Ren whispered, turning his head back, looking at Mukuro, his furrowed eyebrows and unwavering blue eyes made Mukuro just a little nervous.

"There is someone who stands above Sawada-san" Ren spoke slowly, loud enough for Mukuro to listen and let the words sink in.

Mukuro did not ask who Ren had in mind. There was nagging feeling in his stomach that told him that there truly was someone who stood higher than Tsuna in the Vongola family.

"Do you know who it is?" Ren asked in a monotone, as if he wasn't interested or curious at all.

Once more, Mukuro chose silence as the answer as he stared back at his first child.

Flopping down, Ren sat back on the hospital bed "He's the man that ordered for my Father to be killed."

Something clicked in Mukuro's head as he mumbled "Someone who stands higher than Tsuna, someone who can order people around, someone like that, there's only one that I can think of"

Ren looked at Mukuro with hopeful eyes. He could see his Papa's eyes begin to slowly narrow and the eyebrows forming steep lines.

"Arcobaleno" Mukuro stated as he looked back into Ren's eyes with a firm stare "Reborn"


	40. Enveloped in Fury

Title: Let Me Leave Three Words Behind

Rating: M

Warnings: OCs included, Character death, 6918, 6927, Mpreg, OOC-ness, 8059, attempted suicide, suicide

Note: Somehow, I didn't like how this chapter ended. Oh well. Anyway! Christmas is coming soon! :D Merry Christmas everyone! :D (I will take my time to enjoy Christmas and I hope you all will too! :D)

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn!

xxx

40: Enveloped in Fury

_It was late afternoon when Mukuro sat at home with a cup of tea, sipping silently. And it was also at that time in which he found himself in the company of Hibari Kyoya who was also sipping silently on tea. And their son? He was enjoying himself, smothering his hands with paint as he decorated the fence with his artistic paintings._

"_Kyoya?"_

_Hibari looked up at the person who had so easily let his name slip out of his mouth._

"_Is your arm better now, Kyoya?" Mukuro asked as he placed his cup of tea down._

_Nodding, Hibari brought the slim cup to his lips before he took a little sip "It healed quickly, the wound was a shallow one"_

"_I see" whispered Mukuro. He couldn't remember much. But he had heard, indirectly and directly from the people of Vongola. The gashes he had inflicted on Hibari Kyoya "And your left eye?"_

_Hibari did not place his cup down as he nodded again, his eyes still closed "I've told you before, I'm fine"_

_Mukuro frowned, he was really worried. And truthfully, he felt responsible, even though he had been told over and over again that he was not. It seemed like everyone was telling lies. "Kyoya, I'm really sorry" whispered Mukuro as he reached out to hold Hibari's hand_

_Hibari opened his eyes and gazed into Mukuro's eyes._

"_It's all my fault that you ended up losing an eye, I didn't mean to hurt you"_

_Taking his hand away from Mukuro's grasp, Hibari placed the cup down on the table. His expression unreadable as he silently stormed away from Mukuro. It had hurt to hear Mukuro say that. Especially since he knew full well that Mukuro had meant it, to pierce him through the stomach, to strike and leave the deep gash across his arm and his left eye. And he couldn't keep his composure. He couldn't smile softly at the other and say that he understood. _

_Because he really did understand, for if it were Mukuro that was lying half dead instead of the Vongola Tenth, he too would of acted impulsively._

_Jealousy, envy, such an ugly emotion. Yet he should of long overcome such thoughts. He should of long suppressed his anger, and should of already been familiar with the disappointment that was weighing him down. _

xxx

"Hey, Doctor Shamal" Ren began as he laid on the hospital bed "Do you think you'll be able to get these chains off me?" Ren looked at the chains that bounded his arms and legs for emphasis.

Shamal yawned as he shuffled a little on the wooden chair he was sitting on "Yeah, since I have the key" Shamal pointed to the over sized and exaggerated lock that held the chains together "to this lock"

Ren's eyes lit up.

"However!" Shamal said loudly, though soft enough to not wake up the whole hospital "I'm not supposed to let you go"

"Because that bastard told you not to" finished Ren.

Nodding, Shamal took out a cigarette and popped it in his mouth. Not caring that he was not supposed to be smoking in the hospital.

Sighing, Ren looked out the window. It was still early. And here he was stuck in a hospital ward with disgusting white walls, if this kept going on, he was going to be stuck in the hospital for who knows how long. And that bastard, Rokudo Mukuro was out there, hunting down that Hitman Reborn or something. He wanted to be the one that demanded the answers. He didn't want it to be someone who couldn't even see his Father.

"Why did you only inject the tranquilizer in me?" Ren suddenly asked Shamal as he turned around to face the lazy doctor.

Moving his white hat up so that it wasn't covering his eyes, Shamal gave the teenager that was on the verge of dying a sharp look "You wanted to kill yourself, didn't you?"

Ren rolled his eyes. He was finding himself very impatient today. Probably because he had learnt, just a while ago that it was some guy called Reborn that had ordered for his Father's death. "What else was I doing?"

Sitting up properly, Shamal crossed his arms "I don't know, I was in the bathroom, so I couldn't really hear what you were saying, but I suppose you could have wanted to pretend that you were the dead Hibari Kyoya and then kill yourself in front of Rokudo."

Frowning, Ren chose to stay silent.

"The only thing the tranquiliser did was clam you down, it wasn't like I didn't have anesthesia on me, I even had sleep inducing gas. But you know, boy, you wouldn't learn your lesson if I didn't let you feel the pain." Shamal placed his cigarette but on an ash tray he had brought.

Closing his eyes for a while, Ren opened them again and looked at Shamal "I heard that you don't treat men"

"Oh? Asking about your Father at such a time?" Shamal chuckled

"No, I'm not–"

"Well, your Father was a little different to everyone else out there" smiled Shamal as he ignored Ren "At first, I wasn't even tending to his wounds, only drawing the necessity, the blood that I needed, well, was told to retrieve" There was a small pause as Shamal took out another cigarette.

Ren frowned at the fast rate Shamal was smoking. It disturbed him that a Doctor would be smoking in such a fashion.

"But then, that guy came to me one day to take a pregnancy test, and I thought he was just joking. But the fact that the test came out positive surprised me. And hell, as the months went flying past, his tummy grew as the baby in him matured. And how could you not sort of look at someone like that as a female? He was pregnant after all."

"That's your reason?" Ren asked. And sighed when Shamal nodded, chuckling softly "That's so lame." Mumbled Ren, feeling a little more disgusted than before.

Smirking, Shamal looked at the young boy "And I'm just letting you know, I didn't treat you then, I mean I couldn't, didn't save you, the people in the ambulance did. After all, you're a man right? You can make the right decisions, right?"

"Are you saying my Father is not a man?" Ren gritted out through his teeth as his throat started to hurt again.

"Well then, since I've never really been on great terms with that illusionist" Shamal took the key out of his pocket and placed it in the key hole of the lock and he twisted, unlocking the lock "I'll give you back your freedom of movement." Before he walked out of the hospital ward.

"Wait! Hold on! Get back here!" cried Ren as he untangled himself from the chains that were once binding him "Don't insult my Father and then run away!" shouted Ren with an angry tone. Hurriedly, Ren hopped off the bed, wincing at the pain in his neck, shivering from the cold tiles. But he was too late as Shamal was no longer in the long corridor when Ren finally made his way to the door.

xxx

Mukuro pushed the irritating little so called 'guards' from his way and like wise, all the doors that were barricading him. He was not pleased. He was furious.

It wasn't like he believed that Hibari Kyoya was dead. But seriously, it has been over ten years and he still has not seen that man. So perhaps there really was a chance, that he was dead. And there's a chance that what his first son, Ren says is true, that Hibari Kyoya really was shot dead by the Vongola. And there could be the possibility that those Mafioso were ordered by the person who stands above Tsuna, Hitman Reborn. There was that small chance. Not that he truly wanted to believe it.

Pushing the last doors open, Mukuro stepped into the room that Reborn usually resides in. It was dimly lit, like the corridors that he had to walk through.

"What happened toy our grand and flashy entrances, Rokudo Mukuro?"

Mukuro stared at the man that had talked "What are you doing here, Cavallone?"

"That's none of your business" answered Dino

It had been a long time since he had last seen the Cavallone, if it wasn't for that same voice the other Italian had, he'd never have been able to recognize the other. It had been that long. Yet he knew the other was alive. He was constantly listening to Tsuna talk to him. Since they are somewhat 'brothers'. He had just never bothered to see the boss of the Cavallone when ever he dropped by was all.

"What are you here for?" a feminine voice asked "You're intruding on my time with Reborn"

_Bianchi. _Rolling his eyes, Mukuro resisted the temptation to ask just how Dino being there is not intruding her alone time with Reborn. But that wasn't what he came for. Mukuro walked towards the large table in where Dino and Bianchi were sitting beside the person he was looking for, one of the Arcobaleno, Reborn. He really hated dodging those flying poisonous pizza Bianchi was throwing at him. But then, he didn't exactly come in politely, did he?

And that was exactly what Reborn commented on "You need to work on your manners"

Placing his hands on the table, Mukuro looked Reborn in the eyes "Did you kill Kyoya?"

"I didn't kill him" Reborn answered, a little too smug for Mukuro's liking.

Mukuro studied Reborn's unwavering expression before he turned to look at the Cavallone's and Bianchi's expression. They had a hint of surprise in them. Probably from how boldly Mukuro had asked the question. They were probably accomplices. Mukuro gritted his teeth. He was feeling unusually angry.

"You ordered for people to kill him" Mukuro stated in a matter of fact like way.

Reborn smirked before he asked "Care for a game of Mahjong between the four of us?"

Quirking an eyebrow up, Mukuro looked at Reborn as if the arcobaleno was nuts before he regained his composure, his expression becoming smooth once more, denying calmly "No thank-you"

Looking at Dino and Bianchi, Reborn signaled with the raise of his hand for the two to leave the room. And leave the room they did. Hesitantly.

From the defeated expressions that masked Dino and Bianchi's face, Mukuro deduced that Reborn did not want the two to interfere with his conversation with him, and so he quietly ordered for the two to leave.

And it was then that Mukuro finally accepted the fact that not only was Hibari Kyoya dead, but that Reborn had ordered for Hibari Kyoya's death.

xxx

Tsuna stared out of the window. It was late. Almost everyone in the house was already asleep, and Mukuro was still not home yet. Not that he was expecting Mukuro to come home immediately, or any time soon. It's just that, he was hoping Mukuro would come home now, to him and his family.

The fact that Mukuro had gone out after reading that suspicious letter really got on his nerves. And though he should stay calm and relaxed, he couldn't. His heart was thumping, his head was shaking and his eyes were covered in fury. He didn't care if Mukuro was unraveling things from the past, he liked the Mukuro now, and he wanted to live well with Mukuro forever and ever.

He can accept all of Mukuro, and that's why he could watch Mukuro leave the house to go chase after the past, and most like come back another person, for the better or the worse, he could sit here and wait for eternity for him. That was what Tsuna thought as he smiled sadly out the window. But it was difficult, to suppress the rage going on in his heart.


	41. Seeking For You

Title: Let Me Leave Three Words Behind

Rating: M

Warnings: OCs included, Character death, 6918, 6927, Mpreg, OOC-ness, 8059, attempted suicide, suicide

Note: ^^" Sorry? Eh…well, uh, I had originally written half of this chapter a bit before Christmas came around, but due to some technical difficulties (as always) I no longer had access to that chapter during January this year…soo….being the usually lazy person I am, I kind of lacked the motivation to re-write half of the chapter (and consequently the rest of the chapter)…so I suppose I procrastinated (I have been indulging myself in the Australian Open, console games and hanging out at the beach during the nice sunny days. Oh but now I'm occupying myself with school…T^T) and therefore, this chapter is not only a little dodgy (because of the long break I've taken), but I suppose not what I originally had in mind…but similar enough (if not better~). ^-^ Sorry (for the long wait and for being so irresponsible, but I still hope you'll all enjoy it even though this is no doubt, the chapter I had the least fun writing xP) m(_ _)m

I hate Mukuro and Reborn talks…it seems like I type the word 'Tsuna' too much…and I think I make Mukuro too unaware of anything, or just not able to piece the pieces together…I mean, seriously, it's like he's playing right into Reborn's hands. Gosh, now that I think about it, everyone in this FF seems like such a bastard. T^T

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn!

xxx

41: Seeking For You

_The moon illuminates the night sky. The stars that twinkle around the moon, and the clouds are hazy in the sky, lingering about, as if they had nothing else better to do. _

_He had to admit, he did in fact, enjoy looking out into the night sky, enjoying as a light breeze plays with the night, crawling against the walls of houses, rustling the thin leaves of trees, carrying a particular refreshing sent with it as it blows through into the open window._

_Adjusting the telescope a little, Ren focused the line of sight towards the moon as he zoomed in before looking up to see a smile on his Father's face._

_Standing away from the telescope, Ren placed his hands together behind his back as he tilted his head a little, watching his Father smile softly at nothing, sitting silently on the window sill with the night sky behind him._

_He didn't see the future when he peered into the telescope for the first time, and nor did he agree with the scientists that told him that looking at the stars shows you the past, because he didn't see that either. It was the present in which he saw, his reality, even more so when he gazed at the night with his absent-minded Father by his side. However, his curious mind couldn't help but wonder if he would be able to see both his parents next to him, if he could see into the future._

xxx

Cocking an eyebrow up, Mukuro asked as he heard the door slam shut. "Why would you want Kyoya dead?"

Watching Bianchi and Dino leave, Reborn turned his head around and gave Mukuro a blank look before his hands itched to softly pat Leon's head. "You won't believe me, no matter what I tell you"

Folding his arms against his chest, Mukuro stood up straight, as if he were superior. He truly believed that no matter what excuse Reborn sprouted, he would not believe the other, because, Kyoya was, "He was family" Mukuro voiced out his thoughts.

Rubbing the handle of the coffee cup, Reborn looked doubtfully at the vigilant Mukuro "What makes you say that?"

"Of course he's family, a part of the Vongola!" responded Mukuro before he fell silent again as realisation hit him when he interpreted Reborn's response in another angle.

"He's no longer a part of Vongola, he's already been dismissed" sighed Reborn.

"If I don't have to" started Reborn "then I don't kill family" explained Reborn, knowing well what Mukuro was thinking but could not voice out.

Gulping a little, Mukuro's voice was croaky when he spoke "Why?" He didn't understand. He wasn't even sure if he really wanted to understand why Reborn, someone of such a high rank wanted Hibari Kyoya dead. "I don't understand" he felt desperate, he had lost his calm demeanour.

Growing just a little impatient, Reborn crossed his legs as he took a sip of coffee "Well it's obvious that Hibari Kyoya was a great asset, until he got himself pulled out of our world." Taking another sip of coffee, Reborn leaned comfortably back in his chair "And he was also a threat to Tsuna-"

Before Reborn could even finish his sentence, Mukuro had abrasively interjected "How!?" it didn't make sense.

Eyebrows furrowing at Mukuro's mannerless actions and rude behaviour, Reborn sighed softly "Tell me, Rokudo Mukuro, how can you simultaneously love two people equally at the same time?"

He did not want to admit that he did not know the answer to that question, however, he really did not know, and for a split second, he wondered if he could bluff his way through. "I don't need to know something like that" spoke Mukuro, his eyes narrowing, he wanted to know what the Arcobaleno was getting at, after all, he only had space for Tsuna.

"You realise it yourself, don't you? You can't love two people equally at the same time. There will always be someone you love more, even in families, you cannot love your partner and child equally, because such a situation does not exist." spoke Reborn, as if he were reciting from a book he read long ago. He never really did like explaining such dull things to such dull people.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Blinking, Reborn looked at Mukuro with indifference. He wanted to ask if Mukuro was talking in sarcasm, but from the look of Mukuro's expression, that would be highly unlikely "Weren't you loving both the Sky and the Cloud back in those days?"

"No" was Mukuro's honest answer as he slammed his hands on the table "What are you basing this all off?"

Scoffing, Reborn believed that the man before him was in denial "Tsuna's troubled face."

"Huh?"

"So, assuming you didn't love Tsuna or Hibari together, at the same time-" Reborn spoke, calmly, not wanting to immediately aggravate the Mist Guardian, not that he hadn't already.

"I've only ever loved Tsuna" Mukuro spoke, loud and clear, his voice unwavering, almost forcing Reborn to believe his words.

However, Reborn continued on with his sentence "-Hibari still posed as a great threat to Tsuna" Reborn took a sip of his coffee that was quickly going cold "because of you"

"What kind of joke is this? It's not funny" Mukuro took a deep breath "you can't just suddenly decided that the fault lies within me!" he could hear his own voice rising, louder and louder as he spoke, and as it did, he felt more and more child-like.

Placing his cup firmly on the tabletop, Reborn looked up at Mukuro as if Mukuro was a very pitiful dog who was lost in the rain "You showered Hibari Kyoya with affection, there was no one who knew the two of you that did not know, and of course, naturally, with Tsuna's intuition, he probably could see more than anyone could see. So when you suddenly decided to start seeing both Tsuna and Hibari, what do you think Tsuna thought? And when you ditched Hibari for Tsuna, what did you want Tsuna to think? Because what he thought must've been that it took you way too long to love him and that the fact that it took so long, you probably could not forget about Hibari anyway" Reborn scowled at the fact that he was talking a lot.

And it seemed like Mukuro was also, quite surprised with the talk from Reborn. However, he stayed silent as he listened; after all, he never really gave much thought to how deeply such actions could affect someone, especially Tsuna. He thought that Tsuna would understand. He'd never expected Tsuna would've of taken it any other way, so he never questioned it. "That's not true" Mukuro told Reborn.

"I've never loved anyone but Tsuna, and I'll never love anyone but Tsuna"

"No one believes that, you know?" Reborn smiled slightly at Mukuro "Your constant day dreams and lack of concentration was due to Hibari Kyoya after all, how do you expect someone as sensitive as Tsuna to believe you?"

"That's different!" defended Mukuro. He truly believed so himself. He was sure.

"It's reality" Reborn stated with a mundane voice, as if he had said the same words over and over again, constantly.

xxx

Slowly opening the front door to the place in which he lived in, Ren's mouth curved into a small smile as Hibird greeted him home.

Heading into the house, Ren walked past the many windows of the house, yet it was the window by the hateful kitchen which roused his heart the most, the window he use to peer out into the night from, the beautiful window ledge in which his Father sat, silent and god-like. A faraway memory, something of the past. Yet that was all he saw as he looked out into the window. The sky was going to become dark soon. He saw not the future but the past. He did not want to accept the present for what it was because it is just so painful. So painful that the stinging pain in his neck felt like nothing.

Walking towards the sink in the kitchen, Ren could see his Father lying there, covered in flour and sweat. He could see the mess in the kitchen that day. Reaching out to the sink, Ren's thin fingers ran over the tap, and before he knew it, hands were covered in water as he watched the water run out of the tap and slowly fill up the sink when he pushed the plug firmly into the hole, making sure the water was not escaping down the drain. Ren watched as the water ran from his hand and down his arm, dripping silently on the kitchen floor.

xxx

"I don't care what you say" Mukuro stated "but clearly, what you were thinking, it wasn't right." He could feel himself feeling more impulsive as the seconds ticked away. "Even for Tsuna, you can't just take someone else's life like that!"

Chuckling softly under his breath, Reborn eyed Mukuro with a gleam in his eye. "You tried to do exactly the same thing, yet you failed, remember?"

The setting sun could be seen through the window behind Reborn. Mukuro looked out and slightly remembered something that fit Reborn's description, but the thought was gone as fast as it came in that split second.

Seeing as though Mukuro had nothing else to say, Reborn took the courtesy to tell the Mist Guardian. He really wanted this whole matter to end quickly. There was dinner waiting for him. "You're forgetting that you've tried to kill Hibari Kyoya for Tsuna, but I suppose, for you it was something trivial."

"Trivial?" Mukuro murmured to himself. He could remember that day in which he woke up in a hospital, the scent of Hibari's blood that drifted to his senses, alerting him, bringing him to the ward the Cloud Guardian was confined to. And that conversation he had heard.

"You're not the only one who would act for Tsuna's sake" Reborn told Mukuro as he lifted his coffee cup but did not bring it to his lips "Plus, his death is the best method. I'm sure your first son realised this as well."

"What?" Mukuro asked instantaneously. He still could not remember if he had tried to kill Hibari Kyoya for Tsuna's sake. He had no memories of that, yet it seems like that was the truth. However, he had no idea how Ren was tied into all of this.

Impervious to Mukuro's lack of understanding this time, Reborn waited for the other to think of the answer for himself. And as always, he enjoyed watching the funny expressions that ran across Mukuro's face. He smirked as he thought about all the other funny expressions he has seen before.

It seemed like forever to Reborn when he noted the glare Mukuro was sending his way, and he knew that the other understood. That Ren's attempted suicide was most likely based on the child's interpretation of the 'best method'.

"He wanted me to forget" stated Mukuro, plainly. His eyes became gentler as he looked at Reborn "You wanted me to forget too, didn't you?"

Smirking, Reborn nodded as he sighed, thinking that it was about time Mukuro came to his sense and realised that what he has done was not only for Tsuna's sake, but also for the Mist Guardian himself.

Eyes narrowing, Mukuro swiftly pulled his trident out and pointed it to the Arcobaleno's neck.

Reborn merely looked into Mukuro's eyes. He wanted an explanation.

"How would killing…murdering someone make you forget? How does death make you forget?" Mukuro's voice was coarse, soft and threatening.

"It's made you forget for over ten years, his disappearance from your life with Tsuna" Reborn pushed the trident away from his neck "you don't know how insecure and anxious Tsuna has been during the days in which you didn't forget."

Mukuro bit his lip as his hold on his trident tightened. He could feel his blood boil inside the dimly lit room, and Reborn's tight smirk, it was like the smirk itself was suffocating him. He was about to take a swing towards the smirking Arcobaleno when a sudden crash alerted him, forcing him to halt his movements.

"You can't kill me" stated Reborn in a voice filled with overwhelming confidence. It scared Mukuro.

Looking down, Mukuro saw the coffee cup the Arcobaleno had been holding. It was in pieces.

"I do as I please" Mukuro retorted, wanting to reassure himself as well wipe that smug look off the Arcobaleno's face.

Humming, Reborn stood up and looked at Mukuro with a face that clearly showed that he was not provoked at all "Aren't you going to hold onto his last words?"

"Whose?"

"Hibari Kyoya's last words" replied Reborn as he lifted his right arm, pointing to Mukuro "it's in that letter, isn't it?"

Mukuro did not take the letter out to confirm the last words, last wish of Hibari Kyoya's. He's read over it enough to know it without even thinking.

'_Cherish your family'_

He's a part of the Vongola Family. And this family he's a part of is lead by his partner, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"And I am also a part of this Family, Mukuro" whispered Reborn "you have no reason to kill me. After all, my actions are taken as benefits to this family, to you and to your precious Tsunayoshi."

Looking at Reborn, Mukuro's heart took a leap, he could understand where the Arcobaleno was coming from. But he did not want to believe that. Nothing made sense anymore. What's right, and what's wrong. There was no one there to distinguish it for him.

No, Reborn is still there.

"If you hold any feelings left for the dead Hibari Kyoya, you'll respect his wishes and cherish your family well" Reborn looked at Mukuro with pitiful eyes. The man was on his knees, his trident no longer in his hold.

"Even if you no longer harbour any feelings for that man, you should still respect his wishes, after all, he was a great asset when he was a part of the Family." There was a slight pause as Reborn let his words sink into Mukuro's mind. He could see the other's fists clench tightly and then unclench. "Too bad he's no longer a part of the Family, but just a stranger…like that child called Ren"

"Ren…" Mukuro found himself pathetic as he whispered that name.

"…is a threat to the wellbeing of Tsuna" Reborn finished the sentence for Mukuro "if possible, I'd loved to have gotten rid of him earlier."

"I won't let you kill him" Mukuro stood up abruptly.

"You won't be able to stop me, even if you wanted to" Reborn walked away from the table, his desk and towards the door "So long as you forget, such unnecessary deaths won't be necessary"

The door closed softly behind Reborn as he left.

Mukuro stood in the room for a while. He felt tired and his head hurt. As if he had heard too much at once, understood too much at once, he didn't want to accept it, especially the fact that the Arcobaleno had just threatened him. If you could call it that.


	42. Eternally in Flames

Title: Let Me Leave Three Words Behind

Rating: M

Warnings: OCs included, Character death, 6918, 6927, Mpreg, OOC-ness, 8059, attempted suicide, suicide

Note: I just noticed, but the first letters for the title of this chapter is the same as for '40: Enveloped in Fury' xP I have noticed my (excessive) use of I sentence paragraphs in this chapter, it's kinda annoying me. xP Gosh, you know, I'd never expected to make this chapter so long.

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn!

xxx

42: Eternally in Flames

"_But please don't get between me and the Vongola"_

xxx

_Carefully covering his soft pink lips with his palm, Hibari Kyoya swiftly hid behind the door. He did not want to look. He did not want to listen to the soft murmurs, the sweet words. But most of all, he did not want to admit it. The fact that his partner was in love with another, and not him._

_Legs feeling weak, arms trembling and with cheeks that glimmered with tears under the moon, Hibari Kyoya slowly stepped away from his hiding place, allowing for the shadows of the dark night to wrap around him, to cover and shield him. _

_And he ran._

_He did not want to think about it as his agile feet took him away, he could hear the pounding of his heart, the blood thumping loudly in his ears. He did not want to acknowledge that he was not the strongest, because the Vongola Decimo is stronger. He did not want to remember that Rokudo Mukuro disliked the weak, as much as the Disciplinary Committee head loathed herbivores. _

_For he was weak himself._

_Hibari gripped his fists tightly, he knew that Vongola Decimo was, in every way much more suitable to Rokudo Mukuro, It was given, a fact, reality. Yet his heart was still wrenching in pain, his tears still rolling down his cheeks, his fingers gripping tightly together, his feet carrying him away. He didn't want to believe it, that everything he had wished for was no longer in his grasp, never in his grasp and the love he received, the soft touches and reassuring words were never directed for him, but was for the Vongola Decimo._

_Watching as the blooming flowers lose their colour to the night, Hibari Kyoya felt just like that, that he had lost everything. So simply, so easily. And he watched as the petals fell, elegantly. Reaching his palm out, Hibari Kyoya grasped the soft petal in his hand. And he wished he wanted to hold the illusionist's hand. He desired that warmth. He wanted that passionate love and never-ending devotion._

_But it wasn't his. It never was, and never would be. He understood this piece of reality, but he wished against it, he did not want to believe it, he did not want to accept it, because he wanted to see Rokudo Mukuro smile for him and not for someone else. Yes, Hibari Kyoya is that selfish._

And he knew it himself.

_It was sudden when he tripped; his hands that would've automatically reached out to cushion his fall did not stretch out. And for a split second, Hibari Kyoya wondered 'why?' His question was answered when he rolled around, his back against the cold concrete floor. Even if he didn't look, Hibari would've still known that his hands were near numb, clenching his own shirt tightly, as if he wanted to rip his heart out and allow for his raw, painful emotions to run free. It burned._

_Covering his eyes with one of his hands, Hibari could feel his wet tears, and he felt himself tremble. Sitting up, in the middle of the street, Hibari Kyoya pulled his knees closer to himself. Everything was slowly sinking in, and he couldn't reject it._

And it pained him as the quiet night free of the calls of cicadas barricaded him, forcing the poor man to reflect on his memories, everything that he will no longer feel. It all came down to one word, 'relationship'.

_A relationship that was most probably, not even real. A love that had never occurred, never bounded him and Rokudo Mukuro. Eyes that were mismatched that never saw Hibari Kyoya, but instead saw Vongola Decimo. It was frightening. And it was utmost dreadful, to the extent in which no tears, or soap could ever wash it away._

_Hibari Kyoya was that in love. Whether he recognised it as love or not, he could no longer tell, because he had always knew and understood._

_Yet it is because admitting and facing it is cruel and painful, if not, he would not be in such an unworthy state._

_Love from a selfish person. It's not acceptable. Hibari hugged his knees tightly as he looked up into the sky, his tears trickling down his sharp chin. He could barely make out the twinkling of the stars through his blurry eyes, but he could feel the moon's glowing radiance, turning the beautiful night sky a dark glowing indigo._

_A small smile crept onto Hibari's tear stained face, he could feel his heart wrench tightly, his stomach churn as he processed his thoughts 'Perhaps he had been wrong all along, to be so easily swayed by such situations and bring out such ugly selfish emotions, perhaps the real herbivore is not the Vongola Decimo, but he himself, Hibari Kyoya' A herbivore clearly unfitting for someone such as Mukuro. _

_He knew what to do, to not get in the way between 'him' and the Vongola. But he will assist them, in what will seem to be a very painful journey._

_The tears continued to fall as his fiery emotions burned him raw._

xxx

He didn't even know what to think anymore as he slowly pulled himself together. Forgetting someone means that that person can still be alive and not necessarily dead. However when someone is dead, even when you forget that person, that person is still dead. The dead won't ever come back. They can only remain in one's memories. He knew that well. He did not need Reborn to subtly remind him.

xxx

Taking out a lighter and a cigarette, Shamal comfortably sat back into the chair. Watching as the waitresses walk by, he smiled giddily as he waited for his order to come. Somehow, he was feeling terribly hungry and he was already on his last cigarette. It was going to be troublesome if he didn't go buy another pack soon.

And in between those thoughts, Shamal wondered how Mukuro would react when he realises that Ren is not at the hospital. A sad smile made its way across Shamal's face as he thought of the possibility of Mukuro just shrugging it off.

xxx

It was already dark when Mukuro found himself wandering the streets. The last thing he could remember was reflecting in Reborn's room. The night was quiet.

Like all the other recent times he'd found himself walking past the house he use to live in, he would stop in his tracks and take a look. But he didn't understand why he'd stop and look. It just felt like there was a voice calling for him. So soft he could barely hear it, but it was there.

Taking his hands from his pockets, Mukuro walked up to the house, he didn't quite know what he was thinking, his head was filled with images of the different ways in which he could open the front door.

Not that there would be anyone in there.

So it wouldn't matter if he took a peek, and if he could just sit there and savour that funny feeling he had beating in his chest, and perhaps, he could sort everything out and forget about everything.

As Mukuro walked closer and closer to the front door, he noticed the amount of water that flooded the pavement his shoes were making 'clack clack' sounds against. Naturally, he looked for the source of the water. A burst pipe perhaps?

It was leaking from the front door.

Pushing the front door open, Mukuro sighed at the amount of water that rushed past his feet, flooding down onto the pavement. The illusionist did not want to think of Ren's water bills for the month.

Stepping into the house, Mukuro winced he felt his socks go wet, there was too much water, he could feel the small current that was heading out to the front door. As if all the water particles wanted to escape the building that was trapping them in. He could hear the sound of rushing water, and he wondered how Ren could have left the tap open. It was mind boggling.

It didn't help when Mukuro noticed the white and confetti like material stuck on him. To an extent, it made his pants look like they just came out of the washing machine washed with tissue. There was only one word for it, 'ugly'.

Slowly walking into through the house, Mukuro finally spotted the tap in which the water was rushing out from. Sighing, Mukuro strolled over to the kitchen tap and twisted it and the rushing sound of water stopped. The illusionist sighed once more as he was once again reminded how wet his socks are as he heard the 'squish squish' sounds from his shoes against the tiled floor.

It was disgusting.

Turning around from the kitchen, Mukuro found himself looking at Ren. He wasn't surprised, but he reminded himself to have a good long talk with the 'supposed' doctor. He didn't even know what's best for a patient, especially one that had tried ending his own life by slicing his throat.

Taking one glance at the boy, Mukuro closed his eyes for a while before opening them again. He couldn't face Ren. Looking around at his surroundings, the Mist Guardian noticed that the water was slowly disappearing, leaving behind damaged walls and furniture. The white confetti like paper made it look as though the walls were peeling. And then he noticed it, the charm that was hanging off Hibari Kyoya's door handle was no longer there. But he gave it no other attention as he tore his eyes away from that room.

He could not remember why his eyes were drawn to the house and he could not remember why his feet took him into the house, just like how his feet were know taking him out of the house, his thoughts still in a messy swirl.

Was it because he couldn't kill Reborn which forced him to not be able to look confidently at Ren's face. Or perhaps, it was because he could understand what Ren was doing, flooding the house with water, flinging pieces of white confetti everywhere, wasn't it just like a purification? He didn't even want to start thinking about what the young boy wanted to cleanse.

"Don't go"

Mukuro stopped at the sound of Ren's voice. He could feel the boy's sense of insecurity, yet he could feel the need of assurance, the slight quiver in the voice. He did not dare look back at the boy's face, he wasn't sure if he could handle it for he knew without looking that the expression on the boy's face would be anything but impassive.

"Papa"

And those words, that name spoken with that voice, so nostalgic. It only took another second or so before Mukuro kept on walking, the sound of his shoes making contact with the wet tiled floor resounded throughout the house. He was going to leave.

"Papa"

Again, with that broken voice, Mukuro wondered just briefly if the boy standing behind him was just as broken as he sounded. And perhaps, he too, was broken, no, more like corrupt. He was deteriorating. And so was his first son. He could tell.

"Don't go, Papa" Ren reached out to grab Mukuro's arm with his own hand.

Mukuro could feel the wrinkles on the boy's fingers. Most likely from being soaked in the water for too long.

But, he was going to leave, he will try to regain himself, to perhaps, repent for his wrongdoings. And hopefully he would be forgiven. And hopefully, the teenager behind him would follow in those steps, to keep living, moving forward, making tomorrow the aim of every day. Yes, he will stay strong. And with that thought in mind, Mukuro walked out of the house as he shrugged Ren's hand off.

Looking as Mukuro closed the door to the house, Ren suddenly felt weak at his knees and he collapsed, allowing his sore knees to comfort his fall.

Just as Mukuro made it to the opposite side of the street, he felt two arms wrap tightly around him. And from the scent that was wafting to his nose, he knew that it was Ren; someone that could be to a certain extent regarded as a stranger.

He did not speak.

He did not move as he felt the arms tighten further, as if it was the only thing it could do.

And then, he heard the teenager whisper softly into his back "This must be what Father felt like every time you hugged him, Papa"

Mukuro said nothing. He could clearly hear the young boy. But for a while, he had thought that he was mishearing words. He wasn't listening, but he could hear, and at that instant, Mukuro wondered what he was feeling.

Ren continued to speak softly, his arms still tightly around Mukuro. "Arms that hug you tightly, but arms that would never find their way to wrap back around you. I wonder if Father ever wanted to wrap his arms around Papa when he was feeling down."

There was nothing Mukuro could say, he didn't even know how he should respond to something so spontaneous, this was not in his calculations.

"It's not your fault, Papa. Father knew what you wanted from the very start. He wasn't fooled. In fact, Father fooled you, Papa. So, Papa, you don't even need to think about apologising, because, you don't need to" Truly, Ren wasn't even sure if that was the story, but it felt like the truth, the more he thought about it, the more it became his reality. "There's nothing between Father and Papa"

There's no relationship.

Just like strangers on the street.

"Except you" Mukuro brought himself to whisper. He found it weird how easily he was accepting all of these words from Ren.

Ren's hands gripped tightly on Mukuro's shirt as he agreed "Except me."

He was going to do as Hibari Kyoya had asked him to, to cherish his family. Yet, right now, he really couldn't distinguish what was family. How to cherish your 'family'. He wasn't even sure he knew what family means. At least, he knew that 'family' does not mean you have to be blood-related. And somehow, in this case, it seems like your own son isn't a part of your 'family' that you should 'cherish'.

It was distressing, just thinking about it.

Reaching up, Ren covered Mukuro's eyes with his hand. He could feel the silent tears that were rolling down from Mukuro's eyes. And he was sure Mukuro could feel his tears. They both know what they have just admitted. It was not a pretty emotion.

"Say, Papa" Ren started. "Can you forgive Father?"

Mukuro was tempted to say 'What for?', but at that moment, he felt like he could, for everything, though he didn't even know if he had to forgive Hibari Kyoya for anything.

As if Ren was reading Mukuro's mind, he spoke "For deceiving you from the beginning."

"I can, I forgive him, after all, I deceived him too"

"You didn't. Father knew from the beginning, you couldn't deceive him, all you could do was lie and hide things from him, but he still knew anyway, Papa"

Mukuro grimaced at those words. It felt morbidly depressing.

"You know, Papa, I can't forgive Father" Ren was still covering Mukuro's eyes as he spoke, in that hush, quivering voice. "I cannot forgive him for loving you more than he loved me. I cannot forgive him for filling up his life with just you and choosing to bring me in this world when he knew that in the end Papa will leave, and that he too would leave me."

There was no comment Mukuro could make.

"It is so much lonelier when certain actions are done on purpose, Papa, did you know that?"

At that point, Mukuro felt that he really disliked Ren's voice.

"I don't know" whispered Mukuro, so softly that Ren could barely hear it.

"But I still love Father. I can imagine what it must feel like to love someone so much. I can understand that Father would do anything for the person he loves, and I'm sure Papa can too, right? After all, there is someone that Papa loves, right?"

They were all rhetorical questions. But Mukuro answered them anyway. "Yes, that's right" and his heart felt so much lighter. Before, it had felt like it was on fire. He could feel Ren smile into his back, and he wondered if that smile was the same one that Hibari Kyoya always gave him, that understanding smile. It frightened him sometimes.

"And I love you too, Papa." Ren leaned forward, and placed a soft kiss on Mukuro's cheek.

"I love you too" whispered Mukuro as he felt Ren's arm go limp as they slowly slid off of him.

"Liar" grumbled Ren, too quiet for anyone to hear. He did not say anything else but softly whisper "Papa" into the wind as he watched Mukuro collapse onto the concrete walk path. Hastily, Ren closed the lid to the bottle containing chloroform he was holding and gently he placed the small bottle next to the now unconscious man. He didn't want Mukuro to interrupt. Because, he had a feeling that if Mukuro was awake, he'd have a sense of duty to interrupt him.

Walking back across the street, Ren let out his breath and then sighed. Stepping into the house, Ren looked at the wet floor and sighed. That would be troublesome. However, he knew what to do as he reached to the small box above an empty wardrobe. He'd have to thank Lambo in his next life.

If he were watching from afar, he'd think himself crazy, suddenly throwing all those grenades around, in his house. But the grenades were not what you'd call strong. The house was most likely no longer safe to live in, but it was still not in that bad of a condition. He could hear the alarmed voices of the neighbours.

It wasn't enough.

Looking around at the now messy house, the resident did not say anything as he walked to grab a nearby firelighter and then walking to each and every room of the now deranged house, lit whatever he could on fire.

There was only one room left in which was not yet touched.

Watching as the flames suddenly catch up with him, Ren could not believe that fire would still burn so well on something that had been doused with so much water, but then, he did create havoc with the grenades. Swiftly, Ren opened the door to his Father's room, it still looked the same, except for the few things that were now scattered on the floor, courtesy to the shake of the grenades, most likely.

Ren chuckled cynically at the fact that the house must look like some kind of war-zone. He could already feel the smoke speedily waft into his Father's room. Not wanting to directly light this room alight, Ren chucked the fire lighter on the ground.

It stunk.

He could feel his emotions embracing him as his thoughts washed over him. He hoped he could be born as his Papa and Father's son in his next life. He actually wanted to be their son in this life too, too bad he only was on the outside, and perhaps in the inside, if you're looking at the cells and the DNA. But that's not what he meant. And plus, the likelihood is slim. His Father and Papa don't have the red string of fate entwined between them.

And he knew, his Papa's obsession for his Father was only because of the whole using illusionary organs to provide for a safe pregnancy. He knew all that, that the worry and anxiety his Papa had ever felt for Kyoya was because of the whole pregnancy thing, he needed to know of side affects before he could attempt it with Sawada-san. Ren knew, and he knew his Father knew.

Ren watched as the flames crept into his Father room, and he remembered the smell of smoke, he smelt it too, the day his Father died. And just briefly, Ren considered the possibility of his Father's corpse being burnt.

He could see the flames dancing around him as the firelighter was engulfed by the fire. Yet he cold still sort of breathe properly. He knew he was inhaling smoke. Ren straightened his hair as he wondered where Hibird was. Looking around the room, Ren wondered how he was going to die; inhaling of too much smoke? Melt to death with the immense amount of heat? Or perhaps burnt to death?

Sighing, Ren walked towards the window as he drew the curtains open, he ignored the fire that had crept out of the house and now into the small garden. Looking up into the night sky, Ren wondered where he'd go after death. Perhaps, to a place neither in hell nor heaven, perhaps he'd end up in that place his Father once described to him; a world of darkness, where he won't even be able to se his own blood stained hands, to somewhere where his voice won't come out, a place where in which all he can do is dwell in his painful memories. The place in which his Father is.

If he had to choose, he'd rather be eternally engulfed in flames.

Ren chuckled softly as he walked towards the flames, he just remembered, if he was going to such a place after death, then he won't be able to reincarnate, so perhaps, he'd never see his Papa again, and most certainly, he'd never see his Father. He had wanted to say 'Welcome back' to his Papa, but perhaps he knew deep down that his Father was right, the day that his Papa will call this place home will never come, and so he could not say it.

But all was okay, after all, he wasn't supposed to be there. There is nothing between his Father and Papa, and so he is not suppose to exist. The flames will vaporise him, along with the house.

Walking closer to the flames of the fire, Ren smiled softly as he allowed the flames to envelope him, perhaps, for eternity.


	43. A Long Dream

Title: Let Me Leave Three Words Behind

Rating: M

Warnings: OCs included, Character death, 6918, 6927, Mpreg, OOC-ness, 8059, attempted suicide, suicide

Note: Hihi! Last chapter for 'Let Me Leave Three Words Behind'! :D I hope you will all enjoy this super duper long last chapter! Thank-you to everyone who has accompanied me through this long dream of mine, I have had quite the fun writing and then typing it all out. I know it's weird to have an Epilogue without a Prologue, so please forgive me! xP

If there are any questions, please feel free to leave a review behind or PM me, I'll try my best to answer. ^-^

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn!

xxx

Epilogue: A Long Dream

_All that the Cloud could see was the Mist._

Looking out of the window, Kai scowled at his reflection, it marred the view of the scenery outside. He loved looking at the trees as the bus drove past; he loved the bumpiness of the road that made the bus go up and down. He loved the chatter in the background as his classmates told jokes and he loved the soft snores that came from the sleepy ones.

Kai thought about what colour the sky was as he looked out the slightly blurry window. Was there going to be splotches of fluffy white clouds spread over the blue sky? Or perhaps it was covered in clouds, so that the blue sky was hidden with the sun. The cold morning mist was still lingering, and he thought about, just briefly if clouds looked like mist, just in the air and not hovering above ground. He chuckled softly at that thought.

Smiling broadly, Kai leaned back into the chair, it was warmer that way, and he wondered what Ren was thinking when he was on an excursion, sitting on a bumpy bus ride. Kai chuckled again at that thought; he could picture the other's uncomfortable expression, plastered clearly on his face, a scowl.

He hadn't seen Ren in a very long time, and sometimes, he found himself not even able to remember his half-brother's name. Maybe it was due to their short encounter. It was weird, it was like the boy suddenly disappeared, but the school wasn't fazed when he asked about Ren. The office lady telling Kai that Ren must've transferred out of the school without telling anyone, including the school.

But seriously, can you even do that?

It was a little daunting, and somehow, it didn't make sense. But, Kai smiled, he was sure that no matter how many years go pass, even if he could no longer remember Ren's name and that photo he took with him, he was sure he'd still be able to remember his face and that fluffy yellow bird, that was always with him. Ah, what was it that his parents called it, Hibird or something like that. A weird name.

xxx

Chrome knelt silently in front of Kyoko's grave. The Christmas lily was there, and so were the irises. She smiled softly as she placed a small cup cake next to the beautiful flowers. She never really liked visiting graves, and she knew that Kyoko knew that. Nevertheless, she still visited graves, and paid her respect to the lost ones.

"I don't really know how we have all been coping these past years" Chrome told Kyoko softly "After Hibari-san's disappearance, you and then Ren too. I wonder how we're all able to smile so cheerfully when everything is so clearly covered in lies"

The rustling of the leaves seemed to respond to Chrome as she stared at Kyoko's name on the grave.

"You're here again" a voice came out from the shrubs behind.

"I am" nodded Chrome. She smiled a little as Ryohei kneeled down beside her "Oh, cake this time?"

Ryohei had a sheepish smile on his face as he placed the small slice of cake on the grave "Yeah, I thought it'll be a nice change, especially since Kyoko loved cake so much"

Chrome could only smile lightly

"And it seems like you thought so as well" commented Ryohei as he looked at the cupcake.

Looking up into the sky, Chrome spoke softly "Nothing has changed" before she dropped her gaze. Nothing has changed; it's the same as before.

"It's all the same" came Ryohei's coarse whisper, as if he were reading Chrome's thoughts.

And it was through this that the both of them found the slightest of comfort, because their thoughts were the same. Nothing has changed, everything is still the same. These giddy every-day lives, smiles that seem to have forgotten something important, yet the curve of the mouth was beautiful anyway.

"And we still remember such memories, probably, forever and ever."

xxx

Her footsteps are light as she walks down the familiar street, passing by the familiar scenery.

It has been a year.

Haru stops right outside of what was once a beautiful house. Her eyes lower a little as it sets on the now rubble with weeds growing around it. And gently, she places the bouquet of flowers she was holding on the burnt patch of land.

It was a miracle that the houses beside Ren's house were not damaged after that fire. And it was strange, that the house that had been flooded by water would come alight so easily.

She wondered as she looked at the left overs of the burnt house if Ren really was dead. She wondered if that thing that resembled a corpse was really Ren. One touch and it turned into ashes, the wind carrying it away. As if it was magic.

Silently, she hoped that that was not Ren's ashes.

Ah, but why bother; it was obvious that was the boy, clearly burnt to the point that his body turned into ashes, yet it was unimaginable.

Haru stood there for a while, she felt saddened every time she looked at the house, the people that lived there, she loved them all. And yet, she could not quite understand their pain at times. How could they not have gotten over it? Or at least, tried to look forward? Why were they both so adamant with so many things in life? It wasn't natural.

Life is precious, she knew it herself. And Haru imagined what Ren must've grown up like if he had the right parents, guiding him.

Holding tightly onto the box she was carrying, Haru was just about to leave when she noticed a small and fluffy yellow bird land on top of the bouquet of flowers, chirping.

Smiling a little, Haru walked off, she was going to deliver the strawberry shortcake to Mukuro.

xxx

"Ah, so that girl has already dropped by" whispered Shamal

Placing his own bunch of flowers next to the ones that Haru had left, Shamal took out a cigarette and looked at the ruins. The grass the entwined around the charred wood and the brightly coloured flowers that bloomed randomly on the burnt land made Shamal smile just a little bit.

"Hibari, Ren" Shamal spoke into the wind as he kept look at the rubble, as if it were a grave in itself.

"I've erased his memory for you" Squatting down, Shamal ruffled his hair before he spoke again

"You know, when I approached him, his eyes opened, he was crying. I bet you've never seen him cry like that before. I told him I was going to erase his painful memories for him." Shamal took the cigarette out of his mouth, allowing for him to just gather his words

"And he smiled up at me and then whispered a soft 'I'm sorry'. I don't know if the sorry was for you or for me, but he really is troublesome."

Standing back up. Shamal let go of the cigarette, not watching as it fell onto the walk path, however his feet automatically moved to step on top of it, twisting a little.

"One day, I will find my chances and erase everyone else's memories. And then, I will erase my own. So, before your day of peace comes, I will have to apologise, for being so slow with erasing their memory, to fulfil our promise"

He'd make sure that no one ever remembers again, such painful memories.

Hibird looked up and watched Shamal leave. The scent that the wind carried was blissful, as if it were sincerely saying 'thank-you'.

xxx

"Are you really going back already?" Basil asked Fuuta as he sat next to the younger man

"Yeah" Fuuta answered. They had been going on with the same question and answer for what seemed like forever. Ever since Fuuta started packing up his luggage (a few hours ago), Basil had asked him the same question over and over again.

"Something happened back in Japan, right?" Basil asked, curious as he sipped silently on his tea, watching as Fuuta cleaned up the kitchen, preparing to leave the country.

Fuuta looked up at the slightly different question. Just a little surprised. "I don't know, but I've been summoned"

"By Reborn-san?" Basil asked

"Yeah" Fuuta smiled a little "I really don't want to go back before I can find Hibari-san, but I'll come back as soon as my business is over in Japan.

The phone rang.

Excusing himself, Basil picked up his ringing mobile and stared quizzically at the unknown number. "Hello?"

xxx

Tsuna smiled softly as he sat next to the hospital bed. Today seems like it'll be a gentle day. He didn't know what was right whenever he looked at Mukuro. It's already been a year ever since Mukuro woke up, smiling weirdly, his memory hazy. He couldn't remember what happened when he woke up, why he was there and if it were he that had lit the house opposite him on fire. Well at least, that was what Tsuna had heard from Mukuro.

Tsuna had silently thanked God that night for allowing Mukuro to remember him and his family.

The Vongola boss sat there silently, watching Mukuro as his brain slowly processed his thoughts. It has been 365 days ever since Haru had found an unconscious Mukuro outside Ren's burning house. And it has been 365 days since anyone has last seen said teenager. Tsuna wondered just briefly if the boy was dead.

He cringed.

He knew Ren's house was burnt down, probably by an arsonist, or even possible the boy himself, however, there was no corpse found, only something that resembled a human body, yet when it was touched, it collapsed, turning into ashes, blowing it all away with the wind. Impossible to find any traces of it.

He never liked thinking along those lines. However, it would make him feel better if he knew where the boy was, whether or not the boy will become a threat to him again. But there was no one that could find him. Perhaps, Ren was with Hibari, Tsuna had thought, but quickly dismissed that thought as he now believed that Hibari-san was most likely, dead. The puzzle pieces would all fit together, if that were the case.

"Tsuna, what are you thinking about?" asked Mukuro's soft voice.

A little surprised that Mukuro was awake, Tsuna gave his partner a small smile "Good Morning"

Mukuro chuckled softly "Good Morning" before he leaned in and placed a small peck on Tsuna's cheek "though it isn't much of a good morning waking up in a hospital bed"

"I suppose" commented Tsuna, his tone a little light-hearted.

"So, what were you thinking about, Vongola Decimo?" asked Mukuro, a playful smirk on his face.

"Just Hibari-san and his son" spoke Tsuna, his voice laced with concern. He never knew why, but he found it hard to refer to Ren as Mukuro's son. He supposed his subconscious just forced him to do so.

"Hibari-san?" questioned Mukuro "An acquaintance of yours?"

Tsuna looked weirdly at Mukuro for a second before he sighed. He had forgotten, Mukuro had woken up 365 days ago without a single memory of Hibari-san, Ren and their situation. "Yeah, an acquaintance" He hated lying to Mukuro. And he was sure that everyone else around him hated lying to Mukuro as well.

"So how was the check-up?" asked Tsuna. He could wait for Mukuro to gradually remember those memories. It wouldn't hurt.

Sighing, Mukuro leaned back on the bed "Same as all other months"

"I see" nodded Tsuna, he didn't know whether that was good or not. His feelings were still as messy as a year ago, just like mixing Mah-jong tiles, ever-changing.

"However"

"However?" questioned Tsuna, wanting Mukuro to hurry up and continue.

Looking up at the ceiling, Mukuro spoke so softly that Tsuna had to strain to hear his partner "I can hear a voice, I don't know if I'm imagining it or not, but I know it's there, like, at the back of my head"

"A voice?" Tsuna asked "I can't hear it"

"It's like a whisper, repeatedly saying 'cherish your family'. It's weird, isn't it?"

xxx

Gokudera mused softly to himself. The topic that had come up so quickly, Hibari and his son has over the past year died down too quickly. Maybe it was because of Ren's death leading to the lack of his appearances, and consequently, debate over the bizarre situations. Or perhaps, it is because of Mukuro and his sudden memory loss, which has caused all talk to subdue.

The dead are the dead.

They don't come back.

Gokudera wondered if Ren was where Hibari was. Wherever that was. He wondered if the two of them were eating cake, like they loved to do when they were alive.

"What are you thinking about?" Yamamoto asked Gokudera as he placed a slice of cake in front of Gokudera

"Nothing" stated Gokudera in a monotone.

"It's rare to see such an expression on your face."

At this, Gokudera looked up at Yamamoto and gave him a hard stare. He wondered what kind of expression he was wearing before.

Giving Gokudera a soft smile, Yamamoto placed a reassuring hand on Gokudera's shoulder, squeezing softly, as if he were telling the other that he understood, that he found himself thinking such thoughts as well. That he was not the only one.

"It's good to be alive."

xxx

Lambo did not know why he was the one sent to be waiting at the airport. He should still be at home in his pyjamas and drinking milk. Checking his watch again, Lambo sighed. I-Pin was more than 30 minutes late. And it did not make it any better knowing that the flight was delayed. Maybe that Chinese Girl knew, but just didn't bother to tell him. If that was the case, he is going to be so annoyed.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" I-Pin's voice rang throughout the crowd as she made her way to Lambo "I was running late with delivering ramen"

Closing his eyes, Lambo nodded. He was bored. And he has heard that excuse; reason so many times before that he didn't even want to say anything anymore.

"How are we going to explain the situation here to Fuuta?" I-Pin asked.

Lambo shrugged. He literally had no idea. "Maybe we should bring him straight to Tsuna or something."

"Maybe" I-Pin nodded slowly "I mean, I think everyone is confused here. No one really knows the whole story"

"Yeah, I still wonder why Fuuta has decided to come to Japan now" agreed Lambo

"It's better than coming back last year, when everyone was in a mess" commented I-Pin "Though that may have been better than knowing nothing at all"

"I don't think he was able to find the former Cloud Guardian"

"And that's why he's coming back?"

"Yeah. I'm sure Tsuna was expecting this result anyway."

Nodding, I-Pin sighed "We're just here to carry his luggage, aren't we?"

"No" a voice rang out from behind I-Pin and Lambo.

Surprised, the two turned around, intending to ask 'Why not!?' but stopped when they looked at who it was that had said 'No'.

"Basil-san!" gasped I-Pin

"We didn't know you came to Japan!" cried Lambo.

"Oh, I only knew a few hours before my flight. I was called and hopped onto the same plane as Fuuta" explained Basil, a cheeky smile on his face.

As if to prove Basil's point, Fuuta came running, carrying the luggage in which Basil had forgotten.

"I heard, from Reborn-san, on the phone, that Hibari-san is dead?"

"He is!?"

Basil and Fuuta looked curiously at both Lambo and I-Pin, whom they assumed would know more than themselves.

"It was only a rumour, because he's been missing for so long" I-Pin stammered out slowly

"But we never thought he'd actually be dead" continued Lambo "And his son as well, it's all just been a rumour, we haven't found the corpses yet, if there are any"

"And if it was something heard from Reborn-san, then I suppose it must has a relative amount of truth in it"

"How can you have a relative amount of truth in something?" Basil asked "It's the truth, if not, it's a lie. There are no in-betweens."

Looking away from the people he were talking to, Basil took his forgotten luggage from Fuuta's hands and then began to walk away "Come on, we have to go see what Reborn-san has to tell us"

xxx

"Is he coming?" Reborn asked, holding the phone against his ear with one hand, his other hand preoccupied with stroking Leon's head.

"He is" replied Bianchi from the other end of the phone "Cavallone and I managed to persuade him to come to Japan. He should be there in a few days."

"I see" nodded Reborn "That's good" he sank back into his leather chair, smiling.

"Is there something wrong in Japan, Reborn? Why are you asking Basil and Fuuta to go back to Japan?" Bianchi's worried tone was just a tad bit too worried.

"No" Reborn answered. He didn't want to elaborate, but, he thought, might as well "Since they've got no mission anymore, I thought it would be nice if there were more people to greet him into the Vongola Family"

"I will ensure his safety on the way to Japan" laughed Bianchi "Not that he needs my protection"

Reborn agreed as he took his hand away from Leon's head to pick up his cup of coffee, sipping, enjoying the smell of homebrew coffee. It was delicious.

"I'm going to pass the phone to the Cavallone; he says there's something he needs to tell you. Reborn, I love you"

Reborn turned around and looked out the window. It was a cloudless day; the shimmer of the sky was brought out perfectly clear. It was going to be a peaceful day.

"Reborn?" Dino's voice came from the phone. "I have a request"

"You don't have to come back. Stay there and take care of your wife and family" Reborn spoke into the phone, his voice void of the usual apathetic tone it has.

"Thank-you, Reborn"

Reborn could hear Dino's smile from the phone. And it made him smile. "Bianchi is enough to escort Vongola's new Cloud Guardian to Japan"

_We have to move on._

xxx

Nana hummed to herself quietly with a bright smile plastered on her face. She was making apple pie, the perfect welcome home gift for cold days. It would be something nice to warm up her grandson Kai and his parents when they come home.

The doorbell rang.

Looking over to see if her husband, Iemitsu was going to get the door, Nana giggled a little as she saw the now, old man lie on the couch with a carefree expression, sleeping. Washing her hands, Nana slowly made her way to the front door, opening the door, and for a brief moment, she hoped that the person on the other side of the door would be that someone she has not seen in so many long years.

Her eyes did not meet black hair and sharp gray eyes.

If only just once more, Nana had hoped that boy, that man would ring the bell to her door, smiling softly to himself. And then, maybe in that chance, he would stay for her homemade apple pie.

Nana smiled warmly at her guest "Haru"

Smiling back at the now old woman, Haru politely asked if Mukuro was home.

"He's not back from the hospital yet" explained Nana, as she invited Haru in.

Shaking her head, Haru handed the box with the strawberry shortcake to Nana "It's okay, I've got to get going anyway"

And just as Haru was about to leave, Tsuna came walking through the front gate, cheerfully greeting his mother and Haru.

"Tsuna-san! Where's Mukuro?" Haru asked, a little surprised at the coincidence.

Smiling Tsuna answered Haru "He said he'll be home later, there was something he had to do"

"So is his check-up fine this month as well?" Nana and Haru both asked simultaneously before they both giggled after an awkward silence.

"Same as all the other months" quoted Tsuna. He didn't know if he should tell them that Mukuro was hearing voices in his head, but thought better, it was probably just a onetime thing.

"That's good, well then, I'll be leaving now, bye" Haru adjusted the bag she was carrying on her shoulder and walked off, waving.

"Wait! Haru!" cried Nana "Won't you stay for some apple pie!?"

"I'm sorry!" Haru apologised "I've really got to get going! Maybe another time! Thank-you!"

It was similar, Nana noted. Just like the last time she saw Hibari Kyoya. She was just thinking too much, Haru wasn't going to leave. And one day, wished Nana, before she passes away, Hibari Kyoya would come back to this town for apple pie.

xxx

Mukuro wandered aimlessly down the streets, weaving in and out, he was following that voice that was calling to him, and he could hear it, clearer and clearer as he kept on walking.

He could see it, soft yet piercing eyes at the back of his head, yet he did not know who they belonged to. Raven black hair, messy. It was blurry, but as the voice became louder and louder, the image became clearer and clearer.

Why could he not remember whose face it was.

Did he even know the face? Or was it all in his imagination?

And because he had forgotten…if he had known the face in the first place, it just means that it wasn't important enough to be remembered, right?

Yet he was curious as he kept walking, the voice leading him into a road that seemed more than familiar.

He found himself standing in front of the leftovers of a burnt building. There was a familiar scent blowing in the wind. But that didn't disturb him.

It was the bouquets of flower that lay on the burnt land that caught his attention. And then, everything clicked. This was the place he was in front of a year ago.

'Flowers' thought Mukuro. And instantly, he knew that someone had died in that fire. Perhaps it was the owner of the house.

'Cherish your family' whispered the voice in Mukuro's head, yet it was as if there was someone beside him, whispering it into his ear, tenderly.

Taking another look at the remains of the burnt house, Mukuro wondered if he had known the person that lived there, and maybe, next time, he should come over with flowers as well.

"Cherish your family" repeated Mukuro softly.

Closing his eyes, Mukuro found that he could see the image of that person clearly now. That familiar smile, those gentle and piercing grey eyes and that messy charcoal hair.

"Kyoya" was the name that rolled smoothly out of Mukuro's mouth; a familiar yet unrecognizable name. So far away. Warm tears slowly made its way down Mukuro's cheeks. He did not know why he was crying, but he registered that his heart was wrenching.

Just as quickly as the image had surfaced clearly, it had disappeared, bringing the soft whispers of 'Cherish your family' with it. To an endless abyss, assumed Mukuro.

Mukuro's mind was blank when he heard three soft words in his ear "Sayonara, my Papa"

Blue eyes, the colour of his eye. Why is it so similar?

He instantly felt the need to cover his own eyes, to close his mouth, to muffle the sounds of his sobs, to hide away his tears. He could not remember that familiar voice, he's supposed to be able to recognise it, but he couldn't. It was agonising.

"Sayonara" muffled Mukuro. It felt as if he was supposed to say this word many years ago. Yet to whom, he could not tell.

_And all that the Mist could see was the sky._

**End.**


End file.
